Mientras más cambian las cosas
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Akane y Ranma, juntos por fin. Ukyo desolada. La existencia de Ryoga patas arriba viviendo con ella. Esta es su historia. Una comedia inigualable escrita por Rod M, magistral en su caracterización. Tras 6 años de traducirla, por fin completa en castellano
1. Preludio

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part 0  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep..org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**nota del autor:**

Hace poco más de un año, escribí "Mientras Más Cambian Las Cosas"  
y la puse en rec.arts.anime.creative. Desde entonces, he seguido  
escribiendo otras cosas y, en mi humilde opinión, mejorado mi  
escritura un buen poco.

Entonces volví a mirar mi primera tentativa, y encontré que le hacía  
MUCHA falta una reescritura. Y así, esto es lo que salió. Ortografía  
adecentada, continuidad modificada, mejor caracterización (espero),  
y, en fin, todo lo demás de lo bueno.

Espero haber hecho bien. Disfrútenlo.

-rpm

¨

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** EL PASADO RECIENTE: Isla de Togenkyo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los atardeceres en la isla de Togenkyo eran bellísimos. La forma  
en que proyectaban una cierta luz plácida sobre todas las cosas era,  
derechamente, romántica en extremo, de verdad. Por esto, la población  
enteramente masculina de la isla se encontraba casi al borde de la  
locura, dado que no había ninguna mujer en la isla con quién compartir  
semejante evento, y por tanto secuestraban mujeres de las islas  
cercanas, así como habían secuestrado recientemente a Akane.

--¡GUAAAAAAAH! ¡LÁRGATE!

Ukyo observaba con leve interés a Ranma ser perseguido por Neko-Shampoo,  
que era a su vez perseguida por Akane. Parecían haberse recuperado  
bastante bien de la peligrosa odisea, y ahora que estaban en cordiales  
relaciones con el príncipe de la isla, ésta se había convertido en unas  
vacaciones de ensueño.

--¡Shampoo! ¡Regresa, Shampoo! --gritaba Mousse--. ¿Que no ves que  
soy yo quien te ama? ¡Shampoo!

Ukyo suspiró. No exactamente la manera de pasar un bonito crepúsculo,  
y ella había esperado compartirlo con Ranma, pero hoy no estaba de  
ánimo para volver al círculo vicioso.

Eso parecía ser para ella, un círculo vicioso, una rutina hastiosa  
e irrompible, con ella, Shampoo, Kodachi, y a veces hasta Akane  
persiguiendo a Ranma mientras Mousse, Ryoga y Kuno lo buscaban  
para convertirlo en finado.

Estaban en una isla, no podían _moverse_ de allí hasta que llegaran a  
Japón, y lo más probable era que no habría ningún progreso por parte  
de nadie en cuanto a ganarse el corazón de Ranma. Así que, sólo por  
hoy, pensó, ¿para qué calentarse la cabeza?

--¡¡¡RANMA, TE VOY A QUITAR LA VIDA!!! --rugió Ryoga, pasando raudo  
por delante de ella.

En dirección equivocada.

Ukyo se rió un poco con eso. El tarado ese siempre era bueno para  
provocar una o dos carcajadas. Viendo a las siluetas convertirse en  
puntos diminutos por la playa, suspiró una vez más. Ya, bueno, pensó  
para sí, cinco minutos más y me meto a salvarle el pellejo a Ranchan.  
No podía evitarlo, al parecer. Había costumbres difíciles de dejar.

--Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Pantalla Vacía. Ruedan títulos:

**---------------------------------  
°° Producciones M presenta...°°  
---------------------------------**

[Se ven tomas fugaces de Ranma, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, y  
Shampoo mientras comienza una música movida

Llevo tanto corriendo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ve a Ranma y Akane corriendo a  
Casi no supe de tiempo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨la escuela. Saltan a las hordas  
En toda dirección¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨que atacan a Akane cada día y se  
No vi avisos ni letreros¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨arma la gresca.

**-----------------------------  
°° Un Fanfiction de Ranma 1/2 °°  
-----------------------------**

Debo estarme chiflando¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ve a Ukyo en su disfraz de muchacho  
Pues la mente me gasta bromas¨¨¨¨y luego en su apariencia más femenina

Parecía tan fácil¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ve al debilucho Gosunkugi de siempre  
Pero mienten las apariencias¨¨¨¨espalda con espalda con un gemelo de  
y lo sé de sobra¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Gosunkugi confiado y de sonrisa socarrona.

**------------------------------------------  
°° Basada en historias de Rumiko Takahashi °°  
------------------------------------------**

He corrido tan rápido¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ve Ryoga corriendo por varios  
Y fui a parar tan lejos¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨países del mundo, revisando mapas,  
Sin más conexiones¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨pidiendo indicaciones, etc...  
No quiero más consejos

Una mano que se ofrece¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ven todas las varias personas  
Y otra anhela contacto¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨malditas por Jusenkyo (Shampoo, Ryoga,  
Parece que mis flaquezas¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Genma, Ranma, Mousse, etc., cayendo  
Se van acrecentando¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨en sus respectivas pozas de Jusenkyo

**------------------------------------------------------------  
°° RANMA 1/2: MIENTRAS MÁS CAMBIAN LAS COSAS... °°  
------------------------------------------------------------**

CORO  
Totalmente loco¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Ryoga mirando un mapa  
¿Ahora adónde voy?  
No puedo parar¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ [Kuno abrazando a una enojada Ranma-chan  
No tengo control  
Totalmente loco¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Ranma y Akane apunto de besarse  
No pienso, no hay tiempo¨¨¨¨¨¨(el episodio de esquí sobre hielo)  
Parece que el mundo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨y entonces notan la presencia de  
Está todo revuelto¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨todos allí mirando

**----------------------------------  
°° INSERTAR AQUÍ JERGA LEGAL °°  
----------------------------------**

He corrido tanto¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Ranma-chan huyendo de Shampoo  
Sin poder descansar

La voz de la razón¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Mousse de rodillas ante  
La he dejado muy atrás ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ una enojada Shampoo

Esperé tanto¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Ranma y Akane en la obra  
Tanto para jugar este rol¨¨¨¨¨¨de Romeo y Julieta  
Y ahora recuerdo  
Que lo que olvidé fue el corazón

CORO  
Totalmente loco¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨[Se ve a Ukyo junto a una vieja  
¿Ahora adónde voy?¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨rocola en su restaurante. Parece  
No puedo parar¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨triste y pronto se sientan a su  
No tengo control¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨lado Ranma y Akane, contentos,  
Totalmente loco¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨luego Mousse, luego una enojada  
No pienso, no hay tiempo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Shampoo, luego Kuno, y luego Kodachi.  
Parece que el mundo  
Está todo revuelto

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ [Ryoga entra por último, con cara  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ de muy perdido y mirando un mapa.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Vuelca una lámpara y la habitación  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ queda a oscuras

(La música se apaga mientras suena el gran final a piano)

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**PRELUDIO:**

LAS COSAS CAMBIAN

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Existe, en el universo, una fuerza increíblemente poderosa.  
No mueve montañas. No arrasa la tierra. No hace germinar las  
semillas de la creación en la roca desnuda. No empuja a las personas  
por ciertos caminos sin que éstas sean conscientes siquiera de su  
influjo. Hay unos cuantos selectos que toman con seriedad esta  
fuerza, pero hasta ellos se encogen de hombros y se hacen a un lado  
mientras esta retuerce el universo en maneras estrambóticas.  
(Bueno, algunos de ellos, en todo caso. El culto de los Apuestélicos,  
el grupo más conocido, reside en Las Vegas, dirigiendo templos de  
apariencia increíblemente colorinche y de dudoso gusto. Parecen  
tener gran interés en los deportes profesionales, bailarinas en  
paños menores, en el neón y en Elvis). Es una fuerza muy especial.

Se llama Normalidad.

El efecto más comúnmente conocido es el hecho de que siempre habrá  
muerte y políticos en este mundo. Siempre. No es muy complicado, a  
decir verdad. La normalidad es ayudada por la naturaleza humana y es,  
más aún, modelada por ésta. Si algo persiste el tiempo suficiente,  
como la mortandad de plantas en una cierta área geográfica,  
desapariciones misteriosas en una región determinada, o que el pan  
siempre caiga con la mermelada hacia abajo, dicha tendencia comienza a  
avanzar a través del tiempo muy parecido a como una roca inmensa rueda  
cerro abajo. Muy pronto, esa roca adquiere abundante impulso y este  
se vuelve el estado natural de la susodicha roca. Ya está rodando muy  
cómoda, así que ¿por qué detenerla?

La fuerza de la Normalidad no es inquebrantable. Siempre existe la  
posibilidad de que alguna vez una tostada caiga con la mermelada  
para arriba, pero la fuerza hace que el que la mermelada quede arriba  
muchas veces, si es que sucede, sea menos probable que el carajo.

En Tokio (Japón), ha habido una racha de Normalidad instalada y  
establecida después de muchos años de naturaleza humana esculpiéndola.  
En buen cristiano, es lo siguiente: Hay siempre un muchacho, una  
muchacha, y un número ridículo de otras muchachas. Todas las  
muchachas persiguen siempre al chico, excepto que siempre hay una  
poco dispuesta a reconocer que siquiera se interese por él. Al joven  
le atrae siempre la muchacha que resulta ser la que menos lo persigue.  
Este tipo de cosas han ocurrido reiterada y sostenidamente en la  
historia de Tokio. Desde los albores de la civilización, un hombre  
primitivo huyó despavorido por las pampas, con un pequeño ejército de  
mujeres corriendo en estampida detrás suyo. Un samurai conoció a un  
humilde granjero y a sus siete hijas. Un príncipe corrió a esconderse  
al descubrir que sus doce amantes habían llegado todas al mismo  
dormitorio a esperarlo para sorprenderle en su cumpleaños, y en cambio  
se sorprendieron ellas al descubrir que estaban todas comprometidas  
en matrimonio con dicho príncipe. La lista sigue.

¿Han oído alguna vez el dicho "Mientras más cambian las cosas, más  
siguen igual"? Es muy correcto.

Sin embargo, últimamente, la Normalidad se ha visto reprimida. La roca  
ha encontrado una geografía más bien plana. Por mucho tiempo Tokio  
ha carecido de un romance fogoso como aquellos de antaño. Las cosas  
estaban calmadas en la ciudad. Demasiado calmadas.

Cuando la Normalidad es reprimida, se acumula como el agua en una  
represa. O en este caso, tal vez como un río de rocas en una represa.  
Pero bueno. La cosa es que cuando esta es por fin liberada, fluye  
imparable y con notable virulencia, con destrucción por montones,  
caos, y fuerte bulla. Recientemente, la Normalidad ha sido restaurada  
gracias a un insensato cultor de las artes marciales y su hijo.  
No obstante, el dominio que la Normalidad tenía sobre esa situación se  
debilitaba, y precisaba de alguien más que se viera metido en dicha  
situación.

La Normalidad no es quisquillosa. No le importa a QUIÉN le toque  
pagar el pato siempre y cuando a ALGUIEN le toque pagar el pato.

¨

««««»»»»

Reinaba la paz en la casa Tendo. Todos habían salido a hacer algo:  
Nabiki a reunir fondos de Kuno, Ranma a ser perseguido en las calles  
por Akane, Soun y Genma a la ferretería a comprar refacciones para  
el dojo, y Kasumi estaba limpiando la cocina.

En la sala de estar, la cena hecha por Kasumi estaba dispuesta  
sobre la mesa. Alguien entró con total sigilo; inadvertido, se situó  
junto a la mesa, realizó alguna labor misteriosa, y se fue en  
silencio.

¨

««««»»»»

Shampoo pedaleaba por los muros y tejados de Nerima, bol de ramen  
condimentado con droga-alteradora-de-la-mente en mano. Iba muy  
contenta. Pensaba que hoy Ranma por fin la iba a invitar a salir.

Con despampanante precisión, propulsó a modo de cohete su bicicleta  
desde un tejado hasta el comedor de los Tendo.

Detuvo por último la bicicleta y miró el entorno... y advirtió qué  
estaba haciendo Ranma.

La muchacha soltó un grito.

¨

««««»»»»

Mucho más allá en Nerima, Ryoga corría. Con los ojos llenos de  
lágrimas, los puños apretados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Akane iba varias cuadras más atrás, llamando a Ryoga y  
preguntándose por qué el muchacho había echado a correr y de quién  
estaba huyendo. No pudo seguirle el paso y pronto le perdió el rastro.

Ryoga por fin se quedó sin energía. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a  
dar puñetazos de frustración contra el pavimento.

Alguien se le acercó, Ukyo Kuonji. Ryoga, por casualidad, se había  
detenido cerca de su local. Ella le preguntó qué le pasaba. Él le  
volvió la espalda, con las manos empuñadas. Entonces se lo dijo.

Ella pareció desconcertada, volvió a su tienda, cerró la puerta y  
colgó el letrero de "Cerrado".

Cerca de allí, un letrero de "Pare" se puso de pronto a saltar de  
lado a lado como si estuviese increíblemente contento. Entró de un  
salto al local.

Salió volando mucho más rápido, seguido de una andanada de pequeñas  
y muy afiladas miniespátulas.

¨

««««»»»»

El ninja Sasuke de la familia Kuno ingresó de un salto a la residencia  
Kuno. Entró corriendo al cuarto de Tatewaki Kuno. Cerca, Kodachi  
espiaba la conversación.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia ante Kuno, y habló.

Algo raro sucedió.

Tatewaki Kuno estaba encolerizado más allá de las palabras. Abría  
y cerraba la boca como pez tropical y enarbolaba su bokken.

En alguna otra parte, Kodachi se lanzaba hacia la noche, armada con  
su cinta y un considerable mazo de metal.

¨

««««»»»»

Ninguna parte...

Entidades se arremolinaban en un lugar a medio camino entre la  
existencia y la nada, debatiendo y discutiendo entre ellas:

SIENTO EL POTENCIAL EN ÉL.  
SÍ, LA HORA DE SU DECISIÓN SE ACERCA.  
¿ÉSTE ES EL PRÓXIMO GRAN MAGO?  
HASTA AHORA SU VIDA NO HA SIDO MUCHO, ¿NO CREEN?  
¿Y SI ENLOQUECE? LAS CONSECUENCIAS PODRÍAN SER FUNESTAS.  
TODO GRAN MAGO ATRAVIESA LOS DOLORES DEL CRECIMIENTO.  
NO ES MUY ESTABLE.  
LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO INTENTANDO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?  
SÍ, PERO PARECE ESTAR PEGADO CON LAS MUÑECAS DE PAPEL...  
¿Porqué hablamos así?  
¿CÓMO?  
ASÍ.  
EEH... NO TENGO IDEA.

¨

««««»»»»

El titánico Destructor de Dojos había encontrado por fin una  
sucursal de una escuela de artes marciales pequeña pero muy temida.  
Éste, sentía él, sería el primer paso para recuperarse de aquel  
desastre en el Dojo Tendo, donde había conocido la derrota por vez  
primera. Había estado meses deprimido, hasta que por fin se dedicó  
una vez más a entrenar, y había buscado un desafío adecuado. Y ahora  
estaba en el dojo, examinando a su oponente. Su adversario era joven,  
arrogante, y vestido con demasiada elegancia. El Destructor de Dojos  
se divertiría triturando a éste.

--¿Listo? --retumbó el Destructor de Dojos.

--Por supuesto. --El joven sonreía con sorna.

Un minuto después el joven se erguía con gran confianza, incólume,  
mientras el Destructor de Dojos yacía fuera de combate, con una  
cicatriz de quemadura en el pecho. El joven le volvió la espalda al  
Destructor de Dojos, con una mueca de desprecio.

--Que pase el siguiente.

¨

**°° FIN DE LOS PRELUDIOS °°**

_ "Lo más difícil de aprender en la vida es  
cuál puente cruzar y cuál quemar."_

- anónimo


	2. Parte I

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part I  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep..org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**PARTE I**

**Es el fin del mundo como lo conocemos (y me siento bien)**  
------------------------------------------------------------------

[Atardecer, septiembre]

El sol se ponía en otro día monótono de Nerima. Con ojos cansados,  
un triste personaje en un restaurante miraba al sol ponerse, aliviado  
de que otro día hubiera terminado, y preguntándose cuántos más podría  
soportar.

La sombría actitud que el muchacho proyectaba hoy eran los efectos  
posteriores a uno de los sucesos más inesperados y traumáticos de su  
vida. Iba ya un par de meses desde que la vida se le había ido al  
diablo, y aún así sufría como si hubiera sido apenas ayer. Cerró  
los ojos, y esperó quizá poder pasar unas horas más estando en la  
inconsciencia. Bastante pronto, había logrado su objetivo.

--Oye... Ryoga... ¿estás despierto?

Ryoga roncaba, dormido y ahogado en su propio infierno personal de  
recuerdos.

¨

««««»»»»

El joven Hibiki salió de la casa accidentalmente un día mientras  
buscaba el baño, y cuando consiguió regresar al dojo (una semana  
después) Akane en persona le tiró el bombazo.

Ella lo saludó con un abrazo cariñoso. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido  
él que algo malo pasaría después de un abrazo así?

--¡Hola, Ryoga! --dijo ella--, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Te eché de menos!

Ryoga estaba más que aturdido y drogado de pronto con Éxtasis.

--Bueno, yo, eeeh, estaba en un lugar... ajejé... montones de  
arena...

--De verdad quería que estuvieras aquí --dijo ella. La mente de  
Ryoga estaba de viaje con la Felicidad. Podría haber alcanzado el  
Terminal Nirvana si ella no hubiera detenido la afectuosidad.

--Akane... me...

--¡Nunca vas a adivinar lo que pasó!

--Eeh... ¿El señor Tendo se ganó la lotería?

--No.

--¿Por fin se fue Ranma?

--Intenta de nuevo.

--¿Murió Happosai?

--¡Mal de nuevo! ¡Me caso!

--Qu... em... o sea, ¡¿CÓMO?!

--¡Ranma y yo! ¡Por fin decidimos continuar con el compromiso!

--¿¡¿RANMA?!? --Ryoga se quedó lívido--. ¿Por qué...? ¿cómo...?  
¿cuándo...?

--¿Sorprendido? --preguntó ella.

Sorpresa habría sido una descripción muy insuficiente. El muchacho  
estaba en schock. Las altas dosis de Éxtasis fueron pronto  
reemplazadas con dosis letales de Angustia. Procedió a pararse allí  
mientras Akane entraba en detalles acerca del día en que Ranma le  
había propuesto matrimonio oficialmente, y de cómo habían celebrado  
felices el acontecimiento, y de cómo habían decidido que se iban a  
casar después de que terminaran el colegio, y de cómo el señor Tendo  
y el señor Saotome habían echado a una sorprendida Shampoo. Ella no  
notó que Ryoga se encogía de vez en cuando después de alguna de sus  
risitas y suspiros de dicha.

--Akane --preguntó Ryoga, con semblante serio, tomándole una  
mano--, d... dime, ¿estás contenta? Con Ranma, digo.

En voz queda, ella respondió:

--Sí, de verdad que sí. Nunca creí que llegáramos a este punto,  
pero yo... lo amo.

--¿No comiste ninguna yerba rara, cierto? ¿No te pegaste en  
la cabeza?

--¡No, tonto! De verdad quiero hacer esto.

--Y... eeh... ¿no hay... nadie más a quien tú... tú... alguna vez...?

--¿Eh?

--No, nada. --Ryoga suspiró, puso su mejor cara de "me alegro por ti"  
y miró a Akane--. Eeh... felicidades, Akane, me alegro por ti...

Akane le dio otro abrazo grande, que no ayudó en absoluto al estado  
mental de Ryoga.

Con Ranma como su principal competidor por el corazón de Akane,  
Ryoga creía tener el triunfo asegurado. Después de todo, Ranma vivía  
tratando mal a Akane y Ryoga siempre era atento con ella. Él,  
simplemente, no podía imaginarse a Ranma ganando esa carrera.

Pero la ganó.

--Gracias, Ryoga, eso significa mucho para mí.

--Permíteme ir a m... felicitar al Novio. --Salió del abrazo--. ¿Dónde  
está Ranma?

--Kasumi le encargó algo y salió a comprar. ¿Estás bien? Te veo  
un poco pálido.

--Voy... voy a buscarlo. Nos vemos después, Akane.

Ryoga salió corriendo, a errar por la ciudad.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga regresó una vez más. Tenía que saber, así de simple. Tenía  
que constatar que ella de verdad estaba bien. Tal vez Ranma la estaba  
obligando a portarse así, tal vez había comido por accidente el ramen  
alucinógeno de Shampoo, tal vez estaba poseída por un espíritu o algo  
por el estilo. En Nerima se daban rarezas de esa índole.

Se escondió cerca del Dojo Tendo, esperando que apareciera Ranma.

Ranma venía por la calle silbando una melodía jovial, con las  
defensas claramente bajas (cosa muy desacostumbrada para Ranma).  
Ryoga apareció de un salto, sorprendió a Ranma, y lo agarró por el  
pescuezo.

--Maldito seas, Saotome.

--R_*argg*_Ryoga, veo que _*ggah*_ supiste la noticia.

Ryoga miró a Ranma de lleno a los ojos.

--Carajo, sin mentiras ahora. ¿Ella DE VERDAD dijo que sí?

_*agc*_ --Sí.

Ryoga aflojó la presa. --¿No comió un platillo de Shampoo  
destinado para ti?

--No.

--¿No está poseída por un espíritu otra vez, o sí?

--¡No!

Permanecieron allí, inmóviles. En realidad, Ryoga estaba ahí inmóvil;  
Ranma estaba siendo levantado por el pescuezo, de modo que no  
podía moverse mucho de todos modos.

--¿De _verdad_ la quieres?

--¡Sí!

Ryoga empezó a brillar con el poder del ki que lo envolvía.

Nadie se movía. El tiempo se hizo más lento. Ryoga le dirigió una  
mirada de furia.

--Entiende bien esto --dijo--: cuídala bien, ¿sí? Si ALGUNA VEZ la  
haces sufrir --Cerró los ojos--. ¡TE ASESINO! --bramó, tirando a  
Ranma por sobre la cerca y dentro del estanque de los Tendo.

Maldito sea, pensó Ryoga con amargura.

Los días siguientes al traumático suceso tuvieron atribulado a Ryoga.  
No sólo estaba perdido en cuanto a localidad, sino mentalmente.  
Vagaba sin rumbo alguno. Hubo varias veces en que la vio a _ella_.  
O en que creyó haberla visto a _ella_. El corazón de Ryoga no podía  
soportarlo; así que, cada vez que la creía cerca, Ryoga corría lo más  
rápido que podía. Ya no le quedaba en el mundo prospecto feliz alguno.

Ryoga aún tenía que saldar aquel viejo rencor contra Ranma, pero  
matarlo podía hacer sufrir a Akane. A como diese lugar, Ryoga  
valoraba la felicidad de ella.

Había perdido a su amor, un ángel de luz en su vida que de otro  
modo era mísera. Ella era su única fuente de esperanza y ventura.

Él había perdido su duelo honorable, que lo había impelido a través  
de miles de kilómetros a pie, por mar y tierra. La sed de venganza  
le daba un propósito en la vida, una búsqueda noble y honorable.

Sin nadie a quien amar, sin nadie a quien asesinar, lo había perdido  
todo.

La vida era caca.

¨

««««»»»»

--¡¡¡Perdón, Tierra a Ryoga!!! ¿A-LÓOO?

Trató de no pensar en eso, de verdad que sí. Pensar en toda aquella  
situación era un peligro.

La dos cosas peligrosas de Ryoga Hibiki son su talento y su estado  
mental.

Su talento era la capacidad de liberar una ráfaga de ki increíblemente  
poderosa. A diferencia de otros practicantes de artes marciales, que  
enfocan su ki por medio de mera concentración o un mantra, el ki del  
muchacho era generado por depresión.

El estado mental de Ryoga CONSISTÍA en depresión. Se hallaba  
deprimido durante aproximadamente el 70 por ciento de su día, y el 80 por  
ciento de sus noches. Era de verdad asombroso que Ryoga hubiera crecido  
hasta ser tan fuerte y saludable, en lugar de ser... por ejemplo... como  
Gosunkugi. Cada vez que personas con percepción extrasensorial pasaban  
por el distrito de Nerima, o cada vez que Ryoga pasaba cerca de ellos,  
éstos se sentían de improviso suicidas.

Así de deprimido estaba Ryoga en un día promedio.

Dormido profundamente, gruñó. Veía ante él las imágenes de las pocas  
semanas pasadas. Veía a Ranma, feliz y triunfante ante él, muy ufano  
el atorrante, jactándose de sus incontables victorias sobre Ryoga. La  
clase de individuo que a Ryoga le hubiese encantado mandar al carajo  
con una ráfaga. Con voz grave, retumbó:

--shishi hoko...

_*BLAM*_

--¡¡¡OYE!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

Ryoga, con la cabeza aplanada por una espátula titánica, despertó:

--¿Qué?

--¡Ryoga, socio, despierta! ¡¡¡¡Ibas a volar el restaurante!!!!

--Ukyo, por favor. No he volado nada desde la semana pasada.

--Ryoga... ¿me puedes ver, cierto?

--Claramente, sí.

--El sol se escondió hace unos minutos.

--¿Y...? --Ryoga se preguntó cuál era el problema de ella. Ukyo se  
estaba poniendo demasiado ansiosa en usar la espátula últimamente.

--¿Está oscuro aquí dentro?

--No... espérate, ¿por qué no están prendidas las luces?

--¡Ryoga, mírate!

--Ah... ¿estoy llameando de nuevo? Discúlpame un momento, voy  
a estar afuera.

Ukyo Kuonji miró caminar a Ryoga, en una manera no muy distinta a  
la de un zombi, salir por la puerta y disparar su depresión en una  
ráfaga de ki hacia el cielo.

--El tarado este. ¿Por qué lo aguanto?

Varios pájaros aturdidos cayeron de pronto sobre el tejado del  
Ucchan's. Habían sido derribados inesperadamente por una ráfaga-ki  
de angustia.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo regresar al restaurante con los pies a rastras.  
En ocasiones como esta, se preguntaba por qué se molestaba  
siquiera en ayudarlo. Había sido hacía un tiempo, poco después de  
enterarse de que Ranma y Akane tenían algo serio, y que Ranma y ella  
no estaban predestinados el uno para el otro...  
¨

Ukyo caminaba, más bien vagaba, por las calles de Nerima,  
consternada.

{Ranchan, ¿por qué? ¿Por que no yo? Yo creí que... yo...}

Habían pasado varios días desde que Ranma había hecho su anuncio,  
convirtiéndose oficialmente en pareja con Akane y declarando nulos  
todos sus otros compromisos.

{¿Por qué...?}

Lloró, por supuesto. No le gustaba hacer eso. Le hacía sentir  
débil, y esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba.

{Desgraciado...}

Le _rogó_ que cambiara de idea, le gritó de rabia por traicionarla  
como lo había hecho, y se alejó sintiéndose tonta, traicionada y  
tremendamente sola.

Y, ¿dónde termina el dolor?, se preguntó.

Decidió cerrar el local por un par de días. Su estado emocional  
estaba arruinándole la técnica de cocina. Quedarse en la casa era  
todo lo que podía soportar hacer, al principio, pero la depresión se  
le vino encima, y decidió vagar.

Así de simple, vagar.

Sin ningún lugar específico en mente.

¿Quizá le ayudaría a olvidar?

Al final, pensó, ¿será ésta la verdadera razón por la que Ryoga se  
pierde tanto?

Se rió amargamente de su propia broma mientras pasaba junto a  
tiendas, almacenes, oficinas de negocios, y no hizo más que seguir  
moviéndose. Una lágrima se le formó en un ojo.

Carajo, pensó, ¡no me _voy_ a desmoronar por un hombre!

No me voy a...

No...

--¡Oye, tú, muévete!

--Déjjme tnnquilo

Ukyo salió de su estupor.

Esa voz la conozco, pensó. Es la...

Cerca, en un callejón, un policía estaba parado con gesto de tirria  
junto a un harapiento, sucio, desgreñado y al parecer borracho Ryoga.

Caramba, pensó, ¡está hecho un asco! El muy tarado.

--¡Señor policía! ¡Yo conozco a este! Yo me hago cargo --dijo,  
apresurándose hasta ellos.

El agente se volvió, la examinó, y dijo:

--Más vale que lo saque de aquí, y ahora. Nos han estado llegando  
quejas.

--Perdón por las molestias que está dando, señor. Ven Ryoga,  
vámonos.

Lo levantó, se echó al hombro uno de sus brazos y se fueron juntos,  
tambaleando.

Ryoga, no en muy buen estado como para hacer algo, no hizo nada,  
mientras Ukyo lo ayudaba a alejarse, titubeando, unas cuadras.  
Después de alguna distancia, el cerebro del joven se puso por fin en  
funcionamiento y decidió averiguar qué pasaba. Hasta donde él sabía,  
estaba en un vecindario comercial, con Ukyo ayudándole a caminar.

--¿Gué...? Ukyo... ¿quéstas hacendo?

--Ven, zopenco, vamos a limpiarte.

--N' guierro.

--¿Qué carajo te estás haciendo, tarado? Te vas a meter en  
problemas.

--Gállate.

Ukyo se detuvo.

--¿_Qué_ me dijiste?

--Déjjme tnnquilo, carrajo.

La muchacha tomó a Ryoga por el cuello, furibunda:

--¡ESCÚCHAME, ANIMAL! ¡SI SIGUES CON ESTO, TE DEJO QUE TE  
PUDRAS EN LA CALLE! SI NO FUERA PORQUE SOMOS AMIGOS, AQUÍ MISMO  
TE AGARRARÍA A PATADAS, ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡AHORA PARA DE RECLAMAR Y  
DESPIERTA!

Ryoga pestañeó, luego hizo una mueca de desprecio:

--Es... esgúchame, bru... bruja...

El puño de Ukyo se apretó. La muchacha empezó a hacer esa cosa  
azul brillante que Akane hacía tan bien.

Ryoga, ignorando la llameante aura de combate de la muchacha,  
continuó:

--¡NO NECESITO AYUDA TUYA! ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!  
¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO!

--Eres... eres un... ¡¡¡animal!!! --Miró a de uno a otro lado en busca  
de algo con qué pegarle a Ryoga, y cogió un balde lleno de agua que  
había cerca.

_*clang* *SPLASH* _

--¡Cuii!

La muchacha pestañeó, sorprendida.

--¿P-chan? --Levantó al chillante y gruñiente cerdito del pañuelo  
amarillo--. ¿TÚ eras P-chan?

P-chan la miró con fiereza.

Ella empezó a temblar, tapándose la boca.

--¡JAAJAJAJAJAA! Ay, esto sí que es gracioso. --Continuó riéndose,  
con P-chan aún sujeto del pañuelo. Éste chillaba de indignación y  
trataba de soltarse.

--¿Y, qué irá a pensar Akane si se entera, eh?

--¡CUIIIIIII! ¡CUICUICUICUI!

--¡Cálmate, es broma, nada más! --Palmoteó a P-chan en la cabeza.  
Éste se tranquilizó, pero aún parecía enojado--. Ven, cerdito, vámonos  
de aquí.

No podía quitarse una sonrisa burlona de la cara. ¡Con razón Ranchan  
siempre le decía P-chan a Ryoga! ¡Ja!

Entonces recordó a Ranma y el ánimo volvió a desplomársele.

--Ya, marrano, para de retorcerte.

P-chan dejó de forcejear y se quedó en una especie de  
enfurruñamiento porcino.  
¨

Una vez sobrio, a Ryoga no le molestó el ofrecimiento de ayuda y  
albergue por parte de Ukyo. Ella era una de las pocas personas que  
Ryoga consideraba amigas. Después de todo, ella lo había ayudado en  
varias ocasiones a intentar ganarse a Akane. Sus otros "amigos" eran  
o gente con quien no quería entrar en contacto (Akane y Ranma) o  
vivían con gente peligrosa (Mousse y su situación con Shampoo y  
Cologne).

Ukyo dispuso el desván del Ucchan's para que sirviera de habitación  
a Ryoga, con fontanería apta para cerdos añadida por él. A ella no le  
molestaba la presencia de Ryoga, siempre y cuando este ayudara en el  
restaurante. Además, ella temía que los hábitos autodestructivos del  
muchacho se salieran de control si alguien no lo vigilaba.

Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que Ryoga con la decisión de Ranma,  
incluso tal vez más. Antes de la noticia, ella confiaba en que, al final,  
ganaría el corazón de Ranma. Creía ser más bonita que Akane, menos  
psicótica que sus otras competidoras por Ranma, sabía cocinar mejor que  
cualquiera de ellas también, y era la que desde más tiempo conocía a Ranma.  
Ella, tal como las otras prometidas, había incurrido en muchas protestas y  
daños a la propiedad pública y privada al enterarse de la decisión de él.  
Por primera vez, Ranma se afirmó los pantalones al tratar con las furias  
femeninas, cosa que envió a Kodachi y a Shampoo más allá del límite,  
hasta un comportamiento tipo Atracción Fatal. Pero a diferencia del resto,  
a Ukyo le importaba más lo que sentía Ranma también, y fue la primera en  
resignarse a su pérdida (después de mucho deambular engrifada, armada  
con su espátula de combate y resistiendo con entereza el impulso de iniciar  
serios daños a la propiedad pública y privada). Hasta les había mandado  
una tarjeta de felicitación.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba devastada. Quizá tanto como  
Ryoga. Sin embargo, Ukyo no había sido nunca alguien que se quedara  
inmóvil. Estaba decidida a continuar con su vida. Su personalidad  
había obtenido un cariz un tanto duro al afrontar los sucesos recientes,  
pero ella consideraba que lo estaba tolerando mucho mejor que otras  
ciertas muchachas.

¨

««««»»»»

Las amazonas chinas son gente muy inestable.

Tomemos por ejemplo a una cierta amazona china de cabello morado  
conocida como Shampoo. En este momento ella se hallaba en la  
trastienda de su local, el Nekohanten, armada con una espada y  
practicando en muñecos de paja. Al enterarse de que Ranma le había  
propuesto matrimonio a Akane Tendo (Shampoo había irrumpido con  
bicicleta y todo en el momento en que Ranma le pedía matrimonio  
a Akane), no estaba triste.

_*Zass*_. Tajo.

No rebosaba depresión.

_*Blam*_. Mandoble.

No, señor, ella no.

_*Fuum*_. Estocada.

Shampoo estaba _enfurecida_.

Se dice que ni el infierno contiene furia como la de una mujer  
despechada. Quien haya acuñado dicha frase, posiblemente conoció  
a una amazona china, y puede que hasta se haya casado con una.

La fuente de su agravio era, en efecto, el haber sido despreciada.  
Ello había encendido en su interior un revoltijo de emociones.  
Shampoo había incluso llegado a _odiar_ a Ranma. No dejaba de  
quererlo, pero también lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Por un tiempo, ella  
había pasado por una etapa de violencia, que no le había traído bien  
alguno, más que ganarle una orden judicial de mantenerse alejada de  
la residencia Tendo por un tiempo. Entre el amor y el odio, crecía una  
mentalidad de "ya no me importa nada", pero no lo bastante rápido para  
impedir que la ira de la muchacha se fuera calentando, lenta pero  
segura, con el tiempo.

¨

««««»»»»

Mientras, en la cocina, su bisabuela Cologne se hallaba preparando  
comida y contemplando su dilema. Debía casar a su bisnieta con un  
guerrero fuerte, y Ranma Saotome había sido el primero capaz de vencer  
a Shampoo.

Lamentablemente, Saotome había hecho su elección, y no era Shampoo.  
Más aún, él había encontrado un punto de ventaja al descubrir que la  
residencia de los tres chinos en Japón no era exactamente legal, y  
había amenazado airadamente a Cologne con la deportación si ella o  
Shampoo tomaban más medidas extremas para presionarlo a casarse con  
Shampoo, o si hacían cualquier amenaza a Akane. Cologne sospechaba  
que la mano de Nabiki Tendo estaba en esta perfidia, dado que Ranma  
ciertamente no había sido nunca lo bastante vivo como para idear un  
plan semejante. Sin embargo, una amenaza así hecha contra ella era  
un insulto grave, y Cologne empezaba a resentir la tremenda falta de  
amenaza que siempre había recibido de Ranma. Claro, era un fuerte  
luchador, pero a veces era inconvenientemente vivo.

Cologne no había descartado aún la idea de atrapar a Ranma.  
Se había únicamente limitado a dejar de presionarlo por el momento.  
Era hora de idear un plan de contingencia. Ella no podía regresar a  
China y permitir que Shampoo se fuera a su casa dos veces deshonrada.  
Cologne estaba decidida a que Shampoo encontrara marido en Japón antes  
de volver a poner un pie en China.

¨

««««»»»»

Sobre el tejado del Nekohanten, Mousse veía salir las estrellas.

Mousse se sentía un palmípedo afortunado.

¡Por fin, ya no había ningún rival por el corazón de Shampoo! Lo  
único que se interponía en su camino ahora eran la momia de Cologne y  
la misma Shampoo, pero eso no bastaría para detenerlo.

Mousse se puso de pie e hizo oír su nuevo grito de guerra:

--¡¡Serás mía, Shampoo!! ¡Ya vas a ver, serás mía! ¡¡AJAJAJAJAJA!!

¨

««««»»»»

A solas en el jardín familiar, hallábase Tatewaki Kuno, bokken  
dispuesto, blancos de práctica en torno a su persona. Kuno pertenecía  
a un largo linaje de maestros del kendo, y su altiva conducta servía  
para recordárselo al mundo entero. Él había sido, hasta hace un año,  
el campeón invicto de la secundaria Furinkan. Invicto, eso sí, hasta  
que el diabólico hechicero Saotome había llegado a la ciudad.  
Valiéndose de diversas malas artes, este había importunado a Kuno en  
abundantes ocasiones. Kuno llegaba a extremos para encontrar formas  
de vencer a Saotome. Hacía que su ninja espiara la residencia Tendo  
con frecuencia. Se había aliado con un mago incompetente que jugaba  
demasiado con muñecas, y arrugadas ancianas enanas con estrafalarios  
talentos. Hasta había sobrellevado una técnica de entrenamiento en  
extremo riesgosa que, en efecto, había depurado aún más sus potentes  
destrezas, pero lo había dejado con amnesia temporal y le había  
instaurado de forma permanente el reflejo de rebanar cualquier sandía  
que estuviese cerca, con imparable velocidad, precisión, y en  
rebanadas impecables.

¿Qué puede llevar a un hombre a tales extremos?

Principalmente, era su extrema obsesión con Akane Tendo y la  
Chica de la Trenza. Akane era la muchacha cuyo corazón había él  
perseguido por largo tiempo. Akane era como una diosa guerrera;  
fuerte, inconquistable y hermosa. La chica de la trenza era una  
figura misteriosa. Era para él una Venus moderna, fuerte en belleza  
y vitalidad.

El truhán Saotome había tenido una y otra vez la insolencia de  
interponerse en la cruzada de Kuno por ganar el corazón de ambas  
mujeres. Para nadie que conociera a Kuno era sorpresa el que éste  
decidiera perseguirlas a las dos. Él siempre se iba a los extremos.  
Kuno había montado en cólera al enterarse de que Saotome había  
tenido la desfachatez de proclamar que su compromiso con Akane era  
ahora oficial. La capacidad de razonamiento más bien limitada del  
joven no admitía la posibilidad de que Akane no fuera suya. Empero,  
había dentro de la mente de Kuno una chispa de inteligencia que se dio  
cuenta de algo: Si Ranma verdaderamente se dedicaba tan sólo a Akane,  
eso significaba... ¡¡¡¡significaba que ahora la chica de la trenza  
sería libre!!!!

Más que nunca antes, Kuno estaba _extremadamente_ obsesionado  
con la chica de la trenza.

Daba énfasis a esto el afiche de ella de cuatro metros de alto que  
colgaba del cielo raso (Ahora que ya no estaba el afiche de Akane,  
había más espacio). El precio de las fotos de la chica de la trenza  
que vendía Nabiki se había triplicado, y aún así Kuno no profirió  
siquiera una insinuación de protesta. Otra señal de su manía era la  
nota de amor de veinte páginas que se encontraba escribiendo.

La hermana de Kuno, Kodachi, normalmente se hubiera encontrado  
en alguna otra parte de la casa, preparando comida intencionalmente  
tóxica, o urdiendo alguna estratagema para asesinar a Akane Tendo.  
Las cosas típicas de toda hermana demoníaca.

Por desgracia, la joven había violado la prohibición judicial que  
le restringía de acercarse a los Saotome o a los Tendo.

Sonó el teléfono. Los ojos de Kuno se abrieron de par en par.

--¡SASUKE! ¡DETENTE!

Sasuke apareció de pronto ante él.

--¿Amo Kuno?

--No contestes el teléfono.

--Pero amo, ¿y si es la ama Kodachi?

--¿No tienes orejas, hombre? _No_ contestes el teléfono.  
¿Entiendes?

--...Sí, Amo.

Kuno soltó un suspiro de alivio. El teléfono siguió sonando.  
Dejaría que la máquina contestadora atendiera.

"//Saludos. Habéis de cierto contactado al reducto de la noble  
y magna familia Kuno. Mas, ¡ay!, no podemos atender vuestros llamados  
por el momento, de modo que servíos mentar vuestro nombre, número  
telefónico, y el mensaje que deseáis impartir a nuestros oídos.  
Gracias.//"

_* BIIP *_

--"¿Hola? ¿Hermano querido? ¿Sasuke? ¿Papá? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Kuno podía haberle pagado la fianza para que la liberaran, pero  
¿para qué molestarse? No era que no fuese unido con su hermana.  
Lo era, en cierto sentido, desde que su padre los había abandonado a  
los dos para irse a unas vacaciones muy largas en Hawaii. Era sólo  
que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la casa Kuno había estado tan  
apacible, y Tatewaki acababa de descubrir un restaurante de comida  
a domicilio _muy_ bueno.

¨

««««»»»»

Gosunkugi entró con un gran saco de libros a su habitación y los  
organizó cuidadosamente. Dichos libros estaban en una librería  
antigua, una de esas polvorientas que se encuentran únicamente en  
los lugares retirados. Gosunkugi había oído el rumor de que había allí  
unos libros de magia, de modo que sin dudar ubicó la tienda y, en  
efecto, ¡había una estantería dedicada a la magia! El propietario le  
había advertido que meterse con la magia podía ser peligroso, pero  
a Gosunkugi no le importaba. Después de todo, la vida era riesgo.

Había un libro... un libro que parecía llamarlo. Oía murmullos en  
la cabeza de tan sólo mirarlo.

Le daba cosa.

Gosunkugi no era alguien que se embarcara en proyectos muy grandes,  
y _ese_ libro en particular, presentía él, era algo con lo que no  
convenía meterse hasta tener bien dominado lo de las muñecas de papel.

Hojeó varios otros libros hasta que encontró un hechizo  
interesante.

--Hmm... el asesino sobrenatural --murmuró--. Invoca a un espíritu  
que mata a la persona cuya eliminación uno desea. El espíritu invocado  
puede tomar la apariencia del que le invoca, pero no se conocen otros  
efectos anómalos.

Gosunkugi se quedó allí sentado. Lo pensó un rato.

--Bah, ¿y por qué no? --murmuró, y leyó las instrucciones. Se ató varias  
velas en la cabeza, dibujó un círculo en el piso, y comenzó un cántico:

"Fuerzas de la noche  
Señores de las tinieblas  
¡tráiganme un espíritu  
que mate al culpable de mis penas!"

Suspiró.

Era una rima increíblemente idiota.

Sería un milagro si no terminaba ofendiendo a algún espíritu de  
otro mundo con semejante estrofa. Se rió ante la idea del averno  
desatado en la tierra por causa de su pésimo talento lírico.

Afuera, los vientos soplaban con más fuerza, el trueno retumbaba.  
Adentro, las velas de Gosunkugi se apagaron. Miró expectante al  
círculo. De pronto, oyó una voz, una voz profunda, satánica:

--"Lo sentimos, todos los asesinos espirituales se encuentran por  
el momento en huelga del sindicato y no están disponibles para el  
servicio. Hasta entonces, deje su nombre, número telefónico y  
domicilio, y le enviaremos un representante inmediatamente después  
de terminadas las negociaciones. ¡Que tenga un buen día!"

Gosunkugi suspiró. Se acuclilló delante del círculo, tratándolo  
como a un teléfono de considerable tamaño.

--Eeeh... ¿hola? Soy Hikaru Gosunkugi, mi número es...

¨

««««»»»»

Afuera, una llovizna apacible había recién empezado a caer,  
oscureciendo los cielos, y haciendo el viajar poco deseable para la  
gente con discapacidades jusenkísticas.

Era un día típico en la casa Tendo. Genma-panda y Soun jugaban  
sus infinitas rondas de shogi, Kasumi estaba cocinando en la cocina,  
y Nabiki hablaba por teléfono con su pelotón de asistentes.

Ranma estaba sentado, viendo televisión, con Akane recargada  
contra él.

Eso no era típico.

Si aquello era un anticipo de su vida de casados, no estaba mal.  
Nada de mal.

Fue una gran sorpresa para muchos el que Ranma y Akane se agradaran  
siquiera. La mayoría de la gente que veía a Akane y a Ranma juntos  
los veía por lo general gritándose y a Ranma huyendo de una Akane  
bien armada.

Varias veces Ranma había casi perdido a Akane. Siendo tan duro  
de mollera, necesitó todas esas varias veces (en que ella había sido  
secuestrada por el fulano Kirin, por el fulano Toma, la vez que casi  
lo habían dejado botado en favor del fulano Shinnosuke, etc., etc.,  
etc., la lista sigue...) para por fin darse cuenta de por qué luchada  
como condenado cada vez que Akane se metía en jaleos. Él de verdad  
la apreciaba. Y un día se dio cuenta de lo corta que era la vida, y por  
tanto había decidido proponerle matrimonio y ella felizmente respondió  
con un "¡Sí!"

Al menos, así creía él que sucedió.

Una vez oficializado el compromiso, se habían llevado mucho mejor.  
Los dos creían que aquello tenía quizá algo que ver con su pequeña  
celebración post compromiso, pero esta no es ESA clase de relato,  
de modo que los detalles no son necesarios y bastará decir que su  
relación dio por lo menos un paso adelante. Desde entonces, ella lo  
había hecho atravesar el techo de una patada apenas una sola vez, y  
eso era una gran mejora comparado con antes. No sólo eso, sino que  
no había más apremios por parte de Genma o del señor Tendo.

No obstante, aquello no significaba que todo estuviese bien en  
Nerima. La gran amenaza de daños masivos a la propiedad pública y  
privada se había incrementado con respecto a sus ya muy altos niveles.  
Tatewaki Kuno había aumentado la frecuencia y ferocidad de sus  
ataques, como también sus intentos por cortejar a Akane y en especial  
a la Chica de la Trenza.

A Ranma le preocupaba sobre todo Ryoga. Sabía que las descargas  
de ki de Ryoga se alimentaban de depresión, y temía despertar un día  
y descubrir que un mega shi-shi hokodan había borrado del mapa a la  
ciudad entera.

--Oye, Ranma, ¿te has fijado que Ryoga se la ha pasado mucho en la  
casa de Ukyo últimamente? --preguntó Akane, desviando levemente a  
Ranma de su línea de ideas.

--Pues, sí.

--¿Crees que Ryoga y Ukyo estén... tú sabes...?

Ya se les había ocurrido antes la idea de que esos dos pudieran  
haber tenido algo juntos, pero no habían pensado en ello desde esas  
vacaciones desastrosas en la Cueva de los Amores Perdidos. ¿Ukyo y  
Ryoga? ¿Ryoga y Ukyo? De una forma u otra no sonaba nada de mal.

--Bueno --continuó Akane--, yo creo que harían bonita pareja.

--Hmm... ¿tú crees?

--Oye, ¿qué te parece si hacemos de armaparejas un poco? Ryoga  
siempre ha parecido tan solitario.

--Miren a Ryoga, el cochinón. ¿Él y Ukyo, ah? No estaría nada de  
mal. ¿Por qué no?

Ranma sabía, pese a la rivalidad de ambos, que Ryoga era un tipo  
honorable. Muy leal con la gente, también. Además, si Ryoga encontraba  
novia, iba a ser como desactivar una ojiva nuclear. Y si esa novia  
era Ukyo, entonces había dos problemas resueltos y todos felices.  
Todavía estaba el problema con Shampoo, y él sabía que la actual  
solución a ese problema no resultaría a largo plazo. Pensó de  
inmediato en Mousse, y en la posibilidad de idear un plan después.  
Pero, eso sí, él no tenía en muy alta estima la inteligencia de  
Mousse, de modo que su entusiasmo era limitado.

--Hablando de cochinos, ¿adónde se habrá ido P-chan? Ya va un  
mes, me estoy preocupando.

--Ah, va a estar bien. Siempre vuelve, ¿no? --Ranma se hizo una  
nota mental: Comprar un cerdito negro lo antes posible. Pedirle un  
pañuelo a Ryoga.

Akane se arrimó más a Ranma.

--Oye, Ranma, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

--¿Kasumi no tiene nada planeado todavía?

Akane sonrió con orgullo y dijo:

--Esta noche cocino yo.

--Akane --dijo él, abrazándola más cerca, mirándola profundamente  
a los ojos.

Ella sintió la respiración de él en los labios, las manos de él en los  
hombros. Se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que su frente tocara  
la de él.

--¿Sí? --musitó.

--Muy pronto nos vamos a casar. No quiero morir.

Él sonrió. Ella pestañeó y le dio un beso ligero en los labios y luego  
un codazo suave en el estómago.

--Pesado... --dijo con una sonrisa, retomando su posición previa,  
apoyada junto a él.

--Ahora, no digo que tu forma de cocinar no haya mejorado --dijo  
Ranma. Akane sonrió--. Sólo digo que todavía es increíblemente mala.

_* BLAM *_

Akane examinó el nuevo tragaluz que había añadido al techo.

--¿Cuándo aprenderá a quedarse callado?

--Hay que aprender a quedarse callado --rezongó Ranma, tomando la  
ruta panorámica, _alto_ por sobre Nerima. Siguió volando, lo golpeó  
la llovizna y se transformó en chica, surcando por sobre la casa de  
los Tendo, pasando la Secundaria Furinkan, muuuy arriba. A la  
velocidad que iba, parecía que Akane iba a mantener su récord de  
distancia. {Parece que Akane no ha perdido la maña. Hm... a ver...  
velocidad... trayectoria... ajá... hoy sí que voy a aterrizar lejos.}

Cuando Ranma pasó volando por sobre el Nekohanten, vio algo.  
{A ver, momento, ¿qué fue eso allá abajo? Mira, es Mousse. Hace un  
tiempo que no lo veo. Creo que voy a saludar.}

--¡¡¡Hoooolaaaaa Mooooouuuuussssee!!!

Mousse miró de un lado a otro desde abajo de su paraguas. Se  
ajustó los anteojos. Miró de nuevo el entorno. Cielos nublados y  
calles quietas saludaron a sus ojos.

--Extraño --murmuró para sí--, ahora estoy oyendo cosas.

¨

««««»»»»

Había una habitación.

En realidad, más parecía un garaje.

Diseminados por el suelo había variadas piezas mecánicas, llaves  
inglesas, trinquetes, algunos pegotes de aceite y manchas surtidas  
producto del trabajo con artilugios mecánicos de gran tamaño.

Sobre las paredes había planos y esquemas diversos. Un calendario  
de Industrias Pesadas Mishima colgaba allí también, abierto y  
mostrando a Miss Junio en la cabina de un aerodeslizador a propulsión:  
la aeronave de asalto Veneno-1.

Soportados por varios armazones de metal, había variados artículos  
extraños, como una planta grande en maceta, un banco de parque,  
un letrero de "vire a la izquierda", un basurero y un gran cartel.  
De debajo del letrero de "vire a la izquierda" surgió lo que parecía ser  
una menuda niña rubia. Era, de hecho, Tsubasa. Había estado haciendo  
diversas y drásticas mejoras en la durabilidad de sus disfraces. Había  
dos grandes razones para aquello, en realidad. Primero, Ukyo, su amor  
de toda una vida, tenía la tendencia de ponerse muy violenta, y esos  
disfraces no eran baratos de reemplazar. Segundo, el grupo del que  
ella formaba parte era proclive a causar explosiones mayúsculas u  
otros varios efectos catastróficos, lo que también arruinaba sus  
disfraces. Quizá en el corto plazo un buzón de correos con blindaje  
cerámico o un letrero de vire a la izquierda revestido con teflón  
pudieran ser caros, pero en el largo plazo, él presentía que lo valdrían.

¨

««««»»»»

_BLAM._

Ranma se estrelló en una pila de basureros. Se levantó, se  
sacudió, y fue prestamente derribada de vuelta a los basureros por  
otra persona voladora (que ahora se estrellaba). Para ser exactos,  
era un adolescente flacuchento, de pelo castaño.

--Au --dijo el advenedizo--, carajo, me revienta cuando Shinobu  
se pone así...

--Saltedencimamíooo... --masculló Ranma.

Súbitamente, el desconocido se puso en pie.

--Ah, perdón. Permíteme ayudarte. --Ayudó a Ranma a ponerse en  
pie y los dos comenzaron a sacudirse la suciedad.

--Hola. Ataru Moroboshi. Lamento lo ocurrido.

--¿Ataru Moroboshi? Oye, te he visto en la tele. Algo acerca de  
extraterrestres...

--Lo que haya sido, no fue culpa mía.

--Eeeh... claro. Soy Ranma Saotome. --Se estrecharon las manos.

Ataru miró con cuidado a Ranma. Normalmente, él no vacilaba en  
tratar de seducir a una chica, o al menos de lograr una tocadita  
fácil, y ésta chica era bien bonita. Pero algo en lo profundo del  
alma de Ataru le advirtió que algo andaba mal. No había tenido dicha  
sensación desde que había conocido a ese tipo que se vestía como  
chica... Hmm... No podía ser. Era demasiado bonita. Pero... su  
instinto visceral se lo advertía, así que tenía que preguntar.

--Oye... tú eres hombre, ¿cierto? --dijo Ataru.

--Eeeh... sí.

Ataru sintió alivio de haber escuchado a sus instintos:

--¿Te hiciste un cambio de sexo? Digo, te las sentí cuando aterricé  
encima tuyo. Esas cosas obviamente no son puro algodón metido  
debajo de un sostén.

--Cuento largo --murmuró Ranma.

Ataru imaginó que quizá había sido una de esas rarísimas pistolas  
de rayos cambia-sexo que esos alienígenas detestables llevaban a  
veces. Supo de ellas por experiencia propia.

--Y, dime, ¿qué hacías en el montón de basura? --preguntó Ataru.

--Alguien me pegó, y eso que nos vamos a casar.

--¿Te vas a casar con un hombre violento? --preguntó Ataru.

--Ehh... no. Estoy comprometido con una chica.

--Déjame ver si entiendo --dijo Ataru--, no quiero bromear, pero ¿te  
hiciste un cambio de sexo, y de ahí te comprometes con una chica?  
¿Ella es...?

--¡No!

--¿Tú eres...?

--¡No!

--Ah, ya... entonces, tienes una prometida forzuda, ¿eh?

--Sí, sobre todo cuando se enoja. Me sorprendió con un gancho hoy.  
¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

--Ex prometida, lanzamiento con giro.

--Hm. También me la han hecho. Y, ¿donde estoy, a todo esto? Creo  
que me desorienté cuando volé fuera del área de Furinkan.

--Ahora estás en el distrito de Tomobiki.

De pronto, se oyó un chisporroteo de electricidad a la vuelta de la  
esquina.

--¡Mi amoooooor! ¿Dónde estás? --llamó una voz femenina.

--¡Carajo! ¡Es ella! --exclamó Ataru.

--¿Ella? ¿Tu ex prometida?

--No --contestó él--, mi... esposa... en cierto modo... Ella como  
que me obligó, ¿sabes? Es de las mortalmente afectuosas.

--Sí, te compadezco. ¿No será por casualidad amazona china?

--No. Demonia Oni Alienígena. Mira, tengo que irme de aquí. Nos  
vemos.

--Adiós.

Ranma observó a Ataru correr por la calle, se encogió de hombros,  
y siguió su camino.

¨

««««»»»»

Junto a una casa, una persona vestida enteramente de negro entraba  
a hurtadillas.

Forzó la cerradura de la puerta trasera.

Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta.

Pasaron los minutos.

Volvió a salir con total sigilo, evidenciando gran desconcierto,  
y se encaminó hacia la noche.

¨

**- fin parte 1 -**


	3. Parte II

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part II  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep..org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**-------------------  
Parte II**

Una vez más  
-------------------

Ryoga estaba teniendo unos de esos días. El negocio había estado  
increíblemente ajetreado en el Ucchan's, lo que había conseguido  
incluso desgastar la resistencia del muchacho. Luego le tocó hacer el  
aseo grande, gracias a un exceso de celo y una apuesta desmesurada en  
un juego de póker contra Ukyo. Justo cuando había terminado de lavar  
platos, se mojó por accidente con agua fría. Para colmo de males, por  
alguna extraña razón, esa noche no había gas.

Estaba pegado como cerdo, y al parecer sería así por un tiempo.  
Obviamente, esto lo había puesto de un humor infame, principalmente  
porque se acordaba de todas esas noches como un cerdo... con _ella_.

Y por último, no podía encontrar el camino a su habitación.

Ryoga suspiró, sus orejas de cerdito caídas de depresión, y se dejó  
llevar por el sopor.

Un momento después, a través de una vacilante semiincosciencia,  
percibió que alguien lo estaba cargando. Fue una sensación  
bienvenida. Nadie lo había cargado así desde Akane. Luego algo frío  
le dio un golpazo.

¨

Ukyo se hallaba atendiendo el carro de su padre, allá en el camino  
rural. Estaba confundida... ¿no que era dueña de un restaurante?  
Se sacudió dicha sensación, ya que no tenía tiempo para eso. La fila  
era larga; es más, parecía infinita.

--Síseñor, ¿qué se va a servir?

--¿Síseñor? Oye, Ucchan, ¡soy yo!

Ukyo pestañeó. Miró de cerca.

--¿Ranchan? ¡Hola! ¿Qué vas a pedir?

--Okonomiyaki de lujo para mí y para mi señora --dijo él con una  
sonrisa, poniendo a Akane junto a él (sacándola, al parecer, de la  
nada).

--¡Hola, Ucchan! --dijo Akane. Ukyo se estremeció con el sonido  
de _Akane_ diciéndole "Ucchan". ¿Qué se creía? Pese a dichas  
emociones, se descubrió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza,  
saludando con señas de la mano. La sensación de pérdida de control  
la enrabió, mientras se miraba sacar los ingredientes.

¨

Ryoga despertó rápidamente con un fuerte chillido y miró despavorido  
en todas direcciones. Algo le pegaba tortazos, algo lo zamarreaba  
para todos lados.

¨

Ukyo luchaba por sujetar al okonomiyaki, pero éste no dejaba de  
retorcerse y salirse de la espátula. Comenzó a saltar por todas  
partes, como si estuviera vivo. Akane y Ranma fruncieron el ceño,  
mirándola con vergüenza.

--Caramba, Ucchan --dijo una divertida Akane--, ¿por qué estás  
tan mala para cocinar?

--Sí --dijo Ranma-- ¡estás igual de mala que Akane!

Con una expresión de pánico, Ukyo intentaba impedir que el  
okonomiyaki se retorciera, mientras sus oídos eran torturados por  
el sonido de Ranma y Akane riéndose de ella.

--E...es un problema pasajero, ¡en serio! --dijo Ukyo débilmente--.  
¡Lo tendré listo! ¡De verdad!

--Sabes, Akane --dijo Ranma--, creo que es igual de ahombrada  
como eras tú, a lo mejor más.

--¡Sí! --concordó Akane, feliz.

Sintiendo un asalto de pánico, Ukyo se miró. Había algo... algo  
que andaba _mal_.

--¿Pasa algo, Ucchan? --preguntó Ranma.

Ukyo pestañeó, luego se palpó el pecho. Lo tenía... alarmantemente  
plano. Definitivamente demasiado plano. Ay no... nonono...

Ranma pestañeó de nuevo.

--Oooyeee, Ucchan, ¡eras hombre después de todo!

De pronto, todos se estaban riendo de Ukyo. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga,  
los demás Tendo, los chicos de la secundaria, los de la primaria,  
todos, de ella.

Hasta el okonomiyaki daba brincos de arriba abajo.

--¡PARA DE MOVERTE!

*PAFF*

--¡¡¡CUIIIIIII!!!

¨

¿Cui?

Los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron y se descubrió bamboleándose  
inestablemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, despertando... de pie...  
en la cocina.

--¡CUI! ¡CUI! ¡CUII!

--¿Ah? --Se restregó los ojos y bostezó--. Ah... Ryoga. ¿Qué haces  
en la cocina...? ¿Qué hago yo en la cocina? ¿Cómo llegué acá?

Ryoga bufó un poco y la miró malhumorado.

--¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

*ñorrt*

--No te entiendo nada, cara de puerco. A ver si podemos encontrar  
agua caliente... Ah sí, no hay gas. Hm... --Se sentó, pensando en qué  
hacer. P-chan se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y agachó la cabeza,  
con las orejas caídas también.

--Cuii.

--Sí, sí, ya sé, pero vas a tener aguantar por esta noche.

--¿Cui? --inquirió P-chan.

--Tuve un sueño rarísimo, Ryoga --dijo Ukyo, instalándose en una  
silla--. Me... después te cuento.

Incapaces de dormir todavía, la chef y el cerdo, sin más que hacer,  
se quedaron mirando hacia afuera, a las silenciosas calles nocturnas.

¨

««««»»»»

A la mañana siguiente, el Ucchan's abrió sus puertas sin novedad a  
la concurrencia de temprano por las mañanas. Abrir a las cinco de la  
madrugada era algo que Ryoga hubiese preferido no hacer, pero no era  
decisión suya. Estaba de malas pulgas, cosa normal, aunque esta  
mañana había una nueva fuente que alimentaba su irritación.

--Buenos días, Ryoga --dijo Ukyo.

Ryoga balbució una respuesta y empezó a ordenar las mesas y sillas.  
Ukyo pestañeó, luego continuó preparando los pedidos para unos cuantos  
clientes que ya esperaban. Algo distinto tenía aquel balbuceo. Ryoga  
debe, supuso ella, estar molesto por algo.

--¿Estás molesto por algo?

--¿Qué pasó anoche? --preguntó él con un tono de voz irritado.

--¿Cómo, "qué pasó anoche"?

--Me estuviste dando de espatulazos por todas partes... ¡me estabas  
COCINANDO! --La cara de Ryoga adoptó una cierta expresión de  
desprecio.

--Lo hice dormida, ¿sí? Fue un accidente. ¿Que ya no me disculpé?

¨

--¿Oíste? --le cuchicheó un cliente a otro.

--A la señorita le gusta con violencia.

--Qué raro, no tenía pinta de esas...

¨

--Y... ¿de qué se trataba el sueño? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Nada, no te preocupes --respondió Ukyo.

Considerando la manera en que funcionaba la mente de Ryoga, ella  
debió haber visto venir el comentario siguiente a un kilómetro. Pero  
no lo vio.

--Tenía que ver con Ranma, ¿cierto?

Ante esas palabras, Ukyo dio un respingo y le dirigió a Ryoga una  
mirada hostil.

--Sí, soñé con Ranma, ¿y qué? --disparó de vuelta.

--No entiendo qué tanto le veías --refunfuñó Ryoga.

--Era valiente y tierno y... --enumeró Ukyo.

--Te traicionó, te mintió, es un mantenido... --contraatacó Ryoga  
calmadamente.

--Ah, cállate --cortó Ukyo, lanzando con facilidad algunos  
okonomiyaki a clientes que esperaban, y empezando otros--. Ni que tú  
fueras mejor.

--¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? --se preguntó Ryoga.

--A veeeeer --empezó Ukyo con una sonrisa burlona--. Uno --comenzó,  
levantando un dedo--. Te aprovechaste de Akane una y otra vez...

--¡FALSO!

--...durmiendo en su cama como su "mascota". No lo niegues.

Ryoga agachó la cabeza, en lánguida vergüenza.

¨

Esto, por supuesto, le dio al gentío de las mañanas aún más de que  
hablar.

--Caramba, estos sí que son degenerados.

--¿El chico ese es esclavo sexual? Qué depravado.

¨

--Dos --dijo Ukyo, levantando otro dedo--, eres totalmente indigno  
de la confianza del corazón de una chica. ¿Cuántas veces hizo Ranchan  
que te enamoraras de él?

--¡No me lo recuerdes!

--Si DE VERDAD le hubieras sido fiel a Akane, ¡NUNCA HABRÍA  
SUCEDIDO!

¨

--¿Oíste? ¡El chico tiene _novio_ y novia!

--Estos chiquillos de hoy en día, todos degenerados.

¨

--Tres --dijo Ukyo, levantando otro dedo--, siempre le buscabas  
pelea a Ranma sin ninguna razón.

Ryoga pestañeó:

--¿Sin razón? ¡Sobraban razones! Gracias a él yo he...

--...vivido un infierno, sí, sí, sí --desestimó Ukyo--. La mitad de las  
cosas por las que lo culpas no hubieran sucedido si no fueras tan  
tarado en primer lugar.

--¡Oye!

--Y está tu total falta de orientación...

--¡Eso no es culpa mía!

--Si tú lo dices. --Ukyo le arrojó a Ryoga una mirada alevosa, mientras  
él le contestaba con una mirada algo furibunda; luego los dos siguieron  
trabajando.

¨

--Tú eras igual de mala que yo --murmuró Ryoga.

--¡¿Per-DÓN?! --exclamó Ukyo.

Ryoga apuntó a Ukyo con un dedo:

--Ya me oíste.

--¡Por supuesto que yo NO soy tan mala como tú lo fuiste!

--A ver... TÚ también perseguías a Ranma por arruinarte la vida.  
¿No era esa la razón? --indicó el muchacho--. Gracias a él, tú  
habías... ¿cómo era?... ¿vivido un infierno?

--Oye, eso no es lo mismo que...

--¡De ahí le hiciste una emboscada a Akane una vez mientras fingías  
entrenarla!

--Ya, está bueno, hice eso. Cállate, me rindo.

--Ja. --Ryoga tenía la Sonrisa del Justo mientras que Ukyo tenía  
la Cara de Cabreo del Picaneado por El Justo.

¨

--Pero igual... no entiendo qué le veías a Akane --masculló Ukyo.

--Era tierna y amable y cariñosa --dijo Ryoga, con los ojos  
brillando un poco en dulce remembranza.

--Era violenta --dijo Ukyo--. No lo vengas a negar. No _puedes_.

--Eeeh...

--Y se sulfuraba por nada.

--Tal vez, a veces --murmuró Ryoga.

--Cocinaba _horrible_.

--Bueno, sí. ¿Y? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Y ella mataría a cualquiera que le dijera eso --contestó Ukyo--.  
Era violenta, mal genio, cocinaba VENENO, y... era más varonil que TÚ.

--Mira quién habla, ¡la que Ranma creyó que era HOMBRE durante  
tanto tiempo! --contraatacó Ryoga--. ¡Tú eres más ahombrada que Akane!

Ukyo humeaba de rabia mientras Ryoga sacaba la lengua y le hacía  
"Blaaaaaaaaaah".

--¡¿AH, SÍ?! --rugió Ukyo.

--¡SÍ! --disparó Ryoga.

--¡NO ME DIGAS! --vociferó Ukyo, poniendo la cara justo enfrente de  
la de Ryoga con la expresión más enrabiada que pudo lograr.

--¡SÍ TE DIGO! --bufó Ryoga.

--¡PUES AL MENOS YO NO ME RENDÍ TAN FÁCIL!

Ryoga pestañeó. --¿Rendirte?

--Eso, rendirme. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Akane lo que TÚ sentías?  
¡No! ¡Nunca tuviste PANTALONES! ¡Al menos yo hice lo mejor que  
pude con Ranchan!

--¡Y lo mejor que pudiste no te alcanzó! ¡Toma! ¡JA!

--Eres un...

--¡Y en este momento estás EXACTAMENTE en la misma posición que  
yo, así que de harto te sirvió tu "mejor" esfuerzo, eh!

--¡¡¡Ryoga, eres un ANIMAL!!!

Ukyo sacó su Megaespátula y abanicó con ella de una manera que  
hubiera enorgullecido a los beisbolistas del Japón. Ryoga recibió de  
lleno el espatulazo y salió volando hacia el cielo (a Altitud Media de  
Artista Marcial [conocida como AMAM, razón por la cual los residentes  
de Nerima a menudo comentaban sucesos como aquel diciendo,  
"Caramba, a ese sí que lo amamaron"]).

¨

««««»»»»

Todo perdido.

De haber escrito su autobiografía, Ryoga imaginaba que ése sería  
el título. Su vida en estos días era como su sentido de orientación,  
increíblemente poco clara. Claramente, deberían obrarse cambios  
en su estilo de vida. Por vez primera, pensó en el futuro. Sin  
preocupaciones inmediatas (tales como un archirrival o un amor por  
quien suspirar), no tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

Así que hizo lo que hacía normalmente en ocasiones como ésta, que  
era vagar sin rumbo fijo por Tokio (esperaba que aún fuera Tokio) y  
dejar que el destino tomara el control de su dirección.

Tenía que volver al colegio. Eso estaba claro. No había muchas  
perspectivas para un artista marcial sin estudios, realmente. No en  
estos días y en esta época. No había ido al colegio en bastante  
tiempo, y sabía que quizá debería dar alguna especie de examen  
para determinar a qué nivel correspondía..., dadas las insólitas  
circunstancias de su estilo de vida. Por supuesto, esto era Nerima,  
y Furinkan, en efecto, tenía planes de contingencia para situaciones  
como aquella. Después de todo, no era poco común que artistas  
marciales trashumantes pasaran por Nerima y sintieran la repentina  
necesidad de educarse. Ukyo era prueba de ello.

Después de la secundaria, no sabía. Se encogió de hombros y  
decidió responder esa pregunta otro día.

Con el principal problema del minuto ya resuelto, su mente se  
deslizó hacia asuntos más oscuros. En particular, la palabras de Ukyo  
le importunaban. Era increíblemente bochornosa la lista de idioteces  
en que él había incurrido, y esperaba no cometerlas nunca más (o por  
lo menos, en caso de cometerlas, que nadie se las hiciese notar).

Luego estaba lo de rendirse. Tenía que admitirlo: era cierto. Al menos  
Ukyo le había dicho a Ranma lo que sentía. Ryoga jamás había conseguido  
nada que se acercara a eso. "Maldito seas, Ranma", pensó tristemente,  
"y maldito yo". La mente se le quedó fija en eso..., en haber caído con  
un gimoteo en lugar de una fanfarria. Y para cuando pasó por Hokkaido,  
aquello le zumbaba en la cabeza como moscas sobre un cadáver.

¨

««««»»»»

Se hallaba molesta.

Ella creía haber terminado ya con el asunto aquel, pero las palabras  
de Ryoga le habían sido sorprendentemente filosas, trayendo de regreso  
los viejos sentimientos. Ranchan estaba con una chica que era menos  
comprensiva, menos paciente, más violenta, y era la única persona  
que Ukyo conocía capaz de cocinar Sopa Primordial (completa, con  
nuevas formas de vida nacientes y todo).

No había manera _posible_ de que Ranchan pudiera ser feliz con  
esa niña.

Esto tenía que ser una conspiración o algo así. Ellos _sí_ le habían  
jugado ese truco una vez... intentando hacerle creer que Ranma  
y Akane de verdad se estaban llevando bien. Claro, la última vez  
no había resultado. No estarían obligando a Ranma a intentar eso de  
nuevo, ¿o sí?

No podía ser.

¨

««««»»»»

Al caer el sol en Japón, Ryoga regresó a la ciudad en su vagar  
(nunca supo que había estado en la ciudad _equivocada_; se limitó a  
suponer que partes de Tokio se habían vuelto de pronto muy rurales).  
No notó aquello, empero, debido a los ecos ocasionales que esos  
pensamientos importunos le producían aún en la mente.

Por último, la oscuridad cubrió la ciudad, y esto hizo que Ryoga  
por fin mirara bien su entorno. Y al hacerlo se sintió, cuando  
menos, sorprendido.

Estaba justo a las puertas del Dojo Tendo.

{El último lugar donde quería estar...}, pensó, con gesto de  
desdicha.

--¡CRETINO!

--¡TONTA!

Los ojos de Ryoga se entornaron. Esa era Akane... y Ranma...  
¿peleando? Entró cautelosamente por el portón y saltó a un árbol  
cercano. Desde ese lugar estratégico, tenía una vista perfecta de  
la sala de estar. Desde dicha área, podía ver claramente a Akane  
teniendo otro campeonato de gritos con Ranma, aunque Ryoga estaba  
demasiado lejos para escuchar adecuadamente el tema de la discusión.

Una batalla interna comenzó a arreciar cuando vio a Ranma empezar  
a contestarle los gritos, en una voz aún más elevada. Ella no se  
merecía esto, no Akane. Maldijo repetidamente a Ranma mientras la  
discusión seguía furiosa. ¿No le había dicho a Ranma que la tratara  
bien? ¡¿No le había dicho, acaso?! Ryoga no podía seguir mirando,  
y estaba a punto de meterse al baile (y aporrear a Ranma hasta hacerlo  
puré).

Ranma, con aspecto de cierto bochorno, le dijo unas cuantas palabras  
en voz baja a una iracunda Akane, que estaba de espaldas a él,  
enfurecida. Luego, ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión  
suavizada, y dijo por su parte otras pocas palabras en voz queda.  
Se acercaron el uno al otro, despacio, murmurando lo que parecían  
ser disculpas, luego se unieron en un abrazo. Después de un rato,  
volvieron a hablar, con sus voces volviéndose livianas y despreocupadas,  
luego se hicieron más bromistas mientras Ranma huía alegremente de  
Akane, hacia el dojo, y Akane lo perseguía riéndose.

Ryoga podía sentir el amor. Poco a poco toda la rabia se le ahogó  
en una inundación de amor enfermante, generada por la amante pareja  
que se había ido corriendo. Ryoga supo que lo que acababa de  
presenciar era amor del verdadero.

Se sintió cansado. La venganza parecía una cosa lejana. La rabia  
era un eco distante. El tiempo para pelear, supo, se había acabado.  
Todo se había acabado. Todos los sueños que tuviera en el pasado,  
acabados. Se encontró casi listo para renunciar, y punto.

Ese momento de rara introspección fue destrozado por dos pies que  
azotaron el cráneo de Ryoga desde arriba. Al parecer, ambas partes  
fueron tomadas enteramente por sorpresa, ya que los dos se enredaron,  
se soltaron del árbol y cayeron al suelo de más abajo.

Mientras pugnaba por levantarse, Ryoga sintió un sólido *CLANG* en  
la cabeza.

--¡Ryoga, TARADO! ¿Qué haces aquí?

--¿U...Ukyo?

Dándose cuenta de que estaban obviamente metiendo mucho ruido,  
los dos echaron a correr hacia la noche antes de que Ranma y Akane  
salieran del dojo a revisar.

¨

««««»»»»

--Bueno y, ¿qué hacías allá? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Iba de pasada nada más, eso es todo --contestó Ukyo--. ¿Y tú?

--Eh, ah, lo mismo, lo mismo.

Los dos suspiraron, con la vista dirigida hacia afuera del Ucchan's  
por la ventana del frontis, mirando las pocas estrellas visibles entre  
todas las luces de la ciudad que oscurecían el cielo nocturno.

--Oye, Ukyo, ¿podrías ayudarme a entrar a la Secundaria Furinkan?

--¿Entrar? --Ella lo miró con cara de extrañeza--. ¿Cómo, entrar?

--Quiero... quiero volver al colegio.

--¿Sí?

--Sí. Podría decirse que estoy empezando de nuevo.

--Yo también --dijo ella en voz muy baja.

--¿Qué?

--Nada, nada. Mañana lo vemos, ¿sí?

--Gracias, Ukyo.

--No hay problema, corazón. --Se puso de pie, bostezó, y se  
estiró--. En fin, sería todo para mí por esta noche.

--Oye, Ukyo --dijo Ryoga, evidenciando cierta tensión en la cara.

--¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

--Yo... lamento lo que dije hoy.

--Ah.

Ella no había estado pensando en aquello, y en realidad lo había  
olvidado hasta que él lo mencionó. Su mente aún se encontraba sombría  
por lo que había visto en la residencia Tendo. Mirar a esos dos había  
sido para ella difícil de soportar, pero era claro que estaban  
enamorados. Su sueño estaba muerto, muerto desde hacía mucho;  
y se dio cuenta de que era mejor comenzar a moverse en la vida.   
Eso no facilitaba en lo más mínimo el estar cerca de Ranma, y sus  
sentimientos por él no cambiarían así de simple, pero era, en su  
mente, un pequeño paso hacia la posibilidad de avanzar. Era buena  
idea también no hacer más enemigos, y con eso en mente...

--Yo también lo lamento, Ryoga. Nos vemos.

Ukyo se fue a su habitación, dejando a Ryoga en la oscuridad,  
mirando hacia el infinito cielo nocturno de afuera. El mundo... era  
en verdad un lugar oscuro y solitario, y grande además. La ciencia  
podía respaldarlo en aquello, dado que gran parte del espacio exterior  
era lo bastante frío para ser letal al grueso de las formas de vida  
terrestres.

Por el momento, empero, el pensamiento de Ryoga se movía por líneas  
filosóficas.

--¿Ukyo? --dijo en voz queda

Ukyo estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta cuando oyó a Ryoga llamar,  
desesperado.

--¿Ukyo? ¿Ukyo? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Oyendo la angustia en la voz del muchacho, salió presurosa y lo  
encontró todavía en la parte delantera del local.

--¡¿Ryoga?! --dijo, precipitándose hasta él--. ¿Estás bien?

--Sí... eeh... --El joven se veía manifiestamente abochornado.

--¿Hm? ¿Qué? Oye, ¿pasa algo?

--¿Me podrías mostrar dónde está mi cuarto? No lo puedo encontrar,  
y no quiero terminar aquí en el suelo otra vez.

¿Por eso gritaba tanto? Dónde estaba esa espátula...

*CLANG* --¡IDIOTA! --*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*--. ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

--¡Ay! ¡Para de pegarme, maníaca violenta!

*CLANG*

¨

** -fin parte 2-**


	4. Parte III

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part III  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep..org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**-----------------------------  
PARTE III**

¡Ryoga el imán de mujeres!  
-----------------------------

**[_Atardecer, cerca del final del verano_]**

En el Ucchan's, Ryoga acababa de ayudar a Ukyo a cerrar el local.  
Cerró las puertas y enfiló hacia la trastienda del restaurante para  
lo que se había convertido en un hábito nocturno de los dos.

--Muy bien --dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa creciéndole en la cara--,  
empecemos.

Si había algo que últimamente hacía aflorar un poco el sentido  
de la diversión en él, eran estas sesiones nocturnas con Ukyo.  
Ryoga admitía ser aún un tanto inepto. Por lo general, era él quien  
terminaba teniendo que hacer todo el trabajo. Y debía además ponerse  
siempre algún artículo de protección. Si se le rompía, iba a ser una  
situación bastante molesta, por decir lo menos. También lo cansaba  
un poquito. Al principio, él era algo torpe, lo bastante para hacer  
que Ukyo le propinara uno que otro palmazo, pero iba mejorando.  
Claro, todo el trabajo lo terminaba haciendo él, pero el ver que esta  
actividad alegraba a Ukyo le hacía sentir mejor.

Y si cuidaba la técnica esta noche, sería ella la que tendría que  
sudar más.

--Ah, caramba --lo provocó Ukyo--, ¿crees que te va a ir bien  
conmigo esta noche?

Ukyo también disfrutaba este ritual nocturno. Normalmente hubiese  
preferido tener a Ranma ahí, pero no creía estar lista para enfrentarlo  
nuevamente sin una crisis nerviosa de las grandes. Además, era grato  
ver a Ryoga alegrarse un poquito, aún cuando éste terminara por lo  
general haciendo todo el trabajo.

Ukyo se volvió, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, abrió un cajón,  
y sacó una cajita. Sonrió con cara de picardía y se volvió hacia  
Ryoga.

--Bien, el juego es póker, siete cartas por mano, los aces son  
comodines. ¡El que pierde lava los platos y la parrilla!

¨

««««»»»»

Hikaru Gosunkugi miró nerviosamente hacia la noche de afuera.  
No descansaba bien desde la vez que había intentado convocar  
a un espíritu asesino. El porqué exacto de esto se le escapaba.  
¿No debería haberle hecho sentir mejor? Por primera vez, sus magias  
de verdad habían conseguido funcionar y había hecho contacto con  
El Otro Lado. Bueno... al menos había conseguido dejar un mensaje  
en el sistema de respuesta automática. Así y todo, se sentía nervioso  
e irritable.

Recientemente, había tenido una pesadilla en que se veía bastante  
saludable y desenvuelto, y de súbito se encontraba con una versión  
demoníaca de sí mismo, como salido del mismísimo infierno.

Eso era ridículo, pensó. Si ese asesino sobrenatural absurdo viniera  
de todos modos, él _debería_ poder tener algún control sobre éste, ¿no?

Dibujó el círculo mágico otra vez, se ató las velas a la cabeza, y se  
hincó para hablarle al círculo.

--Eeeh... ¿hola? --dijo con mansedumbre.

--Asesinos Sobrenaturales, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? --dijo una voz  
tranquilizante.

--E... estee, sí, quisiera cancelar un pedido que hice.

--¿Cancelar? --Casi pudo oír a la demonia pestañear.

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Tres semanas después_]**

Era nuevamente hora de cerrar en el Ucchan's.

Ryoga ya no podía soportarlo. La misma rutina infame, día tras  
día. Despertar, sentir lástima de sí mismo durante un par de horas  
mientras trabajaba como mesero, comer okonomiyaki, revolcarse en  
depresión, comer okonomiyaki, dormir. Los juegos de naipes eran  
agradables, pero se estaba sintiendo enjaulado. Empezaba a  
preguntarse si se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia para Ukyo.

Necesitaba salir, eso era lo que necesitaba.

--Oye, Ukyo, ¿quieres salir?

Esto descolocó un tanto a Ukyo:

--Eeh, ¿salir?

--Pues...

Ryoga no notó la leve inquietud de Ukyo. Estaba absorto pensando  
en sus respectivos problemas.

--Sí, a ver una película o algo --siguió--. Tengo que salir de  
esta rutina. Tienes razón, tengo que seguir con mi vida. No puedo  
estar escondido aquí para siempre, ¿cierto?

Ukyo no sabía bien qué decir. Era bueno ver a Ryoga sacudirse por  
fin su derrota. Supuso que quizá se había acostumbrado a tener cerca  
un Ryoga abatido, y esta nueva dirección del muchacho era una  
sorpresa.

--Además, si tú no me guías, voy a estar semanas perdido --dijo  
Ryoga, sonriendo ante su propia broma. Su costumbre era más bien  
negar con ardor lo pésimo de su sentido de orientación. Se preguntó  
por qué.

Ukyo sonrió con calidez.

--Claro, por qué no --contestó--. Salgamos de aquí.

{Parece que estás recuperando el sentido del humor, Ryoga}, pensó.

Ukyo miró a Ryoga y se imaginó cómo se vería sin la pañoleta... y  
quizá con una trenza... y algún tratamiento dental... y una camisa  
china de color rojo...

--Oye, Ukyo, ¿no soy demasiada molestia, o sí? Digo, por quedarme  
aquí estos últimos meses.

--No, no. Me alegra que estés aquí --respondió Ukyo--. De verdad me  
hacía falta ayuda por aquí --dijo, sonriendo.

Miró a Ryoga, y pensó en otra persona.

--Qué bueno --contestó él.

La vio sonreír, y eso le recordó a otra persona también.

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Octubre, lunes por la mañana_]**

Era época de escuela.

Un desastre potencial en víctimas fatales y daños a la propiedad  
pública y privada, pensó Ranma. Su compromiso con Akane era bien  
conocido, pero todos sabían también que ellos no planeaban llevar  
a cabo la boda. No era exactamente de dominio público el que los dos  
por fin lo hubieran hecho serio, y él no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus  
muchos rivales. Hasta ahora, nadie había tomado ninguna acción, pero  
la voz se estaba corriendo lentamente por todo el colegio.

El Club de Química, los Legionarios de Akane Tendo, Tatewaki Kuno,  
Gosunkugi Hikaru, Ryoga, todos los latosos esos esperando allá fuera  
y listos para estallar.

Ranma creyó haber divisado a Gosunkugi hacía un rato, excepto que  
se veía un poco más alto y se conducía con bastante aplomo. Además,  
a Ranma le sorprendió el que Gosunkugi llevara puesto traje y corbata.  
¿Tal vez Gosunkugi pensaba usar la táctica donjuanesca y romántica  
para ganarse a Akane? Costaba imaginárselo así.

Kuno había reunido a las fuerzas de su equipo de kendo, y se  
rumoreaba que se le iba a hacer una gran emboscada a Ranma al término  
del día.

No obstante, la noticia del día fue enterarse de que Ryoga se había  
incorporado a las filas de la Secundaria Furinkan. Ranma caminaba por  
los pasillos cuando divisó a quien creyó era Ryoga. Sí: estaba la  
pañoleta, el paraguas mega-demoledor, pero... ese era un uniforme de  
colegio el que llevaba puesto. Sintiendo que esto ameritaba mayor  
observación, miró con más cuidado y divisó a Ukyo caminando junto al  
muchacho, tironeándolo en otra dirección cada vez que el muchacho  
parecía estarse desviando fuera de rumbo. Fueron hasta un aula, Ryoga  
entró y ella se despidió haciéndole señas.

Esto, a Ranma, le pareció interesante.

Corrió hasta Ukyo, y tuvieron una conversación general de tipo  
"cómo está el tiempo". Temas tales como "el restaurante va  
fantástico", "Kodachi todavía está en la cárcel", y "¿también a  
Shampoo le llegó prohibición judicial?" fueron ociosamente discutidos.

Por último, Ranma fue al grano:

--¿Era Ryoga ese con el que te vi?

--Sí. Ahora viene a la Secundaria Furinkan.

--¿En serio? Ojalá no salga con que me quiere matar.

--Ah... no te preocupes, Ranchan. Ha estado más calmado con eso.  
Demoró un mes en dejar de irradiar ki por accidente, pero ya casi está  
de vuelta a la normalidad.

--¿Qué le hizo decidir empezar a venir al colegio? --preguntó  
Ranma.

--Dijo algo sobre continuar con su vida.

{Hmm}, pensó Ranma, {hablando de continuar con la vida...}

--Eeeh... Ukyo, ¿cómo estás...? Digo... ¿estás...?

Ukyo puso su mejor sonrisa artificial.

--Ya, ¡deja de preocuparte por mí! --exclamó. De improviso, se  
recargó contra él--. O... ¿todavía estás interesado en mí? ¿Mmm?  
--Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y batió las pestañas.

Ranma casi pegó un salto.

--¡No! O sea... eeh...

--¡Oye, era broma, broma! --Se apartó de él. En lo profundo del  
subconsciente de Ukyo una voz murmuraba {solteroTODAVÍAsolteroTODAVÍA}

Luego, Ranma, con delicadeza exquisita, (con la delicadeza de que  
sólo Ranma era capaz) introdujo sutilmente el tema de un posible  
interés de Ukyo en Ryoga.

--Bueno y, Ucchan, ¿de cuándo son novios con Ryoga?

*CLANG*

--¡Aggh! ¡Perdón! ¡Sácame esta espátula de encima!

*CHUIC*

--¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo que Ryoga es mi novio?!?!?!

--Bueno, ¿que no ha estado viviendo contigo?

--Pues, sí...

--¿Varios meses ya?

--Bueno, ¿y qué?

--Y ahora viene al mismo colegio que tú.

--¡A ver, un momentito...!

--Y te veo que lo vas a dejar a sus clases...

--Es que tiene un sentido de orientación asqueroso...

--Y siempre andan caminando juntos, ¿cierto? ¡Qué romántico! --Le  
dio a Ukyo unos golpecitos con el codo.

*CLANG*

--¡ES POR SU ORIENTACIÓN QUE ES PÉSIMA, TARADO!

--Au. ¡Perdón, perdón, te estaba molestando, nada más! ¡Sácame  
esta cosa de encima!

*CHUIC*

--En serio, Ucchan, puede que él y yo no nos llevemos bien, pero es  
buen tipo. Bien leal. Muy honorable. Deberías pensarlo.

--Sí, cómo no.

--A propósito, Ucchan --preguntó Ranma--, ¿te molestaría si yo con  
Akane pasamos por el restaurante más tarde? Ella quiere que le des  
algunos datos de cocina. --La expresión del muchacho se volvió  
súbitamente desesperada--. POR FAVOR DI QUE SÍ.

--Haz lo que quieras --murmuró ella.

--¿Hm?

--Eeh... o sea, ¡claro, vengan cuando quieran!

Mientras se alejaba, Ukyo pensaba las cosas.

--Bueno --se dijo en voz queda--, tal vez perdí a un prometido,  
pero al menos todavía tengo a mi mejor amigo.

{Pero}, pensó, {quiero a mi prometido de vuelta}.

{Caramba}, pensó Ranma, {se está poniendo media violenta, parecida  
a como era Akane.}

Cerca de allí, una planta en maceta se alejó saltando con gran  
enojo. Una vez fuera, Tsubasa desechó su disfraz y se fue  
mascullando:

--Genial. Lo único que me faltaba. Primero Ranma, ahora este fulano  
Ryoga. Basta. Hora de ponerse serio.

Empezó a hojear su catálogo de Industrias Pesadas Mishima, en  
especial la sección de armamento.

¨

««««»»»»

En algún lugar de la multitud, Gosunkugi martilleaba muñecas de  
paja por doquier, pero eso nunca funcionaba, así que a nadie le  
importaba. Gosunkugi sentía que después de la gran experiencia que  
había tenido con El Otro Lado, quizá necesitaba volver a trabajar los  
aspectos básicos y ver si le resultaban.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía observado por algo...  
algo que tal vez se sentía un poco abochornado con lo de las muñecas.

¨

««««»»»»

Un gran gentío, literalmente un cardumen de gente, estaba reunido  
en la cancha de fútbol de la Secundaria Furinkan. El Club de Química,  
el Club de Arquería, el Equipo de Fútbol, casi toda organización  
masculina existente, estaban todos congregados en dicho campo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Akane había enfrentado a hordas de muchachos  
cada mañana en su camino diario a la escuela. Esos días terminaron  
cuando todos (menos Kuno) se rindieron y aceptaron a Ranma como su  
prometido. No obstante, había algo... magnético en Akane que  
capturaba las fantasías de los jóvenes, y al enterarse de que Ranma  
finalmente se había puesto serio de verdad en cuanto a querer casarse  
con Akane, sintieron que era hora de un intento más. Un solo intento  
más antes de que Akane dejara para siempre de estar soltera.

El Equipo de Kendo, con Tatewaki Kuno a la cabeza, estaba en el  
centro de la barahúnda.

--¡Manifiesto ahora que la prez de vencer al tunante Saotome será  
para MI PERSONA! ¡Akane será MÍA! --El equipo estaba situado de manera  
protectora en torno a él, con sus bokkenes preparados.

--Aguántate un poco, Kuno --retumbó el líder del Club de Sumo--,  
nosotros también tenemos derecho de perseguir a Akane.

El líder del Club de Química parecía muy ufano. Esos tontos podían  
tener mejor fuerza, pero sus mentes eran inmensamente inferiores.  
Con una sonrisa íntima, se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo, al  
pequeño mando remoto que controlaba las varias minas que habían sido  
plantadas en la cancha hacía apenas unas horas.

--¿Porfiáis todos en tener el derecho de disputarse a Akane Tendo?  
--exclamó Kuno--. Pues muy bien, ¡elucidaremos hoy quién posee  
potestad de estar en esta magna gesta! ¡Os apercibo de que no habré  
de dispensar indulgencia a quienes sean óbice entre mis legítimos  
amores y yo!

Bastantes personas parecieron un tanto confundidas. Los discursos  
de Kuno siempre eran cargados a lo campanudo.

--¡¡¡A LA LID!!! --bramó Kuno.

Los enjambres de alumnos acometieron unos contra otros. Bokken  
versus raqueta de tenis, palo de hockey versus palo de golf, y todo  
tipo de otros adminículos, se lanzaron a la gresca.

--¡Tontos! --exclamó el líder del club de química--. ¡Aún no lo  
saben, pero ya están muertos! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Con ademán dramático y florido, sacó el control remoto, lo sostuvo  
en alto, y pulsó el botón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Él y el resto del Club de Química  
estaban también en el campo de batalla.

*****BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM*****

¨

««««»»»»

En tanto, en un lugar cerca de allí, tomaba lugar una conversación  
interesante.

--¡Gosunkugi! ¡Ya, a soltar la plata del almuerzo! ¡Bájate de ese  
árbol, crustáceo!

Una pandilla de matones rodeaba un árbol en frente de la escuela,  
gritándole a una figura más bien esmirriada encaramada al árbol.

--Me confunden con otro.

--No creo, mamarracho. --Hubo risas en la banda.

--Voy a contar hasta tres.

--¿Y después qué, Gosunkugi? ¿Vas a llorar? --dijo un matón  
bastante grande.

--Uno.

--Uy, que _susto_.

--Dos.

--¿Muchachos? --Todos se hurgaron las ropas y sacaron su armamento.

--Tres.

*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*BUM*

¨

««««»»»»

** [_Atardecer, Nekohanten_]**

Shampoo se había contenido lo más que pudo. Ya no.

Abrió su gabinete de armas.

Esa violenta Akane Tendo se había robado a su prometido. A SU  
prometido.

Shampoo levantó un mazo de metal, examinándolo cuidadosamente.

¡Shampoo había hecho tanto por Ranma! Había cocinado para Ranma,  
peleado por Ranma, hasta había probado varias drogas neurológicas  
en Ranma. Todo sin éxito. ¿Había hecho Akane algo así? Ella no lo  
creía. Tan desconsiderado el condenado, ¿no? ¿No le había dicho ella  
lo mucho que lo amaba? El muy bruto. Por supuesto, ESA lo había  
convertido en bruto. Todo era culpa de esa, de la PERRA esa.

Shampoo dejó el mazo, con cara de insatisfecha. Tomó una espada  
de apariencia maléfica. Era la misma espada que había usado para  
intentar matar a Ranma antes de descubrir que Ranma era hombre.  
Con gesto de satisfacción, cerró el gabinete de armas y salió  
corriendo puerta afuera.

--¡¡¡Akane, YO MATO!!!

¨

««««»»»»

taptaptaptaptudtudtudtudTOMTOMTOM*PORTAZO*tomtomtomtudtudtudtudtaptaptap...

--Mousse, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Alguien abrió la puerta principal?

--Me parece que era Shampoo saliendo a asesinar a alguien. Tal vez  
a Akane. ¿Crees que debamos...?

Cologne suspiró. Estaba segura de que nadie saldría herido, pero  
si Shampoo violaba esa prohibición judicial, tendrían que pagarle la  
fianza para sacarla de la cárcel. Y no era barato.

--Sí, Mousse, vayamos a detenerla.

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Atardecer, Ucchan's_]**

Ukyo suspiró. {Paciencia, mujer. Respira hondo.}

--¿Ukyo, estás bien?

--¿Por qué la pregunta, Akane?

--Parece que te costara respirar. ¿Tal vez deberíamos tomar un  
descanso?

Ukyo miró la escena ante ella. Había intentado ver cómo andaban  
las destrezas culinarias de Akane comenzando con algo que estaba  
un poquito por encima de la cocina básica, como el okonomiyaki.

Está el okonomiyaki de Ukyo, impecable y bonito, homogéneamente  
cubierto de salsa.

Y luego está Akane con su... con su...

No. Ukyo no podía soportar el llamarle okonomiyaki a esa monstruosidad.  
Sería blasfemia. Era huevo, harina, animales y vegetación muertos más  
algunos pegotes de aspecto nefasto, en una mezcolanza con forma de  
cerro. No, eso no es okonomiyaki. Jamás de los jamases.

Ukyo pasó a algo más simple, como los huevos fritos. Akane los  
hizo. Bastante quemados en verdad, y la yema estaba masacrada.  
Ukyo optó por algo más simple, como los huevos revueltos. No resultó.  
Tenían igual aspecto que el mentado huevo frito. Intentó con sushi.  
¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el pescado crudo? El sushi de Akane se  
transformó de algún modo en una papilla con aspecto de carroña.  
La ensalada le quedaba casi correcta, con la salvedad de que parecía  
haber pasado por un picador de potencia industrial.

Había un punto luminoso. Akane cocinaba un curry bastante decente.  
Era más bien desabrido, algo no correcto del todo, pero mucho más  
comestible que la cocina habitual de Akane. Lo más importante era que  
no parecía tóxico, no sabía tóxico, y no era peligroso.

Al menos no para los humanos.

--Sí. Un descanso. Sería bueno.

Ukyo trató de no sonar demasiado cansada. Le parecía a Ukyo que  
el sentido de Akane en la cocina era tan malo como el sentido de Ryoga  
en la carretera. Si uno los apuntaba en un rumbo, se desviaban en una  
dirección enteramente distinta, totalmente inconscientes de la  
posibilidad de estar cometiendo un error hasta que ya era demasiado  
tarde. Dos horas de entrenamiento intensivo no estaban teniendo mucho  
efecto. Le frustraba el no saber cómo Akane podía hacer curry pero no  
una ensalada.

De pronto, a una silla le brotaron brazos y piernas y corrió hacia  
Ukyo.

--¡Ukyo! ¡Salgamos los dos! --dijo la silla.

Calmadamente, Ukyo asió su espátula titánica a modo de palo de golf  
y le dio un trastazo a la silla, que salió despedida a través de la  
habitación y por la puerta hacia afuera.

--Maldito Tsubasa.

Tsubasa voló a la calle y chocó con una pared de ladrillo. Se puso  
en pie, tambaleante, y examinó su disfraz. ¡Ni un rasguño! Se fue a  
su casa muy contento; su día ya era un éxito personal.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga miraba sus cartas. {Par de cuatros, dos sotas y un cinco.  
Hmm... dos pares, nada mal, nada mal}.

Ranma también miraba las suyas. {Eeh... ¿cómo era esto?}

--Oye --dijo Ranma--, ¿supiste de la tremenda pelea en la escuela?  
{Haz tiempo, esta historia debería ser lo bastante asombrosa. Ah, ya  
entiendo, tengo dos nueves...}

--¿Cuál pelea? --{Ranma está haciendo tiempo. Ya lo tengo.}

--Un montón de tipos salió golpeado. --{Aaah... Una sota, una  
reina, dos nueves, un as... ¿sirven para algo?}

--Eso no es raro. A propósito, subo otros diez.

--No has escuchado la parte extraña. --{Eeeh... ¿alcanza con dos  
nueves? ¡Sí, claro! O sea, el nueve es un número bien grande, ¿no?}--.  
Y, por cierto, ahí están tus diez y subo diez más.

--Bien. ¿Cuál es la parte extraña?

--Dicen que Gosunkugi es el que les pegó.

Ryoga pareció desconcertado:

--¿Gosunkugi? ¿El flacucho ese que se enfermó una vez comiendo el  
almuerzo de Akane, cierto?

--Ese mismo.

--¿El que tiene un montón de muñecas de papel?

--Ajá.

--¿Él?

--Todos juran que fue él.

¨

««««»»»»

En algún lugar de la ciudad, Gosunkugi corría por su vida. Una  
gran chusma de matones enojados lo perseguía por las calles y  
callejones.

--¡Ahora sí que te vamos a partir a patadas! ¡Ven para acá, gusano!

Gosunkugi siguió su carrera. Él no iba a enfrentar a este montón.  
Ni tonto. Hora de correr como demente, todo mientras mascullaba "¿por  
qué yo por qué yo por qué yo por qué yo?"

--Oye --preguntó uno de los rufianes--, ¿que no era un poco menos  
cobarde esta tarde?

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga fue distraído brevemente por el boletín de noticias de la  
televisión.

--"BOLETÍN NOTICIOSO: Cerdo incontrolable deja a doce personas  
heridas, causando daños millonarios. Véalo a las once".

Fue hasta el televisor y lo apagó.

¨

««««»»»»

--Voy a ver si los muchachos quieren algo --dijo Akane, luego cruzó  
el restaurante, hasta donde Ryoga y Ranma jugaban a las cartas.

--Oigan, muchachos, ¿quieren comer algo?

--No, gracias, Akane --dijo Ryoga en voz muy baja, desviando la  
mirada.

--¿Lo vas a hacer tú? --preguntó Ranma, desconfiando.

*TUD*

--¡Oye, era broma! --dijo Ranma, cubriéndose el lugar de las  
costillas donde Akane le había dado el codazo.

¨

««««»»»»

--¿Ranma te sigue insultando, Akane?

--Sí --contestó ella--, todavía es un cretino a veces...

En la distancia, retumbó una explosión. Nadie lo notó.

¨

««««»»»»

Mientras, Ryoga se estaba enrabiando con Ranma.

--¡Oye, malnacido! ¡Estás comprometido con ella ahora! ¡Más  
respeto!

--No seas tonto, Ryoga, yo y Akane estamos jugando, nada más.  
No me sacó por el techo de una patada, ¿cierto?

--Igual eres un infeliz. Te mataría, pero no creo que a Akane le  
guste eso. ¿Entendiste?

Ranma suspiró. {Parece que algunas cosas no se terminan nunca. Yo  
y el porcino vamos a estar años peleando}. Entonces Ranma notó algo  
que Ryoga llevaba al cuello.

--Oye, ¿qué es eso? --Lo señaló con el dedo.

--Brújula. Me la dio Ukyo.

--¿No me digas? Y, ¿has estado caminando al colegio con ella  
últimamente?

Ryoga se sonrojó:

--Pues, sí, pero...

--¡Oye! ¡Súper! ¡Ustedes van a hacer una pareja genial! ¡Mi  
rival y mi mejor amiga de novios! ¡Cuídala bien, socio!

--¿Ah? --Ryoga estaba aturullado.

--No te hagas, llevas varios meses viviendo con ella, COCHINÓN.  
Te regaló una linda brújula, tú la ayudas con el restaurante, ¡hasta  
caminan juntos para todos lados! ¡Caramba, Ryoga, no sabía que fueras  
tan romántico!

*BLAM*

--¿mmrrrfff?

--Escúchame, Saotome, ¿sí? Caminamos juntos por... --Ryoga se  
estremeció. Detestaba admitir sus debilidades ante RANMA-- ...mi  
pésima orientación. La brújula fue un regalo para ayudarme con ese  
problemita y nada más. Ella camina conmigo al colegio _únicamente_  
por mi... problema direccional. Me estoy quedando aquí porque me  
sentiría SUMAMENTE incómodo quedándome... --Lanzó una mirada fugaz  
hacia Akane-- ...donde me quedaba antes. ¿Entendiste?

Ranma por fin escupió el paraguas que tenía encajado en la boca.

--¡Oye, oye, era broma! No hay para qué exagerar, ¿sí?

--Sí, cómo no --Ryoga bajó los párpados a la mitad, con cara de  
desconfianza. Ya iba un tiempo desde que habían tenido alguna pelea.  
Podía ver con facilidad que ahora estaba empezando una.

--Bien. Dame una de esas pañuelos tuyos, ¿quieres? P-chan perdió el  
suyo.

--Eso no es gracioso, Saotome.

--Fui a una tienda de mascotas --dijo Ranma en voz baja--, y compré  
un cerdito negro. ¿Entiendes? Necesito un pañuelo, nada más.

El sonido de una explosión, como de una muralla desplomándose,  
resonó en la distancia. No lo produjo nadie dentro del local.

*PAFF*

--¡Mrgmff! --Ranma se sacó a tirones la pañoleta de la boca--.  
¡¿¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!?!

--Creo que echaba de menos pegarte. Ya va su buen tiempo.

--Eres un... --masculló Ranma.

¨

««««»»»»

Akane y Ukyo estaban ocupadas conversando, tomando un descanso de  
esa carrera de destrucción culinaria que era la Técnica de Cocina de  
Akane.

--Oye, te veo mucho con Ryoga últimamente. ¿Los dos están...?

--¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Y el idiota ese! ¡Por ningún motivo! --dijo Ukyo,  
inconsciente de que su rubor era fácilmente visto--. ¡Se pierde  
llevando la comida a los clientes! ¡Mira este lugar, Akane! No hay  
paredes entre los asientos, las mesas son simples, ¡cómo diablos se  
puede perder alguien aquí dentro!

{Se está portando muy extraña}, pensó Akane, {Ukyo por lo general  
nunca es así de enojona. Normalmente esa... esa... soy yo}.

--Aunque tengo que admitir que es agradable hacer que otro lave los  
platos. ¿Y sabías la fuerza que tiene? Cuando tengo que limpiar  
debajo del equipo pesado, Ryoga es útil. A pesar de su idiotez, es  
buen tipo. Tiene sus momentos.

--¿No me vas a decir que ni siquiera lo has pensado?

--¿Qué cosa? ¿Él y yo?

--Admítelo, es como lindo.

{¿Entonces por qué carajo no te casas con ÉL}, pensó Ukyo. Y luego  
pensó en Ryoga.

--Bueno --dijo Ukyo--, esos colmillos tienen cierto encanto. Y sí  
se ve lindo cuando está totalmente confundido. Pero no es ningún  
Ranma...

Ukyo se distrajo al notar que Ryoga le estaba embutiendo una  
pañoleta en la boca a Ranma.

--Carajo. ¿Akane? Discúlpame un momento. --Ukyo salió furiosa en  
dirección a Ryoga.

--¿Oye, Ukyo? ¿Qué pasa?

Akane estaba preocupada. Esperaba que la conversación no hubiera  
incomodado a Ukyo. Akane la siguió de cerca mientras Ukyo caminaba  
hacia los muchachos.

¨

««««»»»»

*CLANG*

--¡DÉJATE DE MOLESTAR A RANCHAN! --gritó Ukyo.

--¡¡¡AU!!! ¡Párala con eso! --Ryoga se puso en pie y se dio vuelta--.  
¡Demonios, maníaca violenta, guarda esa cosa!

{Anda}, pensó Ranma, {esta escena se me hace muy conocida}. Se  
reclinó en la silla. {Podría ser interesante}

{¿Que no he visto esto antes?}, pensó Akane.

¨

taptaptaptaptudtudtudtudtomtomtom**BUUM**

¨

De pronto, la puerta frontal del Ucchan's quedó reducida a astillas.  
Todos miraron hacia lo que quedó de la puerta, y a la que estaba allí:  
Shampoo.

--Akane... --dijo Shampoo, temblando de ira-- ¡¡¡YO MATO!!!

Ranma se levantó de su asiento sólo para ser golpeado por un  
bonbori arrojado en plena cara. Ukyo quitó la espátula de la cabeza  
de Ryoga y acometió contra Shampoo. Lanzó un golpe al tórax de  
Shampoo, y no le dio a nada. Shampoo abanicó su espada contra la  
espátula de Ukyo y cortó el mango en dos. Ukyo estaba turulata.  
{Carajo, ahora sí que se enojó}. Shampoo volvió a levantar la espada.

--Niña pesada, quítate.

Ukyo no podía dejar morir a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona que le  
había robado a Ranma.

--Shampoo, no hagas esto. --Llevó la mano a sus miniespátulas.

--Salte de medio. ¡Yo mato Akane AHORA! --Shampoo enarboló la  
espada, lista para asestar el mandoble.

--¡¡¡NOOOO!!! --rugió Ryoga. Sacó de un tirón el bonbori de la  
cara de Ranma y lo lanzó a la cara de Shampoo. El arma impactó con  
fuerza; Shampoo quedó sin conocimiento.

--Akane, Ukyo, ¿están bien?

Ukyo estaba conmocionada. Nunca había visto a Shampoo tan furiosa.

--Sí --dijo--. Estoy bien. No tenías para qué ayudar.

--¡Ah, discúlpame! Te acabo de rescatar, por si no te diste cuenta.

--¿¿¿Rescatarme???

--Akane, ¿estás bien? --Ryoga fue muy alarmado donde ella.

Cologne y Mousse entraron al local.

--Veo que llegamos demasiado tarde para prevenir daño a la  
propiedad. Ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas. Shampoo pagará la puerta.

Mousse vio a Shampoo que yacía inconsciente en el piso:

--¡SHAMPOO! ¡Háblame! ¡Despierta!

Cologne observó a la vencida Shampoo.

--¿Que le ocurrió a mi bisnieta? --inquirió.

--Estuvo a punto de matar a Ukyo. Le tiré un bonbori y la noqueé  
--dijo Ryoga--. Perdona, Mousse. No pudimos detenerla de ninguna otra  
manera.

--Yo pude haberla detenido --masculló Ukyo por lo bajo.

Cologne entornó los ojos:

--Entonces, ¿tú venciste a mi Shampoo?

Mousse levantó la vista con una expresión de "ay no, no de nuevo"  
en la cara. Akane y Ukyo empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que  
probablemente diría Cologne a continuación. Ryoga seguía en la  
ignorancia. Ranma seguía en la inconsciencia.

--Yerno --dijo Cologne.

Ante aquella palabra, Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe.

--¡YAAAAGH! ¡LA VIEJA CHANCLUDA!

*PAF*

Cologne desprendió su palo de la cabeza de Ranma.

--Tú no. No por el momento, de todos modos. Le hablo a él --dijo,  
señalando a Ryoga.

--¿A MÍ? --Ryoga estaba encrespado--. ¡Espérese un poco, maldita  
sea!

Ryoga miró expectante a Mousse y a Ranma, como buscando ayuda.  
Ranma se limitó a mirar el pánico de Ryoga como si fuese un show de  
la tele. {Esto}, pensó, {es entretenido por donde lo mire}. Mousse  
estaba empezando a adquirir pinta de homicida.

--¡Ranma, DESGRACIADO! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! --Ryoga estaba  
furioso--. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Iba a matar a Akane! ¿¡¿Dónde diablos  
estabas tú?!?

A Ranma lo tomó enteramente por sorpresa el súbito cambio de tema.

--Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿sí? ¡Termínala, Ryoga! --A Ranma no le  
gustaba nada esto. Ryoga lo estaba haciendo quedar mal delante de  
su prometida, SU prometida. Y a Ranma todavía le dolía la cara.

--¿Ves lo que te digo? ¿Cómo dejas que tus habilidades de pelea  
te falten así? ¡Si _yo_ no hubiera estado ahí, quién sabe lo que  
podría haber pasado!

*BLAM*

--Oye, tarado, ¿y yo? --Ukyo estaba roja de rabia--. ¡Ni que yo no  
supiera pelear sin mi espátula!

Cologne fue hasta Shampoo y la despertó:

--Shampoo. Despierta. Saluda a tu nuevo futuro marido.

Shampoo se sentó al instante y abrazó lo que tenía más cerca: a  
Mousse.

--¡Ay, Ranma! ¡Shampoo tan feliz! --Se detuvo y miró a quién estaba  
abrazando.

*BLAM* --¡MOUSSE TONTO!

--Shampoo, te casarás con Ryoga y tomarás el mando de la tribu  
amazona.

Cologne miró a Ryoga de arriba abajo. {No está mal... muy fuerte,  
un buen peleador en verdad. Sí, peor es nada. Más preferible él que  
Mousse.}

Mousse estaba enfurecido:

--¡Momento! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Él no ama a Shampoo! ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo  
debería ser e...!

--¡Necio, todavía debes vencerla en combate! Ya conoces las reglas.

--¡Shampoo no quiere tonto Ryoga! ¡Shampoo quiere Ranma!

--¿Qué te parece, hijito? Anda, ¿no me digas que no encuentras  
atractiva a Shampoo? --le dijo Cologne a Ranma--. Todavía no es  
demasiado tarde, te aviso.

--No, gracias. Ryoga puede quedarse con ella.

--¡¡¡RANMA, ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!! --Ryoga le dio un pisotón en  
el pie a Ranma.

--Mejor nos vamos, antes de ser una molestia para nuestros  
anfitriones, ¿sí? --Cologne pensaba en la orden judicial. Estaba  
agradecida de que nadie hubiera llamado aún a la policía.

Shampoo le dirigió a Ryoga una mirada hostil. Mousse reconoció esa  
mirada. Era la mirada a la que él se había sometido cientos de veces  
antes, y Ranma una vez antes. En ese momento, a Shampoo de verdad  
no le agradaba Ryoga.

Estaba claro para Mousse que Ryoga no era un rival directo por el  
corazón de Shampoo, no era más que esa ridícula ley amazona la que se  
interponía. Suspiró. {Creo que no hay más remedio. Voy a tener que  
golpear a Shampoo o matar a la vieja esta}.

Ranma pensaba en las implicancias. {Hmm... Es _posible_ que a Ukyo  
le haga tilín Ryoga, y ahora él está comprometido con Shampoo. Bueno,  
¡esos son dos problemas menos para mí!}

Shampoo tenía otras ideas. {¡Shampoo comprometida con Ranma  
primero! ¡No casa con Ryoga!}. Entonces recordó su plan original.  
{¡Shampoo casi olvida! ¡Matar Akane!}

--¡Aiy-Yaah! --Saltó hacia el cuello de Akane...

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Más tarde_]**

Kodachi estaba de un humor de perros. Por alguna extraña razón, no  
había nadie en casa que contestara el teléfono. Nadie podía pagarle  
la fianza. Y Ranma parecía estar siempre fuera de la casa también.  
¡Malhadado fuera este día!

Las autoridades locales no comprendían, ¡ella tenía una tarea  
demasiado importante para ser interrumpida! ¿Y qué si el plan suponía  
la muerte de Akane Tendo? Ella le estorbaba. Kodachi estaba decidida  
a capturar el corazón de su Ranma, aun si ello implicaba narcóticos y  
mordazas. ¡Al infierno con las ordenanzas judiciales!

La celda que ocupaba estaba vacía, lo que era un alivio para ella.  
Se rehusaba a ser encerrada con criminales comunes y plebeyos.  
Entonces la puerta de la celda se abrió.

--¡TÚ! --vociferó Kodachi. {¡Es la fulana del ramen!}

--¡Aiy-yah! ¡Tú! --gritó Shampoo. {¡La loca!}

Kodachi bramó llamando a los guardias.

--¡No me quedaré en la misma celda con esta vil mesera ignorante!  
¡Retírenla de inmediato!

--¡De qué hablando, niña tonta! ¡Tú fuera de celda de Shampoo!

Se miraron la una a la otra, auras de combate llameando,  
incandescentes.

Dos horas después, el escuadrón antimotines logró detener la pelea.

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Al día siguiente_]**

Ranma estaba _enrabiado_. {El muy zopenco de Ryoga, venir a hacerme  
quedar mal de ese modo. No es culpa mía que Shampoo me haya pillado  
descuidado. Puerco del carajo}. Estaba sentado junto al estanque,  
humeando de rabia.

Apoyada contra su espalda estaba Akane.

--Ya, no te sientas mal por eso. Es que Ryoga es muy protector con  
sus amigos, eso es todo. Estoy segura de que no fue su intención ser  
tan duro contigo.

{Venganza, cochinín. Ah... ¡ya sé!}

Ranma se metió de un salto al estanque, con lo cual obtuvo una  
Ranma-chan instantánea. Se alejó de salto en salto con una sonrisa  
malévola.

--¡Voy y vuelvo, Akane!

¨

««««»»»»

Tatewaki Kuno hallábase sentado en el frontis de su morada,  
solazándose en el céfiro de la tarde y ponderando una decisión de  
superlativa importancia. Cerró los ojos en profunda reflexión. Los  
abrió de súbito.

--¡Las quiero a las dos! --exclamó. Tomó rápidamente un teléfono  
celular y marcó.

--¿Hola? Sí, deseo efectuar un pedido de estofado de carne y uno de  
verduras salteadas, a mi domicilio. En efecto, esta es la residencia  
Kuno nuevamente. ¡Treinta minutos, decís! ¡Los mismísimos Dioses  
protestarían por esperar tamaño lapso!

--¡Oye!, ¡Kuno! ¿Hay alguien?

Tatewaki Kuno conocía esa voz. --¿Hola? Muy bien, he de esperar  
treinta minutos. Buen día. --Colgó el teléfono y miró de uno a otro  
lado.

--¡Diosa de la trenza! ¡Amada mía! --Kuno se apresuró hasta ella,  
con los brazos extendidos. *PAFF*

--Ah, qué bien, estás. --La muchacha retiró el codo de la cara del  
joven y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

--¡Ah, ha opinado de mí con aprobación! ¡Ahora sí ganaré su  
corazón! ¡¡¡ESPÉRAME, MI AMOR!!! --Kuno salió corriendo feliz detrás  
del deseo de su corazón--. ¡Ni los estragos del tiempo, ni las  
anchuras infinitas del espacio serán escollo entre nosotros! ¡Lo  
nuestro no tiene horario, ni fecha en el calendario! ¡¡Chica de la  
Trenza, te amooooooo!!

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga estaba barriendo en el frontis del Ucchan's. Respiró hondo.  
Las mañanas se estaban haciendo más frescas, el aire más agradable.  
Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Entonces algo se le tiró encima.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Ranma-chan dándole un gran abrazo.

--¡Oye, qué carajo estás haciendo! --exclamó Ryoga.

Ranma-chan levantó la mirada hacia él, con sonrisa malévola  
incluida.

--¡Ryoga, mi AMO, mi TESORO! --exclamó, a grito pelado--. ¡POR  
FAVOR, no me lastimes!

--¡Guaaaaa! ¡Degenerado! ¡Suéltame! --Ryoga estaba no sólo enojado,  
sino asqueado. Se la quitó de encima con un codazo.

Impávida, ella volvió a apretarse contra él, cerró los ojos y se le  
arrimó más.

{¡AY MAMITA, ME VA A BESAR!} Ryoga se paralizó de horror. Se le  
gatilló un profundo reflejo de protección y la apartó con un empujón,  
trastabillando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

--Jejeje, te tengo --masculló Ranma-chan.

--¿Q...qué? ¿Ranma, que estás tramando? --dijo Ryoga, tomándola por  
el cuello de la camisa.

--¡TÚ! ¡Cesa tus ruines actividades en el acto! ¡El Rayo Azul te lo  
ordena! --rugió Kuno.

Ryoga soltó a Ranma, mirando enrabiado a Kuno:

--¿Y TÚ que quieres?

--¡He visto las acciones barbáricas cometidas por ti contra esta  
beldad indefensa! ¡Cómo osas tocarla siquiera! --Kuno enarboló su  
bokken--. ¡Perro malandante! ¡Siempre supe que eras de mala calaña,  
Hibiki, y ahora sé por qué frecuentabas la compañía del vil hechicero  
Saotome! ¡Has aprendido las artes negras de ese nigromante impío y  
has usado cuanto aprendiste para subyugar a la diosa de la trenza!

--¡A ver, un momentito...!

--¡SILENCIO, BARRABÁS! ¡He visto con ESTOS OJOS a esta doncella  
inocente proclamar su afecto por ti! ¿Ves? --Señaló con su bokken a  
Ranma, con una dramática expresión en el rostro--. ¡Incluso ahora te  
sonríe, después de que te atreviste a alzarle la mano! ¡Hazte a un  
lado, bella diosa, he de vapulear a este hereje miserable!

Kuno se lanzó a la carga.

--Ranmaaaaa... te las voy a dar por esta... --dijo Ryoga entre  
dientes.

Ranma lo miró con grandes ojos coquetones y dijo:

--Toma, tenme esto --y le arrojó algo a Ryoga, cosa que el muchacho  
atrapó con una mano.

--¿Qué diab... una sandía?

Silenciosamente, Ranma empujó a Ryoga hacia Kuno, que hacía su  
acometida.

--¡MUERE, HIBIKI!

*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*pafpaf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*  
*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*  
*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*paf*

--Listo, cochinín --dijo Ranma--, ahora estamos a mano.

¨

««««»»»»

Las varias tribus beligerantes de Furinkan habían llegado por fin  
a un acuerdo. La búsqueda por eliminar a Ranma, concordaron todos,  
valía la pena. El problema era demasiada aglomeración de gente en el  
campo de batalla.

¿La solución?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa Tendo. Ranma abrió, pero  
no había nadie. Justo antes de cerrarla, notó un papel pegado a la  
puerta con cinta adhesiva.

--¿Y esto qué es? --se dijo.

¨

ASOCIACIÓN DE CLUBES SECUNDARIA FURINKAN:  
HORARIO DE ROTACIÓN PROYECTO "LIBEREN A AKANE"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Los ataques se llevarán a cabo los martes y jueves  
Horario provisional para octubre:  
1a semana: Club de Kendo / Club de Química  
2a semana: Club de Fútbol / Club de Tenis  
3a semana: Club de Labores Domésticas / Equipo de Sumo

¨

--Esto _tiene_ que ser broma --masculló Ranma.

¨

««««»»»»

Kodachi sonreía.

Hoy por fin había sido liberada de esa cárcel atroz, y mientras  
estuvo atorada allí, se había ocupado pensando en una mezcla para  
una fórmula, con origen en una fuente bastante inusitada.

Sasuke le había entregado un extracto, del cual había obtenido una  
muestra cuando realizaba vigilancia de rutina donde los Tendo. Al  
parecer, el ninja había oído decir que el viejo lujurioso de la casa  
Tendo había obtenido de algún modo unas píldoras "para enamorarse", y  
buscó una forma de agenciárselas. Sin embargo, los muchos cambios de  
manos que sufrieron las píldoras le dificultaron el seguirlas, al ser  
distraído por muchos infortunios (o eso les había dicho a los hermanos  
Kuno...), pero había logrado seguir el rastro de la última de las  
píldoras. Akane la había tragado accidentalmente, estando la familia  
de vacaciones en la playa, pero logró escupirla en el océano. Allí,  
fue consumida por un pulpo, que comenzó a perseguir a Happosai.  
Después de eso, fue para Sasuke una estrambótica persecución, de una  
hora, de proporciones epopéyicas que hubieran enorgullecido a Jacques  
Cousteau, con un lanza-harpones. Cuando el pulpo fue capturadp por  
fin, aún quedaba de la píldora lo suficiente para efectuarle un  
análisis.

¨

Todo su esfuerzo lo hizo acreedor de un día de vacaciones, lo que,  
para los estándares de Kodachi, era bastante generoso.

¨

El primer análisis de la droga impresionó a Kodachi. Una mixtura  
muy interesante de especies químicas, y creía posible reproducirla.  
Tal vez poder incluso mejorar la fórmula original. En su laboratorio,  
trabajó arduamente para descifrar la sustancia y copiar sus  
propiedades. El resultado de su labor estaba ahora en un frasco  
pequeño que sostuvo a contraluz.

Dejó el frasco y fue hasta una habitación llena de pelucas,  
maquillaje y ropa.

--Qué ponerse, qué ponerse... --Sabía que era alto el riesgo de ser  
vista por alguien de la familia Tendo, y aparecer nuevamente ante los  
Tendo podía mandarla de vuelta a cárcel, de modo que decidió ir  
disfrazada.

--¡Ah, ya sé que ponerme!

Reunió varios artículos. {El plan es perfecto}, pensó, {e irónico  
a la vez. ¡Ir bajo el disfraz de una de mis más odiadas rivales!}

Kodachi, en su disfraz, alzó el frasco de líquido incoloro, e hizo  
sonar su risa patentada marca Kodachi.

--¡Ojojojojojojo! Ranma, mi amor, eres MÍO.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga estaba enojado. Furioso. Realmente colérico.

--¡Cómo se atreve! --vociferó Ryoga--. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme  
eso! ¡Saotome, me voy a vengar!

Ryoga salió a caminar para calmarse, pero se dio cuenta demasiado  
tarde de que esa era mala idea.

Ya se había perdido.

Mañana era día de colegio. Le llevaría quizá varios días regresar  
al Ucchan's. Entonces oyó a alguien que venía por la calle,  
tarareando con gran contento.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta para ver quién se acercaba.

Una chica.

Pelirroja.

Trenza.

Atuendo chino de color rojo.

RANMA.

Mirando un pequeño frasco de vidrio, además...

Se escondió detrás de una esquina y la esperó a que pasara. Cuando  
pasó, se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró con una mano por el cuello.

--¡Ja! ¡Te tengo, desgraciado!

--Agg.

--A ver, ¿qué es esto? Parece una pócima o algo así. ¿Me ibas a  
hacer otra bromita, ah?

--Agg --dijo la chica. No se puede decir mucho cuando uno está  
siendo estrangulado.

--Pues, "ja, ja". --Tomó el frasco, lo abrió, y le metió por la  
fuerza el contenido en la boca... ¡Anda, traga! --Le mantuvo una mano  
sobre la boca, y la golpeó en el estómago.

*glup*

Arrojó a la muchacha al suelo.

--Renuncié a mi enemistad contigo. Quiero seguir con mi vida,  
¿entendiste? Nos vemos. --Ryoga se alejó--. Ahora, a encontrar un  
teléfono público...

La chica estaba sumamente, increíblemente, peligrosamente,  
inimaginablemente _enfurecida_. Lanzaba miradas sanguinarias hacia  
Ryoga mientras se ordenaba la ropa. {!CÓMO SE ATREVE! ¡CÓMO SE  
ATREVE! ¡HIBIKI MORIRÁ LENTAMENTE POR ESTO! ¡LENTA Y  
DOLOROSAMENTE! ¡MUERE MUERE MUE...!}

La poción por fin hizo efecto.

--Mi amoooor --ronroneó, mirando a la figura en la distancia, con  
la cabeza ladeada y sonriendo como demente. Rió incontrolablemente y  
salió a la carrera tras él.

Ryoga sintió una palmadita en el hombro. Se dio vuelta. Kodachi,  
todavía en su disfraz, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso _muy_  
hondo y _muy_ largo. Las manos de ella viajaban por la espalda y los  
costados de Ryoga. Mientras hacía todo aquello, Kodachi decidió  
agarrar dos puñados de la parte posterior de Ryoga. El cerebro de  
Ryoga estaba en cortocircuito. Tenía la visión obstruida, de modo que  
no tenía idea de quién estaba haciendo esto. Enfocó los ojos en la  
persona.

Era una chica.

{Bien}.

Este era su primer contacto físico intenso con el sexo opuesto, y  
hasta el momento era... grato. Macanudo. Riiico. Por desgracia,  
el cerebro de Ryoga saltó por fin a su sistema operativo normal y miró  
bien _quién_ era exactamente la persona que lo besaba.

Pelirroja.

{Prefiero las de pelo castaño, pero el rojo no está mal}.

Atuendo chino.

{Y bien que le queda}.

Trenza...

{Momento... no... algo anda mal... _Diosito_}

En lo _profundo_ de su alma, Ryoga gritó de horror.

Se puso _muy_ pálido.

Por fin la chica se desenganchó del beso, le dio una mordidita en  
la oreja, y miró a Ryoga con pasión al rojo vivo en los ojos.

Ryoga retrocedió a tropezones, sujetándose la garganta, escupiendo  
en todas direcciones y frotándose mucho la boca.

--¡RANMA! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!?!?!?! --gritó. Entonces notó  
_cómo_ lo miraba la muchacha.

--¿Mi amor? ¿Pasa algo? --dijo ésta, en una voz sofocantemente  
tórrida.

--¡¡¡¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ¡¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!

Y así, la persecución continuó, con Ryoga demoliendo paredes en una  
huida llena de pánico, y Kodachi en feliz persecución...

¨

**- fin parte 3 -**


	5. Parte IV

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part IV  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep..org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Parte IV**

¡La "Operación: Romance Verdadero" de Ranma y Mousse!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

¨

**[_Comienzos del otoño_] _Octubre_**

¨

De súbito, la puerta trasera del Nekohanten se abrió con furor,  
perturbando el entorno tranquilo del área circundante.

Con un violento *BLAM*, un muchacho vestido de túnica china blanca  
salió volando a velocidades subsónicas por la puerta hasta una pila  
de basura.

--¡MOUSSE TONTO!

--S..sh...shampoo...

*BLAM*, sonó un portazo.

Mousse cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ranma ya no se interponía. Las  
cosas deberían haberse facilitado, ¿no?

¨

««««»»»»

Era un día de otoño grato, templado. El aire era fresco, el sol  
calentaba la piel de manera nada desagradable, y una brisa benigna  
movía las hojas, levemente. Era bonito día para estar en el bosque,  
siempre y cuando no se estuviese delante de un paraguas rojo.  
Atravesó zumbando por el viento, cercenó un árbol, describió una  
curva en la ruta de su vuelo, y aterrizó impecablemente en la mano de  
Ryoga.

--Ja... Todavía tengo la maña. --Ryoga cerró de golpe el paraguas,  
lo blandió a modo de espada, y dio unos cuantos golpes experimentales.

Ukyo estaba sentada cerca de allí en las ramas de un árbol.

--Oye, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear con esa cosa? --preguntó,  
señalando el paraguas de Ryoga.

--Ah... pues, es una historia un poco larga.

Ukyo miró de un lado a otro. El sol estaba bien alto en el cielo.  
El bosque estaba bien vacío.

--Bueno... al parecer tenemos tiempo.

--Este, eeh, parece que tienes razón --dijo el muchacho,  
encogiéndose de hombros--. Bueno, todo empezó un poco después de que  
Ranma huyó de nuestra pelea de hombre a hombre.

--¿TODAVÍA le dices "huir"? --dijo Ukyo, incrédula.

--¡Claro que sí!

--Ya sabes que te esperó TRES días.

--¡Pudo haber esperado UN DÍA MÁS! ¡¿TANTO LE HUBIERA COSTADO?!

Ukyo lo miró con cara de cabreo:

--¿Cuándo has visto que alguien espere CUATRO DÍAS después de  
cuando una pelea debía hacerse, ah?

--¡Bueno y ¿por qué lo defiendes?! --contestó Ryoga.

--¡NO lo estoy defendiendo! ¡Lo único que digo que estás siendo  
IDIOTA!

Ryoga se quedó allí, hirviendo:

--¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues al menos yo no me convertí en UNA TRAVESTI  
AHOMBRADA Y FEA!

Inmediatamente después de decirlo, Ryoga sintió alarma y pánico  
en grado sumo. {¿De verdad dije eso? ¡Cáspita, no!}. Rápidamente le  
echó la culpa de todo a juntarse demasiado con Ranma.

Por desgracia, a Ukyo no le interesaba pensar en ninguna  
explicación.

--¡¿¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!?! --rugió, con el poder que sólo una mujer  
iracunda puede generar.

--¡Momento! ¡No! ¡No lo dije en serio!

*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLAN  
G*CLANG*

¨

Una hora después...

¨

Ukyo estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, tarareando  
distraídamente una tonada que había escuchado en alguna parte, junto  
a un Ryoga bastante molido.

--Perdón por haberte machacado así --murmuró Ukyo.

--Perdón por... lo que dije --balbuceó Ryoga.

--¿Estás bien?

--Sí, claro, me han pasado cosas peores. ¿Cómo está tu espátula?

Ukyo la alzó contra la luz del sol, donde era evidente una notable  
impronta.

--Pues... la abolladura con la forma de tu cara es un poco  
sorprendente... Parece que le di muy fuerte. Pero debería ser fácil de  
reparar.

--Ah... qué bueno.

Los pájaros volaban.

Los grillos chirriaban.

La brisa fresca y suave soplaba.

--Y... ¿de qué estábamos hablando? --preguntó Ukyo.

--No sé.

Unos minutos después...

--Ya me acordé --dijo Ukyo.

--¿De qué? --inquirió Ryoga.

--De lo que estaba preguntando.

--¿Preguntabas algo?

--Sí. Te preguntaba por tu paraguas.

--¿Qué tiene?

--¿Cómo aprendiste a usarlo como arma?

--Ah, eso... bueno. --Se sentó, se estiró un poco y tomó el  
paraguas en sus manos, con semblante pensativo--. Me topé con un dojo  
mientras... --Ukyo lo miró con cara de enojo-- ...mientras erraba por  
China. Se especializaba en... ¿Cómo le decían? Ah, sí, Artes  
Marciales de "Armamento Poco Ortodoxo". --Le dio una mirada breve a  
Ukyo--. Oye, ¿tú no serás alumna?

--¿Qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--Bueno, tu usas espátulas, y ellos tenían una división de  
utensilios de cocina.

--Nones. Coincidencia.

--Ah. Como iba diciendo, ellos tenían una división de paraguas, y  
como yo tenía que cargar un paraguas a todas partes, se me ocurrió  
aprender a usarlo.

--Paraguas. Artes. Marciales. Yaaa...

--Sí, suena raro, pero te digo, allí estaba. Ahora que lo pienso,  
era raro. Creía que estaba en China, pero me encuentro este dojo  
donde todos hablaban perfecto japonés. Hmm... En fin, me estaba  
volviendo muy hábil. --Por un momento, él sonrió con orgullo. Luego la  
sonrisa se diluyó, pasando a una expresión neutra--. Pero... mientras  
estuve allí me olvidé de mi venganza contra Ranma. Supongo que me  
distraje aprendiendo una técnica de combate nueva. En fin, fue una  
temporada bonita. Los sensei eran buenos maestros, y conocí a unas  
cuantas personas...

--¿Como quién?

--Me cuesta recordar... Estaba el tipo con el que practicaba  
siempre. Era callado, medio intenso, pero educado. Y también estaba  
su hermana... Era buena conmigo.

--¿Ah, sí? ¿Novia? --bromeó Ukyo.

--¿Cómo?

--Era tu novia, ¿cieeerto? --continuó Ukyo.

--¡N...no! ¡Oye! ¡No era eso!

--Claaaaro.

--¡Oye!

--Ya, te estoy molestando, nada más. Cálmate, puerquín. Anda,  
termina la historia.

--Bueno... Y no me digas puerquín. --Ryoga puso cara de disgusto  
brevemente, luego continuó--. Con el tiempo, creí estar listo para  
continuar persiguiendo a Ranma, y sabía que él se había ido a China,  
así que me fui. Fue algo precipitado, pero tenía que darme prisa.  
Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, y Ranma podía haberse ido de China  
y de haber partido a alguna otra parte.

--¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo habría sido si no te hubieras  
ido de allá? --inquirió Ukyo.

--Podría haber aprendido unas técnicas magníficas del sensei...  
aunque en ese momento yo creía ser lo bastante bueno para vencer a  
Ranma. Me imagino que no lo era, después de todo.

--Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, déjate de hablar de *él*. ¿Qué tipo de  
técnicas hacía el sensei y tú no? --preguntó ella, acomodándose un  
poco y recostándose contra el árbol.

Ryoga se reclinó también, observando los bonitos comienzos de un  
atardecer en el cielo:

--Bueno, él podía lanzar descargas de ki con su paraguas. Tenía  
algo que ver con el tallado del mango. Creo. Podía guiar su paraguas  
mucho mejor que como yo recién. Otra cosa que hacía era enseñarme  
algunos principios de diseño para fabricar paraguas de combate. Había  
todo tipo de formas de hacer paraguas. Había un diseño que contenía  
cuchillas, uno que se extendía como una vara, uno que llevaba venenos,  
toda clase de cosas.

--Suena bonito. ¿Habrán hecho algo así de espectacular con  
espátulas gigantes? --se preguntó Ukyo, mirando su propia arma y  
reflexionando acerca de algunas modificaciones a su armamento.

--El mejor diseñador que tuvo la escuela fue un gaijin, un poco  
gordo y pedante. Pero hacía unos diseños geniales. Lo último que  
supe de él era que se fue a vivir del delito en una ciudad grande de  
Estados Unidos.

--Me suena...

--En fin, como parte del entrenamiento, todo alumno construye su  
propio paraguas. Este --dijo Ryoga, alzando su paraguas--, fue uno de  
varios que construí durante mi estadía. Es para poder puro de golpe.  
Atraviesa muy bonito el cemento.

--¿Varios?

--Uno quedó cortado por la mitad durante mi primer combate con  
Ranma. En fin, todos los míos son idénticos.

--¿Y de qué está hecha esa cosa? Es muy pesada.

--No sé. Yo nada más fui a una bodega un día con mi maestro. Dijo  
algo sobre la buena calidad y me dijo que usara esta cosa si iba a  
usar el diseño que había hecho.

--Y después... ¿te fuiste un día y punto?

--Sí.

--¿Y nunca volviste a visitar?

--La verdad... nunca lo pude volver a encontrar.

Ukyo alzó los ojos al cielo, en señal de exasperación.

--Era que no.

¨

Estaban sentados bajo el árbol, tranquilos, mientras el sol caía  
hacia la línea del horizonte, hablando de cosas varias. Del colegio  
y del restaurante, más que nada. Pero, Ukyo no podía sino notar que  
algo parecía molestar a Ryoga.

--¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? --preguntó ella.

--¿Ah? Ah, nada, nada --dijo Ryoga.

Él había esperado alejarse de sus problemas con aquel viajecillo  
al bosque, pero estos no se le iban de la cabeza. Más aún, el recuerdo  
de quien él creía era Ranma-chan dándole un hondo beso francés todavía  
lo atormentaba. Ryoga había quedado marcado en forma permanente por  
dicho recuerdo. Trató de bloquearlo, pero, como con todo evento  
verdaderamente horrible, el recuerdo sencillamente seguía volviendo,  
haciendo a Ryoga enfermarse del estómago. Carajo, ¿¿¿su primer beso  
había sido con RANMA??? Puaj.

--Qué bueno que estemos aquí. Es agradable olvidarse la ciudad de  
vez en cuando --dijo Ryoga.

--Hablando de olvidar... Ryoga, ¿te sientes mejor con lo de...?

--¿Hm?

--Ya sabes, con lo de Akane.

--Ah, eso. Pues... no sé. Todavía me siento, bueno, incómodo.  
¿Y tú?

--Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Ambos miraron en silencio hacia los árboles durante un momento.

--Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es desearle a Akane...

--Y a Ranchan --añadió Ukyo.

Ryoga apretó los dientes:

--Sí, y a él, un matrimonio feliz. Pero igual... no puedo dejar de  
pensar que todavía hay tiempo de hacer algo. No puedo permitir que  
termine así. No puedo... --Cerró los ojos.

--Oye, se está oscureciendo. Volvamos. --Ella le dio un codacito  
leve--. ¿Listo para practicar la orientación?

--Sí, claro, no hay problema.

--No te olvides de usar la brújula.

--Sí, sí. Para de latear.

--¿Quién está lateando?

--¡Tú!

--¡Cállate!

¨

««««»»»»

Mucho más tarde...

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban sentados a una mesa del Ucchan's, jugando  
una ronda de póquer.

--Te fue bien hoy, Ryoga. Diez horas. Gran mejora. Antes te  
demorabas dos días en volver a la casa...

--Gracias. A propósito, ¿terminaste?

--Sí. Muéstralas.

Ryoga exhibió sus cartas con gran confianza:

--Tres aces. Supérame esa.

Ukyo hizo centellear sus cartas con más confianza aún.

--Escala real. ¡Ja!

¨

De pronto, se oyó el rechinido de la puerta del frente. Ambos  
volvieron la cabeza para ver en la puerta abierta a... Shampoo.

Extrañamente, Shampoo tenía una semblante de... era difícil de  
describir. Era algo así como un aburrimiento indefinido mezclado con  
la expresión de estar obligada a hacer un trabajo que en realidad no  
quería.

Se volvió hacia atrás, mirando a alguien que ni Ukyo ni Ryoga  
podían ver. Shampoo asintió con la cabeza, suspiró, y cerró  
silenciosamente la puerta.

¨

*buum*

¨

La puerta explotó hecha astillas, pero de una manera extraña.  
Comparado con las otras ocasiones en que Shampoo pulverizaba puertas  
y paredes, este esfuerzo era desnutrido, con una notable falta de  
entusiasmo. La puerta explotó con _flojera_. Shampoo apareció de  
nuevo, y se volvió una vez más hacia la persona invisible.

--¿Tengo que hacer? --le preguntó a la persona no vista. Luego  
suspiró, apuntó laciamente con un bonbori a Ryoga, y, con cara de  
desgracia y una voz no muy entusiasta, dijo:

--Nii hao. Ryoga.

Shampoo se volvió, para mirar de nuevo a la persona oculta, luego  
continuó:

--Tú. Ven. Cásate. Con Shampoo. Ahora.

Sonaba mucho como si hubiera estado leyendo un libreto, y no  
haciéndolo nada de bien tampoco. Miró hacia atrás una última vez,  
se volvió hacia Ryoga de nuevo, echó los ojos hacia arriba en gesto  
de infortunio y dijo:

--Wuoda. Airen.

Desde afuera, la otra persona se escuchó por fin.

--¡Bah! ¡Bisnieta, me dejas en vergüenza! Esto es una deshonra.  
Me vuelvo al café.

Cologne tiró disgustada al suelo los letreros de guía que le  
mostraba a Shampoo, y se regresó dando pisotones (sí, _pisotones_,  
aun cuando usaba su bastón para caminar a todas partes) hacia el  
Nekohanten.

Ryoga fue el primero en hablarle a Shampoo:

--Tú... de verdad no quieres esto, ¿cierto?

--No.

Ukyo preguntó: --¿No puedes romper este compromiso?

--No.

Shampoo cerró los ojos. Se sorbeteó la nariz un poco.

Ryoga sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Había visto algo  
muy similar muchas veces donde los Tendo.

De pronto, Shampoo prorrumpió en una Llorera Soun Tendo (MR) a  
todo lujo. Entre los chorros de lágrimas pudo sollozar "¡Shampoo quiere  
Ranma!" y comenzó a derrumbarse de rodillas. Ryoga sacó una pañoleta  
y se la ofreció. Ella la usó para sonarse la nariz y se la ofreció de  
vuelta. Ryoga declinó cortésmente. Después de todo, había más de  
donde había venido esa.

Entró Mousse:

--¿Shampoo? ¿Está Shampoo aquí? ¿Oh, qué hace aquí el señor Tendo,  
y llorando además?

--Mousse --dijo Ukyo, poniéndole los anteojos sobre la nariz de un  
manotazo--, esa es Shampoo.

Mousse corrió hasta ella, con los brazos extendidos en un gesto de  
amor.

--¡¡¡Shampoo!!! *BLAM* ¡¡¡AGGH!!!

Shampoo, todavía llorando, devolvió el puño a un costado. Mousse  
se extrajo de la pared.

Ukyo suspiró:

--Otra emocionante noche de viernes, ¿cierto, Ryoga?

--Totalmente cierto --asintió Ryoga, solemne.

--Oye, Mousse, ¿quieres acompañarnos a jugar póquer? Espera aquí  
hasta que Shampoo se calme --inquirió Ukyo.

--Pues, claro. Gracias.

Ukyo miró hacia la doliente Shampoo.

--¿Se ha sentado alguien alguna vez a tener una conversación bien  
larga con ella? Ya debería haberlo superado.

Mousse miró a Ukyo con curiosidad:

--¿Lo has hecho tú? Superarlo, digo...

--Bueno... algo así, sí. Definitivamente más que ella. --En el  
fondo de la mente de Ukyo un conocido coro empezó con {¡Soltero  
TODAVÍA! ¡SOLTERO TODAVÍA!}

--Tal vez alguien debería hacerlo, antes que todo esto se salga de  
control --sugirió Ryoga--. Estaba de verdad psicótica hace un rato.

--¿Le ha conversado Ranchan alguna vez la situación?

--¿Será buena idea? --preguntó Mousse.

--Bueno, él habló las cosas conmigo. Me sentí mejor --dijo ella.  
{No, mentira}, pensó para sí--. ¿Tal vez funcione con ella?

Los muchachos parecieron pensarlo profundamente. Ryoga se  
preguntaba cuánto demoraría ella en desmembrar a Ranma. Mousse se  
preguntaba si debía zambullirse en los suministros de yerba de la  
pasión y cocinarle alguna cosita a Shampoo.

Entonces Ryoga recordó otro de sus problemas.

--Oye, Mousse. Mira, no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿por qué no te  
apuras en golpear a Shampoo?

--¿QUÉ?

--¿O ya te olvidaste? ¡La vieja me obligó a MÍ a ser su próximo  
yerno! ¡No me quiero casar con Shampoo!

--¡¿Quieres que lastime a Shampoo?!

--Mira, cara de pato, no veo otra alternativa por el momento.  
Anda, ¡pórtate como hombre y pégale! ¡Mira, todavía está llorando!  
¡Anda y pégale con algo pesado ahora que está distraída!

--Me... eso... venir y... golpear ahora... eso sería deshonroso.  
Además, ¡yo no soy capaz de lastimarla!

--¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que Ranma venció a Shampoo de manera HONORABLE?  
¿En alguna grande, convocada? ¡Déjame decirte que él la venció  
totalmente por accidente, y mientras ella peleaba contra otra persona!  
Dime qué tiene eso de HONORABLE, ¿eh? ¡Anda y sé hombre! ¡Pégale  
ahora que no está mirando! Nada más sácamela de encima, ¿sí?

--Chicos --interrumpió Ukyo--, vamos a tener una noche de póquer  
donde Ranchan en un par de días. ¿Quieren venir? O sea, Mousse,  
podrías juntarte con Ranma a idear un plan para conseguir a Shampoo.  
Él me dijo que quería ayudarte.

--¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? --Mousse desconfiaba.

--Atacó a Akane, ¿te acuerdas?

--Ah.

--¿Y tú, Ryoga? Vamos.

Ella sabía que podía ser difícil para él volver allá, pero esperaba  
que esa prueba final lo hiciera olvidarse de Akane. De haberlo  
pensado más, hubiera descubierto algo sorprendente acerca de sus  
motivos.

--Eeeh... si no te importa, preferiría no ir...

--Anda, no seas niñita.

--¿A quién le dices niñita?

--¿A quién crees tú, cara de puerco?

¨

««««»»»»

--Ucchan --murmuró Ranma--, no puedo creer que hicieras esto.

Ante él, Ranma tenía a un considerable número de sus "viejos  
amigos". Mousse estaba allí, mirando y sentado junto a Shampoo, que  
estaba sonándose la nariz en la pañoleta que Ryoga le había dado hacía  
varios días. Ukyo estaba revolviendo las cartas. Akane estaba  
sentada junto a Ranma, mirando incómoda a Shampoo.

Ryoga tenía aspecto de conmocionado. Miraba de vez en cuando a  
Akane y a Ranma. Cada vez que miraba a Akane parecía más deprimido.  
Cada vez que miraba a Ranma, Ryoga parecía más horrorizado. Ranma le  
había preguntado un rato antes a Ryoga qué era lo que le molestaba,  
pero Ryoga no había hecho más que soltar un chillido y esconderse  
detrás de Ukyo.

Luego Akane le dio un puñetazo a Ranma y le dijo que dejara de  
molestar a Ryoga.

El potencial de desastre ya era bastante alto. Lo único que  
faltaba eran Kuno y su hermana.

--Ranchan, anda, tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto. Además, tienes  
que hacer algo con lo de Shampoo. Es más... ¿tal vez ahora sería buen  
momento?

Ranma suspiró. No estaba ansioso por hacer aquello. Lo más  
probable era que Shampoo se le tirara encima y que Akane lo hiciera  
atravesar el techo de una patada. Después de todo, eso era lo que  
siempre sucedía. Resignado a su suerte, Ranma se acercó a Shampoo:

--Shampoo, tenemos que hablar.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el par. Sabían de lo que Shampoo  
era capaz, y estaban listos para atajarla y derribarla al suelo si  
entraba en una cólera homicida.

--¿Quieres hablar con Shampoo? --Parecía triste.

Ranma miró de uno a otro lado:

--A ver, sígueme. --Ambos se dirigieron afuera. Eso los desconcertó  
a todos.

--Oye --dijo Mousse, sujetando a Ranma por el hombro--, ¿qué estás  
haciendo?

--Mira, ella ya está alterada. Estoy tratando de rechazarla lo más  
suave posible. Vamos a estar en el techo. Si sienten cosas  
rompiéndose, suban y ayúdenme.

¨

Y así, Ranma y Shampoo salieron de la estancia y subieron al  
tejado.

--Shampoo, tienes que entender... --murmuró Ranma.

Los dos estaban sentados en el tejado a la luz de la luna; Ranma  
continuaba hablando, y Shampoo miraba en otra dirección, pareciendo  
más vacía a cada minuto.

¨

Mientras, en la sala, el juego de cartas se reanudaba.

--Me rindo --dijo Akane.

--Yo sigo --siguió Mousse.

--Pongo diez más --dijo Ryoga con confianza.

--Mousse, ¿crees que estén bien allá arriba? --preguntó Ukyo.

--No me cabe duda. Pero mantén tus armas preparadas.

--A propósito --dijo Ukyo--, Ryoga, ¿qué es lo que tanto te  
molesta?

Ryoga parecía notablemente enfermo cuando Ranma estaba en la  
habitación, y ello no pasó desapercibido.

--No quiero hablar de eso --dijo Ryoga con firmeza.

De pronto se oyó el fuerte sonido de pies corriendo y Ranma  
gritando. Todos se levantaron. Mousse sacó bates de béisbol, Ryoga  
enarboló su paraguas en posición presta, Ukyo tomó su megaespátula, y  
Akane levantó su mazo.

--¡Guaah! ¡No te me acerques! --gritó Ranma y entró corriendo a la  
sala.

¨

Lo que siguió no era lo que ellos esperaban.

¨

--¡O-jojojojo! ¡Ranma, mi amor! ¡Espera!

Todos quedaron mirando turulatos a Kodachi.

--¿Ella? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Ah, parece que al fin salió de la cárcel --añadió Akane.

--¿Estaba en la cárcel? --preguntó Ryoga.

Súbitamente, Kodachi paró en seco:

--¿Ryoga mi amor?

Todos miraron a Ryoga.

--¿Ryoga MI AMOR? --preguntó Ukyo, con aire de enojo.

--¿Qué? --preguntó Ryoga. Él estaba tan confundido como los demás.

--¡Ryoga mi amor! *(abrazo del siglo)* ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Ranma miró a Ryoga:

--¿Oye, Ryoga, y esto cuándo pasó?

--¡No sé! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ayúdenme!

--¡Oh, Ranma mi amor! ¡Tengo un regalo para ustedes dos! --Con  
velocidad relámpago, la gimnasta sacó dos ramos de rosas negras. Le  
arrojó uno a Ranma, que estalló en el rostro del muchacho, y le puso  
el otro en la cara a Ryoga.

--Aggh --dijo Ranma, apretándose la nariz.

--No me puedo mover --balbuceó Ryoga.

--Eso, polvo paralizante. Por suerte aguanté la respiración.

--Ah, ¡al menos he atrapado a mi amor Ryoga! ¡Ven, dame tus labios!

De pronto, Kodachi fue despegada de Ryoga por una espátula titánica  
usada a modo de palanca.

--Sáltele de encima, niña.

--Oh-jo-jo, de modo que tú también estás tras su corazón, ¿no es  
así?

--¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es que no es de buena educación  
andar por ahí envenenado y besando a la gente! ¡Largo de aquí! --Ukyo  
apuntó a Kodachi con su espátula.

--¿Kodachi? --preguntó Ranma--, ¿ahora andas detrás de Ryoga?

De súbito, Kodachi se volvió hacia Ranma:

--¡Ranma mi amor! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Perseguiré al apuesto Ranma  
o elegiré al hercúleo Ryoga?

Kodachi cerró los ojos en profundo pensamiento. Luego los abrió.

--¡No puedo soportar el separarme de ninguno! ¡Debo tenerlos a  
ambos!

Corrió hacia Ranma, ramo en mano. De pronto, un mazo le chocó  
contra la cabeza y fue sacada de una patada, sin ninguna ceremonia,  
por Akane.

--¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es EXACTAMENTE igual a su hermano Kuno!

--¡Oh! ¿Alguien pronunció mi nombre? ¡Yo, Tatewaki Kuno, HEME AQUÍ!  
--tronó el maestro del bokken. Todos se sobresaltaron con su repentina  
aparición.

--Uy. --Ryoga estaba preocupado. Seguía paralizado.

--Saludos. He venido en busca de la diosa de la trenza y... ¡TÚ!  
--exclamó Kuno, apuntando con su bokken a Ryoga--. ¡Tú, esclavizador  
y abusador de mujeres! --y luego notó a Ranma--. ¡Y TÚ! ¡PÉRFIDO  
HECHICERO! ¡He de vapulearlos a AMBOS!

--¡Auxilio! --chilló Ryoga--, ¡todavía estoy paralizado!

Por reflejo, Ranma aplicó un puñetazo a Kuno, que se lanzaba a la  
lid. Ukyo lo atrapó con su espátula de asalto y lo sacó volando por  
la puerta, por donde hubiera salido de esta escenita, excepto que  
colisionó con Kodachi, que hacía su regreso. Los dos chocaron y  
cayeron al piso, pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

*CRASH* Otra pared más de la casa Tendo se vino abajo, para  
revelar a una sulfurada Shampoo, con bonbori en mano.

--¡¿Dónde tonta loca?! ¡Shampoo MATA!

--Chicos --dijo Ranma--, esto se está poniendo feo. ¡CORRAN!

--¿Por qué? --preguntó Akane.

--¿Quieres que te destruyan más la casa? Ya se nos están acabando  
las compañías de seguro, y mi papá y el señor Tendo no van a estar muy  
contentos.

--Ah. ¡¡¡CORRAN!!!

Ranma, Akane y Mousse salieron en tropel por el agujero marca  
Shampoo hecho en la pared. Ukyo estaba a punto de sumárseles cuando  
oyó a Ryoga chillar lastimeramente:

--¡No me puedo mover! ¡Socorro!

Ukyo suspiró, se echó a Ryoga a la espalda y se echó los brazos del  
muchacho al cuello.

--Vamos, salgamos de aquí --dijo.

--Ranma --preguntó Mousse, ¿que pasó con Shampoo?

--Se quedó allá, creo, a punto de asesinar a Kodachi.

--Ah, qué remedio.

Podía verse a los cinco, como cuatro sombras brincando por los  
tejados (Ukyo todavía cargaba a Ryoga con dificultad), seguidas por  
otras dos siluetas.

--¡Hibiki, no abandones la contienda, cobarde!

--¡Ryoga mi amor! ¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Esperen!

Y por último había una figura en el extremo, blandiendo un bonbori  
y gritando:

--¡¡¡Loca psicótica, YO MATO!!!

De pronto, detonó explosión mayúscula, y una sección de tejado  
cercano resultó dañada gravemente. Tsubasa, pilotando la aeronave  
de Industrias Pesadas Mishima, Veneno-1, apareció y encendió los  
altavoces:

--"HIBIKI, SUELTA A UKYO _AHORA_"

Todos corrieron más rápido. Ukyo vociferó:

--¡No lo puedo creer! ¡TSUBASA! ¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!!

Ryoga murmuró para sí:

--¿Por qué yo?

Las ocho figuras corrieron en la noche, perseguidas por un mini-jet.  
Era una noche más en Nerima.

¨

««««»»»»

**[_el día siguiente_]**

Mousse esperaba enfrente de la Secundaria Furinkan. Tenía una  
reunión acordada a la cual asistir.

Ranma vino hasta él.

--Bien. Apareciste --dijo Mousse.

--Oye, ni que fuera Ryoga.

Brevemente, Mousse pareció nervioso:

--Ranma, ¿tú y Akane aún están bien, cierto? Digo, ¿todavía quieres  
casarte con ella, verdad?

--Pues, sí.

--¡Qué bueno saberlo! --dijo Mousse, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa y  
palmoteando a Ranma en la espalda.

{¿Por qué preguntará?}, pensó Ranma, y luego lo desestimó como tan  
sólo una conversación para romper el hielo.

--Sí, sí, como tú digas --dijo--. En fin, necesito tu ayuda, y  
creo que al final vamos a salir los dos beneficiados.

--¿En serio?

--Tengo un plan.

Mousse miró a Ranma con cara de desconfianza. Ranma podía ser  
siempre el mejor tratándose de combates de artes marciales, pero era  
sabido que sus habilidades para urdir planes eran desventuradamente  
fatales.

--¿Estás seguro de esto? --preguntó.

--Bueno, tal vez Akane no crea que es la gran idea, pero eso no  
significa mucho. ¿Sabes manejarte con esas yerbas raras que Cologne  
usa siempre, cierto?

Mousse pareció incómodo de nuevo:

--Pues, sí.

--Bien. Este es el plan...

¨

««««»»»»

Akane caminaba por las calles de Nerima, lo que era frecuente. Iba  
con Ryoga, lo cual no lo era. Normalmente después del colegio ella  
hubiese acompañado a Ranma, pero él había dicho que se iba a encontrar  
con Mousse para trabajar en un plan que Akane sugirió estaba destinado  
al desastre. Además, Ukyo le había pedido a Akane que guiara a Ryoga  
al local porque ella tenía que atender algunos trámites de su  
restaurante, lo que la obligaba a abadonar el colegio más temprano que  
todos los demás, incluido Ryoga.

--Akane, dime algo --dijo Ryoga.

--¿Sí?

--¿Ha estado Ranma portándose... extraño últimamente?

--¿Extraño? ¿Como qué?

--Eeh... qué se yo. Un poco... eeh... ¿más delicado, tal vez? ¿Ya  
no mirándote tanto? ¿Poniéndose tu ropa? ¿Algo así?

--¿Qué? No, no creo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ryoga parecía un poco tembloroso.

--¿Oye, Ryoga, estás bien?

--Ah, eh, sí. Bien. Siento venir un pequeño resfrío, nada más.

--Qué bueno que tengas a una niña tan buena como Ukyo esperándote  
en la casa para cuidarte.

--¿C...cómo?

--Yo creí que ustedes dos estaban... ya sabes...

--¡No! ¡No, no lo estamos!

Ella dejó de caminar, y se volvió hacia él:

--¿Por qué no?

Ryoga se sorprendió con aquello. {¿Qué creerá? ¿Por qué me  
preguntará si con Ukyo somos novios?}

--O sea --continuó Akane--, ya llevas varios meses muy cómodo en su  
casa, ella siempre te ayuda, y para empezar _alguna_ razón debe haber  
por la que te fuiste a vivir con ella, ¿no?

--Eeeh... --Ryoga se dio cuenta de que nadie le había dicho a Akane  
lo que él sentía, ni siquiera él mismo. Explicar eso ahora sería  
demasiado incómodo.

--Siempre te he visto tan solitario, extraviándote tanto y sin  
tener hogar. Ahora ustedes dos se llevan fantástico, ¿y me dices que  
lo dos NO tienen una relación?

--Pues, sí.

--¿Por que no intentas?

--Es que --dijo él a trompicones. {Akane... yo todavía...}--. Este...

--Anda, ¿no la encuentras linda? Creo que los dos harían una pareja  
excelente.

--Yo, eeh, es que no estoy interesado, creo. ¿Me entiendes?

Por fin, llegaron al Ucchan's. Ukyo estaba barriendo afuera.  
Akane susurró al oído de Ryoga, "Piénsalo, ¿sí?", luego se despidió de  
Ukyo con una seña.

Ryoga se despedía haciéndole señas a Akane mientras ella se  
alejaba. Y el muchacho le hacía señas. Y señas...

*CLANG*

--¡AY! ¿¿¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO???

--¡Despiértate!

No eligiendo sus palabras con tacto, Ryoga le contestó gritando:

--¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Celosa?

Ukyo bajó los párpados a la mitad y se dio la vuelta, para luego  
entra al local.

--Yo _no estoy_ celosa.

--Claaaaro --provocó Ryoga, que por alguna extraña razón sintió  
ganas de provocarla.

--¡ME ABURRISTE! --Con rapidez alarmante, ella sacó su megaespátula  
y lo catapultó al cielo. Atravesando una bandada de pájaros, Ryoga se  
preguntó si encontraría el camino de regreso a la casa antes del  
anochecer. Podía acampar de ser necesario, pero prefería no hacerlo.

¨

««««»»»»

Fuera de la residencia Tendo, alguien vestido de traje y corbata  
tenía los ojos clavados en la casa.

--Bueno, aquí es... Pero no veo aquí a este individuo. Tal vez  
esté de viaje o algo. Qué hacerle, en un par de semanas vuelvo a  
revisar.

¨

««««»»»»

Mientras, en la cocina Tendo...

Una olla hervía, su vapor ondulando con esencias mágicas. Dos  
personajes estaban plantados ante ella, mirándola con gran interés.

--Hubiera hecho esto antes, pero la momia siempre vigila lo que  
sucede en la cocina --dijo Mousse solemnemente.

--Así que esta es la cosa, ¿ah? ¿Estás seguro de esto, Mousse?

Mousse sonrió.

--Pues --dijo--, funcionó muy bien con... Funcionó. Estoy seguro.

--Bueno, manos a la obra. ¿Dónde anda Shampoo?

--Debería estar en el Nekohanten ahora.

--Muy bien, a trabajar. Suerte.

¨

««««»»»»

Ukyo estaba sentada en su local, humeando de rabia. Luego se  
enfrió. Por fin cayó en la cuenta de los efectos colaterales de lo  
que acababa de hacer.

--Ay, no, va a andar días perdido.

Salió corriendo por la puerta busca del muchacho.

{El muy animal... ¿ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo?}

¨

««««»»»»

Mousse divisó a Shampoo sentada a una mesa junto a la ventana del  
Nekohanten, con melancólico semblante.

--¿Te encuentras bien, Shampoo?

--Deja Shampoo sola --contestó ella, sin mucha emoción en la voz.

--Te ves terrible. ¿Has comido siquiera hoy? --Mousse conocía las  
costumbres de Shampoo. Desde que Ranma había tomado su decisión,  
Shampoo había tenido una considerable pérdida de apetito. Comía rara  
vez, y ahora parecía ser el momento preciso.

--Mira, te voy a dejar esto aquí --dijo él, poniendo un bol de  
ramen delante de ella--. Deja el bol, yo limpio después.

Shampoo suspiró. Mousse se quedó por ahí cerca. Sabía que debía  
estar en las cercanías cuando las yerbas hicieran efecto. También  
sabía que no podía portarse de manera sospechosa o ella sabría que  
algo más sucedía. Normalmente ella ya hubiera estado sospechando,  
pero en su estado de decaimiento había dejado bajas las defensas.

Mousse, en honor a la verdad, no tenía fe en este plan. Lo había  
pensado por su cuenta en abundantes ocasiones antes, pero lo había  
descartado, considerándolo una forma deshonrosa de ganar el corazón de  
ella. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentía que su ventana  
de oportunidad se estaba cerrando rápido. Mousse se estaba  
desesperando lo suficiente como para recurrir a aquella artimaña.

Shampoo tomó un tenedor...

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga vagaba por las calles de Nerima, sin rumbo. No sabía adónde  
ir. Su equipo para acampar aún estaba en el restaurante. Acampar sin  
él sería duro.

Quedarse en la residencia Tendo, como hombre o como cerdo, sería  
igual de duro.

Ryoga decidió regresar y ver si Ukyo se había calmado un poco.  
Quizá, esperó, sólo quizá, estaría estable.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba perdido. De nuevo.

¨

««««»»»»

Mousse observó ansioso mientras ella comía el ramen. Y comía.  
Y comía...

¡Ahora era el momento! El joven se levantó y estaba a punto de  
entrar en la línea de visión de ella, cuando la muchacha de pronto se  
puso en pie y gritó "¡Wo ai ni!", y corrió dichosa hacia él.

--¡Mi amor! --exclamó Mousse, con los brazos extendidos.

Shampoo pasó de largo por su lado y salió por la puerta.

Mousse puso cara de alarma. Miró de un lado a otro. Vio a Ryoga  
caminando afuera en la calle, en perfecta vista desde el asiento de la  
ventana.

--¡NOOOOOO! --Se dio un cabezazo en la mesa de pura frustración--.  
¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!

¨

««««»»»»

--¡Nii hao! ¡Ryoga! ¡Wo ai ni! --exclamaba Shampoo alegremente,  
abrazando a Ryoga.

--¡Guaaaaah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Decir que Ryoga estaba alarmado sería una aseveración insuficiente.  
Esta vez Shampoo estaba siendo MUY entusiasta y MUY resuelta. Además  
ella lo estaba abrazando _bien_ apretado.

--¿Vienes a casar con Shampoo, sí?

--¡¡¡NO NO NO!!! ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!!!

Cerca de allí, Mousse se estaba escabullendo. A él no le gustaba  
la idea de ganar artificialmente el amor de Shampoo, por lo que no  
había puesto mucha yerba. Esta había resultado ser un idea  
increíblemente buena, porque de haberse puesto balístico con las  
yerbas, Shampoo estaría obsesionada con Ryoga durante años. Por  
ahora, al menos, Shampoo persiguiría a Ryoga sólo por una hora, más  
o menos. Hasta entonces, Mousse no deseaba estar cerca.

Después de todo, las cosas podían ponerse feas, sobre todo cuando  
pasara el efecto de la droga y Shampoo se encontrara en una posición  
comprometedora (o al menos mayúsculamente bochornosa). Estaría  
enojada, y si había una cosa que el muchacho había aprendido de todos  
los años de abuso, era que no debía hacerla enojarse _con él_ cuando  
ella _ya_ se encontraba con el temperamento peligrosamente caliente.

¨

««««»»»»

{Carajo carajo carajo carajo ¿Dónde SE METIÓ ese idiota? ¡Va a  
estar perdido un tiempo ridículamente largo! Menos mal que es fin de  
semana. ¿Dónde ANDA?}

Ukyo caminaba a paso acelerado por las calles locales, esperando  
que Ryoga no hubiese deambulado demasiado lejos. Entonces lo vio.  
Envuelto por Shampoo. Bien apretado. Y sin salirse de allí.

--El muy...

{Yo aquí preocupada por él y él anda por ahí dándoselas de donjuán!  
¡¿Qué se habrá creído?!}

¨

««««»»»»

Mousse llegó de regreso al dojo Tendo. Esto no pasó inadvertido  
para Ranma, dado que se _suponía_ Mousse iba a estar conquistando a  
Shampoo en esos momentos.

--Hola, Mousse, ¿qué haces por aquí?

--Preferiría no hablar al respecto.

--¿Hablar de qué?

--Exacto. Sólo deja que me esconda aquí hasta que las cosas se  
calmen.

--Anda, dime.

--Mira, no te enojes, ¿sí?

--Bueno, dime y ya.

--Pues, sucedió así...

En voz baja, Mousse explicó el desastre del día. Cuando terminó,  
miró a Ranma, esperando ver una expresión de rabia o algo similar.

Ranma tenía la cara roja, y se tapaba la boca con una mano. Luego  
estalló en carcajadas:

--¡Esto es GENIAL! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Shampoo anda persiguiendo  
a Ryoga? Ay, hombre, tengo que tomar un poco de aire.

Los dos fueron hasta el portón del frente, Mousse con semblante  
serio, Ranma riéndose todo el camino.

Entonces Ryoga pasó corriendo.

--¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No te quiero! ¡Piérdete! --gritaba frenético.  
Era seguido de cerca por Shampoo, que estaba a casi a un brazo de  
distancia.

--¡Ryoga! ¡Casa con Shampoo sí!

Tan rápido como habían llegado, pasaron zumbando de largo. Luego  
apareció Ukyo, a paso cansino en la dirección que Ryoga y Shampoo  
habían seguido. Hacía girar como quien no quiere la cosa su espátula  
de combate, pareciendo algo cansada.

--Qué tal, chicos.

--Qué tal, Ucchan.

--Hola, Ukyo.

--¿Se fue por allá, cierto? --preguntó con una voz algo fatigada.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Ukyo suspiró:

--De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Se fue caminando por la calle, practicando un par de golpes con su  
potente instrumento de cocina, una promesa de mucha violencia por  
venir.

Mousse y Ranma se quedaron allí un momento, en silencio. Luego los  
dos volvieron a entrar a la casa sin decir palabra. A veces es mejor  
salirse de en medio cuando empieza la pelotera.

¨

**- fin parte 4 -**


	6. Parte V

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part V  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**---------------  
Parte V**

Ven a jugar  
---------------  
  
¨

_"Los amigos pueden ir y venir,  
pero los enemigos se acumulan"._  
¨  
Thomas Jones

¨

Hacía un inequívoco tiempo otoñal, el favorito de Ryoga, puesto que  
viajar es más fácil cuando el clima es tan templado como lo es  
generalmente en el otoño. Disfrutaba del aire, barriendo en el  
frontis del Ucchan's. De pronto, sintió que alguien lo observaba.

--¿Oye, Ryoga, terminaste afuera? Ya nos tenemos que ir, vamos a  
llegar tarde.

--Ah, sí, termino enseguida.

Ryoga miró de uno a otro lado, hacia el vecindario circundante, en  
busca de algo allí afuera, quizá oculto detrás de un basurero, quizá  
en los árboles, o escondido en las sombras. No creyó haber visto nada  
y volvió a entrar.

--Debe haber sido Ukyo a la que sentí --murmuró.

Guardó la escoba, mirando su entorno una última vez, luego caminó  
con Ukyo por la calle.

Mientras se alejaban, alguien salió de las sombras, sacudiéndose  
hojas de un traje.

--Conque aquí estás.

¨

««««»»»»

Tsubasa realmente se había superado a sí mismo, consideraba él.  
Se hallaba sentado, orgulloso, dentro de su nueva creación, construida  
con armamento y tecnología surtida de las Industrias Pesadas Mishima:  
El Postal-110. Coraza cerámica por fuera, interior acolchado para  
resistir impactos, arma de alto voltaje para aturdir, lanzadardos  
tranquilizantes de alto poder y disparo rápido, y mini-bicicleta  
incluída para las escapadas, y varios otros juguetes interesantes,  
todos empacados dentro de un gran buzón. Tsubasa había renunciado  
a la artillería drástica al darse cuenta de que Ukyo estaría  
probablemente en cercana proximidad, y en peligro si él no apuntaba  
con cuidado.

Tsubasa esperaba pacientemente, su nueva creación estacionada en  
una calle de la ciudad, lista para emboscar a Ryoga si pasaba por ahí.

¨

««««»»»»

Sasuke había salido a cumplir un encargo para su amo.  
Específicamente, iba a echar una carta dirigida a la chica de la  
trenza en el buzón público. Llegó hasta uno, lo abrió, y echó la  
carta dentro.

--¡OYE! --gritó el buzón.

Sasuke retrocedió de un salto, hondamente sobresaltado. Se mantuvo  
a distancia segura mientras al buzón le brotaban de pronto ruedas de  
tanque y se alejaba en dirección a dos figuras desprevenidas.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga caminaba junto con Ukyo, rumbo a la acostumbrada noche de  
póker en la residencia Tendo. Como de costumbre, él no quería ir.  
Y como de costumbre, Ukyo lo había mosqueado hasta que accedió a ir.

--¿Por qué parece que le tuvieras tanto miedo a Ranchan  
últimamente, Ryoga?

--¿Miedo? ¡¿¡Quién tiene miedo!?! --exclamó Ryoga, tratando de  
reunir toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar. No le resultó.

--Tú, tarado. ¡Anda, dime qué pasó! Prometo no molestarte.

--¿Lo prometes? --preguntó Ryoga, mirando a Ukyo con cara de  
desconfiado.

--Te lo prometo.

--Bueno, es que, yo nunca he besado a una chica.

Ukyo puso un poco de distancia entre ella y él:

--Oye, ¿qué estás...?

--¡No! ¡Momento, a eso voy! Eeeh... como iba diciendo... yo nunca  
he besado antes a una chica, hasta hace poco, y... eeh... no creo que  
eso deba contar como primer beso.

--¿Eh? ¿Alguien te besó?

Ryoga indicó que sí con la cabeza, pareciendo bastante abochornado.

--¿Yyyy, quién es la afortunada? --preguntó ella.

--Rmma --balbuceó el joven.

--No te escucho, habla más fuerte --instó ella.

--Ramnnn --balbuceó él.

--Ran... Ran... --Ukyo pestañeaba, tratando de pensar en alguna  
chica que conociera cuyo nombre comenzara con las letras "Ran..."

--Mira, corazón, casi no te oigo. Desembucha.

--Fue... Ranma, ¿de acuerdo?

Ukyo dejó de caminar:

--¿Ran... ma?

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, luciendo muy grave.

--Noooo --dijo ella.

--Sí --dijo él.

--Eeeh... ¿él era un él o...?

--Era una ella. Pero ni con eso mejoró la cosa.

Ryoga sintió un escalofrío ante el recuerdo, sintiéndose enfermo.

--Ah... eeh... un besito rápido en la mejilla o algo así, ¿cierto?  
¿Hm?

Ryoga se estremeció:

--Con lengua.

--¡Aaah! ¡Qué asco!

--Y me manoseó. Hasta me agarró el trasero --dijo Ryoga, temblando  
de rabia y revulsión.

Ukyo se quedó mirando a Ryoga, atónita. Acto seguido, se rió.

--¡OYE! ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

Ukyo sencillamente no podía tomar aquello con seriedad. Ryoga  
debía estar equivocado, ¿o no?

De pronto, Ryoga sintió peligro.

--Ukyo --dijo--, hay problemas.

Un buzón de correos cercano cobró vida retumbando y se volvió para  
ponerse frente a Ryoga. Un megáfono salió también.

--"¡Hibiki! ¡Ríndete! ¡Ahora!"

--¿Tsubasa? --llamó ella--. Esto no lo _puedo_ creer --masculló  
Ukyo, alistando su espátula de batalla.

--¡Largo de aquí, peste! --exclamó Ryoga.

--"Ah, ¿ASÍ nos vamos a poner entonces?" --exclamó Tsubasa--. "¡Muy  
bien!"

De pronto, varios e interesantes artículos que probablemente eran  
todos armamento brotaron del buzón, todos apuntados a Ryoga.

--No lo puedo _creer_ --dijo un muy nervioso Ryoga.

--¡Corre! --gritó Ukyo.

Y así, dos figuras iban a todo escape por las calles de la ciudad,  
perseguidas por un buzón rampante.

¨

««««»»»»

Mousse, Akane y Ranma se hallaban sentados en la sala de la  
residencia Tendo, viendo televisión y conversando.

--Oigan --dijo Ranma--, Ukyo está un poquito atrasada hoy.

--¿Estás apurado por perder de nuevo? --provocó Akane.

--Oye, ya voy mejorando.

--Sí, eso es muy cierto --añadió Mousse--, él solía perder todo  
antes. Ahora sólo lo pierde casi todo. --Asintió solemnemente con la  
cabeza para dar énfasis al comentario.

--Chistositos --refunfuño Ranma--. Igual, no es costumbre de ella  
llegar tarde en la noche de póker.

¨

««««»»»»

La persona vestida de negro estaba encaramada a un árbol cerca de  
la residencia Tendo. Había pospuesto esto por un tiempo, pero ahora  
no tenía nada mejor que hacer, de modo que...

De pronto, fue derribado del árbol y cayó de bruces al pavimento.  
Oyó una risita y un grito de "¡Qué botín!" y se puso en pie de un  
brinco, haciendo girar algo en las manos.

--¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?!

Happosai se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta, mirando con curiosidad  
al misterioso personaje en sombras.

--¿Sssíííííí? --inquirió.

--¿Usted... acaba de embestirme? --preguntó el desconocido con gran  
cortesía.

Happosai miró, divertido, al forastero. Iba vestido de manera un  
tanto formal, con el traje negro y corbata y todo. Un tanto joven,  
además, ¿quizá algún compañero de Ranma en pos de venganza? Ese tipo  
de cosas parecía suceder muy seguido.

--¡Claro que sí, mijo! Qué puedo decir, tengo prisa, ahora si me  
disculpas --dijo, e hizo una pausa para olisquear una prenda íntima.

--No... Usted debería ser más considerado con las personas que  
podrían asesinarlo --contestó el advenedizo.

--¿Y quién se atreve a desafiarme? --preguntó el viejo enano.

--Soy Ryo Muhoshin, ¿y quién diablos eres tú, pigmeo?

--Ten, joven. Atrapa esto. --Happosai le lanzó una bomba.

El mozalbete le dio un batazo a la bomba con su paraguas.

--¡IMBÉCIL! --gritó Ryo--. ¿Crees poder vencerme con simples  
petardos? ¡Idiota!

--Je. Parece que tendré que usar contigo una técnica especial de la  
Escuela de Artes Marciales Todo Vale.

--Y yo te puedo asesinar rápidamente. Será más fácil para todos los  
interesados.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Happosai llegó corriendo detrás de Ryo,  
lo tomó de atrás del pantalón, y exclamó:

--¡HAPPO-METIDA-DE-CALZONCILLOS-SATSU! --y le dio un violento tirón  
hacia arriba a la ropa interior del joven. Con un *AGG* Ryo se  
desplomó al suelo.

--Nnng... aagh... te voy a matar... anciano...

--Sí, sí, eso dicen todos. Mi nombre es Happosai, MAESTRO Happosai,  
de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Todo Vale. No te metas con un maestro  
de las artes marciales, mijo. Podrías salir lastimado.

Y así Happosai se alejó y entró de un salto a la casa Tendo para  
gozar el botín del día.

--Ya --dijo la víctima de los calzoncillos incrustados, acomodándose  
las prendas interiores--, después de que venza a Hibiki, el viejo enfermo  
se MUERE.

--¿Enfermo? --preguntó Happosai, parado delante de Ryo.

--Eeeh...

--¿Acaso dijiste... enfermo?

--¿No que te habías ido?

--Me iré cuando quiera. Pero tú... --dijo el anciano maestro,  
usando su pipa para aventar a Ryo contra un muro, tras lo cual el  
muchacho quedó inconsciente--, deberías tenerle más respeto a tus  
mayores.

¨

««««»»»»

--¡Ryoga! ¿Alguna idea genial? --gritó Ukyo, corriendo cuan rápido  
podía.

--Bueno, una o dos --respondió Ryoga--, déjame ver si resulta  
esto.

Ryoga saltó en el aire, muuuuy alto, con ese tiempo absurdo que  
sólo un artista marcial puede aguantar en el aire, y fuera de la vista  
del disfraz de asalto Postal-110.

--¡Diantres! ¡A dónde se fue! --exclamó Tsubasa. Movió el visor de  
su meca postal a la izquierda, a la derecha, y por último hacia  
arriba, donde vio a un Ryoga llameante cayendo a toda velocidad.

--Ay, mamá --profirió.

Ryoga descendió cual cometa, con las manos adelante y una esfera  
de energía fulgurante entre ellas. Con un grito de "¡¡¡SHISHI  
HOKO-DAN!!!" la bola se convirtió en ráfaga, y el joven se estrelló  
contra el Postal-110, con la descarga de ki precediendo el ataque que  
levantó una polvareda monumental; la zona del impacto quedó  
enteramente cubierta de polvo.

--¡Ryoga! ¿Estás bien? ¡¡¡Ryoga!!! --gritaba Ukyo, sonando muy  
preocupada.

--¡AAAAGGH! --gritó Ryoga, al ser lanzado fuera de la nube a altas  
velocidades, envuelto en una red, para terminar impactando sólidamente  
contra un muro. El Postal-110 surgió de la nube de polvo con  
apenas un rasguño.

--"¡RÍNDETE, HIBIKI! ¡ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO EN ARMADURAS DE ALTA  
TECNOLOGÍA, CON ALEACIONES DE TITANIO, REVESTIMIENTO CERÁMICO..."

--¿Cerámico? --preguntó Ryoga, confundido, mientras cortaba la  
red usando una de sus pañoletas como cuchilla--, ¿como los platos y  
las macetas?

--"¡CÁLLATE! REVESTIMIENTO CERÁMICO, Y... Y... ¡CUANTA COSA!  
¡NO TIENES NINGUNA ESPERANZA DE GANAR!"

--Cerámica... cerámica... hm... --Ryoga estuvo brevemente sumido en  
reflexión, luego se lanzó de pronto a la carga contra Tsubasa, sacando  
su paraguas y usándolo como escudo.

--¡Ryoga! ¡Qué estás haciendo! --gritaba Ukyo.

--Pues muy bien, tú lo pediste --masculló Tsubasa. Estiró la mano  
y tiró de varios gatillos.

Ryoga siguió corriendo, su paraguas resistiendo el impacto de  
proyectiles con redes de alta velocidad, dardos tranquilizantes,  
balines de goma, y descargas eléctricas paralizantes, y aprontó el  
brazo con un dedo apuntado hacia afuera. Por último, al llegar a  
distancia de golpe del "disfraz" de Tsubasa, bajó el paraguas para  
golpear.

--¡¡¡BAKUSAI-TEN...!!!

--"¡Te tengo!" --exclamó Tsubasa, teniendo a Ryoga en la mira.

--¡¡¡...KETSU!!!

El Postal-110 fue destruido en una explosión espectacular, que  
mandó al travesti mecánico volando por los cielos.

--¿Y cuándo empezó _ese_ a usar mecas? --se preguntó Ryoga.

--Hm, no sé. ¿Ryoga, estás bien? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Sí, vámonos antes que aparezca alguna otra sorpresa.

--¿Cómo sabías que esa movida iba a funcionar? Yo creía que  
solamente funcionaba en rocas.

--Corazonada, nada más.

¨

««««»»»»

Ataru Moroboshi caminaba despreocupado, sin hacer nada en  
particular. Se las había arreglado para salir de la casa, y alejarse  
de la que se creía su esposa.

Era hora de cazar féminas.

De pronto, una rubia menuda pasó volando justo junto a él y  
aterrizó en una pila de basureros.

Ataru notó el cabello rubio, y su curiosidad aumentó. Notó una  
falda, y su curiosidad se agrandó aún más.

Repentinamente, sistemas internos de advertencia se activaron en  
la cabeza de Ataru. Sus manos, listas para un toqueteo veloz, se  
retractaron a sus costados. Esta era la misma sensación que había  
tenido antes...

--Oye --dijo--, ¿estás bien?

--Sí --contestó una voz pequeñita.

--¿Eres hombre, cierto?

--Sí.

Ataru meneó la cabeza.

--Caramba, la de travestis que andan por Tokio hoy en día.

¨

««««»»»»

Es sabido que Tatewaki Kuno ha atacado con frecuencia a Ranma  
Saotome en muchas ocasiones. Lo que estaba un tanto poco claro era  
por qué los ataques de Kuno eran más bien carentes de inspiración o  
previsión y parecían la mayor parte de las veces ser ocasiones de  
ataque elegidas al azar. Lo más cerca que Kuno había llegado a la  
estrategia fue cuando había intentado usar el miedo a los gatos de  
Ranma en su contra, cuyo resultado no fue nada de magnífico.

Empero, lo que no era comprendido por los adversarios de Kuno  
era POR QUÉ tenía Tatewaki Kuno un patrón de ataques tan aleatorio.  
En realidad, el ritmo de sus ataques no era tan al azar como ellos  
creían. Kuno normalmente estalla y parte a atacar a sus enemigos  
cuando una de las siguientes condiciones(*) se cumple:  
¨

1) Kuno ha sabido alguna información acerca de su adversario que  
le encoleriza, y le incita, por tanto, a buscar a su enemigo y  
hacer justicia.  
2) Kuno acaba de ver algo inspirador, como "Los siete samurai" o  
algo semejante y, así inspirado, marcha hacia la gloriosa  
batalla.  
3) Kodachi lo saca de quicio, cosa que pone, por tanto, en marcha  
su espíritu de combate.  
4) El padre de Kuno está de visita, lo cual da a Kuno la urgente  
necesidad de hacer algo que le requiera salir de la casa.  
5) Kuno ha pasado un largo lapso mirando su colección de  
fotografías de la "Diosa de la Trenza" o de Akane Tendo.  
6) Kuno no tiene absolutamente nada mejor que hacer (o sea, está  
aburrido).

(*)Nótese que los conceptos de planeación(**) y urdimiento no son un  
factor aquí.

(**)En realidad, los genes para planear y urdir fueron heredados por  
Kodachi. Tatewaki heredó únicamente la inflada creencia en la  
importancia del yo. Ambos se salvaron del temible gen del "Fetiche  
de la piña" que tan prominente era en su padre.  
¨

En este día, Kuno acababa de ver "El lobo y solitario y su  
cachorro", hojeando su álbum de fotos de la "Chica de la Trenza"  
durante los comerciales; había tenido una larga discusión con Kodachi  
por la destrucción de ciertas fotos (él había usado las fotos de Ranma  
de ella como blanco de práctica y ella había usado sus fotos de la  
Chica de la Trenza de la misma manera); había recibido una llamada  
telefónica de su padre, que anunció vendría de visita para cenar; y  
fue informado por Sasuke de que Hibiki iba rumbo una vez más hacia  
la casa de su viejo archienemigo, el diabólico hechicero Saotome,  
indudablemente para maquinar nefastas fechorías.

El insulto final fue cuando Sasuke le informó que Hibiki había  
destruido el buzón en el cual Sasuke había depositado una carta  
dirigida a la Chica de la Trenza (él sospechaba seriamente que ella  
vivía con la familia Tendo dado que a menudo la veía allí).

Era motivación de sobra.

En algún lugar profundo de la mente de Kuno arrancaron los motores,  
y su descomunal ego rugió, clamando por justicia. Era hora de usar la  
reserva de adrenalina, apagar esos condenados sensores de dolor, y  
activar la modalidad de combate.  
Era Hora De Vapulear.

--¡Hermana mía, he de volver más tarde hoy! Por ahora, ¡parto a  
vapulear a mis enemigos!

Kuno salió a paso majestuoso, con su bokken en mano.

Y luego volvió a entrar rápidamente:

--Por cierto, nuestro padre vendrá de visita, así que puede que  
quieras cocinarle algo. Sugiero el fugu bañado en cianuro.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga y Ukyo entraron al dojo Tendo, pareciendo un pelín fatigados.

--Perdón por el atraso, chicos --dijo Ukyo--. Tsubasa nos hizo una  
emboscada.

Ranma pestañeó:

--¿Tsubasa? Y entonces... ¿por qué los veo tan agotados?

--Empezó a usar mecas --dijo Ryoga.

--Ah. --Ranma pestañeó, luego se encogió de hombros. Las cosas ya  
no le asombraban después de todo lo que había visto desde que vivía en  
Nerima.

--De nuevo, perdón por llegar tarde --se disculpó Ukyo.

--No te preocupes. Siéntense. Por fin estoy de buena racha --dijo  
Ranma, orgulloso, señalando un modesto alto de fichas.

Ukyo y Ryoga se sentaron. Ambos parecían un poco cansados, como  
si hubieran corrido un kilómetro. Como de costumbre, Ryoga se sentó  
lo más lejos posible de Ranma.

--Oye, Ranchan --preguntó Ukyo--, ¿te has sentido bien últimamente?

--Sí, ¿por qué?

--¿Nadie te ha pegado en la cabeza ni nada?

--No...

--Ah, bueno, no importa. --Ukyo miró a Ryoga, que parecía  
confundido. Reprimió el impulso de reírse, o de decirle a Ranma lo  
que Ryoga creía que él había hecho.

Todos miraron las cartas que les habían tocado, unos indignados,  
unos contentos, otros manteniendo la cara neutra.

--Estoy fuera --dijo Ranma.

--Yo también --añadió Ryoga.

--¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡RYOGA HIBIKI! ¡APRÓNTENSE A MORIR!

--¿Ah?

¨

««««»»»»

Muchos observadores de Tatewaki Kuno se preguntan por qué diantres  
Kuno _arruina_ totalmente el elemento de sorpresa, casi todas las  
veces que ataca a su enemigo, con el ridículo grito de guerra de  
"¡[inserte nombre aquí] APRÓNTATE A MORIR!". Muchos sentían que ese  
era el equivalente aproximado de gritar "¡Aquí vengo, péguenme!".  
¿Por qué arruina constantemente su ventaja una y otra vez?

Sigue siendo un misterio.

¨

««««»»»»

Kuno venía surcando el aire, con el bokken sujeto bien por encima  
de la cabeza, volando hacia Ryoga, que sacó su paraguas, bloqueó el  
ataque y lanzó a Kuno al patio. Luego Ryoga corrió afuera para  
continuar el combate, mascullando:

--Sí, sí, ya sé, no hagan pedazos el dojo.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo se levantó despacio y empezó a sacudirse el polvo del traje.  
Muy para su alivio, este no se había dañado en la refriega. Los  
sonidos de batalla llamaron su atención, así que tomó posición una vez  
más en un árbol cerca de la residencia Tendo y observó la acción.  
Le complació descubrir que Hibiki peleaba con alguien.

Se hurgó los bolsillos hasta encontrar un papelito y un lápiz.  
Luego, observó.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga salió, seguido por el resto del equipo de la Noche de Póker.

--Ja. --dijo Kuno con gesto de desprecio--. Acciones pusilánimes  
propias de alguien como tú. ¡VEN Y LUCHA! --Arremetió, lanzando  
golpes con velocidad llameante. Ryoga bloqueaba apenas los golpes,  
incapaz de bloquearlos todos, usando una mano para sostener el  
paraguas, la otra para arrancar un pequeño número de pañoletas de  
su cabeza. Le tiró las pañoletas a Kuno, que de manera asombrosa  
empezó a desviarlas a golpes. {Guau, ha mejorado}, pensó Ryoga para  
sí, {pero no lo suficiente}. Mientras Kuno estaba ocupado desviando a  
palos las pañoletas, Ryoga entró de un salto con el pie por delante y  
lo alcanzó en el costado de la cabeza. Kuno retrocedió, aturdido, y  
luego retomó su postura de pelea.

--Sigo en la lucha --dijo Kuno, mostrando su ceñuda decisión.

¨

««««»»»»

Dentro de su escondite, Ryo empezó a escribir.

"Aún tiene paraguas de uranio reducido, modelo martinete. Defensa  
débil. Asombroso truco con pañoletas como distracción-ataque".

En realidad, Ryo no tenía idea de qué estaba hecho el paraguas.  
Sólo sabía que era increíblemente pesado y sumamente doloroso si  
a uno le pegaban con él.

¨

««««»»»»

Kuno acometió, y esta vez su aura de batalla era visible. Bajó con  
un golpe fuerte y rápido a la cabeza de Ryoga, cosa que hizo a Ryoga  
levantar el paraguas en defensa. Súbitamente, y en un abrir y cerrar  
de ojos, Kuno retrajo la espada; lanzó un golpe bajo esta vez:  
sorprendió a Ryoga sin guardia y conectó sólidamente una estocada en  
el estómago que mandó a Ryoga retrocediendo a tropezones y lo dejó  
abierto a varios sólidos garrotazos más por parte del bokken de  
Kuno. Cualquier persona normal hubiera quedado de rodillas, pero  
este era Ryoga, que en situaciones de combate podía resistir una  
patada en la cabeza asestada a toda fuerza, sin ser afectado (tal como  
Ranma había comprobado una vez). Ryoga dio un salto hacia atrás para  
conseguir un poco de distancia, se secó el sudor de la frente y  
concentró su energía una vez más.

Al costado del campo de batalla, Ranma no sabía bien cómo  
interpretar esto. "A ver, o Kuno todavía no se ha enfrentado a mí  
con todo, o Ryoga está un poquito falto de práctica."

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo parecía desconcertado. Garrapateó en sus notas.

"¿Súper-resistencia de Ryoga ahora aumentada? Recibió golpes  
duros, no se aturdió".

¨

««««»»»»

--Ojalá Ryoga no salga lastimado --dijo Ukyo.

--A ver, ¿y por quéeeee? --preguntó Ranma, sonriendo.

*paf*

--No es momento para estar bromeando.

{Ya basta}, pensó Ryoga. {Un asalto grande debe terminar con  
esto}. Ryoga arrancó aún más pañoletas con una mano, preparó el  
paraguas con su otra mano, y empezó a brillar con un aura color  
amarillo ardiente. El aura de combate de Kuno llameaba también,  
mientras asumía una posición de guardia, alistándose para desatar su  
más rápida andanada de ataques. Ryoga le arrojó sus pañoletas a Kuno,  
que crearon un enjambre de tela giratoria y zumbante, y lanzó el  
paraguas, que giró como un trompo hacia su objetivo. Kuno se  
convirtió en un borrón, desviando a golpes las pañoletas, pero recibía  
cortes pese a sus mejores esfuerzos. Luego el paraguas lo impactó,  
sacó despedido hacia atrás y le hizo bajar la guardia, permitiendo que  
le llovieran las pañoletas remanentes. Por último, Ryoga estiró las  
manos abiertas y vociferó "¡¡¡SHISHI HOKO-DAN!!!", para desatar una  
descarga de energía que arrojó a Kuno por el aire y lo hizo caer  
sólidamente fuera de la cerca de los Tendo.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo parecía fascinado. Escribió con gran entusiasmo en sus notas.

"Truco nuevo: ¿Ataque con descarga de ki? ¿Shishicuánto?  
Resumen: mínimo uso del paraguas, montonera de pañoletas".

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga se dio vuelta ante el sonido de aplausos y vítores.

--¡Oye, bonito espectáculo!

--¡Bien hecho, Ryoga!

--Ah, yo podría haberlo acabado más rápi*UUUF*

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo respiró hondo, miró hacia la residencia Tendo, y tomó una  
decisión.

--Tal vez después.

Dobló sus notas, luego se las metió en la chaqueta. Trepó luego  
a un árbol cercano para esperar a que Hibiki se fuera, y sacó un  
minitelevisor para matar el tiempo.

¨

««««»»»»

Las festividades hasta altas horas de la noche decayeron por fin  
y se fue cada uno a su casa, algunos con más dinero y algunos con un  
poco menos. Ukyo estaba feliz: había sacado el premio gordo. Ryoga  
salió igual que como entró. A Mousse le fue casi tan bien como a  
Ukyo. Akane se las arregló para no perder tanto y Ranma, como de  
costumbre, había salido como el gran perdedor. A Ryoga no le  
importaba mucho; lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible  
de Ranma, sobre todo si este se convertía en una ella.

Y así, con sus respectivas ganancias en mano, Ukyo y Ryoga  
caminaron de regreso al Ucchan's.

--¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Ryoga? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Sí. Me siento como nuevo. Supongo que descansé bastante... o a  
lo mejor es por esas botellas de Megavoltio-Cola.

--Esa cosa no es buena para la salud, créeme.

--A juzgar por el lema, no les importa. ¿Cómo era? Hm...  
"Megavoltio-Cola: ¡Locura por la cafeína!"  
¨

Cerca de allí, Ryo se había quedado dormido viendo un programa  
estadounidense mal doblado acerca de un ratón de laboratorio con  
inclinaciones hacia la dominación mundial. De pronto, despertó.

--¡Infiernos, me dormí! ¡Dónde están! ¡Dónde...! Ah, allí están.

Bajó de un salto a la calle, alistó su paraguas y salió en  
persecución de su objetivo.  
¨

--¡Disculpen! ¡Perdón! --preguntó alguien, corriendo hacia Ryoga y  
Ukyo.

--¿Hm? ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Gosunkugi?

--No sé, Ryoga. Se parece un poco, ¿cierto?

El hombre llegó hasta ellos por fin; los alcanzó en un puente que  
pasaba sobre un canal.

--Hola. Disculpen. Lamento preguntar, pero ya llevo bastante rato  
vagando por aquí... --Ryo sabía que debía tan sólo ir a matar, pero es  
que sencillamente le fascinaba emboscar con estilo a sus adversarios.

--¿Gosunkugi? ¿Eres tú? --preguntó Ryoga.

Se _parecía_ a Gosunkugi, pero era un poco más alto y vestido de  
traje y corbata, con un talante más audaz.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Ryo. ¿Se asemejaba a alguien que Ryoga  
conocía? Hm... eso podría ser útil después pero, por el momento, esa  
pregunta casi arruinó el ánimo dramático en que Ryo se hallaba.

--Eeeh... no. He estado buscando la residencia Hibiki. ¿Sabe alguno  
de ustedes dónde puede estar?

--Bueno --dijo Ryoga, con cara de abochornado--, la verdad, no sé,  
aunque en realidad debería. Yo... --Se interrumpió, examinando a Ryo.

Ryoga notó que el individuo traía un paraguas, que parecía gatillar  
varios sistemas de advertencia en la mente de Ryoga, pero no logró  
suscitar la advertencia apropiada a tiempo. Otra cosa que debía haber  
advertido a Ryoga era la manifiesta ausencia de nubes.

La cuchilla de cinco centímetros en la punta del paraguas debió  
haber sido una clara advertencia. Sin duda.

--¿O sea que no sabes dónde queda tu propia casa? Qué vergüenza  
--dijo Ryo.

--¿Que diablos...? --Esa pequeña afirmación había tomado totalmente  
desprevenido a Ryoga, y le hizo bajar la guardia.

De súbito, Ryo gritó "¡GEKIHOU!" y echó el paraguas hacia adelante.  
El extremo curvado brillaba cargado con poder de ki mientras el  
paraguas volaba, y conectó con el pecho de Ryoga. El muchacho fue  
derribado hacia atrás casi dos metros y aterrizó de espaldas.

--Los maestros envían saludos.

--¡Ryoga! --gritó Ukyo--. ¡Muy bien, señor, no sé quién sea usted,  
pero las va a pagar ahora! --Sacó su espátula demoledora y se puso  
entre Ryo y Ryoga.

Ryo tenía una expresión de perplejidad en la cara:

--¿Eres de la División Utensilios de Cocina?

--¿Qué? ¡No!

Ryoga se puso en pie con lentitud (su súper resistencia salvándolo  
una vez más) y alzó su respectivo paraguas hasta una posición de  
ataque. Mientras, Ukyo abanicó con su espátula pero ésta fue  
enganchada por el mango del paraguas. Impávida, se agarró del mango  
de la espátula, saltó, y pateó al agresor en la cara. Al aterrizar,  
Ukyo liberó su espátula dándole un giro.

Ryo retrocedió aturdido unos cuantos pasos, y luego sostuvo su  
paraguas a modo de estoque. Propinó varias estocadas mientras ella  
bloqueaba con la espátula. Ukyo advirtió que le estaba haciendo  
varias abolladuras al metal. De repente, el individuo giró el  
paraguas de modo que el mango quedara apuntado hacia adelante.  
Lanzó un golpe, pero a demasiada distancia como para que éste llegara.  
Para sorpresa de ella, fue golpeada sólidamente en la mandíbula.  
Retrocedió un paso y examinó con cuidado a su adversario, notando por  
fin que el paraguas parecía ser un poco más largo que antes, y que se  
estaba retrayendo hasta su longitud original.

--Paraguas telescópico --dijo Ryo con una sonrisa sacarínica--. ¿Te  
gusta?

Ukyo echó mano de varias miniespátulas y le apuntó a las piernas.  
Él saltó hacia adelante para atacar y para saltar por sobre las  
miniespátulas, y se encontró con una estocada de espátula directo a  
las tripas. Se las arregló para aterrizar de pie después de eso, pero  
quedó un tanto mareado.

--Nada de mal, señorita. Me encantaría practicar más, pero tengo un  
asunto de honor que saldar con el señor Hibiki. Hágase a un lado antes  
de que me ponga serio.

Mientras Ryo hablaba, perdió de vista a Ryoga, que se ponía en  
posición, oculto detrás de Ukyo.

--¿Quieres que me haga a un lado? Muy bien... --Ukyo sonrió, y  
sorprendió totalmente a Ryo al hacerse a un lado y revelar a Ryoga,  
que apareció de pronto lanzándose al ataque.

--¡Demonios! --fue todo lo que le alcanzó a salir antes de que la  
punta del paraguas de Ryoga le diera en pleno estómago, ataque que  
casi lo sacó despedido del puente. Notando que se encontraba  
tremendamente cerca de caer al agua, se horrorizó y aleteó, intentado  
recuperar el equilibrio--. ¡nononono! ¡Agua no! ¡Me *agg*!

Ryoga tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Ryo, pareciendo haber  
notado la aparente aversión al agua de éste, y lo sujetó por sobre el  
cauce.

--Ahora dime --exigió--, ¿quién diablos eres?

--No arruines el traje --dijo Ryo con voz monótona.

--Cállate y habla --dijo Ryoga.

El gemelo de Gosunkugi sonrió, burlesco:

--De verdad te olvidaste, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto, Ryoga? Me siento más  
insultado todavía.

--¡¿Dé qué estás hablando?!

--Ya nos conocemos.

Ryoga seguía con cara de confundido. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

--Llevo un tiempo persiguiéndote --dijo Ryo en voz baja--, por  
Okinawa, por Vietnam, por toda China... Sí que viajas, debo decir.  
Me hiciste ejercitar bastante.

--¿Me has estado...? --Ryoga hizo una pausa, sólo para efecto  
dramático--. ¿...siguiendo el rastro...? --Otra pausa--. ¿...desde  
hace un año, ah? Dime, ¿no habrás pasado de casualidad por Jusenkyo?  
--Zamarreó un poco a Ryo.

--Pues, tal vez sí... --Ryo vio una oportunidad. El imbécil estaba  
demasiado acupado tratando de asustarlo y había dejado muy abierto un  
punto vulnerable.

--¡MUERE! --vociferó, y le dio a Ryoga un rodillazo en la  
entrepierna.

La cara de Ryoga se contorsionó de dolor. Soltó a Ryo y retrocedió  
un poco. Ryo sonrió, satisfecho de que la maniobra hubiera tenido el  
efecto deseado. Por desgracia, se había olvidado por completo del  
canal que corría veloz por debajo.

--¡NOOOOOO! *splash* --fue lo último que oyó Ryoga de su  
adversario, al caer Ryo al agua. Ryoga y Ukyo fueron rápidamente  
hasta el borde del puente y miraron hacia abajo, pero no vieron nada.

--Hm... ¿cuál maldición tendrá? --Ryoga le dio la espalda al  
cauce--. En lo que se haya convertido, ojalá sepa nadar.

--¿Por qué piensas que tiene una maldición?

--Quería vengarse, ¿no? Y dijo que me había seguido hasta China.  
Y de verdad parecía tenerle miedo al agua también.

¨

««««»»»»

Una vez más, Ryoga y Ukyo caminaban por las calles del Nerima  
nocturno, paseando con desenvoltura y disfrutando el aire de la noche.

--Bueno --dijo Ukyo, palmoteando a Ryoga en la espalda--, tres  
enemigos mortales en un día. Ya estás a los niveles de Ranma.

--Oye... nunca había pensado en eso...

--¿En qué?

--Pues, desde que Ranma y Akane se pusieron serios, mira lo que me  
ha pasado. Me quieren casar con Shampoo, Kodachi está obsesionada  
conmigo, Kuno me quiere matar, Tsubasa está celoso, una persona  
misteriosa de mi pasado llega a buscar venganza y tú...

--¿Ah? --dijo Ukyo con aire inquietud, sus ojos escrutando los  
alrededores.

--...eeh... resultas ser mi mejor amiga.

Ryoga se tironeó nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa. Ukyo  
miraba hacia otro lado, con su expresión oculta a la vista de Ryoga.

--Ryoga --dijo Ukyo, cerrando los ojos.

--¿Dime? --preguntó Ryoga, nervioso.

Ukyo volvió la cabeza hacia él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor  
de sí. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y luego la  
volvió hacia él.

Lo miró a los ojos:

--¡¿¡¿RYOUGA, DÓNDE CARAJO ESTAMOS?!?!

El muchacho miró en todas direcciones, notando que estaban en lo  
profundo de un bosque, con las luces de la ciudad pestañeando a lo  
lejos detrás de ellos.

--¿Ah? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

¨

««««»»»»

Mucho más tarde...

En un cuarto de hotel, Ryo Muhoshin tomaba un relajante baño  
caliente. También se estaba curando un feo moretón donde había  
impactado el paraguas de Ryoga y un corte en el estómago, donde lo  
había alcanzado la espátula de Ukyo. El Destructor de Dojos había  
sido fácil. El idiota del Dojo de la Ceremonia del Té de Combate  
(¡JA! Ceremonia del té, por favor) había sido patético. El pobre  
y triste hombrecito que practicaba la Caligrafía de Combate era  
una absoluta vergüenza para las artes marciales de todo el mundo.  
Ryo los había derribado a todos, en nombre de la Escuela de Artes  
Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo (o EAMAPO).

Ryoga demostraba ser distinto.

Ryo parecía tener una mala suerte sobrenatural, en lo que a  
eliminar a Hibiki se refería. Un mal paso aquí, una suposición  
incorrecta allá, siempre era _algo_. Todavía no había podido  
enfrentar a Hibiki sin que ocurriera algo rematadamente idiota que  
arruinara el momento.

Había perdido antes contra Hibiki, pero nunca de esa manera.

Una cosa, una curiosa cosita, le desconcertaba. Él _creía_ que  
Ryoga debía haber estado en su lugar de residencia. Ryo había  
irrumpido una noche en la casa Hibiki, hacía un tiempo, sólo para  
encontrar una casa polvorienta, desatendida, oscura y obviamente  
deshabitada desde hacía mucho. No entendía para nada ese misterio  
en particular. Sabía que el sentido de orientación de Ryoga era malo,  
pero ¿ni siquiera vivir en su propia casa? ¿Y el resto de su familia?  
¿Podía ser la familia _entera_ tan desafiada direccionalmente como  
Ryoga? Ese parecía ser el caso.

¨

**- fin parte 5 -**  



	7. Parte VI

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part VI  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**==============  
PARTE VI**

Me acuerdo de ti  
===============  
¨

**[_Principios de noviembre: Viernes, atardecer_]**  
¨

Muhoshin se hallaba sentado en su cuarto de hotel, hojeando un  
expediente y pareciendo medianamente cabreado. La velada previa no  
había sido todo lo positiva que él esperara. Más aún, había sido un  
desastre. Su intención había sido llegar raudo como la brisa, vencer  
a Hibiki y volverse a un bien merecido descanso. Del dicho al hecho,  
mucho trecho, al parecer. Empezaba a sentir el regreso todas las  
viejas frustraciones, enfocadas en el único idiota direccionalmente  
impedido cuyo nombre le hacía arrugarse como si alguien rascara un  
pizarrón con las uñas. Toda la antigua frustración que sentía con  
que aquel individuo ganara siempre.

Le parecía conveniente ir familiarizándose con los lugareños, ahora  
que se iba a ver en la necesidad de tratar con ellos. Hojeaba ahora  
lo que pretendía ser "información estratégica", proporcionada por  
una socorrida fuente, conocida por todo aquel que tuviese alguien  
a quien acechar. Había variadas fotos y notas tipeadas en relación  
a cada una. Posibles aliados y enemigos. Necesitaba un plan. Un  
buen plan. Algo que le hiciera daño a Ryoga, mental, como mínimo.  
¨

Pelear honradamente era un desafío. Pelear sucio era un placer  
¨

Había una foto de una muchacha baja, de pelo corto. "Akane Tendo.  
17 años. ¿Interés romántico de Ryoga Hibiki? Rehén potencial.  
Tendencias violentas. Abórdese con precaución".

{Hm... secuestro}. Rumió la posibilidad. Era uno de los trucos  
más viejos del mundo, terriblemente trillado, pero no dejaba de ser  
un plan.  
¨

Por pura curiosidad, hojeó por el expediente hasta dar con el  
nombre que le importunaba.

--E...F...G...Go...Gosunkugi, Hikaru. Mm-hm --murmuró Ryo. Abrió el  
expediente sin encontrar fotografía alguna, únicamente un papel.  
Decía:

¨¨¨¨Hikaru Gosunkugi:

¨¨¨¨Prácticamente inofensivo.

Ryo pestañeó. ¿Prácticamente inofensivo?

¨

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

Ryoga y Ukyo andaban por el restaurante, relajándose puesto que era  
día de poca clientela. Él se hallaba sentado a una mesa, Ukyo de pie  
cerca de allí, junto a la parrilla.

--Bueno y ¿quién es el tipo ese? ¿Y qué quería contigo?

Ryoga estaba en silencio.

--¡Oye! ¡Ryoga! ¿Hola?

--Me estoy tratando de acordar, ¿sí?

Ryoga continuó concentrándose.

--A ver, hace un par de años...

¨

**[_Varios años atrás. Lugar???_]**

Ryoga atravesaba por tupidos matorrales y densa foresta,  
maldiciendo por centésima vez el sentido de (o más bien falta de)  
orientación que le había tocado heredar. Llevaba ya un tiempo en  
persecución del cobarde de Ranma. Daba la impresión de que llevaba  
semanas errando. Siguió la vacilante travesía, haciendo caso omiso  
del gruñido que emanaba del fondo su estómago y del mareo que  
comenzaba a invadirle la cabeza. No podía detenerse, no ahora.  
La venganza no sabía de tiempo, pero Ryoga igual estaba impaciente.  
Frustrado con la jungla espesa, bramó un alarido de decisión y  
arremetió en línea recta, al carajo los obstáculos. Para su sorpresa,  
el bosque terminó de súbito y una imponente pared de madera se alzó  
por delante.

--Uy, n... *BLAM*

**[_fin del recuerdo_]**  
¨

--O sea que... ¿hiciste una entrada triunfal, eh? --dijo Ukyo con  
una sonrisa satírica.

--Bueno, salí del bosque, ¿no? --rebatió Ryoga.

¨

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

Ryo abandonó el expediente de los infames de Nerima y bebió un  
sorbo de una lata de gaseosa, entornando reflexivamente los ojos.  
Ya iba un buen tiempo desde que había enfrentado al señor Hibiki.  
Si bien este no recordaba a Ryo, Ryo por cierto que no se había  
olvidado de él.  
¨

**[_hace varios años..._]**

Los sensei miraban desde el frente del dojo; los alumnos, desde  
los costados. Al centro, dos personajes vestidos de gi se paseaban  
uno en torno a otro, observándose con cautela. Uno empuñaba un  
paraguas de bambú azul. Respiraba jadeante, el sudor le empapaba el  
gi, varios cortes y moretones le marcaban el cuerpo. El otro blandía  
un paraguas azabache con mango curvado. Este contendor tenía algunas  
rasgaduras en su gi, pero sin contar aquellas se le veía calmo,  
respirando despacio, y sin heridas.

El del paraguas negro relajó la postura y bajó levemente el  
paraguas. Con aire fatuo, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa socarrona  
le trepara hasta el rostro.

--Kousuke --dijo en voz baja, suficiente para ser oído por su  
oponente, pero demasiado débil para que oyeran los demás--, no es  
demasiado tarde para rendirse.

--¡¿Rendirse?! --sibiló Kousuke.

--Sí... suplica y listo.

--¡NUNCA!

Kousuke se abalanzó a la lucha, asestando tajos a gran velocidad.  
Dejaba hendiduras en el piso y un vacío en el aire con cada corte,  
pero éste adversario había, de algún modo, bloqueado o eludido cada  
ataque.

--Ya tomaste tu decisión, Kousuke. Acuérdate --dijo el otro, justo  
antes de enganchar el tobillo de Kousuke con el paraguas, para luego  
tirar, y patearle la rodilla por delante. Se oyó el inconfundible  
sonido de una articulación que se dobla en una forma para la que no ha  
sido hecha, y Kousuke se derrumbó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

--¡Muhoshin, ya es suficiente! --exclamó uno de los sensei.

El aludido o no oyó al sensei, o no lo tomó en cuenta, al usar el  
paraguas a modo de bate contra las costillas de Kousuke.

--¡Ryo! ¡Suficiente, he dicho!

Ryo pateó a Kousuke en el estómago; lo hizo deslizar varios metros  
por el piso antes de volver a desplomarse. ¿Suficiente? No, ni cerca  
de ser suficiente. Kousuke había sido hábil y obediente, y rápido  
para aprender, una mascota de los sensei, por así decirlo. Había  
cometido un error: había esperado ser reconocido como igual en talento  
a Ryo Muhoshin. Ryo no permitía aquello. La gente tenía que saber  
cuál era su lugar, así de simple. Kousuke sería un ejemplo, uno en  
una larga línea de ejemplos, de lo que pasaba cuando trataban de  
superarlo.

--¡MUHOSHIN! ¡TE DIJE QUE...!  
¨

*CRASH*  
¨

Un zarrapastroso personaje, premunido de mochila y paraguas, entró  
demoliendo la pared, cosa que hizo a Kousuke salir despedido, y al  
recién llegado terminar recibiendo el golpe destinado al cráneo de  
Kousuke. El forastero tambaleó un par de pasos, luego se desplomó, en  
tanto Ryo se le aproximaba con los párpados a medio bajar. ¿Quién era  
esta persona que le negaba la recreación?

--¡Alumnos! --tronó uno de los sensei--, ¡lleven a esos dos a la  
enfermería! ¡Muhoshin! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!  
¨

Y así fue el primer encuentro entre Ryo Muhoshin y Ryoga Hibiki.  
Qué le pasó a Hibiki después de aquello, Ryo no sabía.  
¨

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¨

--¿Y de ahí qué pasó? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Bueno... a ver... entré echando abajo la pared, sentí un tremendo  
dolor en la cabeza, y me desmayé. Un rato después...  
¨

Ryoga despertó lentamente, sintiéndose muy refrescado. Sintió que  
se hallaba sobre algo suave. No tenía la certeza de qué era, puesto  
que desde hacía mucho no estaba encima de algo así... pero tenía casi  
la seguridad de que era una cama. Abrió los ojos despacio, sólo para  
ver a una joven de pelo corto observándolo, como si lo examinara.

--Vaya, buenos días --saludó esta, mirándolo con curiosidad.

--Eeeh, hola.

Luego de aquella conversación extraordinariamente compleja, la  
muchacha salió y volvió con un caballero mayor, que le informó que  
sufría de agotamiento y que necesitaba algunos días de descanso.

De tanto en tanto, algún anciano entraba y le hacía preguntas...  
¿Era acaso cultor de las artes marciales? ¿Cuán habilidoso era? ¿Le  
interesaba entrenar con ellos?

Aparte de las preguntas, los ancianos lo trataban bien,  
ofreciéndole bastante en términos de comida y hospitalidad en general.  
Le hicieron sentir muy bienvenido.  
¨

--En fin --dijo Ryoga--, parecía que querían que me quedara un  
tiempo, y supongo que quise retribuirles la gentileza...

--Entonces te quedaste por allá un tiempo, ¿cierto? --dijo Ukyo.

Ryoga asintió:

--Al parecer, no querían que me fuera.

¨  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

¡Si Hibiki se hubiese largado! Ryo sentía que su vida habría sido  
bastante más feliz, de haber ocurrido así. De haber Ryo sabido lo que  
Hibiki sería para él, lo habría dejado lisiado al punto. Pero no,  
luego de que se llevaran a Hibiki, Ryo no le había dado más  
importancia, hasta unos días después...  
¨

Los alumnos se encontraban todos en el dojo, en posición firme,  
con sus paraguas a un costado. Como de costumbre, Ryo se hallaba al  
frente y al centro, luciendo más bien desprovisto de emociones. Fue  
presentado un alumno nuevo, un peculiar muchacho con mala orientación  
y cierta necesidad de tratamiento odontológico. Según se enteraron  
todos en la presentación, este era Ryoga Hibiki, ya versado en artes  
marciales y condiscípulo de todos a partir de ese día.

Ryo sintió que algo no marchaba. Escudriñó los rostros de sus  
senseis. El sensei Miyaji no parecía ocultar nada... Pero los otros  
parecían bastante contentos con la llegada de Hibiki. Algo pasaba  
aquí.

En los meses venideros, descubrió qué era eso tan especial que  
tenía Ryoga. Aprendía rápido, cuando algo se hallaba en su capacidad  
de aprendizaje. Había sido derrotado por Ryo varias veces, en los  
primeros encuentros, pero luego de un mes Ryoga se mantuvo a la  
par... y a los dos meses...  
¨

--¡UUG! --Ryo cayó sobre una rodilla, sintiendo el increíble peso  
del paraguas de Ryoga impactarle contra el estómago por cuarta vez en  
aquel combate. El mundo se volvió un borrón y vio a uno de los sensei  
levantar la mano para indicar el punto. Por alguna razón el sensei  
estaba de pie junto a Ryoga... ¿por qué vitoreaban todos?

Entonces una expresión de descontento atravesó su rostro  
normalmente calmo. "Él me VENCIÓ a mí... ÉL me venció a mí...  
¡Él me venció a MÍ! ¡a MÍ!". Ryo percibió los ojos de todos los  
que le temían, mirándolo ahora con burla. ¿A quién asustaba el pobre  
y triste Ryo? Por fin había sido derrotado, y a toda fanfarria, por  
un alumno que llevaba breve tiempo en la escuela. No importaba que  
el nuevo ya previamente hubiese sido entrenado como artista marcial.  
Lo único que miraban los demás era si se perdía o se ganaba. "¿Esto  
era lo que tramaban los sensei? ¿Conseguir un peleador contratado  
que me pusiera en mi lugar? ¡¡¡YO ESTABA EN MI LUGAR!!! ¡EN LA CIMA!  
Ryoga... va a pagar por esto..."  
¨

Por designio implacable del destino, los siguientes varios meses  
fueron ejercicios de frustración. Había estado casi, en ocasiones...  
CASI casi... y en una había tenido la oportunidad de ultimarlo.  
Pero... por alguna razón, con la cuchilla de su paraguas puesta contra  
el cuello de Ryoga... la había dejado pasar. Ryoga no mostraba suma  
pasión por el arte, al menos en opinión suya. Ryo sencillamente no  
entendía, ¿POR QUÉ se quedaba ahí? ¡¿¡¿Mes tras mes, y tras mes?!?!

¨  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

--En fin, me quedé ahí un par de meses... aprendí unas cuantas  
cosas... Entrené mucho con algunas personas, Ryo fue unas de ellas  
creo... --parloteaba Ryoga.

--¿Hiciste algo que lo hiciera enojarse? --inquirió Ukyo.

--No... no creo. Entrenamos montones. Eso, más que nada.

--¿Era malo contigo? ¿Hostil?

--No. Era medio tieso, nada más, pero siempre educado.

--¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste?

Ryoga se golpeteó el mentón con un dedo, pensando:

--A ver... fue después de varios meses...  
¨

Afuera, el cielo se hallaba algo cubierto y la brisa era fuerte.  
Ryoga se encontraba afuera, en el frontis del dojo AMAPO,  
especializado en paraguas y otros similares adminículos protectores.  
Ya iban varios meses, y él tenía la hormigueante sensación de que algo  
se le olvidaba.

--Hibiki, hola --dijo una voz llana, cordial, pero casi sin  
emoción.

--Ah. Hola, Muhoshin.

Ryo se instaló sobre el barandal que rodeaba el borde del pórtico,  
y miró a Ryoga, que se hallaba parado fuera del alero protector del  
edificio.

--Dime, Ryoga, sinceramente, ¿por qué viniste hasta acá?

--¿Hm?

--¿Por qué? ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

--Estaba... --murmuró Ryoga, hurgándose la memoria--, cazando a  
alguien... creo...

Ryo entornó los ojos y miró con desconfianza a Ryoga:

--No me digas. --Hizo girar despacio el paraguas, y quitó la vaina  
protectora de la punta de la cuchilla--. ¿Y a quién, si se puede  
saber?

Los ojos de Ryoga se agrandaron de horror. ¿Cómo podía haberse  
olvidado de RANMA? ¡El gusano que había huido del duelo! De  
improviso, Ryoga le gritó a los cielos:

--¡RANMA! ¡¡¡YA TE VOY A ENCONTRAR!!!

Ryo quedó mirando lleno de sorpresa, al ver a Ryoga salir  
catapultado de un salto, y atravesar varios edificios en su intento  
por encontrar el camino. Se oyeron variadas exclamaciones de furia al  
ir la gente saliendo de los recintos averiados buscando al ofensivo  
viajero rampante, pero Ryoga ya se había ido, una vez más hacia la  
inmensidad de la campiña.

--¡¿¡¿¡¿Y AHORA DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?!?!?!

¨

--Y bueno, después de eso, llegué a China.. y de ahí Ranma... en  
Jusenkyo... ¡ahí fue donde RANMA ME ARRUINÓ LA...!

--Ah, POR FAVOR, Ryoga. No vamos a empezar con *eso* otra vez, ¿hm?

--¡Pero si fue culpa de ÉL!

--¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojado por eso? --punceteó Ukyo,  
irritada--. ¡Ya fue hace mucho tiempo!

¨  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que el recuerdo de Ryoga le producía tirria.  
La mención de su nombre le hacía subir la presión de la sangre y le  
quemaba los fusibles. Pero las cosas cambiaron, aunque lentamente,  
con la salida de Hibiki de la escena. La vida había retomado su  
statu quo, o eso había esperado él.

Por desgracia, la sombra de los logros de Hibiki no se había ido  
con él. Ahora veía menos miedo en los ojos de sus condiscípulos.  
Sabía lo que pensaban: uno de ellos lo haría caer, tal vez no ahora,  
y quizá no mañana, pero uno de ellos lo lograría, algún día. Porque  
al fin habían visto que no era invencible, mucho menos que eso, en  
realidad.

Y estaba también el que los sensei le recordartan CONSTANTEMENTE su  
humillación, restregándole en la cara el haber sido apabullado por  
un advenedizo con menos entrenamiento que él. Osaban especular que él  
nunca tendría el potencial que el muchacho Hibiki tenía.

Técnicamente, no había nada que entorpeciera su retome del antiguo  
rango de mejor alumno, y pronto volvió a estar al borde de graduarse  
con el más alto nivel que un alumno podía alcanzar sin ser "sensei".  
Sabía que había otros mejores que él, por cierto; por algo eran  
senseis, después de todo. Llegaría el momento en que él también  
tendría dicho título, pero eso era para el futuro. A él le interesaba  
una escala de tiempo más corta.  
¨

Entonces, un día, los senseis tuvieron una junta...  
¨

Ryo estaba fuera del dojo, espiando una junta de varios senseis,  
oyéndoles discutir un tema que sonaba como centrado en él. Hasta  
entonces, lo que había oído era por demás interesante.

--Estoy en PROFUNDO desacuerdo con ese método, señores. Esto va  
a agravar su ya formidable crueldad. No va a hacer de él una mejor  
persona, para nada. ¡Ya es harto nocivo que le hayan recordado a  
diario su inferioridad ante el otro muchacho!

Ryo reconocía esa voz. Era el sensei Miyaji..., siempre la voz de  
la paz y la calma. Inferioridad, faltaba más...

--¡Hibiki se fue así como así, Miyaji! ¡Sin una palabra de  
explicación! ¡Nos insultó con semejante comportamiento! --dijo una  
voz.

--Además, ¿qué mejor manera de probar a Muhoshin que enviarlo  
contra la única persona que ha logrado vencerlo de manera constante?  
Si pierde, entonces por lo menos va a quedar más humilde, o quizá la  
vergüenza le haga esconderse, ¿quién sabe? Pero es posible que ya no  
siga siendo un problema para nosotros.

--¡Y si gana, se va a acrecentar la seguridad de Muhoshin en sí  
mismo! ¡Nosotros mismos lo podemos alejar de sus costumbres más  
indeseables, con más entrenamiento riguroso!

Ryo conocía también a esos... senseis Kazutaka e Ichiro.

--¡El plan anterior de ustedes de hacer a Muhoshin una persona "más  
moderada" fracasó! --dijo Miyaji--. Todo lo que lograron fue volver  
casi psicótico a Muhoshin ante la mención del nombre Hibiki! Manipular  
así a esos muchachos... ¡vergüenza debería darles! Lo que estén  
planeando hacer ahora con él..., yo... ¡yo me lavo las manos! ¡Ya me  
escucharon!

Y con eso, se sintieron las pisadas de Miyaji, seguidas por el  
abrir y cerrar de una puerta.

"Aaah, así que eso era lo que pasaba. ¿Habían incitado a Ryoga a  
que se quedara, con el propósito de humillarme a Mí? --pensó Ryo, con  
cierta rabia--. No me voy a doblegar".

--Vamos a buscar a Muhoshin --suspiró Ichiro.

A esas alturas, Ryo no pudo resistir el impulso de hacer una  
entrada gallarda. Hizo su ingreso al salón, con una sonrisa  
peligrosa. Tal como esperaba, le encomendaron eliminar a Hibiki y,  
para su grata sorpresa, a algunos otros que al parecer en uno u otro  
momento habían ofendido el honor de la EAMAPO. Ryoga, así como los  
demás, se hallaba asentado en Nerima, entre una pequeña comunidad de  
otros artistas marciales. A Ryo se le hizo entrega de un expediente  
de ellos, obtenido mediante fuentes desconocidas, y se le envió en  
camino con un sustancioso viático en dinero.

Pero él lo haría a su manera. Eso lo decidió desde un comienzo.  
Unas cuantas apuestas por aquí, un poquito de extorsión por allá, y  
quedó económicamente autosuficiente. Además, los sensei no le habían  
puesto plazo a su cacería, de modo que decidió tomarse unas pequeñas  
vacaciones... En eso demoró un año. Ver un poco el mundo, aprender  
algunas nuevas técnicas de artes marciales, triturar a uno que otro  
individuo en el camino...

Pero todo lo bueno debe terminar, y Ryo sintió que era mejor volver  
a poner manos a la obra. Y así, a Nerima partió, para dar inicio por  
fin a la cacería de Hibikis.

¨  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

Ryoga tarareaba, ponderando la situación. ¿Cómo podría lograr que  
Ryo dejara de darle cacería? Todo era un tremendo malentendido, ¿no?  
Ryoga confiaba en que, si hablaban las cosas, el problema quedaría  
zanjado. A lo mejor. Aunque por otro lado, ese método no le había  
resultado a Ranma al intentarlo con él.

--Emm... Ryoga, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

--¿Hmm? Sí, claro.

--Ranma y Akane van a ver unas películas al cine. Me invitaron para  
que fuera y... bueno...

--Te sentirías incómoda sola con ellos dos, ¿cierto?

--Eso mismo. Entonces ¿podrías...?

--Sí, claro. No es problema. Nada más... cuida que Ranma no se me  
acerque. ¿Por favor?

Ranma-chan besándolo era aún un recuerdo horrorosamente  
traumático... Uno del que prefería prescindir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨

Ryo tomó todos los recuerdos de los últimos años, dejando remojar  
el vejamen. Nada como una explosión de rabia para avivar el espíritu  
de combate. Justo entonces, algo llamó su atención. Algo lo  
suficientemente fuerte para desinflar su espíritu de lucha.

Alzó el diario.

--Ah. Vaya, vaya, vaya... el festival de Jackie Chan. Imperdible.

Sintió el frenesí adrenalínico abandonar su cuerpo. Ryoga podía  
esperar. Siempre había tiempo para apreciar las cosas más finas de la  
vida.

¨

**-fin parte 6-**


	8. Parte VII

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part VII  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**===============  
PARTE VII**

Una cita, pero cortita  
===============  
¨

--Akane, ¿de verdad crees que esto vaya a resultar?

--Como que me llamo Akane. Se va a sentir incómoda ella sola con  
nosotros dos. ¿O no has oído el dicho "tres son multitud"? No va  
querer estar sola con una pareja, así que le va a pedir a Ryoga que  
vaya con ella. No hay por donde fallar.

--Bueno..., yo creo...

--Oye, ¿qué podría salir mal?

¨

««««»»»»

Era una noche de viernes como cualquiera otra en el Nekohanten.  
Cologne andaba merodeando por allí, Shampoo alternaba entre supervisar  
la comida y servir de camarera, y Mousse... tenía algo importante en  
la cabeza. Se encontraba ponderando su última conversación con Ryoga.  
¨

"Qué, crees que Ranma le ganó a Shampoo de manera HONORABLE?  
¿En una gran pelea convocada? Déjame decirte que le ganó  
totalmente por accidente, y cuando ella trataba de golpear a otra  
persona. Dime tú qué tan HONORABLE es eso, ¿eh?  
¨

Entonces era cierto, que no tenía por qué ser un gran desafío  
formal. No tenía por qué ser una pelea con bombos y platillos.  
Ranma la había pillado descuidada, y miren cómo lo perseguía ella.  
¿Dónde estaba el honor de la victoria de Ranma sobre ella? Pero y  
¿desde cuándo dejaba él que el honor se interpusiera en su cruzada por  
ganar el corazón de Shampoo? Algunos de sus ataques contra Ranma  
habían sido, tenía que admitir, un poquito menos que honorables.

Miró en dirección a Shampoo. Revisaba una olla, de espaldas  
hacia él.

Podía ser un simple mazazo en la cabeza, y listo.

La muchacha miraba la olla, su concentración completa puesta en  
aquello.

Un buen golpe en el momento exacto... como ahora.

--¡Mousse!

--¡¡¡GUAAAAAH!!! --Mousse pegó un salto, sin haber advertido que  
Cologne había ingresado a la cocina y llevaba ya un rato observando.

--¿Qué te pasa, niño? Estás todo transpirado y tiritón. Ve a  
tomarte un descanso.

--S...sí, claro...

Mousse salió por la puerta trasera y respiró hondo. Las preguntas  
le rebotaban dentro de la cabeza. {¿Podré hacerlo? Ella no va a estar  
soltera toda la vida. El tiempo se me está acabando. ¿Y dónde queda  
el honor en todo esto? ¿Y quién quiere honor? ¿Qué hago? ¡¡¡¡Ridículas  
leyes amazonas!!!!}

Suspiró y reingresó a la cocina.

Shampoo estaba allí, revolviendo el ramen. Cologne había vuelto  
a salir.

{Un garrotazo y listo}, pensó.

Extrajo un mazo de la manga.

{Uno solo}.

--¿Shampoo?

{Un golpe}.

--¿Qué quiere Mousse? Yo ocupada.

{Y es mía}.

*BLAMM*

¨

««««»»»»

--¿Y? ¿Cuál te gusta más? --preguntó Ranma.

--"Maestro borrachón II", sin duda --dijo Ryoga.

--No sé, yo encuentro mejor "Dragones por siempre" --contestó Ukyo.

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo iban a paso distendido por las calles,  
rumbo al festival de Jackie Chan. Ranma y Akane caminaban del brazo  
con gran soltura, mientras que Ukyo caminaba al lado de Ranma y Ryoga  
caminaba junto a Akane. Ryoga y Ukyo parecían tener el acuerdo  
tácito, pero mutuo, de no dar la impresión de ser pareja.

--Oye, Ryoga --preguntó Ranma--, supe que un tipo te atacó la  
semana pasada.

--Sí. Un viejo rencor en mi contra o algo así.

--¿En serio?

--Sip.

--Bueno --dijo Ranma, pareciendo bastante ufano--, uno cosecha lo  
que siembra, ¿no?

*BLAM*BLAM* Los codos de Ukyo y Akane golpearon a Ranma a un  
tiempo. En estéreo, vociferaron:

--¡Déjate de molestar a Ryoga!

--Au...

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo transitaba por las calles de Nerima, una vez más vestido de  
traje y corbata, camino al festival de cine de Jackie Chan. Estaba  
impaciente por llegar. Si había en el mundo alguien capaz de  
representar a la Escuela de Artes Marciales de Armamento Poco  
Ortodoxo, fácilmente podía ser Jackie Chan. Usaba sillas (estudiadas  
en la División Mobiliario), cerámica surtida (repartida entre  
Mobiliario, Jardinería y otras subdivisiones de la escuela) y otras  
armas diversas e interesantes. Sin duda, nada como una buena película  
de Jackie Chan.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención.

Fémina.

Pelo corto.

Con cara de recién haberle pegado a algún individuo.

Parada al lado de Ryoga.

{Ajá. Objetivo encontrado}.

{Pero momento... El cine y el señor Chan esperan}.

--Diantres, qué dilema --masculló.

Ryo ponderó los pros y los contras de hacer el trabajo ahora o  
hacer el trabajo después. Era la situación perfecta. He allí la  
muchacha y también Ryoga. Además, sería un asalto audaz y  
cinematográfico, por cierto.

Por lo visto Jackie Chan tendría que esperar. Total, las dos  
primeras películas eran regulares. Las buenas de verdad serían  
exhibidas horas después.

Revisó su inventario. Paraguas en ristre. Pedazos de tela que  
servirían de mordaza. Una soga. Una granada de gas. Y además, lo  
que parecía ser un buen ángulo para saltar desde el techo a la  
calle...

Manos a la obra.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryoga percibió que algo andaba mal. Cuando Ranma y Akane empezaron  
una de sus típicas discusiones, oyó que algo surcaba el aire. Se  
dio vuelta y vio a Ryo Muhoshin aterrizar suavemente y cerrar el  
paraguas.

Ryo los miró a todos, sonrió y dijo simplemente "Hola". Luego  
arrojó al suelo un puñado de pequeñas cápsulas, y el grupo quedó  
repentinamente rodeado de humo.

*coff* {Sospecho que usé demasiado...}, conjeturó Ryo en silencio.  
Avanzó hasta donde Akane se hallaba y le punzó un punto del cuello  
con la punta del paraguas. La joven se desmayó y Ryo se la echó al  
hombro. Estudiar un poquito los puntos de presión facilitaba  
muchísimo los secuestros. Ryo no pudo resistir la tentación de soltar  
una breve carcajada, y se adentró corriendo en la noche.

Sopló una brisa fuerte, y el humo se despejó. Ranma miró en todas  
direcciones.

--Oye, ¿y Akane? --Miró de lado a lado, gritando--: ¡AKANE!

Ryoga miró el piso. Esto era culpa suya, sintió. Alguien venía  
tras él y ahora sus amigos se veían enredados. {¡Cómo se ATREVE a  
involucrar a terceros en un duelo! ¿Y eso que está en el suelo?}

Ryoga lo señaló:

--Oigan, ¿qué es eso que está en el suelo?

Bajó la mano y cogió un sobre pequeño dejado en el suelo con un  
"para Ryoga" escrito en él. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje en voz alta.  
¨

"Hibiki: Perdón por la inconveniencia, pero me pareció que  
necesitaba darte un poquitín más de motivación para nuestro  
próximo combate. Si quieres que te devuelva a tu novia, ven al  
lugar donde nos conocimos. Ve allá en veinte minutos.

-Ryo".  
¨

Ryoga levantó la vista y miró a Ukyo.

--¿Te acuerdas de dónde peleamos con Ryo la última vez?  
--preguntó.

--Vamos --dijo Ranma, y agarró a Ryoga del brazo--. Voy a matar  
al tipo ese.

Ranma pensó para sí, {si le hace algo... ¡de verdad lo mato!}

¨

««««»»»»

Akane recuperó lentamente el conocimiento. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo  
último que recordaba era un montón de humo. Movió los brazos, pero  
los tenía atados, y al tantear lo que tenía cerca de las manos, había  
un poste de acero. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba atada al farol  
de un puente.

Akane suspiró. De verdad que le reventaba hacerlas de rehén.  
Era tan... tan... ¡denigrante! ¡Y estereotípico además! Grr...  
¡¡¡HOMBRES!!! Akane empezaba a trabajar en las cuerdas que la ataban  
cuando el captor hizo por fin su entrada.

--Disculpa, pero el papel de rehén por lo general se limita a  
quedarse quieto mientras el supuesto héroe viene a intentar un  
rescate. --La voz venía de detrás de ella.

--¡¡¡SUÉLTAME AHORA!!!

--Hmm... no. No todavía. A ti la verdad es que no pretendo  
hacerte nada. No te preocupes por eso. Pero *sí* intento hacerle  
muchísimo daño a tu media naranja, al menos.

--¡Te va a derrotar! ¡Ya vas a ver! --Akane arrugó la cara tras  
decir aquellas palabras. Apenas podía creer el haber dicho algo tan  
cursi como eso.

Ryo aplaudió sarcásticamente, sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

--Eso es. ASÍ da gusto que se comporte un rehén.

--Bueno y, ¿quién eres tú?

--¿No me presenté? Ryo Muhoshin, Escuela de Artes Marciales de  
Armamento Poco Ortodoxo, División Paraguas, y acreedor de un ascenso,  
tan pronto como triture a tu media naranja. --Ryo se dejó ver, y  
ejecutó un breve saludo con su paraguas--. Confío en que esto no dure  
mucho, no quiero perderme demasiado del festival de Jackie Chan. Al  
parecer ya me perdí la primera hora.

¨

««««»»»»

Ranma marchaba furioso por la calle, arrastrando a Ryoga con él y  
seguido por Ukyo.

--¿Dónde está? --gruñó.

El trío torció por una esquina y tuvieron el puente a la vista.  
Vieron a Ryo, muy campante, hablando con Akane, que estaba amarrada a  
un farol y con cara de mucho enojo.

--Muchachos, voy y vuelvo.

--Oye, espérate un... --empezó Ryoga.

--Se llevó a mi prometida... Si le ha hecho algo, ¡LO MATO!

Ni Ryoga ni Ukyo habían visto jamás a Ranma tan enfurecido. Ranma  
corrió hacia el puente, concentrándose en su objetivo...

¨

««««»»»»

Akane seguía en plena conversación con Ryo.

--Bueno y, ¿qué tienes tú contra Ranma? ¿Yo creí que odiabas a  
Ryoga?

Ryo puso cara de confundido:

--¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa con él?

--Ranma, _mi prometido_.

--¿Cómo? Pero me dijeron que Ryoga estaba enamorado de ti...

--No. Ryoga es mi amigo, nada más. Mi prometido es Ranma.

--¿Ranma? --graznó el joven. Las cosas ya se estaban poniendo feas.

--¡SÍ, YO! --fue la única advertencia que tuvo Ryo al ser golpeado  
en la espalda con un impacto que lo aventó contra las barreras del  
puente. Recuperándose de aquel golpe, oyó pisadas acercarse. Se  
volvió para mirar a su adversario.

--Un momen...

--¡TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN! --fue la única respuesta que oyó, cuando  
una cantidad demencial de puñetazos aterrizó sobre él. Ryo consiguió  
bloquear sólo algunos, luego se alejó de un salto hasta una distancia  
segura y aterrizó tambaleante. Se hizo una revisión. Nariz  
sangrando, moretones varios, brazo izquierdo como chocado con un  
martinete, y OTRO TRAJE MÁS arruinado. No había escapatoria, iba a  
tener que pelear para salirse de tamaña situación.

Ranma las emprendió nuevamente contra Ryo, pero esta vez Ryo estaba  
preparado. Asió el paraguas por la punta, y éste empezó a brillar.

--¡Eres mío! --vociferó Ranma.

--¡Oye! ¡Desátame, idiota! --gritó Akane.

--¡Ryugeki-Ken! --Ryo saltó hacia atrás, abanicó con su paraguas y  
liberó desde el mango curvo una descarga de energía con forma de  
búmerang.

Ranma echó las manos adelante y gritó "¡Moko-Takabisha!", para  
descargar su propio ataque de ki, que destruyó el Ryugeki-Ken y  
colisionó a Ryo. Éste salió despedido y aterrizó de espaldas.

Akane rompió sus ataduras y avanzó furiosísima hasta la contienda.

--Au --murmuró Ryo, levantándose. Antes de que pudiera levantarse,  
Ranma ya se le había ido encima y lo agarró de la corbata, para dejar  
a Ryo en una especie de llave estranguladora.

--AGG --fue lo único que pudo opinar el joven.

Ranma lo miró con cara de incredulidad:

--¿Gosunkugi?

--_No_ --espetó Ryo, entornando los ojos. El nombre Gosunkugi ya  
empezaba a caerle gordo.

--Bueno, qué me importa. ¿Quién te que crees que eres? ¡Mira que  
secuestrar a mi prometida!

--¡GEKIHOU! --vociferó Ryo al estocar con el mango del paraguas,  
firme hacia el pecho de Ranma. Ranma bloqueó a tiempo con un brazo,  
pero el golpe fue durísimo, y Ranma fue proyectado varios metros en el  
aire, hasta aterrizar contra el farol donde Akane había sido atada.  
Ranma se puso en pie, pero parecía sufrir dolor, y tenía el brazo  
izquierdo colgando lacio a un costado.

--Muy bien --dijo Ryo, intentado ponerse en pie--. Creo que lo que  
tenemos aquí... es un gran malentendido. Se me informó que la dama  
era de Ryoga, no tuya. Mis más sentidas disculpas, de verdad. Ahora  
si me disc*UUUFF*

Ryo, poniéndose en pie, no vio a Akane venírsele encima como  
tromba, y la joven le encajó un gancho izquierdo que lo envió volando  
de espaldas nuevamente.

--¡Ya, me aburrí! Señorita, usted es un*AGG*

Ryo no vio que Ryoga se le venía desde atrás hasta que sintió que  
le estrujaban el cuello. Ryo fue alzado en el aire y sujeto sobre el  
borde del puente, por encima de las aguas.

--Así que... --dijo Ryoga, iracundo--. ¿Ahora tomándola con mis  
amigos?

--Agg --explicó Ryo débilmente.

Con la máxima discreción posible, Ryo volteó el paraguas hasta que  
la punta quedó dirigida al suelo. Le mostró a Ryoga una sonrisa débil  
y (con el cuello apretujado) graznó "Bakusaitenketsu". Al decir la  
palabra, los ojos se Ryoga se agrandaron de sorpresa. Entonces la  
punta del paraguas tocó el hormigón, y el cemento debajo de Ryo y  
Ryoga estalló de pronto, mandándolos a ambos a las aguas de abajo.

--¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! --gritó Ryoga. ¡Akane estaba cerca! ¡Si se  
enteraba de que él era P-Chan, estaba frito! Estiró una mano y logró  
agarrarse del enrejado metálico que asomaba de la parte del puente  
ahora destruida, y se aferró como a la gloria. Ryoga quedó  
balanceándose como un péndulo suave por sobre las aguas, sujeto con  
una mano.

--Malditooooo... *SPLASH* --fue lo único que Ryo pudo opinar  
acerca de la situación.

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo corrieron hasta el costado del puente y miraron  
abajo. Ryo no se veía por ninguna parte. Todos miraron las aguas,  
buscando alguna señal de su escape. Un zapato y el saco de un traje  
flotaban en las aguas. Había algunas ranas en la orilla. Unos  
pájaros pasaron volando. Había insectos por toda el área.

--Parece que se fue --dijo Ranma.

--Vaya desgraciado --dijo Ukyo entre dientes.

--Se parece montones a Gosunkugi, ¿cierto? --añadió Akane.

--¡OIGAN! ¡¡¡VENGAN A SACARME DE AQUÍ!!! --gritó Ryoga.

¨

««««»»»»

Cologne había salido brevemente del Nekohanten a comprar algunos  
ingredientes en el mercado local. Mientras compraba, una sensación de  
pavor la embargó. Cologne fue de inmediato y a toda carrera a su  
casa para encontrarse con una escena extrañísima.

Parado en el frontis del Nekohanten con un mazo en la mano se  
encontraba Mousse. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--¡Mousse! ¡Despierta, niño! ¡Mousse!

Mousse no reaccionaba. No hacía más que soltar una que otra risita  
y mirar al firmamento. Eso no era buena señal. ¿Sería posible?  
¿Acaso, después de tantos años de rechazo, Mousse se había chalado?

Cologne se precipitó a la cocina, y encontró a Shampoo que se  
incorporaba despacio, con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

--Ay no. --Cologne cayó en la cuenta de qué podía haber ocurrido.

--¿Bisabuela, qué pasa? --Shampoo se veía aún un poco atarantada.

--No. Pero cómo lo hizo . ¡Debe haber sido un ardid! ¡No voy a  
tolerar a semejantes debiluchos en nuestro linaje!

--Lo siento mucho, "momia" --dijo Mousse con arrogancia, entrando  
muy campante a la cocina. Seguía sonriendo como maníaco--. Ya revisé  
los libros. Hasta tengo un precedente. Todo está finiquitado.

Shampoo seguía un pelín aturullada, y se estaba molestando al  
percatarse de que Mousse la había noqueado con un mazo.

--¡¿Por qué pegaste?! --preguntó.

--¡¡¡Shampoo, ERES MÍA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Shampoo no comprendía, al principio. Entonces cayó. Mousse la  
había noqueado. La había vencido. Era... él era...

Shampoo respiró hondo. Luego abrió la boca.

--¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!

¨

««««»»»»

**[_Sábado en la Mañana_]**

En su cuarto de hotel, Ryo Muhoshin despertó, sintiéndose mucho  
mejor que cuando había caído al río. Estaba herido, cierto, pero no  
de gravedad, y siempre sanaba con rapidez.

Ese Saotome era un fogonazo de velocidad. Fuerte destreza. Sin  
duda, preferible de evitar. La chica era dura también. Su golpe  
había parecido un mazazo. Se recriminó el haber permitido que le  
entraran tantos golpes. Ryo aún tenía bastantes trucos en la bolsa,  
pero hasta encontrarse totalmente repuesto, debería saber esperar.

Enfilando a la ducha, se preguntó por qué diablos a los lugareños  
les gustaba tanto echar a sus adversarios al río. Era increíblemente  
importuno. Ya se estaba quedando sin trajes buenos y muchos de sus  
zapatos NO ERAN a prueba de agua. Los de gamuza quedaron inservibles.  
Tal vez su hermana tenía razón. Quizá vestirse de traje y corbata  
intimidaba poco y nada al enemigo. En fin, la cuenta de la tintorería  
era una tortura.

Se encaminó a la puerta, esta vez con pantalones negros comunes y  
corrientes y una camiseta gris. Tenía de esos en abundancia, y  
arruinar una tenida sería más barato que arruinar un traje bueno.

Estaba vestido casi _exactamente_ como Gosunkugi. De haber  
sabido aquello, la cosa hubiera sido distinta, pero así es la vida.  
¨

Camino al cine, Ryo advirtió que un montón de gente, de apariencia  
muy matonesca, empezaba a seguirlo. Luego advirtió la muralla de  
matones que se formaba a unos metros por delante de él.

Estaba rodeado.

{Quién lo diría. ¿Temporada de rufianes, quizá?}, se preguntó Ryo.

Una persona mastodóntica dio un paso al frente. Era increíblemente  
musculoso y empuñaba una cadena pesada. Con voz profunda, dijo:

--Oye, pendejo, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?

{Aah, los latosos de Furinkan}.

--No tengo tiempo para esto --respondió Ryo, despacio.

--Te vas a HACER el tiempo, Gosunkugi. Y esta vez, NO te nos vas  
a escapar.

--Están cometiendo un error.

--¡Agárrenlo! --vociferó el líder matonil.

{En fin, la práctica no hará daño}.  
¨

Diez minutos después Ryo se sacudía la camiseta. Le había caído  
un poquito de polvo, y una reducida cantidad de sangre, no suya.

Detrás de él yacía un callejón entero de matones en condición  
moreteada, retorcida, levemente chamuscada y en su mayoría  
inconsciente.

Ryo se acercó al que, supuso, era el matón jefe, que se encontraba  
de cara en la tierra. Lo agarró del pelo y le levantó el rostro.

--Si te vuelvo a ver --dijo Ryo con ojos entornados--, te asesino.

¨

««««»»»»

En la penumbra del cine, en primera fila, se hallaban Akane, Ranma,  
Ukyo y Ryoga, disfrutando "Maestro borrachón II".

Habían vuelto al cine luego de la contienda con Ryo, una vez que  
Ranma pasó por donde el doctor a revisarse el brazo. Resultó que  
tenía el brazo con fuertes contusiones. Ukyo y Ryoga insistieron en  
que Ranma se revisara también la cabeza. Desde luego, él tomó aquello  
como insulto y exigió regresar al cine antes de que se perdieran algo  
más.

Habían estado allí desde el día anterior, empapándose con 10 horas  
sólidas de Jackie Chan. Empero, no todos podían aguantar la maratón  
de punta a cabo.

Pese a sus tendencias violentas y destrezas marciales, Akane no  
gozaba de las películas de acción tanto como los demás. Eran amenas,  
pero no era ninguna fanática. Se quedó dormida luego de la octava  
hora, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

Ranma, por su parte, SÍ era fanático. Sorbeteaba su cuarta gaseosa  
tamaño mamut, cargada de cafeína, y miraba la pantalla con los ojos  
abiertos de par en par. El único filme que se acercó a no gustarle  
fue uno que Jackie había hecho en Estados Unidos, donde tenía como  
compañero a un italiano viejo. "El protector", era el título de aquel  
filme. Ver esa película convenció a Ranma de que esos gringos nunca  
podrían hacer películas de acción como corresponde. Era un  
desperdicio de talento.

Ukyo ponía casi tanta atención como Ranma. Le fascinaba esa clase  
de películas. Las había visto por montones en su niñez, y volver a  
verlas le hacía sentir nostálgica.

Ryoga pugnaba por seguir despierto. No era, ni con mucho, bueno  
para ver películas. Estar extraviado casi un 70 de su vida hacía  
que el ir al cine tendiera a estar un tanto abajo en su lista de  
prioridades. Ryoga admitía que la acción era bien buena, el trabajo  
de los dobles era fabuloso y el humor era bueno, pero el joven tenía  
en la cabeza cosas que le produjeron cansancio. Poco a poco, se lo  
fue llevando el sueño, yéndose milimétrica pero inexorablemente hacia  
un lado, su cabeza cayendo, cayendo y cayendo...

Los ojos de Ukyo se agrandaron de pronto. Sintió algo pesado en  
el hombro derecho. El algo hacía un horrible ruido aserruchante.  
Despacio, volvió la cabeza, sólo para ver a Ryoga, dormido como lirón  
y roncando. No sabía bien qué hacer. Parte de ella sentía que el  
muchacho se merecía un descanso. Otra parte de ella consideraba  
sacarlo por el techo de un soplamocos.

Miró en dirección a Ranma y suspiró. Allí estaban, la amorosa  
pareja, y ahí estaba ella, sin nadie. Miró a Ryoga, que seguía  
durmiendo.

--Metida aquí contigo --murmuró. {Eso, metida aquí con Ryoga el  
marrano maravilla}.

Recordó la vez que lo había conocido. Ella estaba aún en plena  
racha travesti en ese entonces, y él la había creído hombre. Luego  
Ranma le había demostrado a Ryoga que ella era mujer, abriendo la  
camisa de Ukyo.

Zopencos, los dos.

Ranma percibió que algo pasaba. Miró a su derecha, vio a Ryoga  
recargado contra Ukyo. Reprimió una risa leve. ¿Qué por lo general  
no era la mujer la que se recargaba contra el hombre? El Ryoga ese,  
vaya calzonudo.

Luego, brotó un breve sonido como de serrucho. La sonrisa de Ranma  
desapareció. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar la película con tamaña bulla?  
Estiró un brazo para zamarrearle un poco la cabeza a Ryoga.

Ukyo quedó sobrecogida al percatarse de que Ranma le estaba pasando  
un brazo por los hombros. No atinaba a qué hacer. Sí, seguía  
queriéndolo y se alegraba de que la estuviera abrazando, ¿pero aquí  
_con_ Akane al mismo tiempo? ¿Así? El corazón le martilleaba en el  
pecho y no supo qué hacer.

Ranma, pasando el brazo por detrás de Ukyo, aplicó un tortazo a  
la cabeza de Ryoga. Al hacerlo, Ranma debió inclinarse hacia Ryoga y,  
por ende, inclinarse hacia Ukyo, que estaba con los ojos pegados a la  
pantalla y colorada al rojo vivo.

Ryoga despertó al sentir a alguien palmetearle la cabeza, cosa que  
bastó para enojarlo. Miró en torno suyo para ver quién le había  
pegado.

Akane, recostada contra Ranma, despertó puesto que éste último se  
había cargado hacia el otro lado. La joven pestañeó, bostezó, y luego  
miró a Ranma.

Ranma advirtió que Akane ya no estaba recostada en su hombro, lo  
que significaba que debía haberse despertado. Advirtió además que  
Ryoga había despertado también, y que estaba de muy mal genio. Le  
estaba viniendo la hormigueante sensación de que algo andaba mal  
cuando advirtió que Ukyo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y que  
estaba olímpicamente roja. La sensación hormigueante se volvió una  
Aguda Sensación de Peligro al notar que Ryoga no sólo tenía pinta de  
enojado, sino que ahora lo miraba enojado a _él_. Se volvió muy  
despacio, con la Aguda Sensación de Peligro todavía pateando fuerte,  
y advirtió que Akane lo estaba mirando de lleno también, e,  
inequívocamente, _no_ de manera muy cariñosa.

--¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? --dijeron Akane y Ryoga a un  
tiempo.

La comprensión por fin le cayó. Ranma se enderezó en el asiento,  
sacó el brazo de los hombros de Ukyo, puso cara de pánico, y  
tartamudeó:

--Eeeh... es que... ¡no es lo que ustedes creen! En serio... yo,  
eeeh, o sea, resulta que...

--¿A ver? --preguntó Akane, luciendo más iracunda a cada segundo.

--Es que Ryoga estaba...

--¿Es que yo qué, Saotome? --Ryoga tampoco tenía cara de contento.

--O sea... espérense, no.

*BLAM* Ranma fue martilleado en estéreo, al aterrizarle los puños  
de Ryoga y Akane sólidamente a ambos lados de la cara.

--¡Au! ¡Pero dejen que les explique!

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo se hallaba, muy tranquilo, en la galería. Disfrutaba mucho de  
la función, en su mayor parte. Había llegado justo a tiempo para no  
perderse "Maestro borrachón II", y "Dragones gemelos" era la siguiente  
de la lista. La vida era buena.

Bueno, casi. Había una manada de idiotas en la primera fila de  
abajo armando toda clase de bullicio. Consideró hacerlos callar a  
punta de ráfagas de ki, pero cambió de idea. Hoy era día de  
_descanso_. Se reclinó en su butaca y sonrió.

¨

««««»»»»

Todos en el cine la estaban pasando bien. No se percataron de algo  
acechante, que merodeaba por las filas.

Por la galería, empezó poco a poco a cundir el caos. Una chica  
pegó un salto, asustada, y cacheteó luego al individuo sentado a su  
lado. Otras muchachas sintieron de pronto un poquito más de frío que  
lo normal, y les sobresaltó descubrir que sus prendas íntimas habían  
desaparecido misteriosamente. Otra joven, sentada en la primera fila  
de la galería, miraba al interior de su bolso cuando sintió un  
repentino apretón en el busto. Levantó una mirada furiosa, vio que  
el joven ubicado a un asiento de distancia parecía estar disfrutando  
demasiado la película (estaba reclinado en la butaca y sonriendo) y le  
propinó al individuo un contundente cachetazo.

--¡Depravado! --gritó.  
¨

--¡AU!

Ryo no supo a título de qué había sido castigado. ¡Loca  
endemoniada! ¡Venir a cachetearlo así gratuitamente!

Entonces oyó la voz.

Como un cacareo.

Ya antes había oído ese cacareo.

Oyó atentamente.

--¡Qué botín!

Ryo echó mano del paraguas, se puso en pie, y buscó a su presa.

--Ajá.

¨

««««»»»»

Ranma por fin había calmado los ánimos, explicándolo todo. Akane  
volvió a recostarse en su hombro y se quedó dormida nuevamente, pero  
esta vez con cierta expresión de enfado. Ukyo seguía, tiesa, mirando  
la pantalla. Ryoga volvió a mirar la película, pero estaba  
durmiéndose poco a poco también.

De pronto, hubo sonidos de pánico provenientes de las butacas de la  
galería.

Ranma miró arriba para ver qué causaba la conmoción en la galería  
cuando oyó un grito de "¡GEKIHOU!", que fue seguido por un sólido  
*BUUMM* desde la galería. Desde el centro del fogonazo de luz salió  
eyectada una silueta de medio metro de alto que se estrelló en la  
pantalla del cine con un *plaff*.

--Ah, genial... él.

Happosai, incrustado en la pantalla, miró a su atacante y los ojos  
empezaron a brillarle, rojos:

--Tú de nuevo... ¡cómo te ATREVES a interferir conmigo!

Ranma pestañeó. Por lo general ese tipo de diálogo estaba  
reservado para él. Por lo visto, alguien más había incurrido en la  
ira de Happi.

--¡MUHOSHIN, MUEEREEEE! --exclamó Happosai. De pronto, un  
fantasmal rayo de energía roja con forma de serpiente salió disparado  
hacia alguien de la galería.

Ranma sintió lástima por quien fuera que había enojado a Happosai.  
El depravadillo ese era casi invencible cuando se cabreaba. Ranma  
normalmente ayudaba gustoso a aporrear al crápula pero, sólo por hoy,  
había salido con su futura señora y amigos, y no deseaba más que  
disfrutar. Akane despertó, bostezando. Se dirigió a Ranma.

--Perdón por dormirme de nuevo. ¿Me perdí algo?

--No mucho.

Mientras, Happosai se extrajo de la pantalla y se catapultó hacia  
la galería.

¨

««««»»»»

Ryo iba en carrera mortal a las puertas. No sabía qué diablos era  
esa... esa... COSA que el vejestorio le había disparado, pero le había  
dado un susto del carajo. Podía jurar haber visto la imagen del  
vejete en el rayo. Ryo veía a la legua las camisas de once varas, de  
modo que hizo una retirada estratégica, con la "cosa" pisándole los  
talones.

--Voy a llegar, voy a llegar, voy a llegar, voy a lleg*AAGG*

**BUUM**

Ryo salió expelido por la puerta, atravesó la pared y aterrizó en  
la acera.

Afuera, la gente miraba atónita al joven que acababa de atravesar  
el edificio y aterrizar en el pavimento. Entre el ruido de la  
muchedumbre, gente exclamaba "¡oye, parece que se murió!", "alguien  
llame a una ambulancia" y "estos karatekas me las hinchan".

Por fin, el joven reaccionó.

--¡¡AAAAUUU!! --exclamó. Ryo se puso en pie, fatigado, sintiéndose  
no muy bien, y volvió a duras penas a su hotel, atontado--. Nada más  
ASESINA a Ryoga y LÁRGATE de esta maldita ciudad. Este lugar me hace  
mal para la salud. ¡AGG!

Ese nuevo AGG fue causado por una cinta de gimnasia, que de repente  
se envolvió en torno a su cuello. Ryo trató de desamarrar la cinta y  
respirar. Entonces la oyó. La risa más infame de Nerima.

--¡O-jojojojojo! ¿Decías? ¿Tú, amenazando a mi amor Ryoga? Me  
opongo. --Ryo quedó mirando a una muchacha de apariencia bastante  
conocida.

{Momento}, pensó para sí. {Ella estaba en el expediente...  
cómoeraquesellama... Kodachi Kuno. Hmm, se ve mejor en persona.  
Pero, ¿ella y Ryoga? Semejante mal gusto no tiene explicación}.

--Disculpa --graznó Ryo, con el cuello todavía envuelto en la cinta  
de Kodachi--. ¿Yo creía que andabas detrás de un tal Ranma?

Kodachi le dio la espalda, adoptando una pose dramática, que  
permitió a Ryo aflojar la cinta.

--Ah, pero sí amo a Ranma. Pero también a Ryoga. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
¡He de tenerlos a los dos!

Se volvió dramáticamente hacia su presa sólo para encontrar espacio  
vacío. Ryo ya iba corriendo calle abajo a todo pasto.

Ryo miró atrás para ver si alguien le perseguía. Por lo visto  
Kodachi no se iba a molestar en seguirlo. Eso era bueno. Entonces  
Happosai salió del hoyo marca "Ryo" hecho en el edificio del cine.  
Eso era malo.

--¡Todavía no termino! --exclamó Happosai.

Ryo corrió desenfrenado por callejones y torció por esquinas.  
Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo manejar al enano demoníaco.

--Maldito anciano karateka de la degeneración --masculló.

--¿Quién es el degenerado? --preguntó Happosai, de repente al lado  
suyo.

--Uy.

--Tenga, mijo, sujéteme esto.

Ryo miró lo que Happosai extendía. Era una bomba. De inmediato,  
hizo el Salto Patentado de Artista Marcial (mr) para alejarse de  
Happosai, escapando de la explosión.

--Te mueres _ahora_ --prometió--. Dragones Gemelos empieza en una  
hora.

Hizo girar el paraguas, cuyo mango curvo empezó a brillar.

Los ojos de Happosai se volvieron rojos nuevamente y el anciano  
pareció hacerse gigantesco, de más o menos dos metros de alto.  
Arremetió contra Ryo.

Ryo una vez más brincó por el aire, esta vez atacando a Happosai  
con el paraguas que aún giraba. En el apogeo de su salto, Ryo exclamó  
"¡GouRygeki-Ken!" y decenas de proyectiles de energía con forma de  
búmerang volaron en la dirección general de Happosai mientras que  
otros salieron muy desviados. Árboles quedaron reventados, ventanas  
hechas añicos, postes destruidos, y un banco del parque salió aventado  
diez metros antes de estrellarse contra un muro, donde le brotaron  
brazos, piernas y la cabeza de una niña rubia, y salió corriendo.  
Happosai intentaba no ceder terreno, pero el impacto de decenas de  
explosiones le hizo quedar de rodillas, y se vioobligado a volver a su  
minúscula condición habitual.

--Qué ironía --dijo Ryo, percatándose (sí, estando todavía en el  
aire. Después de todo, era un Súper Salto de Artista Marcial [MR]) de  
adónde lo había traído finalmente la pelea. Se encontraba de vuelta  
en el puente.

Ryo aterrizó delante del aturdido degenerado y lo punzó en cierto  
punto de presión que atontó seriamente al ya debilitado Happosai.  
Procedió a aporrear violentamente a Happosai a garrotazos cargados de  
ki con su paraguas, cosa que enterraba más a Happosai en el pavimento  
con cada golpe.

--Ahora mueres, vejete.

Ryo sonrió maléficamente. Mantuvo a Happosai abajo poniendo un pie  
sobre el cuerpo del veterano. Luego sujetó el paraguas por el mango  
esta vez, apuntó el extremo puntiagudo a la cabeza de Happosai,  
exclamó "¡BAKUSAI-TEN-KETSU!", y dio un puntazo en el cráneo del  
viejo.

*TUC*

--¡Au! --exclamó Happosai.

--¿Ah? --Ryo pestañeó. Esto no parecía correcto. A juzgar por lo  
que había conseguido observar durante su breve espionaje a las tribus  
amazonas de china, eso debía haber funcionado. Funcionaba de perillas  
en edificios y peñascos, ¿por qué no en mini-pitufos? ¿Que no debería  
el cráneo del vejete estar despachurrado por el pavimento?

Hizo un nuevo intento.

--¡BAKUSAI-TEN-KETSU!

*TUC*

--¡AAU!

Al diablo. Hora de ceñirse a lo confiable. Asió la punta, sujetando  
el paraguas como palo de golf, se aprestó a golpear con el mango  
que empezaba a brillar, y apretó los ojos. El mango de madera  
fulguró más radiante, hasta ser casi enceguecedor.

Happosai por fin recuperó parte de sus facultades motoras e  
intentó, a fuerza de contorsiones, salirse de debajo del pie de Ryo.

Ryo abrió los ojos, exclamó "¡GEKIHOU!" y azotó a Happosai con un  
garrotazo que lo disparó al otro lado de la ciudad y dejó una zanja en  
el pavimento.

--¡¡¡¡¡LA VICTORIA ES MÍA!!!!! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!! --exclamó Ryo,  
triunfante, justo antes de que la bomba que Happosai había dejado allí  
estallara, aventándolo alto por el aire y una vez más al río.

¨

««««»»»»

Mousse se hallaba ocioso y sentado en el tejado, feliz casi al  
punto de la demencia. Era este en verdad un buen día. Había por  
doquier señales halagüeñas. El sol relumbraba, los pájaros trinaban,  
una brisa suave soplaba, y acababa de ver a Happosai pasar volando  
por el cielo.

Dentro del Nekohanten, Cologne hurgueteaba por entre las leyes  
ancestrales de las amazonas para encontrar un modo de cancelar  
el matrimonio. Shampoo había reaccionado tan mal como ella había  
previsto. Ahora bien, qué hacer... Ajá. Aquí había algo.

Cologne brincó al tejado, cosa que empañó un tanto el buen ánimo  
de Mousse.

--¿Qué cosa quieres, vieja fea? --preguntó Mousse.

--He peinado las leyes de nuestro pueblo y he venido a decirte que  
de cierto eres un novio legítimo de Shampoo.

--Yo soy _el_ novio legítimo de Shampoo.

--Tú... tú _y_ Ryoga.

--Ah.

Él se había olvidado de aquello. Mousse se preguntó que pasaba si  
dos personas estaba comprometidas con la misma mujer.

--Debes derrotar a Ryoga antes de poder casarte con Shampoo. ¿Eso  
no es problema, o sí?

--¡Por supuesto que no!

Mousse no tenía duda de que algo podía acordar con Ryoga. Después  
de todo, el otro muchacho a todas luces no quería estar comprometido  
con Shampoo.

Cologne aún no sabía muy bien cómo podía usar esto a su favor, pero  
no dudaba que algo se le iría a ocurrir antes del duelo.

¨

««««»»»»

Happosai se estrelló contra el pavimento. Fuerte. El impacto dejó  
un cráter pequeño. Lentamente salió a gatas de él, su reptar  
impulsado únicamente la fuerza de la depravación. Para cualquier  
otro, esta habría sido una situación funesta, pero para Happosai era  
un problemilla pasajero. Él había sido vapuleado, pateado, machucado,  
garroteado, echado a una cueva con dinamita, y siempre había vuelto a  
por más. Todo cuanto necesitaba era palpar esa exquisita sensación  
sedosa, y todo estaría bien, instantáneamente.

Ponderó aquella nueva molestia, Muhoshin. Un divertimento  
interesante y ameno. Y es que, sencillamente, ya no era entretenido  
irse contra Ranma. ¿Era acaso porque sus conflictos con el futuro  
heredero de la escuela de Artes Marciales Todo Vale se estaban  
volviendo repetitivos? A lo mejor. Una parte de él esperaba gustosa  
los malos tratos que habría de administrar a su nuevo compañero de  
práctica, muy gustosa.

Pero hasta entonces, había preocupaciones más inmediatas.

--Hemorragia interna... generalizada... huesos rotos... pierdo  
el... conocimiento... hacen... falta... calzoneeeeeeeees... --resolló.

De pronto, una jovencita de pelo verde y ataviada con bikini pasó  
_volando_. Tenía cuernos. Happosai pensó que ahora sí se lo llevaba  
la carroza. La jovencita revoloteó por allí, como en busca de algo,  
y luego voló _hacia_ él. Happosai sonrió. Se figuró que la muchacha  
nunca había oído hablar del infame Happosai.

--Disculpe --preguntó ella--, ¿ha visto a mi Ataru por aquí?

--¿Ataru? ¡Pero si YO SOY Ataru! ¡Venga pa'cá, ricura!

Asombrosamente, pese a sus heridas internas generalizadas,  
consiguió brincar y agarrarse al busto de la muchacha. Happosai gozó  
como sólo un libertino de su calibre es capaz. Sintió derretirse poco  
a poco las heridas, su fuerza vital reconstituirse lentamente.

--¡AAAAH! ¡DEPRAVADO! --gritó la joven, entre súbitas crepitaciones  
de energía. Agarró a Happosai del cráneo y le metió impías cantidades  
de electricidad en el cuerpo, acción que frió todo el pelo del maestro  
y le mató unas cuantas neuronas también. El vejete soltó su presa y  
cayó al suelo, chamuscado y chisporroteante. Aquello fue rápidamente  
seguido por una exhaustiva pateadura.

Happosai pugnó por ponerse en pie, pero cayó de espaldas. Gimió,  
trató de levantarse una vez más, y luego cayó en la inconsciencia.

¨

««««»»»»

** [_Mucho después_]**

Ryoga erraba por el restaurante, buscando las escaleras que  
llevaban al desván. Estaba extenuado de ver cantidades descomunales  
de artes marciales cinematográficas. Era asombrosa, pensó, la manera  
en que el techo de una vivienda podía desplazarse en el tiempo y el  
espacio. Al pasar junto al salón principal, oyó un sorbeteo como de  
nariz, y luego varios más. Siguió el sonido hasta la mesa de la  
ventana, donde Ukyo se hallaba sentada ante un vaso de agua, con  
semblante triste. Fue hasta ella.

--Oye --dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

--¡YAAAAAAAH! --Ukyo giró de pronto y abanicó con la espátula por  
instinto.

*PAFF*

--¡Aauu!

--¡Ay, Ryoga! ¡Perdón! --Ayudó a Ryoga a levantarse y luego volvió  
a sentarse--. No me asustes así, tarado.

--Perdón.

Se sentó frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa y se sobó el lugar  
adolorido de la cara.

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó Ryoga.

--La que pegó fui yo, corazón --dijo ella, divertida.

--No... digo por... tú sabes...

Ella suspiró:

--Hm. No. No muy bien. Me imagino que lo que pasó con Ranma allá  
en el cine... Digo...

--Ah --dijo Ryoga. No era bueno para esas cosas coloquiales de  
consolar a un amigo triste.

--Yo creía... Creía... que ya lo tenía superado.

--¿Necesitas uno? --preguntó Ryoga, ofreciendo uno de sus pañuelos  
amarillo y negro.

--Gracias --dijo Ukyo en voz queda, aceptando el pañuelo; se enjugó  
los ojos levemente y se sonó la nariz con ella.

--Yo... sé como te sientes --dijo él.

Se quedaron en silencio, Ukyo sorbiéndose la nariz de tanto en tanto,  
y Ryoga allí sentado, falto de palabras.

--Bueno --dijo por último--, descansa un poco, ¿sí? Buenas noches  
--dijo Ryoga, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego salió una  
vez más en su búsqueda epopéyica del desván espacialmente dislocado.

--Buenas noches, Ryoga.

¨

**- fin parte 7 -**


	9. Parte VIII

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part VIII  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**===============  
PARTE VIII  
¡Mousse triunfante!  
===============**  
¨

** [_Mediados de noviembre: lunes por la mañana_]**  
¨

*RIIIING*RIIIING*RIII...

--¿Diga?

--//Hola, habla Ryo Muhoshin.//

--Buenos días, señor Muhoshin.

--//Llamé con anterioridad... respecto de información sobre ciertas  
personas del área de la Secundaria Furinkan... En particular con  
respecto a Ryoga Hibiki.//

--Ah, sí, me acuerdo de usted. Fue hace un buen tiempo.

--//La información... era bastante inexacta.//

--¿Perdón?

--//Por dónde empezar... Ryoga Hibiki ya no reside en el dojo Tendo.  
Akane Tendo está comprometida con un artista marcial dueño de un  
ridículo exceso de poder. Y nadie me advirtió del enano lujurioso  
con vocación para las bombas.//

--Señor Muhoshin.

--//¿Qué?//

--¿Me está acusando de algo?

--//Acusar es una palabra muy fuerte, pero al parecer esta  
información se presta para confusiones...//

--Señor Muhoshin, quisiera puntualizar una cosa. ¿Exactamente  
cuándo adquirió esa información?

--//Hace un mes, ¿no?//

--No.

--//¿No?//

--No. Hace un año. Tengo registros que lo demuestran.

--//Lo dudo mucho.//

--Le recuerdo con quién está hablando.

--//Eh... ajejé... ah. *CLIC*//

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Nabiki, a desayunar. Ah, ¿interrumpo algo?

Nabiki colgó con toda calma el teléfono y enfiló a la puerta:

--No. Estaba aclarando unos asuntos de negocios, nada más. Vamos  
a comer, Akane. Ya me muero de hambre.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ryo se hallaba sentado en su cama, con aspecto fatalmente  
abochornado.

--Bueno --dijo, apretando los dientes--, me siento ridículo.

La televisión, que tenía puesto el canal de sólo noticias, informaba  
otro reportaje sobre ataques de cerdos enajenados cuando Ryo  
la apagó, falto de un poco de silencio para lidiar con la humillación  
que sentía.

Se sentía del todo demasiado abochornado como para comprar de su  
informante anónima una versión más actualizada de la situación, y  
decidió realizar ciertas vigilancias personales (y muy cuidadosas) por  
su cuenta.

Además, pensó, sería buen ejercicio.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¿¡¿¡¿¡Que te dijo QUÉ!?!?!?

La concurrencia de mediodía en el expendio de okonomiyaki se volvió  
a mirar el espectáculo de la tarde, que en estos momentos era un  
sorprendido Ryoga.

--Lamentablemente, Hibiki --dijo Mousse, con gesto agrio.

--Hmm. --Ryoga se rascó la cabeza--. Momento. No es problema.  
Me dejo ganar en la pelea y listo.

--¡Sí! ¡Eso! --dijo Mousse, jubiloso--. ¡Pero debemos hacer que se  
vea bien! Quiero impresionar a mi futura esposa.

--Ah, por supuesto, por supuesto --asintió Ryoga solemnemente.

--Y procura no toparte con Shampoo o con la momia antes de la  
pelea. Presiento que algo están tramando.

Y con aquella advertencia, Mousse partió.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Genma y Soun se veían sumamente dichosos, sentados a la mesa, a la  
hora de la cena. Ranma percibió que algo importante había sucedido.

--Oye, viejo, ¿pasó algo bueno?

--Sí, hijo mío. La buena ventura le ha sonreído por fin a esta casa.

--¡Así es, Saotome! --añadió Soun.

--¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Ranma.

--¡¡¡¡SOY TANNN FELIIIZ!!!! --exclamó Soun, prorrumpiendo en  
lágrimas.

--Ranma, mi muchacho, ya no vas a ver a Happosai en un buen  
tiempo.

--¡Oye, qué genial! ¿Por fin se fue a vivir a otra parte?

--No. Heridas internas generalizadas.

--¿Cómo dijiste?

--Tenía todos los huesos del cuerpo quebrados o trizados. No va  
a poder salir del hospital en meses, ¡tal vez años! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

--Pero ¿y quién le hizo eso? Tú sabes que no es fácil pegarle a  
Happosai. Si alguien lo aporreó ASÍ de fuerte...

--¡MUCHACHO INSENSATO! ¡Nunca cuestiones a la buena ventura!  
Ranma continuó comiendo, pensando en la situación. ¿Quién podía  
haber aporreado TANTO a Happosai? Tal vez la señorita Hinako, pero  
¿romperle todos lo huesos del cuerpo? No era típico de ella.  
¿Cologne? Tampoco era su estilo.

Momento... la última vez que Ranma había visto a Happosai había  
sido en el cine. Estaba peleando con alguien, ¿no? Ranma intentó  
recordar qué era lo que gritaba Happosai.

{"¡MUHOSHIN, MUERE!"}

Imposible. No podía ser. Debe haberse distraído con un sostén o  
algo por el estilo.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Gosunkugi se hallaba sentado en su habitación, mirando atónito un  
libro que sus padres le habían comprado. Se descubrió dudando de  
la cordura de sus progenitores. El libro lo había escrito un gringo, y  
al parecer lo bastante cotizado como para ser traducido y publicado  
en el mercado japonés.

Muy despacio, leyó el título:

--"Eres bueno, inteligente y, rayos, le agradas a la gente: Un  
programa de doce pasos para enriquecer su vida, de Stuart Smalley".

Sacudió la cabeza, anémico de vergüenza.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Miércoles, atardecer_]**  
¨

En el mismo sitio del primer enfrentamiento entre Ranma y Mousse,  
fue concertada la hora de la verdad entre Ryoga y Mousse. Tal como  
antes, había una multitud. Eso era lo macanudo de este vecindario:  
el entretenimiento gratuito como las contiendas de artes marciales era  
cosa muy habitual.

Ryoga y Mousse estaban en esquinas contrarias, intentando poner  
cara de estarse tomando la pelea en serio. Ranma, Akane y Ukyo  
estaban sentados en las primeras filas. Shampoo se hallaba cerca  
también, sosteniendo un cartel que decía en grandes letras ///¡SHAMPOO  
NO CASA CON NADIE!/// No estaba contenta con ninguna de ambas  
opciones.

Akane y Ranma se hallaban en las tribunas, juntos. Ukyo estaba al  
lado contrario de Ranma, pero se sentía incómoda.

--Oye, Ukyo. ¿Te ha dicho Ryoga por qué se anda portando tan raro  
conmigo últimamente?

La propia Ukyo había querido preguntarle eso mismo a Ranma desde  
hacía un tiempo. Por lo visto, Ryoga sentía una genuina repulsión más  
allá de la normal cuando estaba ante Ranma. Estaba la posibilidad de  
que _tal vez_ Ryoga estuviera diciendo la verdad. Ella tenía que  
saberlo.

--Eeeh... Sé sincero conmigo, Ranchan. ¿Le has salido con alguna  
especie de "broma" a Ryoga últimamente? ¿Le hiciste algo... raro?

--No. Y te lo digo con toda sinceridad, en serio. A Ryoga no le  
he hecho nada.

--Bien.

--No..., momento... Sí hubo una cosa que le hice... --Recordó la  
maniobra de haber engatusado a Kuno y hacer que aporreara a Ryoga.  
Esa era de colección. Ranma sonrió. A Ukyo, por primera vez, no le  
gustó esa sonrisa.

--¿Qué? --preguntó ella.

--Bueno, fue una bromita y nada más... Pero bueno, Ryoga me anduvo  
haciendo enojar, así que me quise vengar, ¿me entiendes? Así que me  
volví mujer y...

Los ojos de Ukyo se agrandaron de pasmo:

--¡No serías CAPAZ!

Ranma pestañeó, sorprendido por la reacción de Ukyo:

--¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene? Yo nada más...

Antes de que Ranma pudiese terminar su historia, Ukyo le dio un  
portentoso cachetazo a cien manos.

--¡DEGENERADO! --Abandonó su asiento y se fue a parar junto a la  
esquina de Ryoga, con cara de descontento. No lo podía creer. Eso  
era llegar demasiado lejos. Eso era... Era... una _cochinada_. Ukyo  
no podía creer que ese fuera el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

En tanto, Akane le dio a Ranma una mirada de enfado.

--¡¿¡Y ahora qué hiciste!?! --exclamó fuertemente.

--¡Nada! ¡Lo juro!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Oye, Mousse --exclamó Ryoga--, ¿Listo para la pelea, eh? --No  
pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

--Sí. Desde luego. De seguro te derrotaré, Hibiki --Mousse soltó  
una sonrisa fugaz también.

Cologne entró al cuadrilátero.

--Vengan, los dos.

El par se acercó al centro del cuadrilátero. De repente, Cologne  
punceteó a Ryoga en varios lugares con su bastón. Los ojos del  
joven se pusieron vidriosos, como si estuviera en un trance.

--¿Qué le hiciste, bruja?

--Jejejé, sólo quería garantizar que Ryoga ponga todo de sí en esta  
pelea. --Se volvió a hacia Ryoga y apuntó el bastón en dirección a  
Mousse--. Tritúralo.

--¡RyogAAAGH! --Mousse se vio interrumpido por el puntazo del  
paraguas de Ryoga en el estómago--. ¡Ryoga! ¡Despierta! ¡Ryoga!

Ryoga tenía los ojos en blanco, pero avanzaba inexorablemente,  
arrancándose pañuelos de la cabeza.

--¿Qué está haciendo el tarado ese? --murmuró Ranma.

--¡Oye! ¡Ryoga! --gritó Ukyo.

--¿Así que debo hacer esto por las malas? --Mousse retrocedió un  
paso--. ¡PUES MUY BIEN!

Dio un paso al frente, y una bacinica con forma de pato apareció  
súbitamente en su mano, apuntada a la cabeza de Ryoga. Ryoga  
molió la bacinica de un puñetazo, dio un salto hacia atrás y le arrojó  
un puñado de pañoletas a Mousse, que contraatacó rebanándolas todas  
con unas garras metálicas que le salieron de la manga. Ryoga abrió el  
paraguas y se lo arrojó a Mousse, que esquivó a la izquierda y se  
abalanzó contra Ryoga con un bonbori muy similar al de Shampoo.  
Ryoga atrapó el arma con una mano, pero resultó golpeado de todos  
modos cuando la parte superior del bonbori se abrió para revelar un  
guante de boxeo a resorte que salió eyectado y le dio en la nariz.  
Mousse retrocedió, sin percatarse de que el paraguas de Ryoga ya  
volvía. Pasó volando por sobre Mousse, pero el mango iba lo bastante  
bajo como para pegarle a Mousse en la nuca. El amazón cayó a la lona,  
atontado.

--El idiota este --suspiró Ranma.

--¡Ryoga, animal! --exclamó Ukyo.

Cologne saltó cual resorte al centro del cuadrilátero, con una  
triunfal sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dijo:

--Ya es oficial, Ryoga será el marido de Sham...

--¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!

Mousse se levantó de pronto, aunque no con aspecto muy estable.  
Fustigó hacia adelante con los brazos, liberando una absurda cantidad  
de cadenas que se envolvieron en torno a Ryoga. Mousse avanzó  
despacio hasta Ryoga, hurgándose la túnica en busca de algo.  
Cologne le murmuró a Ryoga:

--Akane te detesta.

Ryoga empezó a brillar con un aura flamígera.

--Vas a pasar solo y maldito el resto de tu vida.

El rostro neutro de Ryoga se convirtió en gesto feroz.

--Ranma _siempre_ va a ser mejor que tú.

El fulgor incandescente que envolvía a Ryoga empezó a  
arremolinarse.

--Ah, carajo, ya le va dar la cosa --masculló Ranma--. ¡Ryoga!  
¡Anda, despierta! ¡No lo hagas! ¡RYOGA!

Mousse notó que Ryoga fulguraba y supo que se acababa el tiempo  
para terminar con esto.

--Dóndelodejédóndelodejédóndelodejé... ¡¡¡A-JÁ!!!

De pronto, sacó un mazo de madera, gigante. Cologne lo miró, y  
el instrumento pareció cubrir al mismísimo sol. Y he aquí que era un  
mazo legendario. Mousse gruñó con el esfuerzo, alzó el Mazo Legendario  
muy por encima, y corrió hacia Ryoga, vociferando:

--¡MAZAZO DE LA JUSTICIIAAAAAAAAAA!

Cologne le murmuró una más cosa a Ryoga, echando la última gota al  
vaso:

--Eres un cerdo.

--¡¡¡SHISHI HOKO-DAN!!!

Un fogonazo de energía surgió atronando de las manos de Ryoga  
e impactó a Mousse, que salió catapultado de espaldas al recibir  
de lleno la ráfaga. Mientras, el mazo de Mousse salió volando y  
describiendo una parábola alta en dirección a Ryoga. Mousse estaba  
de rodillas, intentando ponerse en pie. Cologne se hallaba una vez  
más al centro del ring y dijo:

--Ríndete, Mousse, ya estás derrot*AGG*

Mousse alzó la vista para ver qué podía haber interrumpido a  
Cologne. Sonrió al ver que el Mazo de la Justicia no le había  
fallado. Había aterrizado encima de Ryoga y Cologne juntos.

Mousse se levantó de un brinco, en un transporte de frenesí  
triunfal.

--¡HE VENCIDO! ¡¡¡HE VENCIDO!!! ¡¡¡Atestigua el PODER de MI AMOR,  
SHAMPOO!!!

El mazo rodó, y reveló a un Ryoga aturdido y a una momia  
atortillada. En tanto, Mousse se encontraba ejecutando la danza  
amazona de la alegría.

Ryoga pestañeó, atontado y tambaleante:

--Qu... qué pa... caramba...

Mousse se irguió triunfante.

--¡ME _VOY_ A CASAR CON SHAMPOO! --Esquivó rápidamente un  
bonbori lanzado por Shampoo desde las tribunas.

--Momento, Mousse, la pelea todavía no termina.

Para sorpresa de todos, Cologne estaba de nuevo en pie.

--Pero claro que terminó. ¡Míralo! --Mousse señaló a Ryoga, quien,  
muy para sorpresa de Mousse, se ponía en pie lentamente.

--¿Lo ves? Aún no está vencido --dijo Cologne.

Ryoga, por fin volviendo a sus cinco sentidos, se percató de la  
situación.

--¿Ah? Eeh... Uy. --Se fue rápidamente de espaldas y puso su mejor  
empeño en parecer noqueado.

--Carajo, esta tiene que ser la _peor_ actuación que he visto en mi  
vida --dijo Ranma. La multitud murmuró su concordancia.

--A Shampoo no importa. ¡Shampoo no casa con ninguno!

--Levántate, hombre flojo --dijo Cologne, llevando su bastón hacia  
Ryoga, pero el muchacho fue rápidamente envuelto con cadenas y  
arrojado lejos por Mousse, que, en su premura por sacar a Ryoga de la  
situación, lo aventó a las tribunas.

--¡Ja! ¡No puedes detener el poder de mi amor! ¡VEN A MÍ, SHAMPOO!

Mousse brincó del cuadrilátero, lleno de dicha, y se abalanzó sobre  
la extremadamente alterada amazona.

--¡¡¡SHAMPOO NO CASA CONTIGO!!!

Con un grito de guerra, la muchacha lo encumbró de una patada a  
los cielos.

Cologne no advirtió la súbita partida de Mousse y siguió  
chachareando:

--¡Ya verás, Mousse! ¡Llamaré al Consejo Judicial Amazón para que  
zanje este asunto! ¡La ley está de mi lado! --Todos quedaron  
sorprendidos con este exabrupto de Cologne. Rara vez antes se le había  
visto histérica--. ¡¡¡No voy a dejar que idiotas cegatones contaminen  
nuestro linaje!!!

--Caramba, parece que de VERDAD no quiere a Mousse de yerno  
--murmuró Ranma.  
¨

Mientras, el gentío de las tribunas se fue retirando paulatinamente,  
siendo Ryo Muhoshin uno de la multitud. Ryo había visto suficiente.  
Esa, en su opinión, había sido una pésima actuación por parte de Hibiki,  
suficiente hasta para asquear a un actor neófito. Se alejó a saltos,  
en dirección a algún lugar donde esperaba poder relajarse un rato.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Mientras el gentío se dispersaba, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse  
y Shampoo permanecieron allí, silenciosos y contemplativos. Cologne  
se había marchado con el resto de la concurrencia, sin deseos de  
permanecer en el sitio del fracaso. Shampoo se hallaba parada aparte  
de los demás, dándoles la espalda.

Ranma se acercó a Ryoga.

--Vieras lo _bonita_ que te salió la actuación, P-chan.

Ryoga miró feo a Ranma:

--Cállate, zopenco.

En tanto, Mousse posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

--Shampoo... esposa mía...

***BLAM***

Todos arrugaron la cara. Eso se vio doloroso.

--¡¡¡Mousse tonto!!! ¡¡¡Shampoo mata!!!

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron intentando hacer que Shampoo  
liberase a Mousse de su Llave Amazona de la Muerte.

¨

**- fin parte 8 -**  



	10. Parte IX

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part IX  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**===============  
PARTE IX**

Ni té, ni misericordia  
===============  
¨

Las casas de té tienen por lo general un efecto relajante. Son un  
refugio del fragor cotidiano de la sociedad, un amparo lejos del trajín  
de la vida, un lugar para la distensión.

Las casas de té de Nerima eran altamente valoradas porque dichos  
lugares son de los pocos donde lisa y llanamente pelear _no_ se hace.  
Es una regla tácita que todo el mundo obedece. Después de todo,  
¿dónde más negociar tratados con enemigos que de otro modo asesinarían  
ipso facto a sus adversarios?

En realidad, hay una excepción a esa regla. El dojo de Ceremonia  
del Té Marcial es a su vez una casa de té. En aquel lugar, las  
trifulcas se arman como mínimo una vez al día. Debido a eso, dicho  
salón de té en particular es sumamente impopular entre los lugareños  
de Nerima, pero le va muy bien con los turistas.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Cada cual había seguido su rumbo luego de que consiguieron salvar  
a Mousse de Shampoo. Acostumbrado a salir andando por su cuenta,  
Ryoga hizo eso mismo. Antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, ya se  
les había perdido de vista.

Estaba perdido. Nada nuevo.

Tenía menos de 24 horas para encontrar cómo volver al Ucchan's  
o, por lo menos, a la Secundaria Furinkan. Las restricciones horarias  
y las destrezas navegacionales de los Hibiki eran inmiscibles.

Ryoga suspiró de frustración mientras las sombras de la tarde  
empezaban a caer. No quería pensar en cuánto tiempo iba a pasarse  
extraviado esta vez. Ese momento, se vio fuera de algo que al parecer  
era una casa de té, de aspecto más bien genérico. No tenía nada mejor  
que hacer, y esperaba consultar direcciones a seguir, de modo que  
entró.

Una vez dentro, descubrió lo que parecía ser un salón de té callado  
y tranquilo, lleno de gente. Para su sorpresa, una mesera vino  
inmediatamente hasta él.

--El señor de esa mesa lo está esperando --le dijo esta, señalando una  
mesa en el rincón, con su único ocupante oculto por el diario que estaba  
leyendo. Ryoga la siguió a la mesa y tomó asiento.

--¿Me... estaba esperando? --preguntó Ryoga, curioso.

--Estabas parado como idiota en el frontis del local, y supuse que era  
cuestión de tiempo para que entraras. Siéntate, hablemos.

El diario bajó. Ryo le dio a Ryoga un breve vistazo, luego siguió su  
lectura.

--¡¿Tú?! --Ryoga miró alarmado al clon de Gosunkugi--. ¿Qué cosa  
quieres _tú_?

--Ah. A su tiempo.

--¿Cómo a su tiempo?

--Silencio, Hibiki. Ahora no es momento para conflictos estridentes.  
De todos modos, lo más probable es que te lo diga en un momento más.

--¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí?

--No me vengas con triquiñuelas, idiota. Ya sé que me estabas  
siguiendo.

--¡Yo no te he seguido!

--¿No? ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

--¡Me perdí!

--Qué coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí, entonces --dijo Ryo  
sarcásticamente. Al pasar una mesera por su lado, le pidió algo--. La  
especialidad de la casa para mi acompañante --dijo.

--¿Qué, me estás invitando un tecito? --consultó Ryoga, receloso--.  
Mira qué generoso.

--Por favor, ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a empezar algo en una  
casa de té?

Era más bien... moderna, para una casa de té, pero cumplía con  
todos los requisitos mínimos, y, en virtud de aquello, era un zona  
de no violencia.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros:

--Oye, ¿por qué andas detrás mío, a todo esto?

Ryo bajó los párpados a la mitad. No le placía sacar a la luz  
bochornos pasados.

--Ofendiste a algunos de nuestros sensei.

Y era cierto... En parte, al menos. Le habría agradado asesinar a  
Ryoga incluso sin que los sensei lo mandaran.

--¡¿Pero qué cosa hice?! --preguntó Ryoga.

Ryo se estremeció. --No me concierne.

--A mí sí --dijo Ryoga--. Hay que parar todo esto.

--Ja.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, un omento breve. Ryo  
tomando sorbitos de su té y leyendo el diario, Ryoga preguntándose  
para qué se quedaba allí. Ryo suspiró. La presencia de Ryoga se  
estaba volviendo importuna, sobre todo porque Hibiki no atinaba más  
que a estarse sentado sin hacer nada.

--Ten --dijo Ryo, extendiendo una especie de folleto.

--¿Hm? --inquirió Ryoga.

--El menú. Míralo.

--¿Qué? ¿Para qué? --preguntó Ryoga, airado.

--Estamos --dijo Ryo-- en un establecimiento respetable. No es  
deseable para uno estar sentado ante una persona que mira las paredes  
como si fuera idiota. Lee el menú, ¿quieres? Se ve mucho mejor que  
la cara de ignorancia que tienes.

--Cállate --murmuró Ryoga, ya mirando el menú.

--Oye --dijo después.

--¿Hm?

--¿Dónde aprendiste la técnica del punto de ruptura? --inquirió.

Había visto a Ryo usar esa técnica antes, y la única otra persona que  
él supiera practicaba esa técnica era Cologne. Qué implicaba eso,  
no sabía.

--Te estaba cazando a ti --dijo el otro muchacho--, y andaba por  
China, cuando...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¿...y ahora dónde diablos estoy? --masculló Ryo, en su travesía  
por las vastas y frondosas soledades de China. Sabía que esa área  
estaba en la lista de lugares a visitar por Ryoga, aunque decantar la  
lista a unas pocas ciudades hubiera sido agradable. Hasta el momento,  
había viajado a unas cuantas aldeítas, y había pasado por un sitio  
interesante y bastante escénico con muchas pozas y varas de bambú,  
pero seguía sin alcanzar a su enemigo.

--Debería haberme tomado otro año libre --dijo entre dientes, a tajos  
por entre las matas.  
¨

De pronto, un estampido atronador resonó por el bosque. Ryo se  
agazapó hasta el suelo, atento a algún ataque. Cuando no pasó nada,  
avanzó despacio hacia la fuente del sonido. Más explosiones  
remecieron la tierra, y cuando se asomó por debajo del follaje vio  
por qué.  
¨

Suspendidas con cuerdas desde varios árboles se veía a diversas  
jóvenes. Todas tenían una mano amarrada a la espalda. Él observó,  
en silencio, percibiendo que algo increíble estaba por ocurrir.

Unos árboles más allá, unas rocas colgadas de sogas se les venían  
encima. Impávidas, las muchachas miraron de lleno las rocas, echando  
un brazo atrás y aprontándose para golpear.

{¿Qué están hacien...?}, se preguntó Ryo.

De pronto, varias de las rocas se despedazaron y estallaron hechas  
esquirlas y polvo. Varias otras rocas simplemente golpearon a las  
jóvenes, enviándolas volando hacia atrás con mucho dolor. Ryo no  
las tomó en cuenta, más fascinado por el talento que acababan de  
exhibir. {¿Podré aprender esa técnica?}, se preguntó, ponderando al  
mismo tiempo el potencial de semejante ataque. La detonación parecía  
violentísima, y enviaba fragmentos dentados volando por doquier.

{Tan potente como una granada de fragmentación. Y... ¡y el daño  
que podría hacerle a un cuerpo humano! Esto lo tengo que aprender.}  
¨

Y así, en los días siguientes, observó, escuchó y analizó. Cuando los  
campos de entrenamiento quedaban desocupados, se trepaba e  
intentaba entrenarse, colgado de las sogas mientras le daba impulso  
a la roca lo más atrás posible. Cuando no dejaban ninguna roca  
colgando, practicaba con las que quedaban en el suelo del bosque.  
Esa era, en verdad, la forma que él prefería, pero caía en la cuenta  
de que algún mérito debía haber en cómo entrenaban la técnica las  
amazonas, de modo que siguió practicando cuanto pudo el método de  
la roca propulsada contra él. Los días se volvieron semanas y las  
semanas, unos meses...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--...y así, al final, después de..., veamos..., muchos moretones,  
muchos e incontables moretones, entendí el truco. Es una técnica  
notablemente adaptable, déjame decirte. Una vez que se aprende, no  
hay prisión que sea impedimento y ningún hombre se atreve con uno a  
menos que tengan puesta una armadura... o que tengan una resistencia  
increíble.  
¨

La mesera llegó con los brebajes, contenidos en tazones negros.  
Ryoga no tomó en cuenta la infusión, encontrándose enfrascado en la  
selección del menú.  
¨

--Así que no se te entrenó debidamente para usar el bakusai-ten-ketsu.

--No... Admito que las esquirlas que salen volando son un fastidio,  
pero tras un tiempo de práctica dejó de ser enojoso.

Ryoga ponderaba qué significaba aquello. Ryo también tenía una  
resistencia amplificada, puesto que los fragmentos explosivos ya no le  
hacían nada, PERO por cierto que su entrenamiento no había sido tan  
riguroso. Ryoga seguía teniendo una resistencia superior, pero Ryo  
debía de tener una resistencia al menos tan dura como la de Ranma.

--Esa técnica --dijo Ryo, mirando pensativamente su taza--, es  
espléndida para las escapadas... Pero por alguna razón no funcionó  
cuando la intenté para matar a Happosai.

--Así que es verdad. Te agarraste con Happosai.

Ryo asintió:

--Duro el desgraciadito. --Suspiró, en un modo que sugería que  
estaba aburrido con la vida y que se iba a entretener en una forma  
que infortunaría a Otra Gente--. En fin, ahí estaba él, aturdido a mis  
pies, y decidí que quería desparramarle los sesos por el pavimento.  
--Bebió un sorbo de su taza, luego continuó--. Y entonces, grité  
"¡BAKUSAITENKETSU!", puncé al enano en la cabeza, y no pasó nada.

--El bakusai-ten-ketsu no funciona en seres vivos. Nada más  
funciona en rocas.

--¿No me digas? --Ryo frunció el ceño y bebió otro sorbo--. Qué...  
decepcionante.

Siguieron sentados, Ryo muy relajado y Ryoga con cierto aspecto  
de tensión, aunque igual tratando de ponerse a tono con el entorno.  
Ryo sintió que quizá Ryoga tenía razón acerca de terminar pronto las  
cosas. Después de todo, Ryoga era el último nombre en su lista de  
objetivos. ¿Y después de Ryoga? Otras vacaciones, tal vez.

--¿Entonces optas por un desafío oficial? Hmm..

Ryo terminó su brebaje, lo azotó dramáticamente contra la mesa,  
luego señaló dramáticamente a Ryoga.

--Te desafío oficialmente para el último día del mes, en la tarde, a  
las siete, en el puente donde peleamos por primera vez. ¿Te parece?

--Bien. --Luego Ryoga lució pensativo por un momento (algo un tanto  
inédito para cualquiera que lo conociera desde hacía tiempo), luego  
volvió la atención a Ryo con un dedo apuntado dramáticamente--.  
Pero ningún secuestro más, ¿te queda claro?

--¿Perdón?

--Me vas a dejar en paz a mí y a mis amigos.

Ryo frunció el ceño:

--Bah, eres un retrógrado. No tienes sentido de la aventura.

Pasó a la portada del diario y notó un extraño titular. [CERDO  
DESENFRENADO ATACA OTRA VEZ]. Ryo tardó un momento, luego dijo:

--Trato hecho.

No le molestaba aceptar el ofrecimiento. Después de todo, encontrar  
modos de vulnerar las reglas era una cosa muy amena también.

Ryoga alzó su respectivo tazón y bebió. Con cierta prisa por dejar  
la presencia de Ryo, apuró el contenido de un sorbo. Luego tosió  
un poco.

Ryo se tomó un momento para sonreír zorrunamente:

--¿Agradable el trago?

Ryoga tosió repetidas veces, con gesto agrio.

--¿Qué cosa era? --dijo.

--La especialidad de la casa. No te vayas a la casa conduciendo.  
Ja ne, perdido.

--¿O sea que... tenía alcohol?

--No deberías tomar tan rápido. Ahora enfila a tu casa, no tenemos  
más que discutir.

Ryoga, percatándose de que nada más iba a lograr sentado allí, se  
fue en silencio y salió a las calles, donde caía el rápido anochecer.  
Pugnó contra el zumbido in crescendo que sentía en la cabeza, pero  
temía que, al final, perdería el enfoque. Eso era lo último que  
necesitaba... Ryo pagaría por esto.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

**[_Poquito después_]**

Ryo hojeaba su información un tanto desactualizada acerca de la  
gente del área. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar a una en particular.  
¨

[Tatewaki Kuno. Dieciocho años. Notable destreza con armamento de  
tipo espada. Obsesionado con Akane Tendo y la anónima Chica de la  
Trenza. Ego de proporciones. Idiota.]  
¨

--Hm...  
¨

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS...  
¨

*DING*DONG*

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la hacienda Kuno, para revelar a una  
persona vestida de traje, corbata, y premunida de paraguas.  
{Maldito vendedor}, pensó el ninja.

--¡No compramos! --dijo Sasuke, y pegó un portazo.

--¡ABRA LA PUERTA!

--¡Sasuke! ¡Quién osa causar semejante barullo a tan altas horas!  
--Kuno había despertado, y se encontraba muy irritado.

--¡TRAIGO NOTICIAS DE SU BIENAMADA DIOSA DE LA TRENZA!

--Sasuke, abre la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Ryo entró raudo y a grandes trancos, sólo  
para toparse con un bokken apuntado al cuello.

--¿Gosunkugi? ¡¿Por que profanas la casa Kuno a horas tan  
impías?! --dijo Kuno.

Ryo arrugó la cara una vez más, al oírse etiquetado como "Gosunkugi".  
Eso lo descolocó. Esperaba ser un perfecto desconocido para Kuno.  
De tal modo, el plan funcionaría mejor. Pero esto del "Gosunkugi"...

--Eeh... ¡Amo Kuno! --dijo Ryo, hincando la rodilla. No le gustaba  
postrarse ante nadie, pero de acuerdo al expediente, Gosunkugi  
era insignificante, de modo que arrodillarse sería típico de él--.  
¡Tengo noticias que informar! ¡El rufián Hibiki se ha llevado a la  
chica de la trenza!

--¡QUÉ! ¡ESE SACRÍLEGO! --Kuno estaba a punto de salir corriendo,  
luego se detuvo en un inusitado momento de reflexión. Miró a Ryo con  
gesto de desconfianza--. Pero ¿por qué te concierne a ti, hechicero?

Ryo tiró una conjetura al vuelo. Esperó atinarle.

--Eeh... ¿Acaso no te he ayudado con anterioridad? --dijo, esperanzado.

--Hm... así es, en efecto --dijo Kuno.

--Y sabiendo que eres un guerrero de _tanto_ poder, busqué tu socorro  
en esta materia. ¿Acaso no eres el _gran_ Tatewaki Kuno?

--¡A no dudarlo!

--¡Todavía puedes alcanzar a Hibiki! Anda cerca del Salón de Té  
Nuevo Hamma.

--¡PUES MUY BIEN! ¡HE DE PARTIR!

Kuno salió a toda carrera hacia la noche.

{Qué crédulo}. Ryo sonrió. Sí, se enfrentaría a Hibiki a fin de mes,  
y, sí, había prometido no tomar más rehenes y suspender las  
emboscadas a Ryoga, pero no había dicho nada acerca de _otra_ gente  
emboscándolo.  
¨

En ese preciso momento, se oyó una risa siniestra. No era suya.  
Esta no encajaba con su visión del orden natural de las cosas.  
¨

--Oh-jojojojojo. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Que no eres Gosunkugi?

Ryo dio media vuelta. Quedó boquiabierto. El camisón no dejaba  
mucho a la imaginación, pero por cierto que ayudó a Ryo a imaginar  
algunas actividades recreativas muy interesantes. Una alarmante  
cantidad de lujuria le aceleró los pistones de la mente. Se encontró  
también casi paralizado. ¿Era miedo?, se preguntó. ¿Deseo? ¿O era  
el curioso olor que emanaba de esas rosas?

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryoga descubrió algo asombroso acerca de su persona. Ebrio,  
su sentido de la orientación se aclaraba drásticamente. Había  
dos razones para no haberlo notado antes, y por las que jamás lo  
recordaría. Durante su estado de depresión etílica en esos días  
luego de que Akane y Ranma se habían hecho pareja oficial, no  
había intentado llegar a ninguna parte en especial, salvo lejos de  
la residencia Tendo. La probable razón de que no recordara ésta  
información, potencialmente vital, es que estar borracho tiende a  
freír unas cuantas neuronas, sobre todo aquellas que contienen  
información interesante.

Esta noche, iba rumbo al Ucchan's. Ryoga iba de lado a lado por  
las calles, sintiéndose muy complacido consigo mismo. Oye, el mundo  
era un lugar fabuloso, ¿cierto? ¡Qué manera de sentirse macanudo!  
Para gran sorpresa suya, no sintió nada cuando Kuno apareció y lo  
tundió múltiples veces con su palo. Kuno hasta rompió el bokken a  
garrotazos en la cabeza de Ryoga pero, aún así, cero dolor. Ryoga  
soltó un gruñido, incrustó a Kuno en una muralla con un moquete y  
siguió camino.

Bamboleante, traspuso la puerta del Ucchan´s y anunció su presencia.

--¡Lleeeguééééé!

Los pocos clientes del local dieron un vistazo al beodo en cuestión.  
Ukyo estaba completamente abochornada. Agarró prestamente de  
una mano a Ryoga y se lo llevó a rastras al desván.

--¡Carajo, Ryoga, otra vez estuviste tomando!

La muchacha dio una mirada a los muchos cortes y moretones  
exhibidos por el joven.

--¡Mennnntiraa! ¡Un tra*hip*guito y na' más!

--Agggh. Mira, quédate acá hasta que se te pase, ¿sí? Tengo que  
atender el restaurante.

--¡¡Yaaaa!! --dijo Ryoga, sonriendo como tarado. Cayó sentado  
al suelo y ahí quedó, sintiéndose bastante happy-happy con el mundo  
en general. Había vuelto al Ucchan's, ¿por qué no iba a estar feliz?

¨

**-fin parte 9-**  



	11. Parte X

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part X  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**===================  
PARTE X**

Visitas, pero no revelaciones  
===================  
¨

En un cuarto de iluminación mortecina, en lo profundo de un  
subsótano, se abrió un ascensor. Tres figuras, dos de las cuales  
llevaban uniformes blancos, salieron. Avanzaron hasta un corredor  
bloqueado por una compuerta de seguridad. Un hombre mostró su placa  
de identificación a una cámara cercana y la compuerta se abrió.

El trío avanzó por el corredor. Grandes puertas, de muy sólido  
acero, se sucedían cada lado del pasillo. Tras cada puerta podían  
oírse los balbuceos de la locura y los alaridos de los psicópatas.

El trío llegó al final del pasillo. Se detuvieron ante una puerta  
de hierro singularmente grande, adornada con símbolos religiosos y  
talismanes. A la izquierda, había un lector magnético. Uno de los  
hombres de uniforme deslizó su tarjeta y la puerta se abrió. Entraron  
al cuarto y cerraron por dentro.

La sala era cuadrada y bastante grande, de unos veinte metros en  
cada dimensión. La sala estaba brillantemente iluminada, revelando  
un montón de equipo médico, monitores, cables y cámaras.

En el centro de todo aquel desbarajuste había una cama adosada a  
muchos engranajes, ruedas y cables. El ocupante estaba envuelto en  
duro yeso que cubría por completo su cuerpo y casi toda la cara.  
Una rejilla de bronce le cubría la boca. Le habían dejado los ojos  
sin cubrir. El individuo estaba sujeto con cadenas que lo aseguraban  
a la cama. Había también supresores de ki presentes, de pulsar  
constante. Los encargados de aquel lugar al parecer sabían con quién  
estaban tratando. Daban la impresión de haber tomado hasta la última  
precaución para procurar que aquel hombre no arrasara con todo.

--¿¿Vissssssitaaassss?? --sibiló el individuo.

--Eso --dijo uno de los hombres de uniforme--, y nada de cosas  
raras.

La camilla zumbó al elevarse a un ángulo de 45 grados.

--¿Quiéeeeeennn?

--Happosai, soy yo, Ranma.

--Raaaaanmaaaa, que liiinnnndo volveeeeer a veeerteeeee.

--Ah, tengo que tomarle una foto --dijo Ranma. Extrajo la cámara  
que había pedido prestada a Nabiki y tomó varias fotografías.

--Mocoosoooo iingraaatoooooo.

--Mira, Happosai, necesito saber...

--Caaaalzoooneeeeees.

--¿Cómo?

--Siennntooo su olooor. Neeecesitooo caaaaalzooooooneeeeeeees.

--Necesito que me digas qué te pasó.

--Neeeecesitooo caaalzooooneeeeees.

Ranma suspiró. Al parecer la lujuria de Happosai afloraba de todos  
modos, por muy aporreado que estuviese.

--Contesta mis preguntas y te traigo un par, ¿sí?

--Preguuntaaaaaa.

--¿Ryo Muhoshin te hizo esto?

Los ojos de Happosai llamearon levemente ante la mención de aquel  
nombre.

--Sssíííí.

--¿No te habrá pegado de chiripa porque te distrajiste como tarado  
con algún calzón o un sostén, o sí?

--Noo --contestó Happosai. Luego, miró intensamente a Ranma--.  
Debess veeenceeeeer a Muuhooossshin..., deffendeer el honnnooor deel  
Tooodooo Vaaleeeee... Eeh... neecesitoo caaaalzoooneeeeeesss.

Ranma se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y enfiló a la puerta,  
acompañado por los dos hombres de blanco atuendo médico.

--¡Momeentooooo! ¿Yyy looss CAAAALZOOOONEEEEEESS?

--Lo siento, abuelo. Mentí.

--¡¡¡¡¡¡RAANNMMAAAA!!!!!! --vociferó Happosai. Llameó con potencia  
de ki, y los supresores de ki pugnaron para neutralizar tamaño  
despliegue de poder. Las cadenas crujieron y se sacudieron con el  
intento de escapar de la prisión. El trío abandonó rápidamente el  
cuarto e ingresaron al ascensor.

--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
--rugió Happosai, pugnando contra sus ataduras. El grito se escuchó  
hasta en el ascensor. Luego, habiendo gastado la última porción de su  
reserva de energía en aquel frustrado intento de escape, Happosai se  
desmayó.

Ranma se dirigió a uno de los funcionarios del hospital y preguntó:

--¿Estaba muy herido cuando llegó?

--Bueno, llegó herido entero. Tenía el tórax triturado, la columna  
hecha una tragedia, tenía dos contusiones en la cabeza, y además tenía  
quemaduras eléctricas.

--¿Me pueden dar una copia del informe médico?

--Cómo no, pregunte en la recepción.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Kodachi hacía girar su cinta gimnástica, riéndose un poquito. Se  
ajustó el camisón.

--Pues bien, señor Muhoshin, debo admitir que me hizo ejercitar  
bastante --dijo, con una sonrisa malévola--. Después de la actividad  
que sostuvimos, me siento tan... satisfecha. --Se reclinó contra la  
pared, estiró los brazos y los puso detrás de la cabeza.

Ryo balbuceaba, lánguido, pugnando por levantarse del piso.

--Duró usted mucho más de lo que yo había esperado, y, por cierto,  
más que nadie con quien yo haya hecho esto. Su resistencia es  
extraordinaria.

--NNNchasgraciaaaggh --balbuceó Ryo.

--Debo agradecerle por la amena velada, pero lamentablemente ahora  
debe retirarse. Adiós.

Envolvió a Ryo con su cinta y lo aventó puerta afuera.

Ryo se puso en pie a duras penas y se fue rengueando calle abajo,  
usando su paraguas a modo de bastón. Estaba arañado, moreteado,  
fustigado, y en general sintiéndose no muy bien. Esta chica Kodachi  
había resultado ser de índole más bien violenta. Sentía que _debería_  
haber podido hallar un modo de salirse de esa situación..., pero...  
pero... cada vez que se le pasaban por delante féminas en paños  
menores y actitud más bien seductora, tenía que admitir que se  
desarmaba entero.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ukyo buscó el botiquín y regresó al desván a revisar a Ryoga.

Por desgracia, Ryoga estaba en ese estado post-etílico donde se  
encontraba deprimido una vez más. Estaba tirado en el piso, con  
aspecto miserable.

--¿Pooorgggué no le púe decir, ah? ¡Me *hip*f'ltaron  
panta*hip*lones, *hip* por eso! --permaneció sentado en el suelo,  
con semblante de desconsuelo.

Ukyo se acuclilló delante de Ryoga.

--¿Cómo te hiciste estos cortes y moretones, corazón?

--Ku... *hip* Kuno se me apareció. Me pegó musho, musho, mussho.  
Raro, sí, no senntí nnna.

--Ay, Ryoga, ¿por qué te fuiste a emborrachar? Idiota.

--S... síí, ya sé, Ryooooga el monigote. Pusssilánime. Eso. Si  
tuviera los pah... los panntalones bbbien poníos, hubiera ido  
derechiiito donde Akane, síssseñor.

--Anda, Ryoga, para de torturarte. --Con un algodón embebido en  
alcohol, comenzó a limpiarle los cortes, empezando por los del rostro  
del joven. Ella esperó el habitual chillido de dolor que ocurre cada  
vez que las heridas de alguien son tratadas con alcohol, pero, para su  
sorpresa, Ryoga no reaccionó.

--Huuubiera partío 'onde ella... y... Ay, Akane... --dijo el joven,  
luego se sentó derecho súbitamente y agarró a Ukyo de los hombros.

--¡Ryoga! ¡Qué estás haciendo!

--Akane, esggúchame. ¡Te quierro!

--¡Oye! --exclamó Ukyo. Fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa cuando  
Ryoga se le vino como un rayo al rostro para darle un beso con todas  
las de la ley, en los labios.

--Síssseñor, así mismito. Essso mismito debí haber hecho. --dijo  
Ryoga, soltándola.

--Ryoga..., me... Me...

--¡Oye, tú no eresh Akane! Gué hacerle, igual el beso estuvo  
rrriiico, ¿shierto? O *hip* sea, musssha prágtiga no tenngo.

Una multitud de emociones cruzaron el rostro de Ukyo. Primero  
pasmo, luego tristeza, seguidas por rabia y coronadas por  
enfurecimiento homicida.

--Me... Te... ¡ANIMAL! --vociferó, y lo solfeó con el cachetazo  
a cien manos. Luego tomó distancia, hizo puntería y exclamó--:  
¡¡¡GOLPE MEGATÓN!!!

Sangre y baba salieron volando al conectar Ukyo con un gancho  
derecho. Ryoga perdió el conocimiento al instante.

Casi humeando de rabia, Ukyo bajó a pisotadas de vuelta al  
restaurante, y arriba quedó Ryoga, durmiendo sin sueños (y moreteado).

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Mediados de noviembre: jueves por la mañana_]**

Ryoga despertó muy de a poco. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, todo  
parecía muy, muy, muy brillante. Podía oír la brisa soplar afuera, a  
la gente pasar caminando, la sangre circularle por la cabeza... La  
cabeza... Sentía la cabeza como a punto de reventar.

Ryoga conocía esa sensación, aunque no la había tenido en mucho  
tiempo.

Esto era una resaca.

--¡¡¡¡DESPIEEEERRRTAAAAAAAA!!!!

El bramido despertador le tronó en lo profundo del alma, hizo eco  
en su cabeza, y empeoró sustancialmente su jaqueca.

--Rggarargh --murmuró. Luego, los ojos se le abrieron de golpe, se  
tapó la boca y corrió al lavabo.

*PUAAAARRJ*

--Toma --dijo Ukyo, tirándole con una toalla a la cara. Él se sentía  
demasiado indispuesto como para ofenderse. Ryoga se echó agua  
a la cara, se secó, y volvió a sentarse en el piso. Entonces su  
cuerpo decidió darle al cerebro el informe de condición actual.  
Sintió cortadas, moretones, una quijada adolorida y una migraña  
titánica. Además, el mundo no se cansaba de dar vueltas.

--Auu. Qué me pasó. --Cerró los ojos.

--Anoche llegaste borracho.

--¿Y me volviste a moler a golpes? --inquirió él.

*PAFF* --¿Así, dices tú?

--Auu...

--Piensa antes de hablar, animal.

--Perdón, perdón, aaauu.

--Y no, no te pegué yo. Fue Kuno, o eso dijiste tú.

--Ah.

Ryoga se hurgó el cerebro en busca de dicha información, pero ésta  
había sido dañada, como parte de una sobretensión eléctrica inducida  
por el alcohol.

--Pero si vuelves a hacer una cosa así, te mato.

Ryoga abrió los ojos, para mirar a Ukyo. {Uy, tiene cara de enojada.  
Casi tan enojada como Akane se ponía con Ranma antes...}. Ryoga  
volvió a cerrar los ojos.

--Eeeh... --dijo-- ... ¿Hice... alguna idiotez anoche?

--¿No te acuerdas?

--La verdad, no.

Ukyo sopesó lo que diría a continuación, golpetéandose el mentón  
con el dedo, con expresión ceñuda.

--Dejémoslo así --dijo--. Ven, que vamos a llegar tarde al colegio.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Mousse se sentía de fábula. Tenía ya trazados todos sus argumentos  
y precedentes legales. Estaba listo para derrotar por fin a Cologne  
en la audiencia del Consejo Legal Amazón. El consejo estaba ya  
citado, y llegaría en cualquier momento.

Lo principal, desde luego, era que, para variar, era _él_ quien  
llevaba las de ganar. Esto era, por supuesto, algo inédito para él.

Shampoo y Cologne esperaban detrás del mostrador. Mousse examinó  
a Cologne, y le desilusionó ver en ella un aire de confianza. ¿Acaso la  
vieja tenía un plan? Quedó con la duda.

La puerta se abrió.

--¡Ah, bienvenidas! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? --preguntó Cologne.

Mousse, conmocionado y despavorido, vio entrar al consejo. Esa  
vieja sensación, la sensación de estar en el lado perdedor de las  
cosas, volvía en gloria y majestad. Una maldición, por cierto, pero,  
en un extraño modo, un tanto tranquilizadora. Al menos, pensó, volvía  
a estar en territorio conocido.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Gosunkugi iba camino a su casa, con muy sombrío talante. Por fin  
se había enterado de las noticias referentes a Akane, cosa que lo dejó  
sintiéndose un poco más solo que de costumbre. No tenía la fortaleza  
para seguir luchando después de noticias semejantes. Akane ya había  
elegido, ¿no? Gosunkugi no tenía mucho de peleador. Ni tampoco tenía  
mucho de amante. Era... un mago..., o algo así... En fin, no mucho.  
Como mínimo, esto demostraba que las fuerzas regidoras del universo  
tenían a veces un sentido del humor cruel. Todos sus intentos por  
hacer magia le habían salido, a veces en forma brutal, explosivamente  
al revés.

Hora de buscar en otra parte. Es más, consideraba que era tiempo  
para un cambio de vida. Decidió probar con uno de esos libros de  
autoayuda que su madre no dejaba de meterle. Daño no le iban a hacer,  
¿no?

De repente, fue golpeado en la nuca. Se dio vuelta para ver quién  
estaba abusando de él esta vez, y la quijada se le cayó al ver a dos  
niñas. Una era chica, quizá de unos 12 años, tenía largo pelo  
castaño, vestía de camiseta y jeans, y enarbolaba un par de peinetas  
metálicas gemelas. La otra parecía más o menos de la edad de Akane,  
de pelo negro muy corto en estilo un tanto ahombrado, una camiseta  
blanca de manga larga y pantalones pinzados. Blandía un yoyó  
metálico, estirándolo y recogiéndolo. Sus aretes semejaban yoyós  
también.

--Así que aquí andas --dijo la mayor.

--Eeeh... --Gosunkugi nunca fue muy avezado con las damas.

--No andas de traje --observó la otra con curiosidad.

--Este, yo... --tartamudeó Gosunkugi.

--No importa. De todas maneras ni me gustaba --dijo la niña más  
pequeña.

--Vamos, todavía me debes un almuerzo --dijo la mayor.

--¿Quieres... una cita conmigo? --preguntó Gosunkugi.

*PAFF* --Soy tu hermana, tarado.

--¡Fuchis, Ryo es un degenerado! --bromeó la menor.

--¡Yo no soy Ryo! --dijo Gosunkugi, sintiendo que ya era hora de  
aclarar las cosas--. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

--Anda, Ryo, déjate de cosas raras --dijo la menor.

--Eso --dijo Ryoko--, pasábamos por acá para ver si..., bueno...

--¡Les estoy diciendo que n...no soy ese!

--¿Ah sí? Pues... ¡toma esto! --exclamó la joven, y envió el yoyó  
hacia Gosunkugi. Le pegó en plena cara, el muchacho quedó noqueado  
en la vía pública, y el yoyó volvió zumbando a la mano de Ryoko. La  
muchacha pestañeó, con cara de genuinamente sorprendida.

--Qué raro, Ryo nunca dejaría que algo así lo golpeara --dijo Ryoko--.  
Sácale la billetera. Quiero ver algo.

Kyoko sacó la billetera de Gosunkugi y se la pasó a Ryoko.

--Oye, no era Ryo después de todo. Pero tiene un poco de plata.  
Ven, vamos a almorzar --dijo Ryoko.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El día escolar fue tenso para Ryoga. Se sentía temeroso de Ukyo  
cada vez que ésta lo guiaba a su siguiente clase. De vez en cuando la  
miraba de reojo y le parecía... molesta, descontenta, incómoda por  
causa de algo. Cuando ella lo sorprendía mirándola, le daba la mirada  
más glacial del universo.

El día de colegio terminó y volvieron al Ucchan's, esta vez con  
Akane. Ella iba allá a recibir consejos de cocina cada vez que Kasumi  
estaba muy ocupada, como hoy. Cuando llegaron, Ryoga se dispensó  
de inmediato y trató de encontrar el camino al patio trasero del local,  
de modo de poder practicar las artes marciales un poco. Ukyo y Akane  
enfilaron a la parrilla para cocinar. Los airados vistazos de soslayo  
que Ukyo propinaba a Ryoga no pasaron desapercibidos por Akane.

--Ukyo, ¿hizo algo?

--¿Ah? --Ukyo parecía distraída.

--Ryoga, digo. Es obvio que estás enojada con él por algo.

Ukyo puso cara de desagrado:

--Se volvió a emborrachar, eso pasó.

--¡No!

--Sip. Acá llegó bamboléandose como idiota, molestó a los clientes...  
Y... --el rostro de Ukyo se suavizó tenuemente.

--¿Y qué más?

--Ryoga... me... El tarado me besó.  
¨

Ryoga no llegó al patio de atrás. Pero sí llegó cerca de donde las  
muchachas estaban hablando. Además, oyó accidentalmente la  
conversación entera. Se dio la media vuelta despacio, e hizo un  
callado y desesperado intento por hallar la puerta trasera.  
¨

--Ah --dijo Akane--. ¿Eso es malo?

--Creo. Tal vez. No sé --contestó Ukyo, pareciendo un tanto  
abochornada e irritada.

--Bueno. Eeeh. Digo... --Akane no sabía muy bien cómo abordar  
el asunto, de modo que empleó la Técnica Secreta de Conversación de  
la Escuela Tendo Todo Vale: cambiar rápidamente el tema--. En fin,  
Happosai está hospitalizado.

--Sí, ya sabía, Ranma me dijo que el tal Ryo ese lo aporreó.

--Sí, y bien fuerte.

--Al viejo degenerado ese le pegan bien seguido, ¿cierto?

--Pues, sí. Es verdad. Aunque nunca antes lo habíamos  
hospitalizado. --Akane se golpeteó la barbilla, pensando--. Bueno, por  
otro lado, siempre lograba tocar alguna prenda íntima inmediatamente  
después de que se lastimaba.

--Sí, bueno..., es verdad.

Las dos muchachas permanecieron así, Ukyo cocinando, Akane mirando,  
ninguna concentrándose mucho en nada. Por alguna razón que ninguna de  
las dos pudo explicar, era simplemente uno de esos momentos incómodos.  
Ukyo intentó pensar algo qué decir, cualquier cosa, y se le ocurrió  
preguntar "¿cómo está Ranma?". Eso le recordó su otro problema...

--Akane, ¿estás _segura_ de que Ranma no se ha estado portando  
extraño últimamente, o si no se pegó en la cabeza otra vez?

--No, yo lo encuentro de lo más bien.

Ukyo no sabía qué esperar de Akane cuando le dijera. Esto tendría  
que ser dicho con mucha delicadeza:

--Bueno... Creo que deberías saber..., ya que eres su... Akane...,  
resulta que hace un tiempo... Ranma estaba...  
¨

Ryoga por fin logró llegar al terreno de atrás y estaba efectuando  
puñetazos y patadas y otros varios ataques de práctica. Luego fue  
sorprendido por un vozarrón proveniente del restaurante.  
¨

--¡¡¡EL MUY DEGENERADO!!!  
¨

Ryoga tropezó. Se volvió a reguir. Los ojos se le engrandecieron  
y empezó a transpirar. {Ay no, ¡esa era Akane! ¿Qué le habrá dicho  
Ukyo? ¿Qué otra cosa hice anoche? ¿No habré...? ¡No puede ser!  
¡Ahora Akane también cree que soy un depravado!}

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Más tarde..._]**  
¨

--"Nekohanten, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

--Hola, Mousse, soy yo, Ryoga.

--"Ah. Mira, ¿podrías llamar después? Estoy medio ocupado en este  
momento. El Concejo Legislativo Amazón acaba de llegar y estamos en  
los argumentos preliminares. Y para peor, son todas parientas de  
ella. ¡Así no vale!"

--Una pregunta rápida y listo. ¿Estás ocupado a fin de mes?

--"Sí, para entonces deberíamos estar en los argumentos finales.  
Lo siento".

--Ah. No importa, no te preocupes. Buena suerte. *Clic*  
¨

Ryoga esperaba que Mousse lo pudiera guiar al sitio designado para  
la pelea, pero al parecer iba a ser un nones. Cayó, además, en la  
cuenta de un grave defecto en dicho plan: Mousse tampoco sabía dónde  
estaba el puente.

Al parecer, iba a tener que pedírselo a Ukyo.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Gosunkugi estaba teniendo un día rarísimo. En silencio, declaró  
que nunca _jamás_ comprendería a las mujeres. Luego se ajustó la  
bolsa de hielo en la frente.

Se hallaba camino de su casa e iba doblando la esquina cuando se  
topó con esos matones que por lo general lo vapuleaban y le quitaban  
el dinero del almuerzo.

Gosunkugi se paralizó allí mismo.

Los matones se paralizaron allí mismo.

Todos empezaron a transpirar.

Gosunkugi dio un lentísimo paso atrás.

Con un grito desgarrador, ambos bandos salieron corriendo en  
direcciones opuestas.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Akane iba caminando de vuelta a su casa desde el Ucchan's, habiendo  
terminado con otro día de lecciones. El curry por fin había progresado  
hasta ser una cosa sin sabor alguno, y la ensalada ya adquiría menos  
pinta de estiércol. Los progresos, en general, iban bien.

Iba parsimoniosamente pensando en sus logros cuando unos sonidos  
de refriega cercanos llamaron su atención. Fue hasta la fuente del  
ruido, que era un terreno vacío salvo por unos árboles y un  
encolerizado Mousse. Akane se quedó oculta y decidió ver qué  
hacía el muchacho.

--¡¡¡¡VIEJAS DEL DEMONIO!!! --exclamó Mousse a los cielos. Sacó  
una gallina de la manga y en vez de usarla para poner huevos  
explosivos, arrojó a la sorprendida ave hacia un árbol. La gallina  
estalló, dejando una nube de plumas--. Todos se meten conmigo.  
Siempre es algo... ¡Siempre!

Akane sintió lástima por Mousse. No era, en su opinión, mala  
persona, a decir verdad. Claro, en una oportunidad la había  
secuestrado y había amenazado con convertirla en pato, pero una vez  
que se hubo establecido en Nerima y ella pudo conocerlo mejor, Akane  
se había dado cuenta de que no era tan mal individuo. Nada más que  
un artista marcial víctima de desaguisados románticos. Puesto en ese  
contexto, encajaba a la perfección en Nerima.

Estaba a punto de ir a consolarlo cuando el muchacho empezó a  
vociferar de nuevo.

--¡Mi máximo rival por su corazón le dio la espalda y aún así ella  
no me acepta! ¡La he vencido en combate y aún así no basta!  
--Sacó de una manga una bacinica en forma de pato y la arrojó  
rabiosamente a un muro cercano, donde se hizo añicos--. ¡Las  
integrantes de consejo SON TODAS HERMANAS DE COLOGNE!  
¡¡¡MALDITA MOMIA DEL CARAJO!!! --Extrajo espadas y convirtió un  
peñasco cercano en piltrafa.

Ahora ella estaba harto preocupada. Mousse empezaba a sonar  
enajenado.

--Tal vez puedo convencer a Muhoshin de matar a Cologne --discurrió  
Mousse--. Después de todo, le fue muy bien contra Happosai.

Akane arrugó el entrecejo. Eso... Eso ya era desesperado.

--Y si después de eso sigue sin aceptarme..., después de todo lo  
que he hecho..., pues, ¡voy a usar la yerba de la pasión!

Sí, Mousse empezaba a oírse harto desesperado.

--A fin de cuentas, funcionó tan bien cuando la usé con Ranma y  
Akane, y ni se percataron. Hasta se van a casar. ¿Por qué no va a  
funcionar también con Shampoo?

Mousse se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, practicando una  
técnica de respiración para calmarse. No tenía caso vociferar como  
lunático, ese era un método demasiado kunístico.

En tanto, unos pasos más allá, Akane se alejó despacio, en silencio,  
muy triste.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Jueves en la noche_]**  
¨

Ryoga sentía la necesidad de saber más de su adversario, de modo  
que pidió a Ukyo que lo llevara donde la única persona que parecía  
saber de todo un poco. Después de todo, esta clase de cosas siempre  
le resultaban a Ranma, ¿no?

--Hola, yerno. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

--Yo no soy tu yerno.

--Como gustes. Pero esto te lo voy a cobrar alguna vez, muchacho.

--Suenas parecido a Nabiki.

Cologne arrugó el ceño:

--Ho hay necesidad de ofender.

--Perdón. Dime, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de una Escuela de Artes  
Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo?

Cologne inhaló de su pipa, exhaló, y empezó a hablar.

--Ah, sí, la Escuela de Artes Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo.  
En efecto, es una escuela muy vieja, de siglos de antigüedad. En  
cierto momento, hace mucho, su base de operaciones estuvo en esta  
ciudad durante varios años, y su influencia puede verse hoy en muchos  
artistas marciales de esta ciudad. Creo que ya has visto a las  
personas a quienes me refiero.

Ryoga y Ukyo asintieron, comprendiendo. Eso explicaría todos los  
estrambóticos estilos de artes marciales que habían estado  
apareciendo, tales como entrega a domicilio marcial, ceremonia del té  
marcial, gimnasia rítmica marcial, y el estrafalario arte marcial de  
los tableros usado por el Destructor de Dojos.

Ukyo se preguntó si su propia familia no estaría influenciada por  
dicha escuela.

--Originalmente --continuó Cologne--, la función de esa escuela era  
entrenar guardianes para la realeza y para miembros importantes del  
gobierno. Sucede que, a veces, los asesinos recurrían a los momentos  
y lugares más desusados para atacar a sus objetivos, tales como  
ceremonias del té, o sorprenderlos en medio de una tormenta, o hasta  
atacar mientras jugaban con sus hijos. Por eso, un grupo de hombres  
entrenaba de modo tal de poder pelear fueran cuales fuesen las  
circunstancias en que los sorprendieran. Con el paso del tiempo, las  
varias subescuelas se desprendieron y pronto cortaron sus lazos con la  
rama principal. Los que perduraron fueron considerados demasiado  
ridículos por muchos, y así la escuela fue poco a poco olvidada. Por  
lo visto, sigue existiendo hoy en día.

"Esa escuela y la tribu amazona tuvieron, en el pasado, algunos  
puntos en disputa. Ellos afirmaban haber sido los inventores de la  
técnica Xi Fa Xiang Gao... --Notó la cara de perdido de Ryoga--. La  
técnica que, creo, Shampoo usó una vez en Akane para hacer que  
olvidara a Ranma... --Ryoga por fin dijo "aah" y Cologne continuó--:  
...cuando es tan obvio que nosotras la creamos. Ellos mienten y se  
llevan el crédito por muchas de nuestras técnicas.

--¿O sea que... hubo una pelea para zanjar eso? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Sí, pero todos los involucrados olvidaron el resultado --discurrió  
Cologne--. ¿Por qué sería...? En fin, la situación actual es de mutuo  
desentendimiento.

--¿Desentendimiento? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Ellos no nos toman en cuenta, nosotras tampoco a ellos. Aunque si  
uno de ellos alguna vez entra por casualidad a la Aldea Amazona, sería  
muy poco bienvenido.

--Ah... ya veo --dijo Ryoga.

--¿Alguna otra cosa, mijo? --preguntó Cologne.

--Necesito saber de algunos ataques que les he visto usar. ¿Sabes  
algo de un ataque llamado el Ryugeki-ken? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Pues... --Cologne pareció sumida en reflexión--. No. No me suena.

--¿No?

--Lo siento, mijo.

--Eh... ¿Y el gekihou te suena? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Mentiría si dijera que sí.

Ryoga estaba turulato. Se suponía que la cosa no funcionaba así.  
Después de todo, con RANMA, ella siempre tenía respuestas.

--¿Hay algo más que me puedas decir, que me pueda servir para  
ganarle?

--Pues... Dime, ¿cómo ejecutó esas maniobras?

--¿Cómo?

--¿Hacía un movimiento con las manos? ¿Gritaba el nombre?

--Bueno, las hizo con su paraguas.

--¿Lo viste ejecutar alguna técnica sin el paraguas? --preguntó  
Cologne.

--Pues... no.

--Bah, la solución es evidente. Creo firmemente que tu enemigo es  
más bien inútil sin su paraguas. Después de todo, la Escuela de Artes  
Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo se centra el combate _armado_,  
¿no? Desármalo, y tu enemigo muy probablemente se verá impedido  
en gran medida.

--A propósito --dijo Ryoga--, él noqueó a Akane punzándola más o  
menos por aquí --Señaló el punto.

--¿Eso? --preguntó Cologne--. Es un punto de presión para aturdir.  
Si tu espíritu de combate está alto, entonces ese punto será inútil  
contra ti. Funciona únicamente como táctica de sorpresa en situaciones  
no combativas.

--¿En serio? --preguntó Ryoga.

Mousse pasó por allí, cargando algunos suministros. Cologne lo punzó  
en dicho punto y el muchacho se desplomó prestamente al suelo.

--Ahí está. ¿Ves? --dijo ella.

Los demás pestañearon de sorpresa.

--Eso fue medio cruel, ¿no cree usted? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Para nada, ya está acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas. ¡Oye, flojo!  
¡Despierta!

Cologne picaneó al inconsciente Mousse con su bastón. El muchacho  
se sacudió, despertó, puso mala cara, luego salió furibundo hacia la  
trastienda mascullando algo acerca de monas disecadas...

¨

**-fin parte 10-**

¨  
**extra:**

El título es un guiño de tributo a _Visits & Revelations_ (Visitas  
y revelaciones) de David Bateson.


	12. Parte XI

  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part XI  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**=======================  
PARTE XI**

¡Choque de los reyes del paraguas!  
=======================  
¨

Hay momentos en el tiempo, momentos vitales, hitos cruciales, si se  
quiere. Los hay quienes les llaman ramas en el destino; otros lo ven  
como un par de pantalones en el tiempo (empiezan en un mismo punto,  
pero con dos vías hacia... Bueno... ya captan la idea, ¿no?)  
¨

Éste era uno de esos días.  
¨

Por ejemplo, llamemos a ésta la pierna derecha del pantalón del  
tiempo...  
¨

********************************  
¨

**[_Fines de noviembre_]**

--¿Ukyo? ¿Dónde estás? --dijo Ryoga, deambulando irremediablemente  
extraviado por el salón principal del restaurante.

--¡Estoy acá atrás! --exclamó Ukyo.

Ryoga se volvió en la dirección de donde había llegado la voz.  
Consultó su brújula. {A ver, si sigo caminando en esa dirección  
general...}

Cuatro minutos después (un tiempo bastante bueno para los niveles  
hibikísticos) Ryoga logró llegar hasta la trastienda.

Ukyo estaba en la bodega, de pie sobre una escalerilla de mano,  
organizando los contenidos de un estante alto.

--Eeeh, qué tal --dijo el muchacho, cortado.

--¿Qué? --contestó ella, cortante.

--Bueno, eeh, primero que todo, de verdad lo siento mucho si hice  
algo que te enojara anoche. En serio. Si... si me quieres echar, lo  
entiendo.

Ukyo pareció sorprendida con aquello.

--¿Echarte? --dijo, y se volvió hacia él--. No, no es para tanto.  
Ni que hubieras hecho pedazos el local o una cosa así.

--Bueno y, ¿exactamente qué hice, al final? --preguntó Ryoga.

--No importa, olvídalo.

Ukyo se volvió nuevamente hacia el estante, tarareando para sí.  
Por desgracia, se dio vuelta más bien rápidamente y la escalerilla  
plegable era de condición más bien vieja y raquítica. Ukyo se tambaleó  
un poco y cayó. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que iba a chocar  
con el suelo.

Pero no fue así.

Abrió los ojos y miró de lleno los de Ryoga. El joven había conseguido  
atraparla limpiamente en brazos.

--Oye, ¿estás bien? --preguntó éste.

--S... sí.

Ryoga soltó un suspiro de alivio por que su amiga no estuviese  
lesionada. El corazón de Ukyo bajó el ritmo tras el pánico inicial de  
la caída.

Se quedaron así unos segundos largos.

--Ryoga...

--¿Hm?

--Ya me puedes bajar.

--¿Ah?

--Bajar, Ryoga, bajar.

--Ah... perdón, perdón. --Ryoga se apresuró a soltarla, sumido en  
un estado de abochornamiento.

Permanecieron allí parados un rato, remojándose en un silencio  
incómodo (cosa que, a juicio de Ryoga, estaba empezando a suceder  
demasiado seguido).

Por fin, alguien rompió el silencio.

--Bueno y, ¿qué querías? --preguntó Ukyo.

--¿Te acuerdas del puente donde Ryo me atacó por primera vez?  
--preguntó él.

--Ajá. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--¿Podrías... guiarme hasta allá? Tengo que estar ahí en una hora.

--¿Sí? ¿Para qué?

--Yo y Ryo... hablamos, creo. Accedió a no atacar más a ninguno  
de mis amigos... si... si yo aparecía hoy para un duelo.

Ukyo suspiró. --No sería un mes normal sin por lo menos un duelo  
de artes marciales a toda fanfarria. Bueno. Vamos, en marcha.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Caminaron despacio hasta el puente, cada uno en silencio y  
pensando.

Ella estaba preocupada por Ryoga, aunque jamás lo habría admitido.  
Este individuo, Ryo... No podía ser tan hábil, ¿o sí? Y Ryoga era  
harto hábil también, casi tanto como Ranchan. Las cosas, se dijo,  
irían bien.

La cabeza de Ryoga era un torbellino. ¿Qué le había hecho a Ukyo  
en la borrachera? ¿Acaso ahora Akane lo consideraba una especie de  
degenerado? ¿Exactamente qué tan bueno era Ryo para las artes  
marciales? ¿Por qué diantres Ranma lo había besado? ¿Estaría la  
maldición de Ranma empezando a cambiar las inclinaciones de su  
personalidad y a convertirlo en una chica, tanto en mente como cuerpo?  
¿Le sucedería lo mismo a Ryoga? Eso no era nada bueno. Demasiadas  
distracciones antes de la pelea, eso era lo malo.  
¨

Se percataron de un gentío nada despreciable más adelante.

--Oye, ¿y por qué tanta gente? --preguntó Ryoga.

--No sé.

--¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡ES LA PELEA  
DE LA DÉCADA! ¡EL CHOQUE DE LOS REYES DEL PARAGUAS! ¡RYOGA  
"LA ROCA" HIBIKI CONTRA RYO MUHOSHIN, EL HOMBRE QUE TRITURÓ  
AL MEGA-DEPRAVADO! ¡VENGAN A HACER SUS APUESTAS!

Ryoga y Ukyo pestañearon. Esa era, inequívocamente, Nabiki al  
megáfono.

--¿Ryoga... la Roca? --se preguntó Ryoga, indeciso entre sentirse  
ofendido o halagado. La multitud lo vio y vitoreó. {¿Qué clase de  
nombre es Ryoga la Roca? Genial, perfecto, más distracciones.}

Ukyo sacudía tristemente la cabeza.

--No puedo creer que haya hecho esto --dijo--. Pero debí haber  
sabido. Debí haber sabido.

En el momento en que entraron a la muchedumbre, Ukyo asió el hombro  
de Ryoga.

--Voy a ir a buscar un buen puesto, para ver.

--Ah --dijo él. Ryoga se separó de ella y siguió andando, sintiéndose  
no del todo listo para la pelea.

--¡Ryoga! --exclamó Ukyo. Ryoga se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Ukyo le  
dio un repentino beso en la mejilla--. Oye, suerte por allá, ¿sí? No  
salgas lastimado. Voy a apostar por ti, ¿sí?

Ryoga siguió, falto de habla, hasta el campo de combate.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

A alguna distancia de allí, Akane había notado a Ryoga y Ukyo  
acercarse. Los miró llegar, hablar, y sonrió un poquito cuando Ukyo  
le dio un beso. {Bueno, hay por lo menos una pareja feliz}, pensó.  
Luego miró tristemente a su prometido. {¿Qué nos está pasando?},  
pensó. {¿La maldición te está empezando a torcer la mente? ¿Y... de  
verdad me quieres? ¿O no es... nada más que la yerba...?}

Ranma percibió que algo andaba mal. Miró a Akane y advirtió que  
parecía triste. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

--Oye, no te preocupes. No me cabe duda de que Ryoga va a salir lo  
más bien de esta pelea. Le he pegado con todo chorrocientas veces y  
siempre vuelve a buscar más.

Pese a sus palabras, Ranma estaba preocupado. Todavía le dolía el  
otro brazo por el golpe que había recibido del paraguas de Ryo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo llegó con gran pachorra al sitio designado para el combate.  
Hubiera vestido su traje y corbata habituales, pero se estaba  
empezando a quedar corto de trajes y tenía el pálpito de que ésta  
pelea podía ponerse fea. Para las festividades de hoy, había decidido  
ir con el look de la clásica camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y  
zapatos todo terreno. No solía poner tanto cuidado en la moda, pero  
los constantes mosqueos de sus hermanas, más atentas a los devenires  
de la alta costura, habían echado por tierra sus días de negligencia  
en el vestir.  
¨

Una vez más, iba vestido de manera harto semejante a Gosunkugi.  
¨

Se llevó cierta conmoción al descubrir que su muy anticipado duelo  
con Hibiki se había vuelto una atracción pública.

--¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!?!?! --exclamó, a empellones por entre el  
gentío para luego subir al puente.

Él se había esperado un enfrentamiento como esos de los tiempos  
aquellos, dos guerreros, y acaso una o dos amadas dando aliento, para  
aportar más dramatismo. La atmósfera carnavalesca le era repulsiva,  
sobre todo como marco para un duelo. La concurrencia parecía  
confundida. Había murmullos corriendo por la multitud. "¿Y ése es?",  
"Yo creía que siempre andaba de traje", "¿Y qué monos pinta el paraguas?",  
eran algunas de las murmuraciones que oía, pero la que más oyó, y la  
que más lo jorobó, fue, "Oye, ¿y ése que no es Gosunkugi?".

--¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY GOSUNKUGI!!!! --vociferó.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Gosunkugi estornudó.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Al otro lado del puente, Ryo vio que su contrincante había llegado  
también.

Había examinado de antemano el campo de batalla, como correspondía  
a todo buen estratega. Era de hormigón, de cuatro carriles de ancho,  
bastante largo, y ya no muy utilizado puesto que un nuevo paso sobre  
nivel, cerca de allí, resultaba infinitamente más conveniente para  
el tránsito. No habría tráfico vehicular alguno durante la pelea.  
El puente había caído en un desuso tal, que el municipio no se había  
tomado la molestia de reparar el daño infligido sobre éste en el  
último combate que Ryo había tenido con Ryoga.

Se hurgó los recuerdos, rememorando todas las desazones que Hibiki  
había causado en su vida, y sintió una oleada rugiente de adrenalina,  
otorgándole brío. Hoy, Ryoga NO IBA a ganar, de eso estaba seguro.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Trepadas a un árbol cercano, Kyoko y Ryoko se hallaban sentadas,  
observando la muchedumbre.

--Bueno, allá están --suspiró Ryoko--. Ryoga no ha cambiado mucho.

Kyoko asintió. --Y allá está Ryo también.

--Sí... allá está.

Un tercer personaje, evidentemente joven, se hallaba sentado con  
ademán holgazán en una rama de más arriba, y soltó unas risitas  
disimuladas. El muchacho se ajustó los anteojos de marco redondo y se  
quitó el pelo de los ojos con una pasada de la mano.

--¿Cuál es el chiste, Megane? --preguntó Ryoko, con voz de hastío.

--Se le nota en los ojos a Ryo, que va a perder de nuevo.

--¿Hm? --consultó Kyoko.

--No le veo pinta de asustado, Mega --observó Ryoko.

--Exceso de confianza, siempre cae por lo mismo. Ya vas a ver.

--Hm...

--¿Alguna apuesta? --consultó Mega.

--Hm... Yo creo... que van a empatar.

--Eso es bien difícil, hermanilla.

--Tengo ese presentimiento, nada más. ¿Cuál es el premio?

--Cena a la noche, el que pierde paga.

--Hecho.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Buen día, Hibiki.

--Muhoshin.

Ryoga pasó a una postura de guardia. Ryo, empero, seguía mirando  
de un lado a otro del área, como si hubiera sido un museo lleno de  
pinturas colorinches.

--Hmm... Un momento, nada más --dijo Ryo.

--¿Ah?

--Quisiera únicamente hacer una modificación al campo de juego,  
¿si me permites? --Mostró una sonrisa apretada, y ladeó la cabeza.

--Nada de trucos, Muhoshin.

--Nada de trucos. Es... es que no quiero ninguna interferencia, y no  
quiero que salgas andando por ahí a perderte en pleno combate. No  
creas que me he olvidado de tu lastimoso sentido de orientación.

--¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ryo se acercó al punto donde el puente conectaba con la tierra.  
Punceteó el pavimiento con su paraguas y volvió al centro. El  
hormigón estalló un segundo después, dejando una gran brecha entre  
el puente y la tierra.

--¿Y bien? --Miró a Ryoga, expectante.

Ryoga fue a su lado respectivo e hizo lo mismo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¿Pero qué cosa están haciendo? --preguntó Akane.

--Creo --dijo Ranma--, que están procurando que no se meta nadie y  
que nadie se largue.

--¿Los dos saben el bakusai-ten-ketsu?

En la distancia, un trueno asonó por los cielos.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Se hallaban al centro del puente, Ryoga en posición de alerta y  
serio talante, y Ryo blandiendo su paraguas como florete de esgrima  
y sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
¨

--¿No te parece un buen día para morir, Hibiki?

--No me vas a vencer.

--Por las buenas o por las malas, así va a ser. ¡PELEA!  
¨

La lucha principió con una andanada de paraguazos por parte de  
ambos combatientes, Ryoga abanicando a diestro y siniestro con su  
paraguas. Ryo esquivaba con facilidad. No se atrevía a bloquear,  
puesto que sabía lo pesada que esa cosa era en verdad, y temía que su  
respectivo paraguas se quebrara bajo un golpe directo. Ryoga acometió  
contra la panza de Ryo con una estocada rectilínea, pero Ryo esquivó a  
la izquierda y abanicó contra la cara de Ryoga. Ryoga intentó  
eludirlo, pero recibió un corte en el maxilar.

Ryoga retrocedió unos pasos y se palpó el corte, en tanto Ryo se  
erguía derecho, haciendo girar el paraguas. Los ojos de Ryo brillaban  
de malevolencia y, por un momento, dejó relucir una sonrisa de hiena.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Hmm --dijo Ranma--, eso puede ser bueno o malo.

--¿Bueno o malo? --preguntó Akane.

--Pues, cuando se enoja, pelea mejor, lo que es bueno. Pero a veces  
también pelea como retrasado mental, lo que es malo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryoga estaba enrabiado. Delante de TODOS los espectadores, había  
recibido el primer golpe. No había hecho la primera sangre. Ryo  
estaba allí parado, aún alerta, pero con una sonrisa de petulancia.

--Me aburriste. ¡TOMA ESTO! --bramó Ryoga, abriendo de golpe su  
paraguas. Lo hizo girar en las manos y luego lo arrojó adelante. Ryo  
hizo el quite al primer ataque, que impactó el pavimento e hizo volar  
chispas.

--Au --masculló Ryo. Nunca antes, hasta ahora, había visto bien  
ejecutado el truco del paraguas-sierra.

Ryoga macheteaba como enajenado contra Ryo, sacando chispas  
que salían volando en todas direcciones. Por úlimo, Ryo trastabilló  
un tanto, Ryoga lo alcanzó en la espalda y rebanó fácilmente la piel.  
Ryo soltó un grito y giró, alejándose antes de que el corte fuera más  
profundo. No era un corte mortal, lo sabía, pero estaba sangrando y  
dolía lo bastante como para ser una distracción.

Ryoga echó atrás el paraguas, aprontándolo, y se lo arrojó a Ryo,  
que se agachó y llevó el extremo ganchudo de su paraguas a los pies  
de Ryoga, donde se extendió telescópicamente y engarfió el pie de  
del joven Hibiki. Ryo exhibió una sonrisilla y tiró fuerte, cosa que  
hizo a Ryoga perder el equilibrio. Ryoga cayó con todo el peso y se  
azotó la cabeza en el pavimento. El paraguas se retrajo rápidamente  
a su longitud normal y Ryo solfeó salvajemente vociferando  
"¡GEKIHOU!". El gancho del paraguas relució fulgurante, y estalló en  
luz al impactar el pecho del caído Ryoga. Éste apretó los dientes y  
soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. El golpe le había sacado el aire, y  
no sabía bien si tenía alguna costilla rota o no.

Ryo enarboló el paraguas para el máximo envión y martineteó  
repetidamente a Ryoga gritando "¡Hyaku-Gekiou!", vapuleando con su  
paraguas cargado, a velocidades asombrosas. Ryoga consiguió hacerse a  
la izquierda y a la derecha en el suelo para eludir algunos golpes,  
que dejaron profundas fisuras en el pavimento, y tuvo que usar los  
brazos para bloquear los demás, que le dejaron los brazos  
increíblemente resentidos.

El paraguas de Ryoga volvió zumbante de su vuelo, surcando directo  
a la nuca de Ryo. Ryo sintió de pronto un trastazo increíblemente  
fuerte azotarle la nuca y dio un tumbo hacia adelante con un campaneo  
en el cráneo. Ryoga le pateó las piernas desde abajo y Ryo cayó de  
bruces al pavimento.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Bueno, ahí quedó --dijo Megane--. ¿Y por qué decías que iba a ser  
empate, en todo caso?

--Es que los... los dos son bien buenos, ¿no? --dijo Ryoko.

--A ver..., supe que hay un local de okonomiyaki bastante bueno por  
aquí cerca, yo creo que te alcanzará para eso, ¿ne?

--¡Oigan, Ryo se está levantando! --dijo Kyoko--. ¡Hurra, oniichan!

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ambos combatientes se fueron, tambaleantes y con cierta dificultad,  
a sus respectivas esquinas, dándose un respirito. Ryoga sentía  
magulladuras por todas partes. A Ryo le daba vueltas la cabeza y la  
espalda no la sentía de maravilla tampoco.

Ryoga se arrancó algunos pañuelos y se los arrojó a Ryo, que los  
evadió simplemente abriendo el paraguas y escondiéndose debajo.  
Acto seguido, Ryoga arrancó un farol del puente y se lo aventó a Ryo,  
que lo partió por la mitad con un gekihou. Ryoga abrió súbitamente su  
paraguas y lo envió volando hacia Ryo, que abrió también el suyo y lo  
tiró en dirección a Ryoga.

El paraguas de Ryoga llegó zumbando potente y veloz, en una  
trayectoria levemente curva, cortando el aire con elegancia. Ryo le  
hizo el quite y se agachó cuando pasó zumbando de vuelta a su dueño.

El paraguas de Ryo cruzó el aire de modo un tanto bamboleante,  
en un estilo más bien ebrio. Por cierto que sin mucho lucimiento.  
No obstante, aquello dificultaba el predecir su dirección, y Ryoga  
titubeaba de izquierda a derecha tratando de determinar cuál lado era  
el lado seguro. Por último optó simplemente por agacharse, cosa que  
fue eficaz. El paraguas, tambaleante, regresó (para admiración de  
todos) a su dueño.

Ryoga se irguió y atrapó su respectivo paraguas. Ryo se debatía  
entre ir a la izquierda o la derecha, inseguro de dónde iría el suyo,  
y se tiró en picada para atraparlo.  
¨

Ambos combatientes se dieron un breve respiro del combate,  
desplazándose en círculos, uno en torno al otro.  
¨

Ryoga se sintió lo bastante recuperado, y embistió como desquiciado  
en dirección Ryo, que no se sentía el rey de los recuperados. Ryo  
pronto se vio cara a cara con Ryoga, que hizo una súbita intentona  
por agarrarlo. Ryo saltó por el aire (haciendo la cosilla del salto  
aaaalto reservada al gremio de los artistas marciales) dándose media  
vuelta y, en el aire, detrás de Ryoga, disparó un ryugeki-ken. Ryoga  
vio la descarga en ciernes y saltó por sobre ésta, en persecución de  
Ryo. Ryo aterrizó y descerrajó otro ryugeki-ken a un Ryoga todavía  
volador, que recibió la ráfaga en la panza, trastabilló en su  
aterrizaje, pero logró rodar y quedar de pie.

--Ya basta --masculló Ryoga, acopiando ki. Ryo vio aquello e  
intentó contragolpear disparando otro ryugeki-ken, pero quedó como  
tortilla cuando el shishi-hokodan de Ryoga arrasó su ataque y fustigó  
a Ryo mandándolo contra un farol.

--Itai... me dolió --masculló Ryo--. ¡MUERE! --Volvió a saltar por  
los aires, casi sobre el centro mismo del puente. Luego exclamó  
"¡GOU-RYUGEKI-KEN!" y una borrasca compuesta por decenas de  
descargas de energía llovió sobre el puente. Las descargas impactaron  
por doquier dejando cráteres y boquetes en el puente, y proyectaron  
fragmentos en todas direcciones. Ryoga se vio atrapado en los  
estallidos, fue impactado directamente por uno, salió despedido por  
la detonación de otra descarga que cayó justo a su lado, y varias más  
lo castigaron nuevamente mientras volaba por el aire.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Caramba. Vez que hace eso me impresiona --dijo Megane.

--¡Súper! --burbujeó Kyoko.

--Bueno --suspiró Ryoko--, parece que no va a ser empate. Ryo se  
agota demasiado cuando hace eso... Y si la resistencia de Ryoga sigue  
siendo la de siempre...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¡Ryoga! --gritó Ukyo. Miró, impotente, a Ryoga ser vapuleado de  
ida y vuelta en medio de las explosiones.

Ranma apretó los dientes. La cosa no iba bien. Si todo se tornaba  
demasiado feo, estaba presto a saltar e intervenir. Después de todo,  
Ryoga se aproximaba a ser algo así como un amigo, y no tenía más  
candidatos a padrino para el casamiento (a no ser que Ukyo quisiera  
volver a ejercer el travestismo).

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo descendió chiflante de su vuelo, el paraguas cargado y listo  
para el golpe de gracia. Para su sorpresa, vio a Ryoga, despacio e  
inestablemente, ponerse en pie. En picada hacia Ryoga, con el  
paraguas enarbolado a modo de hacha, Ryo vociferó "¡MUEEEREEE!" y  
ejecutó un potente mandoble, sólo para ver su paraguas atrapado en una  
de las manos de Ryoga y su pie atrapado por la otra mano de éste.  
Ryoga sacó el paraguas de la mano de Ryo y, acto seguido, zangoloteó a  
su contrincante agarrado del pie, azotándolo de un lado a otro, como  
muñeco de trapo. Ryo pataleaba y manoteaba desesperadamente en busca  
de algo de qué agarrarse, gritando "AGG", "UUF", UGG" y "AUU" con cada  
impacto en el duro hormigón. Por último, agarró un pedazo de cemento,  
y al ir surcando por encima de la cabeza de Ryoga, lo arrojó con  
fuerza hacia abajo, lo cual hizo a Ryoga soltar la presa.

Ryo aterrizó justo detrás de Ryoga, y lo agarró por la cintura.  
Prestamente, Ryo dio un estrujón y administró a Ryoga una quebradora  
de espalda, luego se dio una voltereta hacia atrás con Ryoga todavía  
sujeto, y le propinó otra quebraespaldas.

Lo soltó y se alejó bamboleante para recuperar sus cinco sentidos.  
Para horror de Ryo, Ryoga también se puso en pie, despacio.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Hombre, estos tipos no quieren caer --dijo un impresionado Ranma.

--Bueno --dijo Akane--, los dos saben la técnica del punto de la  
explosión. Me imagino que lo dos tienen súper resistencia.

--Pero Ryo se parece... se parece a... ¡Gosunkugi! Cuando alguien  
tiene una hechura así, uno no piensa que sea..., pues..., súper duro.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Demonios --dijo Ryoko entre dientes--. Bueno, ahí se decidió todo.

--¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Kyoko.

--Que ella va a perder la apuesta, eso pasa --dijo Megane--. Ryoga  
SIEMPRE ha tenido resistencia superior. Me sorprende que Ryo siga  
en pie, pero con puro mirarlos se nota que Ryo se está desinflando.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo fue por su paraguas cuan rápido pudo, pero Ryoga lo alcanzó  
de improviso y, usando uno de sus pañuelos, le capturó la muñeca  
izquierda.

--A ver cómo te va sin el paraguas --se mofó Ryoga.

Ryo se le fue encima al instante y martilló la cabeza de Ryoga con  
un codazo, seguido de un rodillazo en las tripas, todo a velocidad  
relámpago. En momentos como estos, Ryo se sentía sumamente agradecido  
de haber estudiado un poquito de Muai Tai.

Ryoga se tambaleó un poco, pero no soltó la pañoleta que ataba la  
muñeca izquierda de Ryo. Miró a Ryo de lleno a los ojos, sonriendo.

--Esos golpes --dijo--, ¡parecían patadas de lactante!

Ryoga aplicó a Ryo un cabezazo virulento que hizo recular la caja  
craneana de éste último.

Ryo se bamboleó un tanto; luego los sorprendió a todos al responder  
prestamente el cabezazo de Ryoga con otro igual.

--¿De qué cabezazo hablabas? --dijo Ryo con sorna.

Los dos echaron atrás el cráneo y se cabecearon y cabecearon y  
cabecearon y...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Va a ganar Ryoga --dijo Ranma, sonriente--. La cabeza del tarado  
ese puede demoler casas. Esto se acaba, señores.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

*BLAM*

--¿Te rindes? --dijo Ryo con desprecio, mirando a los siete Ryogas  
que tenía por delante.

*BLAM*

--El que se va a rendir eres tú --dijo Ryoga con gran convicción a  
los dos Ryos que lo miraban airadamente.

*BLAM*

--No, señor, esta vez yo voy a ser el que gana, Hibiki.

*BLAM*

--¡Ni en tu mejor día!

*BLAM*

--¡Ése serás tú!

*BLAM*

--¡CRUSTÁCEO!

*BLAM*

--¡ZOPENCO!

*BLAM*

--¡AMANERADO!

*BLAM*

--¡CALAMIDAD DENTAL DIRECCIONALMENTE IMPEDIDA!

*BLAM*

--¿Conque burlándote de mis dientes?

*BLAM*

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¿Qué se cree que hace? --dijo Ryoko.

--Por lo visto, padecen de daño encefálico y ahora los dos se creen  
carneros. Eso explicaría el festival del cabeceo que estamos  
presenciando --dijo Megane--. No sólo eso, sino que ¿de verdad creen  
que Ryo tiene la cabeza más dura que Ryoga? Se me hace que alguien va  
a caer. Y pronto.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

*BLAM*

Luego de un rápido vistazo a los catorce Ryogas que tenía ante sí,  
Ryo decidió que ya estaba bueno y, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, le  
asestó a Ryoga un nudillazo en la nariz. La cabeza de Ryoga se fue  
hacia atrás, y fustigó al mismo tiempo en una patada con giro que hizo  
a Ryo retroceder. Ryoga se sujetó la nariz, con evidentes señas de  
dolor. Asombrosamente, no había nada fracturado.

--Ahora sí --masculló Ryoga--. ¡Te vas a morir! --Las emprendió  
contra el bamboleante Ryo, y comenzó a asestar puñetazo tras puñetazo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ukyo, Akane y Ranma miraban intensamente la pelea, cuando Ukyo se  
percató de algo. Miró hacia arriba, puso cara de descontento, y  
corrió donde Ranma y Akane.

--Ranma. Hay que parar la pelea --dijo Ukyo con adusto semblante.

--¿Qué? Uno no interrumpe un combate de hombre a hombre. --Ranma  
se preguntó qué angustiaba tanto a Ukyo--. Además, es claro que va  
ganando.

Ukyo se limitó a suspirar y hacer un mohín de hastío, luego miró a  
Ranma, luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba, como indicando en algo con  
sutileza.

Por fin, el muchacho descifró el mensaje. Ranma miró hacia arriba.  
Luego puso cara de descontento.

--Uy.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

El campo de batalla parecía zona de bombardeo. Boquetes, cráteres  
y escombros cubrían el puente por doquier. Si el combate se extendía  
un poco más, todos sospechaban que el puente se derrumbaría.

Ryo retrocedía a trompicones mientras Ryoga propinaba un puñetazo  
de formidable potencia tras otro. Ryo intentaba concentrarse, y su  
visión mostraba a veinte Ryogas, todos con furibundas caras de rabia.

Por entre la bruma de dolor, Ryo comprendió que se vería obligado a  
echar mano de su táctica de emergencia, que podía no resultar, y que  
sin lugar a dudas causaría a Ryo mucho dolor en caso de que resultara.

En tanto, Ryoga seguía la lucha, impelido por su furia, asestando  
codazos, ganchos, patadas con giro, y toda clase de ataques a Ryo.  
{¿Y sigue en pie?}, pensó Ryoga, sorprendido por el nivel de  
resistencia que su adversario exhibía. Por último, con un sólido  
puñetazo en el abdomen, Ryo cayó de rodillas. Ryoga, en pleno  
desenfreno colérico, lo agarró por el cuello y levantó el puño, listo  
para triturar el cráneo de Ryo.

La muchedumbre estaba conmocionada. Desde la perspectiva de todos,  
daba la impresión de que Ryoga iba a dar el golpe fatal. Akane y Ukyo  
estaban pasmadas también. Jamás habían considerado a Ryoga un  
asesino.

Ryo miró los veintitrés puños alzados y apuntados a su cabeza. No  
quería morir todavía. Hora de recurrir a medidas _muy_ desesperadas.  
Repentinamente, Ryo levantó y echó hacia atrás la mano izquierda.  
Apretó los dientes, aprontándose para lo mucho que aquello iba a  
doler... y concentró todo su ki en la mano.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--No puedo creer vaya a hacer eso --dijo Ryoko.

--¿Hacer qué cosa? --preguntó Kyoko.

--El gekihou --dijo Megane.

--¿Sin paraguas? --consultó Kyoko.

--El muy idiota. El brazo le va a reventar, va a ser un despelote  
sangriento --Añadió Megane.

--Guácala --dijo Kyoko. Se cubrió los ojos.

--Tarado, tarado, tarado --murmuraba Ryoko.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo ejecutó el golpe, exclamando "¡GEKIHOU!". Intentó impactar  
algún punto vital de Ryoga, como el cráneo o el pecho, pero estaba  
demasiado débil para conducir el ataque hacia adelante, y terminó  
asestándolo en la pierna de Ryoga. Estalló una luz refulgente, y con  
el impacto se oyó un estampido, y los dos salieron despedidos en  
direcciones opuestas.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Au, tiene que haber dolido --dijo Megane.

--El muy idiota lo hizo --dijo Ryoko--. Asombroso, todavía tiene el  
brazo pegado al cuerpo. Kyoko, ya puedes mirar. No hay nada asqueroso.

--¿Segura? --dijo Kyoko con una voz pequeñita.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Hay que interrumpir --dijo Ranma con gesto severo, mirando las  
nubes de lluvia.

--Así es --dijo Ukyo, mientras los dos avanzaban hasta el borde del  
puente y se aprontaban a saltar a éste.

--¿De qué están hablando? --dijo Akane, pugnando por seguirles el  
paso.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryoga tenía los dientes apretados y se sujetaba la pierna. {¡Carajo!  
¡Qué dolor!}. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por bajar la guardia de  
modo tan idiota. Temía que la pierna estuviese destrozada.

Ryo estaba en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

--¡Itai! ¡Itai itai itaaaaai! ¡¡¡KUSO!!!

Miró a Ryoga (al parecer los otros veintidós se habían retirado),  
que parecía sufrir mucho dolor y se sujetaba la pierna. Se miró la  
mano. Estaba magullada de modo indescriptible. El dolor era  
increíble, peor de lo que él había imaginado. La lesión bajaba por  
toda la longitud del brazo, y no le era posible moverlo. No iba a  
poder usar ese brazo por un buen tiempo, si sobrevivía a esta pelea.  
{Ja, él pierde una pierna, yo pierdo un brazo. No basta con eso}.

Despacio, Ryo se levantó. El brazo le colgaba inerte a un costado.  
Fue, con un lento renguear, hasta donde estaba su paraguas y lo alzó  
con la mano izquierda.

Notó movimiento en las tribunas de espectadores y vio a dos de los  
aliados de Ryoga disponerse a saltar la brecha e interrumpir la pelea.  
Rápidamente, punzó el suelo con el paraguas y exclamó  
"¡BAKUSAITENKETSU!". El puente se encogió más aún, al derrumbarse  
hasta las aguas la mitad de los restos de éste.

--¡SIN INTERVENCIONES! --Ryo propinó a Ranma y a Ukyo una  
lacerante mirada de desafío y rabia.

Dio a Ryoga una mirada de psicótico, y empezó a girar el paraguas;  
el mango empezó a brillar.

--Esto... se acaba... ahora.

Los cielos se oscurecían con cada segundo. El viento se volvió  
frío y veloz.

Ranma y Ukyo llamaban a Ryoga con gritos angustiosos, pero  
el muchacho estaba demasiado concentrado en el combate como  
para notar nada más.

A Ryo no le quedaban fuerzas para otro GouRyugeki-Ken, ni siquiera  
para un Ryogeki-ken común y corriente. Sencillamente, iba a tener  
que aporrear a Ryoga hasta quitarle la vida. Se abalanzó contra él,  
ejecutando un potente sablazo con el paraguas. Ryoga lo atrapó con  
una mano, tiró de éste hacia sí, y asió a Ryo por el pescuezo.

--¿Te rindes, Ryo? --preguntó Ryoga--. Última oportunidad.

Sentía que sus posibilidades eran buenas. Al parecer, el brazo de  
Ryo estaba hecho una tragedia y Muhoshin mismo ya se parecía  
extenuado. Ryoga lo tenía en una llave estranguladora, y sabía que  
los puñetazos normales de Ryo serían demasiado débiles, en vista de su  
estado actual.

Ryo intentó quitarse a Ryoga de encima zarandeándose de izquierda  
a derecha, sin éxito. Entonces Ryo golpeó la pierna de Ryoga. No  
consiguió que Ryoga lo soltara, pero sí que diera un violento  
respingo, y que los dos cayeran en un minicráter cercano. Ryoga  
seguía teniendo a Ryo inmovilizado por el cuello, y Ryo se sentía más  
débil a cada segundo.  
¨

Y entonces se puso a llover.  
¨

Ryoga, ahora Ryoga-marrano, estaba atónito. {¿Por qué? ¿Por qué  
no vi que se estaba nublando? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué AHORA?}.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Akane se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Ryoga había caído en  
una especie de hoyo, y desde donde ella estaba ubicada ya no pudo  
verlo más. Advirtió que Ranma-chan y Ukyo se veían muy nerviosos.

--¿Y Ryoga? --preguntó--. No lo veo.

--¿No lo ves? --preguntó Ranma.

--No veo a ninguno de los dos. Soy demasiado baja y desde aquí la  
vista es muy mala.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo estaba confundido:

--No...

El cerdo hallado ante él tenía pinta de aturdido también.

Ryo miró al puerco y advirtió que se veía hecho un asco. Más aún,  
el animal parecía tener las mismas heridas de Ryoga...

--O me volví loco, o te convertiste en cerdo. Sea como sea, Hibiki,  
vas a morir.

Ryo recogió al cerdo y lo tundió contra el pavimento. Lo soltó y  
levantó el pie para pisotearlo.

Una oleada de total impotencia abrumó a Ryoga. De pronto, y con  
un gruñido, el cerdito liberó una increíble explosión con la forma de  
un pilar de luz colosal. Era el Shishi Hokodan Total, la especie más  
poderosa de ráfaga de ki poseída por Ryoga. Impactó de lleno y con  
plena potencia contra Ryo, que salió eyectado a varios metros. Ryo  
aterrizó de espaldas, violentamente, y casi inconsciente.

El Shihi-Hokodan proyectó a Ryoga a través del pavimento, horadando  
en el suelo un boquete de tamaño porcino. La descomunal onda de ki  
surgió hacia arriba, atravesando las nubes, expandiendo su tamaño en  
la ascención hacia los cielos oscuros.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

En la concurrencia, Ranma estaba boquiabierto. Era uno de los  
Shishi Hokodan Totales más grandes que Ryoga hubiera disparado  
jamás. Y además estando como cerdo. Se preguntó qué le sucedería a  
Ryoga si lo hacía con su cuerpo de marrano, puesto que la técnica no  
había sido desarrollada teniendo en cuenta a animales de granja.

Mientras, Akane le gritaba a Ukyo, que era varias personas delante  
de ella.

--¡Oye, Ukyo, mueve la espátula, que no veo!

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Los hermanos Muhoshin miraban conmocionados la portentosa onda  
energética que había manado del cráter en que Ryoga y Ryo habían  
desaparecido. Estaban turulatos.

Por último, a coro, murmuraron:

--Puta madre.  
¨

Entonces vieron lo que venía cayendo del cielo...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo, aturdido, miró hacia arriba.

--No --murmuró.

Intentó escapar a gatas por el borde del cráter. No estaba en  
condiciones para preocuparse de nada más.

Ryoga-cerdo pugnaba por no caer al río, dado que su descarga le  
había hecho atravesar casi totalmente el puente hasta abajo, como  
misil. Intentaba trepar furiosamente, para escapar del túnel hecho  
por su persona, cuando advirtió que el cielo se estaba poniendo más  
brillante.

Y entonces el Shishi Hokodan Total, ahora de tamaño suficiente  
para cubrir el puente completo, cayó desde el cielo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Desde la perspectiva del público, fue una explosión apoteósica,  
que envió hormigón y metal volando a diestra y siniestra. El sonido  
del Shishi Hokodan Total impactando el puente fue oído desde muy  
lejos. La congregación de espectadores huyó a ponerse a cubierto.

Cuando la polvareda se asentó, el puente no era sino escombros  
sumidos en el agua. Pese a la lluvia y al viento, Ranma, Akane y  
Ukyo buscaban desesperadamente a Ryoga entre los despojos, pero no  
hallaron nada a excepción de los paraguas de ambos combatientes, y  
unas cuantas pañoletas.

--No puede estar... --dijo Ranma, hurgando entre los escombros.

Akane estaba en un silencio de consternación.

Ukyo miró río abajo:

--Se los llevó la corriente. Si salieron volando del puente, deben  
haberse caído al río. ¡Vamos!

Echó a correr, sin hacer caso del viento y la lluvia, aguas abajo  
por la ribera, con Ranma y Akane siguiéndole de cerca.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

**[_2 de diciembre_]**

Se hallaba sola en la ribera del río, donde el puente ahora  
demolido había estado otrora conectado con la tierra. Martillaba  
algo, sin detenerse hasta que el objeto estuvo plantado firmemente en  
el suelo.

Ukyo miró su obra y suspiró.

--Me... --empezó a decir, sin saber bien a quién se lo decía ni por qué.

Un ajado paraguas rojo estaba implantado en el suelo, la tela raída  
ondeando en la brisa. Ukyo se aferró a él por un momento, con  
expresión de pesar, luego se fue.

¨

** *****************************  
¨

Ésta, la "pierna derecha del tiempo", es aquella que los teólogos de  
la escuela pantalonista de teoría cronológica designan generalmente  
como la línea temporal, o pierna, "principal". La pierna que, en todo  
caso, está al centro de las cosas.

Por ejemplo, si el lector desea seguir la pierna derecha, se  
detendrá aquí mismo y leerá la parte doce.

La otra pierna, empero, la "pierna izquierda" del pantalón, se usa  
generalmente para describir "realidades alternas", donde las cosas no  
son como son normalmente.

Desde luego, la pierna derecha es aquella en que los científicos  
no están, de modo que, por lógica, la pierna izquierda existe sólo en  
teoría. No obstante, esto no impide a los científicos preguntarse la  
forma exacta en que las cosas podrían ser distintas en la otra pierna.

Y otra corriente entre los teóricos del tiempo insiste que si los  
momentos del destino se ramificaran como los pantalones, dichos  
pantalones tendrían una cantidad exorbitante de piernas.

En fin, lo siguiente sucede en una de esas piernas que no son la  
derecha...

¨

*******************************  
¨

**[_Fines de noviembre_]**

La pelea no había partido nada de bien, según los estándares de  
Ryoga. Allí estaba, tanteándose el corte en la cara, y  
enfureciéndose. Al otro lado del puente, su adversario exhibía una  
semisonrisa. Estaba quedando en ridículo, ¡delante de todos!

--Me aburriste... ¡TOMA ESTO! --Ryoga abrió de golpe su paraguas  
y lo hizo girar con fuerza. Acometió contra Muhoshin, con ataques  
potentes, veloces, su paraguas dando vueltas como sierra eléctrica  
y enviando chispas en todas direcciones. Muhoshin esquivaba  
desesperadamente y retrocedió algunos pasos.

Y entonces Ryo vio una oportunidad, una abertura en la guardia.  
Ryoga condujo su improvisado paraguas-sierra hacia Muhoshin, pero  
éste no retrocedió esta vez. Muhoshin rodó hacia adelante, más allá  
del filoso borde giratorio del paraguas; enganchó el tobillo de Ryoga  
con el mango de su respectivo paraguas; tiró; envió a Ryoga al suelo,  
a sus pies, e hizo girar el paraguas en las manos, disponiéndose a  
ensartarlo en el corazón de Ryoga.

Muhoshin asió a Ryoga por el cuello con una mano, y blandió su  
paraguas con la otra, listo para poner fin a la existencia de Hibiki.  
De pronto, hubo un fogonazo de luz refulgente que le abrumó los ojos.

Muhoshin los apretó de forma refleja al pasar aquel bengalazo de  
luz, y eso acarreó su ruina. Ryoga aprovechó el titubeo, estiró  
violentamente una mano y agarró el pescuezo de Ryo. Con la otra  
mano mantuvo alejado al paraguas.

Muhoshin perdía el aire poco a poco, sintiendo el cuello triturado  
por la mano de Ryoga. Apretujó a su vez la garganta de Ryoga con  
la mano, y el asunto se convirtió en una carrera por ver quién perdía  
primero el conocimiento.

Muhoshin iba perdiendo y lo sabía. Ryoga se estaba poniendo un  
poquitín azul, pero estaba a diez segundos de la inconsciencia.  
Sospechaba que la falta de oxígeno le estaba haciendo alucinar,  
porque en el rabillo de su visión creyó ver a varias personas, y parecían  
estar discutiendo. Eso, desde luego, era imposible.

Para sorpresa de Ryo, Ryoga le soltó el cuello. Por desgracia para él,  
el puño de Ryoga se le hundió en el estómago, enviando una onda de  
dolor por su panza. Soltó el cuello de Ryoga y luego intentó clavarle  
un dedo en el ojo. Ryoga volvió la cabeza, Muhoshin erró y le hizo en  
cambio un pequeño orificio al hormigón. Echó hacia atrás la mano y  
dio un potente puñetazo. Esta vez sintió algo crujir bajo el puño.  
Ryoga soltó un grito de dolor, lo asió por la camiseta, y lo arrojó  
lejos, _fuerte_.

Ryo se contorsionó en el aire, intentando aterrizar de pie o, al  
menos, aterrizar de modo tal de no quedar de espaldas hacia Ryoga. En  
cambio, su cráneo chocó contra algo, algo duro, y el efecto del sólido  
puñetazo de Ryoga en las tripas y la falta de oxígeno le pasaron la  
cuenta. La vista de Muhoshin fue cegada por un resplandor de fuego  
azulceleste, luego el joven se desmayó.  
¨

Ryoga se puso rápidamente en pie, esperando un ataque desde donde  
había arrojado a Mushoshin. En cambio, vio un fogonazo de luz  
enceguecedora. Cuando éste se apagó, el joven Hibiki miró en todas  
direcciones. Su oponente ya no estaba.

--¿Dónde...? --avanzó cautelosamente hacia donde había arrojado  
a Ryo, pero no había ni rastro de su presencia. ¿Adónde se había ido?  
¨

**-continúa en Converging Series-**

_Nota del traductor:_ Converging Series _("Series convergentes") es una  
serie, de la categoría crossover (fusión de series; varias en este caso),  
del mismo autor._  



	13. Parte XII

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part XII  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**===========  
PARTE XII**

REPERCUSIONES  
============  
¨

**[_3 de diciembre_]**

Gosunkugi caminaba por la ciudad, sin molestar a nadie. La vida  
no iba nada de mal de un tiempo a esta parte. Ya no era asaltado  
u hostigado, lo cual era magnífico. Había empezado a olvidarse de  
Akane, lo cual era bueno. Por fin estaba pudiendo dormir, lo cual  
erradicó esas líneas oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos, cosa que  
favoreció su vida social por montones. El cambio más drástico era que  
había abandonado el ejercicio de la magia. Eso tenía contentísimos  
a sus papás.

Andaba junto al canal, admirando el paisaje, y pensó en el mantra  
para el día de hoy (uno de muchos mantras, en todo caso, que había  
seleccionado de un libro).

--¡Soy bueno, soy inteligente, y le agrado a la gente! --No creyó  
ni un ápice de aquello.

Entonces oyó un sorbeteo nasal. Y otro más. Siguió aquel sonido  
hasta un puente en construcción que había cerca, y encontró a una  
muchacha de pelo largo, premunida de una espátula titánica, sentada  
junto a las aguas con semblante de tristeza. Le corrían lágrimas por  
la cara.

--O...oye, ¿quieres uno? --dijo, ofreciendo un pañuelo de papel.

--¿Hm?

--Un pañuelo --dijo, extendiéndolo de nuevo--. Tienes, ehh,  
lágrimas.

Ukyo miró a la persona que le hablaba y soltó un chillido.  
{¡Es él! ¡Es Ryo! ¡Es... es...!}.

--C...cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada, en serio. Te estoy ofreciendo  
un pañuelo, nada más.

{No... momento... Ryo murió. Éste... éste... no es él...}.

--Dime una cosa, ¿tú eres Hikaru Gosunkugi, verdad?

--Emm, sí. ¿Nos conocemos?

--No, la verdad, no --dijo ella, aceptando el pañuelo--. Mis amigos  
me han hablado de ti, eso es todo. La descripción era más o menos  
exacta.

--Ah... --dijo Gosunkugi. No sabía bien si era un elogio o un insulto.  
¿Qué decían los libros esos que había que hacer en un caso así? Ah,  
sí, sonreír.

--¿Quién eres tú? --preguntó.

--Ukyo Kuonji.

Gosunkugi se sentía bastante bien. ¡Todos esos libros de autoayuda  
acerca del arte de la conversación estaban resultando fantástico!

--Dime, ¿tú eres amiga de Ranma Saotome, cierto? Te he visto por la  
casa de los Tendo de vez en cuando.

--¿Sí? Qué raro, yo no te he visto nunca...

--Bueno --dijo él, con cierta cara de bochorno--, antes espiaba  
montones la casa de los Tendo. Es que me gustaba Akane Tendo.

--Y a quién no --murmuró Ukyo amargamente, limpiándose los ojos.

--Así que andaba siempre dando vueltas por allá, tratando de invitarla  
a salir. Siempre me salió todo al revés.

--Sí, te entiendo --murmuró Ukyo.

--¿Y cómo terminaste tú por allá?

--Era prometida de Ranma --murmuró Ukyo.

--Ah. Perdón por tocar el tema.

--No te preocupes. Ya es agua bajo el puente, como dicen. La vida  
sigue --dijo Ukyo, pero no parecía muy entusiasta diciéndolo--. La  
vida es caca --añadió.

--Bueno y... --preguntó él, aún no muy cómodo al hablar con  
féminas--. Emm... ¿por qué tan triste?

--Es que... Es que estaba pensando en un amigo que se fue hace  
poco. Como que me siento perdida sin él, parece. --Sonrió un poquito  
por entre las lágrimas y soltó una risita--. Ja. Por lo general la cosa  
era al revés.

Se quedaron allí un rato, ella sin hacer más que mirar las aguas, y él  
de pie junto a ella con gesto de preocupación.

--Emm, está helado aquí. Te invito un café. --Gosunkugi ofreció una  
mano.

Ella se dio vuelta, miró la mano un momento, luego la tomó y se  
levantó.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad, tres jóvenes atronaban por la  
ciudad en un auto deportivo nuevo de paquete e increíblemente caro.  
Era una muchacha de pelo corto con gesto de aflicción, un muchacho con  
un pelo compuesto por mechones largos y desaliñados, más una niñita  
que soltaba risitas (bien sujeta con el cinturón de seguridad) en el  
asiento trasero.

El auto transitaba de modo un tanto temerario, cruzando  
intersecciones a velocidades ridículas. El mozalbete de anteojos se  
dirigió, nervioso, a la muchacha de pelo corto.

--Oye, Kyoko, dime... ¿desde cuándo sabes conducir?

--No sabía, Mega.

--Ah.

Mientras, la chiquilla del asiento trasero la estaba pasando a todo dar.

--¡Yajúuu! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

--Oye, ¿te pasa algo? --preguntó Megane--. Andas demasiado  
deprimida, considerando quién murió.

--No... no sé. Quédate callado y déjame manejar.

*ZUUUM*

--¡Yajúuu! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

--¡Semáforoenrojosemáforoenrojosemáforoenmieeeeeeerd...! Uy,  
alcanzamos.

--Cálmate, ¿quieres? Sé lo que hago.

--Dime... ¿SEGURA de que arrendamos el auto con la tarjeta de Ryo?

--¡Pero claro!

--Ah, yo decía por si acaso.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Días después_]**

Ranma y Akane caminaban junto al río cargando bolsas llenas con las  
compras de Navidad que habían hecho en las tiendas. Se deleitaban  
con el espectáculo y los sonidos de la época navideña. Relucían ya  
las luces nocturnas, los transeúntes estaban todos contentos, y la  
estrellas eran ya algo visibles, haciendo de ésta una noche perfecta  
para los dos.

--Ranma --preguntó Akane, tomada del brazo de él--, ¿de verdad  
estás seguro?

Ranma suspiró:

--Oye, ya te dije. Sí, nos vamos a casar, sí, quiero hacerlo, y sí  
--hizo un alto, y la besó--, me quiero casar _contigo_.

Ranma se preguntaba qué tendría tan intranquila a Akane. Desde  
hacía ya un par de semanas, se estaba poniendo nerviosa respecto de  
la relación de los dos, y preguntaba repetidamente si él de verdad la  
quería.

--Oye --dijo él--, ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo _tú_, cierto?

--Emm... No, claro que no, no seas tonto. --Suspiró, y siguieron  
caminando--. Me imagino que todavía me cuesta creer que nos vayamos  
a... bueno... --Se sonrojó.

Lo que Akane tenía todavía en la cabeza eran las palabras de Mousse.  
Seguía demasiado nerviosa como para encararse directamente con  
el muchacho, pero no podía olvidar las implicancias de lo que había  
oído sin querer.

Pero... sentía que todo era como debía ser.

Y estaba, no podía sino admitir, contenta.

Con él.

A título de nada, le dio un besito en la mejilla.

--¿Y eso por qué? --preguntó él.

--Ah... por nada.  
¨

Al pasar junto a un puente en reparaciones, los dos se detuvieron y  
miraron, solemnes, el raído paraguas rojo implantado verticalmente en  
el suelo, en honor a un amigo caído.  
¨

--Lo creas o no --dijo Ranma--, de verdad lo echo de menos.

--Sí, yo también. --Akane se secó una lágrima del ojo--. Ven, nos  
vamos a perder la cena.

--Por lo menos... por lo menos no cayó sin dar pelea. Yo creo que  
él habría estado orgulloso de eso.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Jueves_]**

Era nuevamente noche de póquer, y Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Gosunkugi,  
Nabiki, Mousse, Shampoo y Kasumi se hallaban sentados en torno a la  
mesa. Cerca de allí, el televisor estaba encendido.

Por primera vez, Nabiki se había sumado a los juegos. No pudo  
resistirse al canto de sirena de la plata fácil.

Kasumi no había hecho más que consultar si podía participar. Nadie  
le preguntó por qué. Era querida por todos, de modo que nadie puso  
objeción.

Shampoo había tomado parte porque Mousse la había persuadido de  
asistir. Ya no aporreaba a Mousse tanto como antes, y hasta estaban  
empezando a llevarse bien, al menos una vez a la semana. Seguía  
mirando a Ranma con añoranza de vez en cuando, pero sólo se limitaba  
a eso.

Gosunkugi estaba acompañando a Ukyo. Daban la impresión de estarse  
juntando más seguido últimamente. Ranma no tenía idea de qué sucedía,  
pero Akane presentía que quizá era algo así como un "romance de  
rebote", en que uno sale con casi cualquiera inmediatamente después de  
romper con alguien o perder a alguien amado. Ranma consideraba que  
Ukyo no podía ser tan idiota.

Ukyo barajó el mazo con mano experta, y repartió. Todos se daban  
cuenta de que seguía usando uno de los pañuelos de Ryoga para atarse  
el pelo en una coleta.

Todos miraron sus respectivas cartas.

Y luego Ukyo se puso a llorar. Ranma y Akane se acercaron a  
consolarla, Gosunkugi le extendió una caja de pañuelos, Kasumi ofreció  
un té, y Nabiki meneó la cabeza mirando la escena desastrosa  
desplegada ante ella.

--Perdonen --dijo Ukyo, deteniendo sus sorbeteos nasales.

--Oye, no es problema --dijo Akane.

--Es que jugábamos póquer todas las noches, ¿sabían? Era una de las  
pocas cosas que lo alegraban cuando estaba triste. --Suspiró y miró  
sus naipes--. Ya, ya estoy bien. Perdí el control un momento, nada  
más.

--Vamos viendo, entonces --dijo Nabiki, con la esperanza de meter  
las cosas en vereda--, ¿todos listos? ¡Muestren lo que tienen!

Gosunkugi tenía un trío, Shampoo tenía un par, Mousse tenía una  
escala, Ranma tenía pura caca, Akane tenía un par, Nabiki tenía un  
full, y Kasumi tenía una escala real.

--Cielos. ¡Gané de nuevo! --Kasumi soltó unas risitas. Barrió el  
alto de fichas a su ya nutrido cúmulo de ganancias.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¿Cuánto crédito le queda a esta cosa? --preguntó Megane, oteando  
unos pares de calzado interesantes y sumamente costosos.

--Hm... unos dos mil más, tal vez --conjeturó Ryoko, mirando unos  
vestidos, como quien no quiere la cosa, unos metros más allá.

--Bueno y, ¿cómo lo hace para tener una tarjeta como ésta?  
--preguntó Megane.

--Vaya uno a saber --dijo Ryoko--, siempre ha tenido contactos en  
lugares interesantes.

--Y, cambiando el tema, ¿segura que no andas molesta por algo?  
--preguntó Megane.

--¿Qué? Estoy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--No sé... es que te noto como... no sé... media tristona  
últimamente.

Kyoko llegó veloz donde Ryoko, con un inmenso peluche de panda  
híper kawaii--. ¿Me compran esto? ¿Por favoooooor?

Ryoko sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña más  
pequeña.

--Claro, no hay problema.

--¡YUUPIIII!

--Y después de eso --dijo Kyoko--, hay una suite de hotel que  
siempre he querido probar. --Sonrió un poquito, y guardó en la cartera  
la tarjeta de crédito del finado--. Ojalá el servicio al cuarto sea de  
los rebuenos.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En algún lugar, en lo hondo de una zona selvática, deambulaba  
un personaje. Estaba gravemente herido, exhibía gran número de  
moretones, cortes, y tenía una jaqueca caballuna. Llevaba muchísimo  
tiempo herrando en busca de algo que no podía recordar. Recordaba una  
pelea..., una explosión... Pero nada anterior a eso. Con todas sus  
lesiones, la travesía era dolorosa, pero sentía el impulso de seguir  
su andar, como si fuese una necesidad básica y le fuera indispensable  
buscar... Buscar... ¿buscar qué cosa?

En esos momentos, le hubiera fascinado algún servicio hotelero.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Viernes_]**

Ranma atendió el llamado a la puerta, para revelar a Mousse, que  
portaba una cámara de video.

--Ehh... ¿hola? --dijo Ranma.

--Hola, Ranma. Vengo nada más a ocuparme de un tecnicismo muy  
menor. ¿Dónde está tu dojo?

--Sígueme --dijo él.

Entraron al dojo, y Mousse instaló su equipo.

--¿Y todo esto para qué es? --preguntó Ranma.

--Cologne se está desesperando. Va a tratar de casarte con Shampoo  
pronto, pese a tus amenazas anteriores.

--¿Ah? ¡No me digas! --dijo Ranma, airadamente.

--Que no cunda el pánico. Precisamos únicamente aclarar un detalle  
muy menor.

Mousse apretó el botón de "grabar".

--¿Y qué detalle es?

--¡Cáspita! ¡Akane, ponte ropa! --exclamó Mousse, señalando  
dramáticamente detrás de Ranma con una mano mientras trataba de  
cubrirse los ojos con la otra.

--¿Qué diab...? ¡AKANE! --exclamó Ranma, dándose vuelta rápidamente.

*BLAM* Mousse atortilló a Ranma con el Mazo de la Justicia.

--Muy bien --dijo Mousse, sacudiéndose las manos--, ¡todo solucionado!

--¡SÁCAME ESTA COSA DE ENCIMA!

Mousse fue hasta la cámara y la apagó mientras Ranma, despacio, se  
quitaba de encima a empujones el Mazo de la Justicia.

--¿Y por qué hiciste eso? --exclamó Ranma, avanzando a iracundos  
pisotones hasta Mousse.

--¿Alguien me llamó? --preguntó Akane, entrando al dojo.

--Ya no estás comprometido con Shampoo según la ley amazona --dijo  
Mousse, con una sonrisa radiante.

--¿Ah? --dijo Ranma, paralizado a medio paso.

--¿O sea que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de Cologne? --dijo  
Akane, sonriendo.

--¡Así es! --dijo Mousse.

Ranma sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

--¡Felicidades! --dijo, luego lo estampó de cabeza contra la pared.

--¿Y... eso... por qué... fue? --murmuró Mousse débilmente.

--Por el mazazo --dijo Ranma, y volvió a la casa.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En una casa de té bastante moderna y distendida, se hallaban  
Gosunkugi y Ukyo, relajándose, disfrutando de brebajes moderadamente  
caros y de una buena vista hacia la ciudad.

--Yo antes iba a tu restaurante de vez en cuando. El mejor okonomiyaki  
de la ciudad, de verdad.

--¿En serio? Gracias --dijo Ukyo, sonriendo mientras examinaba su  
respectiva taza de té.

--Pero y, ¿por qué cerraste el local?

La muchacha suspiró:

--No sé. Es que... no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar. La verdad,  
no creo estar lista.

--¿Es por Ryoga?

Ukyo frunció el ceño.

--Es que --dijo Gosunkugi-- no te puedes esconder ahí dentro para  
siempre.

Ukyo pareció estar pensando en algo durante un momento.

--Sí --dijo--, Ryoga me dijo algo así una vez.

--Y... ¿qué vas a hacer?

--Pues --dijo Ukyo--, la verdad, tengo montones de ahorros de las  
ganancias del restaurante. Montones. Y sé que Nabiki Tendo tiene  
buena maña para manejar la plata, así que... Se me ocurrió lanzarme al  
mercado, a la bolsa, ¿me entiendes?

--Buena idea.

--Eso. Sería bueno no trabajar tanto...

--Pues, hagas lo que hagas, no te sobreexijas --dijo Gosunkugi.

Hizo un alto, sin saber bien qué decir a continuación.

--Me imagino que es muy duro que tu novio haya fallecido así --dijo  
por último.

--¿Novio? --dijo Ukyo--. Bueno... no. No era eso, a decir verdad. Yo  
creo que, en realidad, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Me acompañó  
en los tiempos difíciles, cuando Ranma canceló el compromiso conmigo.

--Ah. Entiendo.

Gosunkugi tenía sensaciones encontradas. Ukyo estaba sin  
compromisos, lo que era bueno. Era tierna, afable, y era fácil hablar  
con ella. Pero _parecía_ estar enamorada de un muerto. Sabía qué  
decía ella, pero eso no cambiaba lo que él observaba. Ella quería  
montones al famoso Ryoga, o eso consideraba él, y, por extraño que  
sonara, era difícil competir con un difunto. Después de todo, los  
muertos quedan capturados en recuerdos perfectos. No tienen mácula,  
tornados así por la mente del que los recuerda. Los vivos cometen  
desaciertos, hacen sufrir, buscan al tuntún las palabras correctas  
pero dicen las erróneas, son proclives a la idiotez, lo hacen todo  
mal.

Como Gosunkugi.

--Oye --dijo Ukyo--, gracias por pagar la cuenta. Fue muy tierno de  
tu parte.

--C... cuando quieras --dijo Gosunkugi. Sonrió para sí.

Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no?

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Shampoo todavía no segura.

--¿Por favor? ¿Una sola salida?

Mousse le suplicaba a Shampoo una vez más. Éste, sentía él, era  
el escollo final. Tras la aparente muerte de Ryoga, Mousse quedaba  
como candidato único para la mano de Shampoo. El Consejo Legal Amazón  
no había tenido por dónde debatir, de modo que la barricada tozuda  
conocida como Cologne había quedado despojada de toda eficacia.  
Puesto que no había nada que les mantuviera allí a excepción del  
local, Cologne había decidido que partiría a China a fin de mes.

El único obstáculo era el corazón de Shampoo.

--Shampoo, de todos modos nos vamos a casar. No quiero que me  
odies. ¿Por favor? Anda, y vamos donde tú quieras.

Shampoo suspiró. Sabía que ya no había escapatoria. Su bisabuela  
nada podía hacer. La ley estaba del lado de Mousse. Ryoga ya no  
estaba para prevenir que Mousse se casara con ella (aunque Ryoga no  
le caía muy bien tampoco) y Mouse también había sacado _legalmente_  
de competencia a Ranma. Cologne y Shampoo tenían la férrea creencia  
de que la pelea era un montaje, pero, técnicamente, contaba. En fin,  
no hacía daño tratar de encontrarle algo bueno al idiota cegatón.  
En todo caso, tras el claro rechazo que había recibido de Ranma,  
estaba sintiendo al final una cierta especie de entumecimiento interior.  
El fuego que tenía por dentro y le llevaba a perseguir temerariamente  
a Ranma ya no estaba, reemplazado por vacuidad y una cierta  
mentalidad de "qué más da".

--Bueno. Vamos después. Ahora deja Shampoo en paz.

--¡¡¡SSSÍIII!!!

--¡Si Mousse no se calla, Shampoo cambia opinión!

--¡Perdón!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Shutaro Mendo, heredero de la fortuna más grande del Japón,  
descendiente de sangre noble, se hallaba fuera de su residencia  
bajo un paraguas, para evitar el granizo y la nieve, y escrutó el  
vecindario. Hacía aquello de vez en cuando para desahogar todas las  
tensiones que conllevaba vivir en Tomobiki, tales como ese degenerado  
de Ataru y esos papanatas, los Legionarios de Lum. La bellísima vista  
del distrito durante la noche era algo que él gozaba de mirar.

De repente, sus sentidos le advirtieron de peligro. Aprontó su espada.

Dos ojos rojos aparecieron en las sombras.

--¡MUÉSTRATE! --exclamó.

*CUII*

"¿Cuii?", se preguntó, inmediatamente antes de ser aporreado  
violentamente en el pavimento.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! ¡Aquí, mire! --le gritaban los periodistas a un  
hombre de traje y corbata, flanqueado por abogados y policías al ser  
escoltado hasta un auto policial--. ¡Por favor! ¡Unas declaraciones!  
--exclamaban.

El hombre se detuvo, encaró a las cámaras, y empezó un breve  
discuro relativo a la injusticia del gobierno panameño y a la  
confianza en la inocencia de su persona. Por desgracia, alguien pasó,  
errante, hasta el centro del gentío, atravesando la seguridad,  
periodistas y policía. Los fotógrafos se alborotaron cuando esto  
sucedió. Al final, uno de los camarógrafos exclamó:

--¡OYE! ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú, el de la pañoleta! ¡Quítate de en medio,  
chiquillo!, ¡nos estás jodiendo la toma!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Domingo en la mañana_]**

Ukyo estaba en su dormitorio, despertando despacio. Era hora del  
aseo de fin de semana, cosa que ella destestaba hacer.

--¡Ryoga! --gritó. Por ningún motivo se iba a encargar ella sola  
del desbarajuste. Después de todo, ¿no era por eso que lo dejaba  
quedarse aquí?

--¡Ryoga! --volvió a llamar. Entonces se acordó. Ryoga ya no podía  
volver a ayudarle. Estaba sola en el restaurante. Completamente sola.

Suspiró, se levantó, y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Abrió la puerta,  
recogió el matutino y lo dejó en la mesa. Ukyo preparó okonomiyaki,  
lo puso en un plato, encendió la televisión y se sentó.

Mientras masticaba un bocado de okonomiyaki, desdobló el diario.  
Escupió la comida. El titular decía "CERDO FEROZ GOLPEA OTRA VEZ:  
¡MILLONARIO MENDO ATACADO!". Leyó el reportaje. {Se hallaba bajo  
la lluvia... sintió peligro... ojillos como canicas... borrón raudo...  
sonidos porcinos... no puede ser. NO PUEDE ser}.

Dejó el diario y continuó comiendo. Y luego volió a escupir. La  
televisión estaba puesta en el canal de sólo noticias. El reportero  
transmitía en directo desde Panamá un reportaje que a ella no le  
importó.

Ukyo se acercó corriendo al televisor para ver mejor.

En el trasfondo, cojeaba un individuo andrajoso. Tenía muchos  
arañazos y cortadas, como si hubiera estado en una pelea. Más  
importante aún, llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo amarillo con negro.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Eran altas horas de la noche, habían salido las estrellas, y Akane  
y Ranma volvían a la casa desde una de las discotecas más en boga.

Los dos iban mascullando por la calle, y no tenían ni remotamente  
aspecto de pareja dichosa. Akane caminaba airada, sin mirar a Ranma,  
mientras el muchacho cojeaba levemente con cara de no muy contento  
tampoco.

--Violenta descoordinada... bruta sin gracia... aplanadora de pies...  
--decía Ranma entre dientes.

--¡Ya dije que lo sentía! --exclamó ella de vuelta.

--Sí, cómo no --masculló él.

Entonces Akane dejó de caminar.

Ranma rengueó uno o dos pasos más adelante antes de advertir que  
ella se había detenido. Luego, el muchacho retrocedió, renguente,  
unos cuantos pasos. Ella le dio la espalda y, y se oyó un sorbeteo de  
nariz.

--¡Ahh, por favor! ¡No te pongas a llorar! --exclamó él. Akane  
parecía últimamente muy proclive al llanto, bien similar a su papá--.  
YO lo siento, ¿sí? Debería haberme olvidado del asunto, y ya lo  
olvidé, ¿sí?

Extendió una mano, y ella retrocedió un paso.

--Akane, por favor --dijo.

Rengueó otra vez hacia ella, y esta vez Akane no se movió. Luego  
ella puso la cabeza en el hombro de él. {A ver}, se preguntó el  
joven, {y a todo esto, ¿por qué siempre soy yo el que termina pidiendo  
perdón al final?}

Akane se preguntaba si así iban a ser las cosas entre Ranma y ella.  
Al natural. Sin una yerba que facilitara las cosas.

--¿Te digo algo? --dijo, entre sorbeteos nasales--, ojalá nos  
dejáramos de pelear así.

--Eso, lo mismo digo. A lo mejor exageré. A lo mejor exageraste tú.

Akane estaba a punto de polemizar cuando Ranma la interrumpió:

--Pero eso no significa que todo se nos esté cayendo a pedazos ni  
nada de eso. Igual me quiero casar contigo, aunque seas una bruscota  
sin coordinación. --Sonrió.

--La verdad, yo también sigo queriendo casarme contigo, tarado  
--dijo ella, sonriendo un poquito, y lo abrazó.

Lo que Ranma seguía sin saber era el "factor yerba de la pasión",  
como le llamaba Akane en su fuero interno. Había tratado de sacársela  
de la cabeza y aceptar las cosas como eran, pero siempre lo tenía en  
las orillas de la mente, cada vez que estaba con Ranma.  
¨

Al seguir andando la pareja, sintieron algo extraño. Una presencia.  
Miraron en todas direcciones y vieron una figura cojear en la  
distancia, con una pañoleta en la cabeza.

--No puede... --murmuró Ranma.

--¡Ryoga! --gritó Akane.

El hombre torció por una esquina, hacia una calle concurrida. Akane  
y Ranma se miraron como para ver si cada cual estaba pensando lo  
mismo, luego salieron en persecución del misterioso individuo, pero  
la muchedumbre de la calle era demasiada.

--Oye, Akane, no puede haber sido... ¿cierto?

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Lunes_]**

Jeannette Smith fue enviada a cubrir otro artículo para el Seattle  
Post. No era el reportaje típico de "hallados tres cadáveres y no hay  
sospechosos" tan común hoy por hoy, de modo que la periodista había  
sentido curiosidad. Sobre todo porque había ocurrido en uno de los  
clubes nocturnos más de moda, y porque hasta ahora había estado  
condenada a que le asignaran la clase de reportajes que se entierran  
en las úuuultimas páginas del diario. Esta vez, presentía ella, este  
reportaje llamaría la atención. Era muy raro.

Entró al club. Era el típico antro estilo "generación x", con un  
look industrial e iluminación sombría. Se abrió paso por entre los  
efectivos policiales presentes en la escena, y miró los destrozos.  
Parecía como si una bomba hubiera detonado en pleno centro de la pista  
de baile, puesto que había un cráter de tamaño considerable ocupando  
dicho espacio. Pero algo no andaba. No había marcas de quemadura,  
ni chamusquina, ni humo. Debía haber algo así, si una bomba había  
estallado.

Asió a un agente que pasaba.

--Oiga --le preguntó--, ¿hay heridos?

--Como diez. Alcanzados por los fragmentos.

--¿Nada más? ¿No murió nadie?

--No hubo ni quemados. ¿Raro, cierto? --dijo el oficial, luego  
siguió andando.

Ella partió a buscar algún testigo. Encontró a Eno Donnovan,  
vocalista de "Los Monos Chirriantes", que estaban tocando en el  
escenario durante el incidente.

--¡Oye! --dijo ella, agarrándolo del hombro--. Soy Jeanette Smith,  
del Post, ¿qué cosa pasó aquí?

--O sea, emmm, 'tábamos así en nuestra onda musical y cuanta cosa,  
y de repente así aparece este compadre japonés, que estaba de mesero  
o mozo o una cosa así, y el socio se estaba poniendo súper sulfurado  
porque quedó metido donde todos los hermanos estaban bailando con la  
violencia de nuestra onda. Parece que no sabía que así bailan... Pero  
bueno, *¡pa!* le llegaban choques, y *¡pa!* él pegaba choques también,  
y yo creo que andaba con una bomba o quizás qué porque pasa así una  
explosión híper gigante ¡PUUM! ¡Cemento volando pa' toos laos! Yo con  
la banda nos agachamos, y cuando vuelvo a mirar ¡hay el tremeeeendo  
cráter al medio de la pista y el socio japonés se hizo humo!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Kodachi estaba lista.

Se había pasado horas interminables en el laboratorio para  
reproducir la fórmula que había perdido en su primer encontrón con  
Ryoga Hibiki. Sabía que la poción original era eficaz, puesto que  
ella misma era la prueba viviente de ello (aunque no le molestaba  
estar bajo el efecto de la fórmula, porque se sentía riiiiico) y ahora  
ella esperaba poder desparramar su felicidad un poquito.

Había un problema. Las sustancias químicas no estaban reaccionando  
como la mixtura original. Ella había hecho cierta cosa la primera  
vez... algo distinto, alguna diferencia vital, y el no hallarla le  
frustraba sobremanera. Un solo resultado era el que ella quería: el  
efecto de amor perpetuo.

Por desgracia, éste no era, según sus investigaciones, el efecto  
más probable de conseguir en esta nueva hornada de la fórmula.  
Había, empero, dos efectos muy posibles de obtener.

Uno era que el individuo se viera enardecido de pasión por un  
momento _breve_, hasta hallarse increíblemente colmado de deseo.

El otro era quedar moderadamente cubierto de ronchas.

Alzó el frasco lleno de líquido diáfano. Esto era lo más que había  
logrado acercarse a la creación original. Eureka. No sabía si tendría  
el efecto perseguido, pero había una sola manera de averiguarlo, ¿no?

Kodachi se puso rápidamente su disfraz de Ranma-chan y salió a  
saltos en pos de su único amado con vida.

Suspiró, triste por un momento, pensando en el otro. {Ay, mi  
adorado Ryoga, cómo te echo de menos, ¡pero la vida continúa!}.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ranma se hallaba sentado en el parque, sintiendo el vientecillo a la  
sombra de un árbol grande, mirando inciertamente el plato de curry  
dispuesto ante él. Él y Akane hacían un picnic en el parque, puesto  
que ella sentía que últimamente no estaban teniendo suficiente "tiempo  
de los dos". Parecía estar excesivamente preocupada por la relación  
de ambos. Él no veía ninguna emergencia que se viniera encima, pero  
si ella quedaba contenta, no veía motivo para no darle en el gusto.

Se le olvidó que los picnics suelen incluir almuerzo.

--Emm, Akane... --dijo, vacilante.

--¿Hm? --dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él con una mirada de  
esperanza.

{Ah, carajo, no se puede discutir con las chicas cuando ponen la  
Cara de Lindura}, pensó el muchacho a regañadientes.

--Akane, me falta cuchara.

--¡Ah! ¡Aquí tienes!

Alto por encima de ellos espiaba Kodachi. Los había divisado al  
entrar al parque, y se había apresurado a seguirles. Se hubiera  
quitado el disfraz, pero, en la emoción de la acechanza se había  
olvidado completamente de que lo llevaba puesto.

Tras observar el trazado y distribución del área, armó su plan. En  
un solo movimiento, ligerísimo, descendería del árbol, vertería la  
poción en el curry (al menos parecía curry, aunque Kodachi sabía que  
con las preparaciones de Akane uno no podía atenerse a nada) con la  
mano izquierda, aplicaría a Akane un mazazo con la mano derecha,  
tiraría el bol de una patada a la cara de Ranma con el pie izquierdo  
(bajo el supuesto de que estuviera boquiabierto de sorpresa con su  
llegada, como solía ser el caso) y aterrizaría impecablemente ante él  
justo a tiempo para que la poción hiciera efecto y _¡presto!_,  
¡esclavo del amor por toda la eternidad!

Brincó del árbol.

--¡¡¡¡AKANE TENDO, APRÓNTATE A MORIR!!!  
¨

En efecto, Kodachi padece la misma incapacidad que su hermano, de  
sorprender callada a sus oponentes. Había mostrado ser más controlada  
al respecto, pero en un 80 por ciento de sus ataques no se resistía a las  
ganas de largar el grito.  
¨

Ranma y Akane miraron hacia arriba. Se sorprendieron los dos al ver  
a Kodachi vestida con un disfraz de Ranma-chan mayúsculamente malo.

--¿Qué m...? --murmuró Ranma, demasiado sorprendido por la  
apariencia de Kodachi como para advertir el chorrito de líquido que  
cayó en su curry.

Akane ya echaba chispas de rabia. Empuñó las manos, poniéndolas en  
posición al tiempo que Kodachi alzaba el mazo; Akane agarró el mazo  
con una mano y usó la otra para eyectar a Kodachi del parque con un  
soplamocos, pegándole tan fuerte que la peluca se le salió.

Akane notó la peluca. Miró hacia donde Kodachi iba volando.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y comió distraídamente algo de curry.  
La cara se le puso verde. Se dio vuelta discretamente y pasó el mal  
sabor con un trago de Megavoltio-Cola.

Akane dilucidó de sopetón todo el asunto. {¡Pero claro! ¡Fue Kodachi  
la que besó a Ryoga, no Ranma! Hmm... Qué pena que no haya  
vivido para saber la verdad}. De súbito, alguien agarró la mano de  
Akane y la muchacha se vio en el césped junto a Ranma.

--¡Ranma! ¡Qué est...! --Se vio interrumpida, más que nada porque  
el aludido le estaba dando uno de los besos más apasionados que se  
hubieran dado jamás. Para los dos, las campanas campaneaban, los  
violines interpretaban un número apoteósico y pasional, volaban  
palomas para lado y lado, el cielo era de un romántico matiz rosa,  
todas las nubes tenían forma de corazón, y crecían petunias por  
doquier en torno a los dos.

Era un beso de aquellos.

Luego paró.

Ranma se incorporó, levemente aturullado:

--Caramba. ¿Y eso de dónde habrá salido?

Akane lo agarró de una oreja, lo volvió a tirar al suelo, y los  
violines prosiguieron.

;)

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Martes_]**

--¡Pero, Gosunkugi, te estoy diciendo que está vivo! ¡Está allá  
afuera, perdido, aporreado, pero vivo!

--Ukyo --dijo Gosunkugi--, e...es tu imaginación, nada más. Por  
favor, cálmate

--¡ESTÁ VIVO, TE ESTOY DICIENDO! --exclamó ella.

El muchacho miró tristemente a Ukyo. {Listo --pensó--, se chaló}.  
Ella le había telefoneado, oyéndose sumamente despavorida, y había  
dicho que era una emergencia. Él había acudido corriendo sólo para  
encontrarla farfullando como lunática cosas de que Ryoga estaba con  
vida.

--Mira, Ukyo, has estado tensa, deprimida, y tal vez deberías  
hacerte ver con alguien...

--¿Crees que estoy loca? --Ukyo miró a Gosunkugi con mala cara.

--¡Ukyo, salgamos los dos! --dijo Tsubasa animosamente, revelándose  
como una planta en maceta presente en el comedor.

--¡Tsubaaasaaaa! --gruñó Ukyo. Sacó no una, sino dos descomunales  
espátulas de matarife y procedió a tundir a Tsubasa con muchísima más  
violencia que nunca antes. Por último, lo percutió desde ambos lados  
con las espátulas, lo tiró hacia arriba y le pegó un espatulazo  
beisbolístico, que sacó al pretendiente volando por el mismísimo techo.

A juicio de Gosunkugi, Ukyo presentaba aspecto de estar un pelín  
psicótica.

--Pues, se te ve un poquito tensa --dijo Gosunkugi, cortado.

Ukyo se tranquilizó.

Gosunkugi dio un vistazo a las condiciones del Ucchan's. Estaba  
descuidado en grado sumo, y el polvo empezaba a acumularse. Las  
habitaciones personales de Ukyo estaban un tanto desordenadas también,  
con montones de pañuelos de papel mojados, más otros artículos tirados  
por el suelo. Notó que el desván estaba cerrado con candado.

--Ukyo, ¿cuando fue la última vez que hiciste el aseo aquí?

--Hace... hace un tiempo.

--Ven, yo te ayudo a limpiar.

Reacia, ella aceptó su ayuda, y se dieron a la faena de restaurar  
el restaurante.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El joven se hallaba sumamente confundido. Se encontraba errando  
por alguna especie de pantanal lleno de mosquitos, y de repente de  
vio en un reducido compartimento metálico, y para más remate estaba  
encerrado.

--¡Oigan! --exclamó, a manotazos contra la puerta--. ¡Déjenme salir!

Mientras, fuera, algo acontecía.

--DIEZ..., NUEVE..., OCHO..., SIETE... ALTO A CUENTA REGRESIVA...  
REPITO, ALTO A LA CUENTA REGRESIVA... SENSORES INTERNOS  
INDICAN UN PROBLEMA, ¿ME COPIAN?

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En algún lugar, en lo profundo de una montaña, un hombre de atuendo  
militar rojo miraba varias pantallas de monitoreo. Junto a él había  
un científico flacuchento.

--Como puede ver, señor --empezó el científico--, las lecturas de  
este especímen son bastante elevadas. Creemos que usted debería  
considerar el reclutarlo.

--Si así lo crees, adelante. Tengo asuntos más elevados en qué  
concentrarme.

--Este... vamos a necesitar ciertos equipo de rastreo y medios de  
transporte. Nuestro objetivo parece estar desplazándose muchísimo  
últimamente, y a distancias asombrosas.

--Muy bien. Vayan por él.

--Este... --dijo el científico.

--¿Qué sucede? --retumbó el hombre oscuro.

--Lo siento mucho, mi señor, pero me encuentro algo confuso. ¿El  
título de usted en estos momentos es Bison o Vega?

*FUUUSH*

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Domingo_]**

Desde la vista balcón, la expansión de la ciudad se tendía más  
abajo, una visión de gemas para deleite de los dos. Era una noche  
perfecta, hubieran dicho muchos, para los amores florescientes.

Manami Hinako miró al joven junto al cual se hallaba sentada.  
Se preguntó si sentía él lo mismo que ella. Esta noche... Esta noche  
lo averiguaría.  
¨

Ya iban varios días desde que este joven misterioso había llegado a  
la vida de la muchacha. Ser una asiática en San Francisco no era  
cosa mala, pero hacía muy poco que se había trasladado con su familia  
desde Japón. A su padre se le había ascendido para supervisar la  
subsidiaria extranjera de la empresa en California. Ella se sentía  
triste, echando de menos a los pocos amigos que había tenido en  
Okinawa.

Su residencia actual era un departamento bien bonito, el cuarto  
piso de edificio remozado y muy bello, con balcón incluido, en la cima  
de uno de los muchos cerros de San Francisco. Dominando el San  
Francisco crepuscular desde su balcón, suspiró, deseando no ser tan  
tímida.  
¨

Mientras, más abajo, un tambaleante joven de origen nipón remontaba  
despacio la cuesta. Estaba rendido, más de lo que había estado en  
mucho tiempo. Para colmo, llevaba días sin una comida decente.

Seguía siendo un hombre sin identidad.

Seguía sin poder llegar adonde quería... El lugar que, según su  
memoria brumosa le decía, era Japón, por algún motivo.

Y estaba ese pavor primigenio al agua fría... No había caso: por  
alguna razón, ésta lo aterrorizaba.

No era justo, pensó. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer estar en  
semejante situación? Sintió el embate de una oleada de angustia y  
estampó un puñetazo pulverizador contra un edificio cercano.

--¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO?!  
¨

Muy por encima, Manami estaba sentada en el barandal, solazándose  
en la brisa. Sus papás le habían dicho muchas veces que sentarse allí  
era un peligro, pero, para ella, no había mejor forma de deleitarse  
con la vista y el vientecillo.

Entonces el edificio se estremeció, tomándola completamente por  
sorpresa. Quiso gritar, al sentir el arrebato del pánico cuando se  
sintió resbalar y caer de barandal, y precipitarse por el aire. Soltó  
un grito cuando el pánico le tragó la mente...  
¨

El joven suspiró, mirando la cavidad más bien grande que había  
dejado en el costado del edificio. Se dio cuenta de que no debía  
haberlo hecho, pero es que le había hecho falta alguna especie de  
desahogo para sus frustraciones. Esperó que nadie se diera cuenta.

Entonces pestañeó. Al parecer, algo ruidoso se acercaba. Sonaba  
como algo similar a... ¿un grito? Levantó la fatigada cabeza y los  
ojos se le engrandecieron de sorpresa cuando vio a alguien caer en  
dirección exacta hacia él.  
¨

De súbito, la caída de Manami paró de modo no doloroso. ¿Tan  
repentina era la muerte? Qué extraño. Dejó de gritar y abrió los  
ojos despacio... y se descubrió en brazos de un apuesto (aunque algo  
zarrapastroso, y con cara de muy sorprendido) muchacho japonés.

--Ah... --fue todo lo que la muchacha atinó a decir.

--Emm... hola --dijo él, con cara de no saber bien qué más decir.

Parecía estar tratando de idear algo apropiado para decir, y con  
mucho esmero, además. Por último, la miró a los ojos:

--Disculpa --dijo--, ¿me puedes decir dónde estoy?

--¿No... no sabes donde estás? --preguntó ella.

--Eh... no. ¿Ya no estoy en Hong Kong, verdad?

--Pues... no. --Ella se sonrojó al advertir con exactitud en qué  
postura se encontraba.

Él notó el sonrojo de la muchacha y preguntó:

--Ehh, ¿pasa algo?

--Ya... ya me puedes bajar --dijo ella.

Los ojos del muchacho se dilataron de conmoción, al caer por fin  
en la cuenta de que la había tenido muy apegada a su persona, en  
brazos, desde hacía ya un rato, y la depositó en el suelo, luego se  
rió con cara de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca. La cara de  
leve confusión y bochorno del chico parecía genuina, y algo linda.  
El que además fuera de Japón era por cierto atrayente para ella, y,  
aunque los dos estuvieron riéndose de nervios al comienzo, de algún  
modo ella reunió el valor para invitarlo a pasar, como muestra de  
gratitud por salvarla.

Y así, desde ese momento, hablaron y hablaron, y hablaron un poco  
más.Ella descubrió que él, en efecto, era oriundo de Japón, pero,  
por alguna razón, su memoria abarcaba apenas unas pocas semanas.  
Cualquier cosa más allá de eso era una colección de imágenes, nombres  
e ideas imprecisas.

Un hombre misterioso, que erraba por el mundo tratando de encontrar  
su identidad. Todo aquel concepto, consideraba ella, era romántico  
casi en demasía. Y él era lindo, además, sobre todo con esos  
colmillitos que tenía. Al enterarse de que el muchacho no tenía  
adónde ir, no pudo ella permitir que se las apañara solo en las  
calles. Inisitió que se quedara en su casa por todo el tiempo que  
necesitara. Por primera vez se sintió muy aliviada de que el trabajo  
de sus papás les mantuviera lejos de casa por espacio de días, a  
veces semanas.

Con ayuda de su tarjeta de crédito (en realidad, propiedad de sus  
papás), ella procedió a llevarlo a todas partes en los días siguientes,  
a arreglar o (si ya no tenían arreglo) reemplazar sus ropas harapientas,  
sacarlo a cenar, y a pasarlo bien en general. Descubrió que le  
resultaba fácil hablar con él, aunque el muchacho seguía pareciendo  
nervioso en su comportamiento. Ella hasta le cocinó; era la primera  
vez que cocinaba para un hombre. Tal vez los panqueques eran  
muy fáciles como para sentir orgullo, pero a él de todos modos le  
habían gustado, y eso la hizo sentir bien.

Pasaron los días, y él seguía sin poder recordar su propio nombre.  
¨

Y así habían llegado a esta situación, con los dos solos en una  
noche romántica, sentados en tan mutua cercanía. Ella decidió  
jugárselo todo. Se quitó el pelo de un lado de la cara para mirarlo.  
Tocándole el mentón para hacerlo darle la cara, se arrimó a él para  
el beso. Se clavaron las miradas.

Entonces él dijo un nombre, pero no el de ella.

Ella se detuvo, atónita.

--¿C... cómo? ¿Quién? --preguntó.

El muchacho pareció avergonzado.

--Pe... perdón. Me tengo que ir. Creo... Creo recordar un lugar  
donde tengo que estar.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Lunes_]**

--Ranma, ¿ya invitaste a Ukyo a cenar? --preguntó Akane.

La pareja estaba preocupada por ella, puesto que la muchacha tenía  
el local cerrado desde hacía días y no había hablado casi nada a  
ninguno de los dos. Akane esperaba contarle de su encuentro con  
Kodachi y su disfraz.

--Sí --contestó él--, pero Gosunkugi dijo que estaba ocupada.

--¿Gusunkugi estaba ahí?

--Sip. Dijo que estaba ocupada haciendo el aseo.

--Ah.

Ranma pareció inquieto.

--¿Qué más dijo? --preguntó Akane.

--¿Ah? Emm, bueno, dijo que Ukyo a le había parecido ver a Ryoga en  
la televisión y que estaba histérica con eso.

--Parece que de verdad lo quería --contestó Akane. Se acercó y  
abrazó a Ranma--. No te me desaparescas nunca, ¿entendiste?

--Oye --dijo él, sonriendo--, claro que no.

Akane se tensó por un momento y luego se relajó.

--¿Pasa algo? --preguntó Ranma.

--No nada.

Mientras abrazaba a Ranma, Akane estaba vuelta hacia la televisión.  
Estaban pasando un reportaje acerca de la Gran Muralla China. Le  
pareció ver a alguien conocido en el trasfondo. ¿Podría haber sido  
él? No. Imposible.

--Emm, no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

En su fuero interno, Ranma también tenía dudas tenaces en lo  
referente al deceso de Ryoga. No, nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo  
de Ryoga. Pero estaba en forma de cerdo en aquel momento, y Ranma  
había visto después el puente destruido en una explosión titánica.  
Si el shishi hoko-dan no había matado a Ryoga, por cierto que lo  
habría matado el hormigón. Y de ahí estaba el río, que esa noche  
estaba crecido y con un caudal muy rápido. Ryoga o se había  
incinerado, o triturado, o ahogado.

{Pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo}, pensó. Ese hecho le hormigueó  
en el cerebro durante el resto de la noche.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En un mercado al aire libre, en China, un personaje andrajoso  
avanzaba, bamboleante. Seguía sin poder recordar su nombre. Todo  
cuanto sabía era que había viajado muchas leguas y que debía seguir  
viajando.

Seguía muy enojado por causa de esa muralla demencialmente larga  
que alguien había instalado allí. Caminó a la izquierda. Caminó a la  
derecha. La cosa maldita parecía inacabable. Esto lo enfureció, de  
modo que empezó a darle de puñetazos, cosa que produjo una grieta pero  
nada más. Luego, en un chispazo de memoria, apuntó con un dedo,  
exclamó "¡bakusaitenketsu!" y lo clavó en la muralla. Esta se  
cuarteó, luego estalló, para dejar un pasadizo muy expedito de un lado  
al otro.

Se detuvo en un mercado. Algo le llamó la atención. Se agachó y  
cogió un paraguas tradicional chino de los que estaban a la venta.  
Era de paño rojo y tenía un mango recto de madera. Parecía muy  
pesado.

Lo tomó con una mano, lo examinó con detenimiento. Lo hizo girar  
en la mano. Lo abrió y lo arrojó hacia el cielo, y el paraguas se  
elevó, zumbante.

--¡Oye! --exclamó el tendero--. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

El paraguas describió un ocho en el cielo y regreso a la mano del  
harapiento. Una sonrisa apretada se le estiró en la cara.

El tendero estaba sin habla.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ukyo y Gosunkugi estaban una noche jugando póquer hasta tarde.  
El muchacho se alegraba de eso, puesto que Ukyo era la primera mujer  
que había llegado al extremo de ser su amiga. Lo había invitado a jugar  
póquer ya varias noches seguidas. Con un poquito más de empeño, ¿tal  
vez sería más que amiga?

Ukyo miraba las cartas que le habían tocado. Un dos, un tres, una  
sota, un as y un seis. Caca. Levantó la vista un momento para pensar  
y, de tal suerte, miró brevemente la televisión, que había quedado  
encendida.

Exclamó de pasmo.

--¿Ukyo? ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Gosunkugi.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela.

--Nada, nada --dijo.

En la televisión, un periodista mostraba un reportaje acerca de la  
cumbre económica a realizar en Corea. El reportero hablaba en  
directo, desde fuera de un edificio de aspecto importante.

Detrás suyo, un personaje con cara de confusión pasó estudiando  
un mapa. Que tenía sostenido al revés.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_Días después_]**

En un parque de alguna parte, una pareja joven tanteaba las aguas  
del romance.

Se hallaban en un parque, en lo alto de una escalera de muchos  
peldaños, situada en la cima de una loma, donde se habían conocido.  
Los dos parecían nerviosos. El muchacho estaba decidido a decirle a  
la muchacha de una vez por todas lo que sentía, sin distracciones  
cabreantes como amigos degenerados, hermanas molestosas, o la chica  
que se _creía_ su novia.

Nada de eso.

Solos los dos.

--Ayukawa, yo... --tartamudeó el joven, y luego, de súbito, se  
agarró la cabeza, como si le hubiera venido una migraña.

--¿Qué pasa? Te veo tan triste de pronto --dijo la muchacha, con  
preocupación genuina en la cara. Tomó una mano del joven.

--El mundo... --murmuró el joven, pareciendo de pronto muy  
apesadumbrado-- ...es un lugar frío y solitario.

--¿Cómo?  
¨

Mientras, un personaje con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza se alejaba  
bajando por unas escaleras cerca de allí, contando como quien no  
quiere la cosa: "94..., 95..., 96..., 97..., 98..."

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Más días después_]**

En lo profundo de un área boscosa, marchaba un joven con un pañuelo  
en la cabeza, buscando algo pero sin acabar de saber qué. Había  
viajado sin descanso, y la resistencia se le agotaba al fin. Se  
desplomó.

--Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? --preguntó una voz.

El joven alzó la vista. --A... ayúdeme...

El anciano lo llevó a rastras hasta su casa, donde otros dos  
jóvenes entrenaban.

--¡Ken! ¡Estira la pierna en ese kata! Mucho mejor --dijo el viejo,  
en recio tono--. No porque hayas ganado un par de torneos yanquis vas  
a estar relajando la técnica.

--¡A la orden, sensei! --exclamó el joven rubio--. {Hombre}, pensó.  
{¡Vengo llegando de visita y el viejo se vuelve sargento de caballería!}

--¡Ryu, ayúdame a entrar a este joven!

--¡Sí, sensei! --dijo el otro.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Se ponía el sol en Tokio, y la ciudad se cubría rápidamente de  
nubes ondulantes.

El cartel decía, con letras grandes: "SE PROHIBE TERMINANTEMENTE  
LA ENTRADA A MUJERES".

A Hitomi no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Acababa de volver de sus vacaciones al trabajo, sólo para  
encontrarse este cartelucho sexista que bloqueba el paso hacia el  
resto del subnivel. Ella estaba a cargo de este subnivel, era su  
deber supervisar toda aquella área, suministros, pacientes, y  
cualquier otra cosa que requiriera su atención. Le hubiera preguntado  
a alguien por qué diablos habían puesto un cartel tan idiota, pero hoy  
había muy poca gente de servicio, y, sencillamente, ella no tenía la  
paciencia para estar escuchando explicaciones.

Arrancó el cartel y pasó.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Dime, ¿han encontrado ya a ese joven que tenían en la mira?

--Así es, mi señor --dijo el científico, con voz nerviosa--. Se  
le vio en Seúl, Corea, hace una semana. Ya enviamos un equipo de  
recuperación a investigar.

--No.

--¿No, amo?

--Lo encontraré yo mismo. Acabamos de perder a nuestro agente en  
Japón, y deseo que él le reemplace. Se ha hecho más prioritaria la  
obtención de este joven.

--Sí, amo.

La imponente figura del comandante salió sigilosa por la puerta, y  
su silueta brillaba con volutas de poder ki rojas, azules y moradas.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Era una Noche Oscura Y Tempestuosa...

Como es la norma en una Noche Oscura Y Tempestuosa, en esta se  
empollaban desgracias.  
¨

Entre fogonazos, cayó el rayo y serpeó hasta la tierra. De todos  
los lugares en que podía haber caído, la descarga de energía pegó en  
un punto particular...  
¨

En las entrañas de una cámara subterránea, algo despertó. Equipos  
de monitoreo, sistemas de alarma y otros dispositivos de seguridad  
durmientes desde hacía mucho cobraron súbita vida. Luces rojas y  
bocinas estridentes se activaron, advirtiendo de una urgentísima  
emergencia. El personal, frenético, corría por doquier en sus batas  
blancas de hospital, a ocupar sus puestos.

El administrador en jefe, Shiro Fujimoto, entró hecho una tromba a  
la sala de control. Miró todos los monitores.

--¡Informe de situación! --vociferó.

--¡Señor! ¡Tuvimos un corte temporal de energía, pero los  
generadores de respaldo estarán activados en dos minutos!

--Bien.

El administrador se relajó. Luego un miembro del personal soltó un  
grito, despavorido.

--¡Señor! ¡El Sujeto H ha escapado de sus sujeciones, no sabemos  
cómo, y los supresores de ki están en sobrecarga! ¡Sigue en su sala,  
pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podemos contenerlo!

--¿Qué? ¡Me lleva el chanfle! --Shiro no deseaba habérselas con el  
Sujeto H. Era la peor contingencia posible. La clase de contingencia  
capaz de dejar en ruinas la carrera de uno--. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se salió?  
¡Tomamos todas las precauciones! ¿Qué sucede allí dentro!

--Lo siento, señor, pero inutilizó todas las cámaras de vigilancia  
de la sala.

--¡Me lleva el diablo! ¿Mandaron llamar a los sacerdotes?

--¡Sí, señor! ¡Pero están atascados en el tráfico!

--¡Me lleva el carajo! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

--¡Señor! ¡Derribó la puerta de la habitación! ¡Los efectivos están  
tratando de mantenerlo en el corredor!

--¡Me...mierda! ¡Cierren todos los ductos de ventilación! ¡Pongan  
guardias en los ascensores de todos los pisos! ¡Aseguren las  
escaleras!

--¡Señor! ¡Redujo a los efectivos del corredor y va rumbo al  
ascensor!

Shiro palideció:

--¡SAQUEN A TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL EDIFICIO! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

En la distancia, un estallido de bombas cantaba junto al trueno, y  
pavorosas carcajadas de lujuria resonaron en la noche.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_días después_]**

El viejo miraba a su nuevo alumno con un cierto aire de inquietud.

--Ryu, dime, ¿qué te parece el nuevo? --preguntó.

El joven asiático situado junto al viejo contestó:

--Ha estado en un combate monstruoso. Eso, al menos, resulta obvio,  
puesto que explicaría las cicatrices que lleva y por qué ha perdido  
todo recuerdo de su pasado.

--En efecto.

--El arte de la lucha parece nacerle de modo natural, dado que  
ejecuta con facilidad los ataques básicos, y ya me ha sorprendido al  
aprender el Shoryuken, aunque apenas lleva aquí unos días.

--Prosigue.

--Se encuentra anormalmente deprimido y guarda además gran furia...

--También lo has notado, ¿eh?

--Lo llevé a entrenar a la cascada, pero parece tener gran miedo al  
agua, sobre todo al agua fría.

--¿Sí? Eso no lo sabía. --El veterano arrugó el entrecejo.

--Dice que no sabe la razón.

--Hm.

--Y, más aún, no posee sentido de orientación.

--Sí, advertí eso también. Ha de ser el daño encefálico producto de  
un combate pasado.  
¨

Mientras, cerca de allí, el objeto de la conversación continuaba  
practicando las artes marciales, tratando se desenmarañarse las cosas  
en la cabeza.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El Shoryuken, puño del dragon ascendente, le fue fácil de dominar.  
Le faltaba aún un poquito de control al girar en el ascenso, pero  
seguía siendo un arma eficaz para el combate.

{Je, ¡una nueva técnica para usar contra Ranma!}, pensó. Luego  
hizo un alto. {¿Y quién es Ranma?}, se preguntó. Le vinieron  
recuerdos encontrados. La imagen de un joven de coleta robando pan  
le saltó en la mente. Luego asomó la imagen de una pelirroja con una  
camisa rasgada. Luego se le develó el recuerdo de la misma chica  
dándole un beso hondo, y el muchacho se estremeció de asco por algún  
motivo. {Debe haber sido alguna novia que destesté, o algo así},  
pensó.

Por algún motivo, no conseguía dominar las demás técnicas especiales  
de esta escuela, tales como la patada torbellino o el Hadouken.  
Pero sí los sorprendió a todos cuando en un día particularmente  
arduo se concentró y exclamó "¡Shishi Hoko-dan Total!", con lo cual  
voló buena parte del bosque.

El sensei había parecido triste ante tal despliegue de poder.

El alumno rubio le preguntó:

--Sensei, lo noto intranquilo, ¿por qué? Parece ser una técnica  
potente.

El viejo contestó:

--Para dominar el Shishi hoko-dan, debe uno estar mortecino, vacío,  
o quebrantado de espíritu. Que un joven de su edad ya lo domine  
significa que su vida es trágica en verdad. Debe estar ya recuperando  
partes de su memoria, y no debe tratarse de recuerdos muy buenos.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El joven interrumpió sus ejercicios una vez más. Hundió la mirada  
en una poza cercana, arrobado por las ondas de su superficie.

Algo le mosqueaba otra vez.

Algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua...

Judas...

Jumento...

Junquillo...

¡JUSENKYO!

Los dos observadores lo miraron con cara de extrañeza.

--¡Tengo que ir a Jusenkyo! --exclamó el joven. Corrió hasta el  
anciano--. ¡Sensei! ¿Sabe dónde queda Jusenkyo?

--¿Las pozas encantadas? ¡No me parece prudente! --El viejo  
advirtió que esto podía explicar la enorme aversión al agua del  
muchacho.

--¡Tengo que ir allá! ¡Mi pasado está allá!

--Hm. Con razón tu ki está teñido de tragedia. Ese lugar jamás es  
bueno de visitar. Si sientes que debes ir..., está a trescientos  
kilómetros al Este de aquí. Te sugiero encarecidamente que tomes  
un autobús.

--¡Gracias, sensei! --exclamó el muchacho. Echó a correr.

--Se fue --dijo el otro joven. Parecía sorprendido.

--¿Te sorprende?

--¿Sabía que iba a marcharse? --preguntó el joven.

--Sospecho que tiene algún lazo con otro alumno que asistía aquí.  
¿Recuerdas a Dan Hibiki?

--Sí. Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen mucho. ¿Tendrán algún  
parentesco?

El viejo y su alumno permanecieron allí, mirando al sol ponerse.

--Naaa --dijeron los dos, y partieron a atender otros asuntos.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Transcurre otra semana..._]**

Alguien llamó a la puerta del Ucchan´s. Ukyo fue hasta la puerta  
principal a atender, y abrió, para ver lo que parecía ser un arbusto  
de grandes dimensiones.

--¡Tsubasaaa! --gruñó la muchacha, echando mano de su espátula.

--¡Flores FTD, señorita! --dijo el arbusto, despavorido.

Ukyo dio otro vistazo. No era exactamente un arbusto. Era un  
ramo. Uno más bien grande. Y bonito, además.

--Ah, perdón --dijo ella.

El apabullado mensajero entró las flores.

--¿Las pone junto a ventana, por favor? --preguntó Ukyo--. Emm...  
¿quién las manda?

--Viene con una tarjeta, señorita --dijo el hombre, dejando el  
arreglo floral en el lugar indicado.

Una vez se hubo marchado el mensajero, Ukyo miró la tarjeta que  
venía con el mastodóntico arreglo floral.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

_Estimada Ukyo:_

¿Cómo va todo en el restaurante? Ojalá ya hayas abierto  
el local al público, ya que haces el mejor okonomiyaki de la  
ciudad. En fin, nada más te escribo porque ya me fui, y voy  
a estar metido aquí en Madrid donde unos parientes durante  
todas las vacaciones. Vuelvo a primeros del próximo mes,  
espero. Me imagino que estaba preocupado, como te vi siempre  
tan deprimida. Alégrate, ¿sí? ¡Aquí va tu regalo de Navidad!

Hikaru Gosunkugi  


¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Bueno --dijo ella, sonriendo un poquito--, qué cosa más tierna.

Miró las flores una vez más, y las situó junto a la entrada principal.  
Luego dio vuelta el cartel de la puerta.

El Ucchan abría sus puertas otra vez.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Un personaje extenuado incursionaba por la espesura.

--¿Dónde está...? ¿Dónde está...? *plaff* Pasto idiota... *paff*  
árboles idiotas... Si podría jurar que quedaba por aqAAAAAAAAAGH!!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El guía de Jusenkyo, tumbado en su tumbona, levantó la vista y dejó  
de lado su revista. Estiró una mano y apagó el reproductor de CD.  
Miró de un lado a otro.

--¿Anda alguien? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? ¿Nihao?

Podía haber jurado que había oído algo. Retomó su posición  
reclinada, desde donde podía ver el brillo de varias de las pozas  
malditas; miró tristemente los despojos de la devastación, y siguió  
leyendo la revista.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Una figura se hallaba sentada en el tejado de la casa Tendo,  
mirando ausentemente el cielo nocturno. Eso era habitual,  
normalmente.

No obstante, esta noche, no se trataba de Ranma. Esta noche, era  
Akane la que usaba el techo Tendo para la contemplación. El asunto  
que le rondaba en la cabeza era su relación con Ranma. Y, por fin,  
podía sonreír al pensar en dicho asunto. Las cosas, pensó, al fin  
iban repuntando.

Hasta hacía poco, una idea muy perturbadora no dejaba mosquearle.  
Esa idea era que su relación con Ranma no fuese más que producto de la  
yerba de la pasión y las artimañas de Mousse. Desde el momento en que  
ella lo había oído por casualidad hasta ahora, había relegado las  
dudas a la trastienda de su mente, tratando de olvidar lo que había  
oído a Mousse decir. Pero al saber que Mousse se iba, era una  
situación de ahora o nunca. Si no preguntaba ahora, entonces nunca  
sabría la verdad.  
¨

Había conseguido alcanzarlos en el muelle, justo antes de que se fueran.  
Cologne y Shampoo ya estaban a bordo, pero Mousse, por suerte para  
Akane, se había quedado un poco más en el muelle, deseando mirar  
Tokio una última vez antes de marcharse.

En el momento en que se volvió a dar un último vistazo a la ciudad,  
la vista le fue obstruida por Akane Tendo la Furibunda. El muchacho  
no eran tonto. Había presenciado los malos tratos a que era sometido  
Ranma bastantes ocasiones, como para saber que estaba en problemas.

--¡Ah... Akane! ¡Qué sorpresa!

--Ven para acá, tú --gruñó ella en respuesta, agarrándolo de la  
túnica, y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el costado de un galpón, donde  
las cosas eran más privadas. La mente de Mousse rebosaba de pánico.  
¿Qué podía haber sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba TAN enojada? No podía  
haberse enterado de... Imposible.

--¡¿Qué cosa me HICISTE?! --sibiló ella.

--¿Qué... ehh... de qué hablas, Akante Tendo?

--¡Gracias a ti, mi vida es una MENTIRA! --ladró la muchacha.

--¿Qué he hecho para mere...?

--La yerba.

Mousse palideció, luego miró como maníaco en todas direcciones.

--¡Chsst! --dijo.

--¡Qué chsst ni qué ocho cuartos!

--¡No te conviene que la vieja oiga esto! --cuchicheó él--. ¡Si nos oye,  
estamos todos en la anarquía de nuevo! ¿Quieres que Shampoo ande  
detrás de Saotome otra vez?

Aquella porción de lógica sosegó un tanto a Akane. Se calmó, pero  
seguía teniendo una mirada de esas que inducen defunción:

--¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿POR QUÉ?

--¿Acaso no resultó todo para mejor? --rebatió Mousse--. La vieja fea  
y Shampoo se van, yo me quedé con Shampoo, tú con Ranma...

--¡Pero él no me quiere! ¡Yo no lo quiero a él! ¡Todo esto es causa de  
la yerba de la pasión!

Mousse la miró de lleno a los ojos:

--De modo que... ¿nunca lo quisiste antes?

--Lo... lo...

La ira de Akane amainó aún más bajo la mirada calma de Mousse. ¿Lo  
quería antes? Akane pensó en eso.

--¿Puedes decirme sinceramente que no sentías cosas por Saotome  
antes? --dijo Mousse.

--Creo... creo que...

--¿Y crees acaso que antes tú no le importabas?

--No... no... Nunca me trató como...

--¿Cuántas veces acudió a rescatarte? ¿Cuántas veces ha arriesgado  
la vida, por ti y nadie más? --Toda traza de rabia se escurrió del  
rostro de Akane, reemplazada por una extraña expresión de emociones  
agridulces--. ¿Recuerdas la Isla de Togenkyo? Destruyó nuestra cura,  
por ti y solo por ti. No creo que hiciera eso por alguien que odia.

--Pero... ¿y la yerba...?

Mousse sonrió. --¿La yerba? Ya va mucho tiempo desde que comiste  
la yerba. El efecto ya pasó. ¿Niegas seguir amando a Saotome?

--Pues... no.

--Entonces lo único que hice --dijo Mousse-- fue lograr que tú y  
Ranma se sinceraran.

Mousse sonrió. Akane no pudo menos que sonreír también. La sirena  
del barco le recordó a Mousse asuntos apremiantes.

--Bueno, Akane Tendo --dijo Mousse con una sonrisa--, debo  
marcharme. Fue... una época interesante aquí, pero ahora tengo que  
irme a mi hogar. Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu prometido.

--Gracias, y buena suerte con Shampoo --contestó Akane.

--Te lo agradezco. Y me parece lo más aconsejable que no le hables  
a nadie de esta conversación --dijo el muchacho con un guiño.

Mousse se alejó de Akane, desapareció en el gentío, y dejó a la  
niña Tendo sola, pensando...

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En el último piso del Tokio Hilton, tres personas se hallaban en una  
especie de festejo. Megane, Kyoko y Ryoko, visitantes recientes  
de Nerima. La celebración se había extendido ya unas semanas, que  
eran lo que estaba durando la tarjeta de crédito, propiedad de Ryo  
Muhoshin, hallada entre los escombros. Así llegaban a su clímax las  
varias semanas de despilfarro impúdico por parte del trío. Cualquiera  
hubiera llamado a aquello una actitud descariñada. De haber sabido  
quiénes eran estos tres, y de quién era el deceso que estaban  
celebrando, cualquiera hubiera reconsiderado el juicio de  
"descariñados".

Los tres se hallaban, en estos momentos, saliendo de un frenesí de  
glucosa producto de haberse zampado varias cajas de gaseosa y una  
cena increíblemente pesada. Megane estaba contento, Kyoko mantenía  
su efervescencia de siempre, pero Ryoko no podía quitarse esa sensación  
de desgano que no la dejaba en paz. Sabía el motivo.

Permaneció en el balcón, con una copa de champaña (llena con el  
mejor refresco cola que la tarjeta de Ryo podía comprar) y miró la  
expansión de la ciudad nocturna. La muerte de Ryo había sido antes  
de lo esperado... mucho antes... Pero igual, no era una sorpresa total.  
Sobre todo considerando la cantidad de enemigos que había hecho en  
su vida. Pero Ryoga...

--No alcancé ni a saludarlo de nuevo --murmuró con aire triste.

Pensó. ¿Se acordaba él de ella? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? Ya era  
muy tarde para eso. Demasiado tarde.

Una estrella fugaz trazó una estela en el cielo nocturno. La vio, y  
pidió un deseo.

--Que... que Ryoga no esté muerto.

Al titilar la estrella fugaz una última vez, para luego dejar de existir,  
la muchacha añadió con voz ausente:

--Ah, sí, y Ryo también.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Cologne se atareaba guardando cosas en el camarote del barco, que  
habían reservado como parte de su regreso a China. Parecía un  
poquito cansada, y se sentía más vieja de lo que era. Shampoo,  
ayudándola con el equipaje, advirtió que algo andaba mal.

--Bisabuela, ¿qué pasa?

--Siento que me hace falta un descanso, eso es todo. Haberme  
quedado con Mousse de yerno es una tortura para los nervios, y no  
deseo seguir metida en más ridiculeces. No por un tiempo, al menos.  
Imagino que es bueno que por fin volvamos a nuestro hogar.

Shampoo miró a su bisabuela con cara triste.

--¿De verdad renunciamos a Ranma, bisabuela?

--Ya no hay elección. No puedo creer que Mousse me haya vencido en  
el arte de urdir estratagemas. Si es mi yerno, voy a hacer de su vida  
un infierno.

Shampoo asintió con la cabeza, luego salió del camarote.  
¨

En cubierta, Mousse miraba por sobre las aguas, hacia la vista de  
un Tokio que desaparecía despacio.

--Adiós, amigos míos --murmuró.

En lo tocante a Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome y la yerba de la pasión,  
estaba aliviado con que todo hubiera resultado tan, pero tan bien.  
En cuanto a la verdad en lo conceniente a los efectos de largo plazo  
de la yerba de la pasión, no tenía idea. Dosis bajas de yerba de la  
pasión creaban sentimientos de amor pasajeros. Eso era sabido.  
Mousse había usado un montón bastante grande, y no había modo  
de determinar el efecto que tendría. Por cierto que no iba a decirle  
aquello a una Akane enardecida, y le producía orgullo la forma en que  
se había salido de aquel embrollo a punta de labia. ¿Era la relación  
de Saotome una mentira? ¿Era una felicidad artificial lo que sentían?

Mientras fueran felices, pensó Mousse, no importaba. No le  
importaba a él, al menos. Con tal de tener ahora mejor oportunidad  
con Shampoo. Cierto, ella seguía administrándole pateaduras a  
intervalos regulares, pero tampoco estaba persiguiendo a otro.

--¿Mousse? ¿Tú aquí? --llamó Shampoo.

--¿Shampoo? --Mousse estaba sorprendido. ¿Ella lo estaba  
_buscando_?--. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

--«Quería ver la vista, nada más --dijo ella, en chino. Miró las  
luces de la ciudad--. Va a ser bueno ver China otra vez, pero creo que  
voy a echar de menos todo esto».

--«Ah» --dijo él. Se volvió también a mirar la ciudad.

--«¿Te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos en la playa, cuando chicos?»  
--preguntó Shampoo.

--«Sí --dijo Mousse--. Eran buenos tiempos».

--«Así es, lo eran» --dijo ella en voz queda.

--«Aunque vivías empujándome al agua...» --dijo Mousse.

--«Siempre le estabas hablando a las algas, o a los cangrejos, o a  
los pescados, o a cualquier perro que pasara. ¡Y les decías Shampoo!  
Siempre fuiste tan tonto, Mousse».

Mousse evidenció descontento y miró a Shampoo. Para sorpresa de  
él, la muchacha tenía en la cara un tenue asomo de sonrisa.

--«Siempre tan tonto... --dijo ella en voz queda, mirando hacia el  
horizonte--. Va a ser bueno volver a casa».

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

El joven, airado, atravesaba a pisotadas por el tupido follaje de  
la jungla, rengueando y con mucho aspecto de estar al borde de  
la esquizofrenia. Maldito este... este... ¡revoltijo verde! Juró  
afiliarse a la fundación "Pavimenten la Tierra" si alguna vez salía  
de allí. Y si alguna vez se le componía la memoria. Se estaba  
lesionando, producto de los peligros que las plantas a veces  
camuflaban. Casi se había caído por un despeñadero, en una  
oportunidad.

Y luego estaban las molestias inesperadas. Iba transitando colérico  
sin meterse con nadie, cuando un grupo de gaijines lunáticos había  
salido de las matas y empezado a gritarle que se quitara de entre  
las cámaras y los pandas. ¡Un filme acerca de pandas! ¡Qué prosaico!  
Masculló una maldición contra todos los gaijines al seguir su viaje  
rabioso por la fronda silvestre.

Apartaba la hierba alta a furiosos golpazos con su paraguas rojo  
(que había adquirido en China), y continuó la marcha. De repente,  
sintió un escalofrío y se dio media vuelta.

Un personaje de tamaño enorme, vestido de traje militar negro y  
capa a tono, estaba de pie allí.

No, eso no era del todo exacto.

El personaje oscuro _levitaba_ allí. Estaba, además, envuelto  
por una energía flamígera que pulsaba de azul, violeta y rojo vivo.

--Tú --retumbó el hombre siniestro-- tienes gran potencial. Te  
brindo la oportunidad de sumarte a mis filas.

--¿Por qué debería?

--Únete a mí, y te daré riquezas, prestigio y te haré paladear el  
poder verdadero. Los poderes negros del alma. El Psicopoder.

--¿Psicopoder? --dijo el joven con aire de mofa--. No me suena.

--¿No me digas? --El hombre oscuro empezó a refulgir. Sonrió una  
sonrisa diabólica--. Por supuesto, en tu estado actual, sabes de muy  
poco. ¿No es verdad?

El joven tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

El Señor del Shadoloo ponderó detenidamente al muchacho que estaba  
ante él:

--Acaso esté siendo excesivamente generoso..., pero voy a ayudarte.  
Detecto en ti un espíritu afín. Me complace ver semejante cosa.

--¿Qué... clase de ayuda ofrece?

--Acércate, y te lo demostraré.

Las manos acorazadas del Señor de Shadooloo empezaron a fulgurar  
con llamas extraterrenas de violeta, rojo y negro. El muchacho se  
sintió compelido a acercarse, pese al miedo que sentía.

El militar alargó una mano veloz como el rayo y agarró al joven  
por el cráneo. Flamas oscuras fulgían en torno a los dos.

Se oyeron dos voces en lo hondo de la selva.

Una reía.

La otra daba alaridos.

¨

**- fin parte 12 -**


	14. Parte XIII

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part XIII  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**=====================  
PARTE XIII**

Regreso al hogar, o algo similar  
=====================  
¨

**[_Año Nuevo, 2.00 de la mañana_]**

Según decían, el tiempo lo curaba todo. Y estaba resultando, aunque  
no tan rápido como ella había esperado. Pero, eran las fiestas de  
fin de año, y Ukyo las había pasado del mejor modo que le fue posible.  
¨

Iba caminando rumbo a su casa, acompañada por Ranma y Akane,  
proveniente de la fiesta de Año Nuevo celebrada en el dojo Tendo.  
Había sido tan rumbática como la última, con invitados de todo el  
vecindario.

--Oigan, chicos, gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa --dijo Ukyo.

--No es problema. Digo, ya es tarde y andas con tanta cosa --dijo  
Ranma, refiriéndose a la cantidad ridícula de premios que Ukyo había  
ganado en el torneo de póker--, y si andas con tanta cosa encima tú  
sola, a alguien podría darle por asaltarte.

--Después de todo --dijo Akane--, ¿para qué son los amigos?

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

En alguna parte de la ciudad, un personaje caminaba, vestido de  
gabán negro para escudarse del frío. Llevaba un paraguas en alto para  
guarecerse de la nieve que afluía en ráfagas. El individuo hubiera  
sido como los muchos otros que transitaban por las calles a aquella  
hora, salvo por dos características descollantes.

Primero que todo, estaba en la azotea misma de un rascacielos.

Segundo, los ojos le centelleaban de un violeta feroz.

Parecía buscar alguna cosa, escudriñando la ciudad con ojos a medio  
cerrar; luego se fijó en algo, mucho más abajo.

Se fue desvaneciendo, hasta desaparecer.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Mientras el trío compuesto por Ukyo, Akane y Ranma se aproximaba  
al restaurante de Ukyo, notaron a alguien oculto en las sombras,  
esperando frente a la puerta del local.

--Chicas --cuchicheó Ranma--, pónganse detrás mío. Hay alguien ahí.

La terna se aproximó despacio al restaurante, y pudieron dar una  
mirada más de cerca a la figura en penumbra. Por último, estuvieron  
de pie junto a ella.

La persona estaba apoyada contra la puerta, en una posición  
reclinada, y tenía un paraguas cubriéndole la parte superior del  
cuerpo, lo cual impedía verla, y un abrigo oscuro que le cubría el  
resto de la ropa.

--Parece que está durmiendo --cuchicheó Ranma.

--¿Sí?, ¿cómo sabes? --cuchicheó Akane en respuesta.

Un ronquido como de serrucho surgió de debajo del paraguas.

Los tres pestañearon.

--Momento... --dijo Ukyo--, el paraguas ese...

Parecía ser un paraguas simple, de bambú, con paño rojo. Se le  
hacía también muy conocido.

--No puede ser --dijo--. No puede ser.

Se abalanzó hacia el individuo.

--¡Ukyo! ¡Espera! --dijo Ranma, intentando detenerla.

Ukyo quitó el paraguas a un lado, y los tres exclamaron de pasmo.

--¡RYOGA!

El muchacho se despertó de un salto.

--¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? --exclamó. Luego, con ojos cansados, miró al atónito  
terceto--. Ah. Akane, Ukyo, ehh... Ranma. Hola, chicos, ¿cómo han  
estado? Perdón por perderme la fiesta de Navidad.

Se puso en pie, bamboleante.

--¡Ryoga, pedazo de animal, dónde te habías metido! --exclamó Ukyo,  
y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado, que lo hizo caer al  
suelo--. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Creímos que te habías muerto!

Ryoga no tenía gran certeza de qué hacer en una situación semejante.  
Por cierto que no era una sensación desagradable, ser apretujado...  
emm, abrazado con tanta fuerza..., en el suelo..., por Ukyo, de este  
modo. Hm... no: a todas luces, nada desagradable. Pero igual se  
sentía un poquito extraño por dentro. No ayudaba el que Akane  
estuviera presente mirándolos a los dos.

--Ehh... esteee... --dijo el joven, con toda su dignidad.

--Oooyeee --dijo Ranma--, miren el par de fogosos.

--¡No hagas que les dé vergüenza! --dijo Akane, con un codazo leve  
a Ranma.

Ukyo se paralizó. {¡Oye! ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo?}. Se quitó  
rápidamente de encima de Ryoga.

--Ehh... --dijo elocuentemente.

Ukyo y Ryoga se pusieron inmediatamente en pie y empezaron a  
sacudirse la nieve.

--Emm, este, pues, ¡hola, amiga, pana, carnal! --dijo Ryoga, entre  
nerviosas miradas a Akane, y palmoteándole la espalda a Ukyo en un  
modo que decía (Sí, ¡somos amigos y nada más! ¡Muy buenos amigos,  
pero igual nada más que amigos!).

--Ehh, ¡hola, buen amigo, compañero de guerra, mi cuate, esteee,  
qué tal! --dijo Ukyo, entre miradas nerviosas a Ranma, y palmoteándole  
la espalda a Ryoga en un modo que decía (¡Naturalmente! ¡Aquí no hay  
más que una relación platónica!).

Ranma levantó los ojos hacia el cielo en un modo que decía (Yaaaa).

--¡Anden, entremos a celebrar! --dijo Akane, en un tono de voz que  
decía (¡Anden, entremos a celebrar!).

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

** [_3.00 de la mañana_]**

El festejo, si bien dichoso, no duró más que unos minutos. Esto  
se debía principalmente a que ya todos estaban sumamente cansados al  
empezar.

El tema principal de la noche fue qué diantres había estado haciendo  
Ryoga todo aquel mes. El muchacho accedió a decir que había tenido  
amnesia durante un buen tiempo, y que había errado por lugares  
extraños, haciendo trabajos de poca monta. No obstante, puesto que  
estaban todos agotados, acordaron que Ryoga entraría en mayores  
detalles mañana, durante la cena donde los Tendo.  
¨

Ukyo cerró todas las ventanas y echó llave a todas las puertas, con  
un Ryoga fatigado pero contento sentado apaciblemente a una mesa,  
tomando té caliente. Le alegraba estar de vuelta, después de tanto  
deambular. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes? En fin, ya había  
vuelto, y él estaba contento de haber vuelto.

--Bueno, descansa, Ryoga. Te veo un poco cansado --dijo Ukyo.

Ryoga sonrió, se levantó, luego se percató de algo.

--Emm, Ukyo, ¿dónde queda mi cuarto? --Sonrió un poco, algo  
abochornado, y se rascó la nuca.  
Ukyo suspiró, pero sonreía. Es lindo cuando tiene vergüenza,  
pensó.

--Ven, zopenco, por aquí.

Lo tomó de la mano, lo cual suscitó un enrojecimiento vivo por parte  
de Ryoga (que Ukyo, por razones desconocidas, no advirtió, tal  
como no lo había advertido todas las veces anteriores), y lo guió  
hasta la puerta del desván.

--Bueno, aquí está tu cuarto.

--Eh... gracias.

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera asir la perilla de la puerta, Ukyo lo  
estrechó en un abrazo.

--Qué bueno que volviste --dijo en voz queda, luego partió a su  
respectiva habitación.

Ryoga quedó allí, totalmente falto de habla.

La mente, fiel al estándar, le quedó en blanco.  
¨

El cielo nocturno de Nerima estaba plácido y sereno. Akane y Ranma  
miraban la silueta de los edificios recortados contra el cielo, uno  
en brazos del otro. Era un final hermoso para un día hermoso. Con  
la nieve cayendo en torno a los dos, se miraron, luego se besaron.

No advirtieron los fogonazos de luz color violeta emanados desde  
el distrito de almacenes.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_4.00 de la mañana_]**

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar la bruma que  
parecía nublarle los sesos.

Estaba oscuro.

Hacía viento.

Hacía frío.

Esas fueron las tres primeras cosas que le entraron en la mente.

La cuarta fue que, obviamente, estaba extraviado.

Algo no andaba. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué sucedía? Se llevó  
una mano a la cabeza. Distraídamente, se preguntó cuándo se había  
puesto guantes.

Al tocarse la cara con los dedos, los sintió resbalosos, mojados,  
viscosos...

Levantó la mano a la pálida luz de luna y pudo ver apenas de qué se  
trataba, pero el olor era inconfundible.

--Sangre... --murmuró, conmocionado--. ¿Sangre?

Se miró la otra mano. También cubierta de sangre.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Se levantó rápido, mirando en todas direcciones. Estaba en un  
almacén. Frente a un almacén, en realidad. Se acercó unos cuantos  
pasos inestables, y miró hacia el interior del cobertizo.

Había sangre por todas partes. En el piso, en las paredes, las  
ventanas. El hedor de esta lo rodeaba todo. Y estaban los cadáveres.  
En su mayoría, mostraban heridas punzantes o de objeto contundente.

¿Quién --se preguntó-- hizo esto? ¿Yo? Se miró las manos enguantadas  
y bañadas de sangre. Luego algo le llamó la atención.

Era un paraguas, de bambú, y estaba empapado de sangre.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, consternado.

--No... No me acuerdo...

Pero mirando en derredor, podía suponerse una sola cosa.

Él lo había hecho.

Era un asesino. En su mente, pudo recordar hasta el más ínfimo  
detalle. ¿Y por qué? Ah, desde luego, porque era el favor que el  
Señor del Shadoloo le pedía. Naturalmente, se le compensaría con  
largueza. Lo único que él había querido era descansar un poco más  
antes de trabajar. Después de todo, acababa de volver a la ciudad, y  
se estaba recién aprontando para dormir, cuando de repente... esto  
había sucedido.

Pero ¿por qué no lo recordaba?  
¨

A miles de kilómetros, el Señor del Shadoloo se hallaba en su  
recámara. Exhibió una sonrisa ladina. Era verdaderamente un trabajo  
bien hecho, y nada podía vincularlo con el crimen. Qué títere más  
útil, ese muchacho del paraguas. Ni sospechaba lo que en realidad  
había ocurrido...

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_2 de febrero: Noticiario matinal_]**

--"Canal 23 informándoles en directo desde el sitio de los hechos,  
donde varios miembros de la yakuza han sido hallados sin vida esta  
mañana, en un almacén aledaño a los muelles. La única pista que la  
policía maneja por el momento es un paraguas ensangrentado..."

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Por la tarde_]**

--Bueno y, ¿qué motivó esto? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Me, ehh... me las arreglé para ganar un poquito de dinero en mis  
viajes. Tengo ganas de gastar un poco, eso es todo. ¿Y, cuál película  
quieres ver? --dijo Ryoga.

Los dos se hallaban fuera de un cine, examinando las opciones.

--Emm... Si no te molesta..., tenía ganas de ver esa comedia  
romántica nueva que acaba de salir --preguntó Ukyo.

{Rayos. Me imagino que Jackie Chan puede esperar}, pensó Ryoga.

--¿O sea que, en pocas palabras, no tenías memoria y estuviste un  
mes vagando por el mundo?

--Eso. Se aprenden cosas rarísimas así. ¿Sabías que en Amsterdam  
sirven cerveza en los cines?

Ukyo bajó los párpados a la mitad y miró a Ryoga. El muchacho estaba  
mirando el listado de películas, de modo que por desgracia no se dio  
cuenta.

--Y no la meten en vasos de cartón y ya --siguió--. La sirven en una  
jarra grande de vidrio, como corresponde. Me sorprendieron.

--¡Oye, ya te dije que no deberías tomar! --dijo Ukyo, y le dio un  
codazo.

--Ehh... emm... --tartamudeó el sorprendido Ryoga--, sí, pero es  
que tenía amnesia.

--No es excusa --dijo Ukyo, con cara de puchero.

Ryoga cambió el tema, al advertir que la cosa no estaba yendo muy  
bien.

--Emm... ¿Sabes cómo le dicen a una cuarto de libra con queso en  
Francia?

--¿Le cuarté de libré? --dijo Ukyo con voz desabrida.

--Royale con queso.

--Ja, ja, qué chistoso.

--¡En serio, no es broma!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Estando Ukyo mirando la película y tomando un sorbo de Megavoltio  
Cola, empezó de pronto a toser violentamente.

--Oye, ¿estás bien? --preguntó Ryoga.

Notó aquello principalmente porque él no estaba mirando la pantalla.  
En aquel momento, había imágenes que podían causar grave pérdida  
sanguínea por parte suya. Ya estaba sonrojado de manera bastante  
rotunda.

Ukyo señaló la pantalla con un dedo.

--Pues, claro --dijo él--, es como chocante que hagan una escena  
de amor ahí mismo junto al río, a plena luz del día. Digo, están  
completamente desnu...

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta y le pegó un puñetazo leve en el brazo:

--¡No ESO, tarado! ¡Mira detrás de donde están!

--¿Eh?

El muchacho alzó cautamente la vista y trató de no mirar a la  
tórrida pareja de la pantalla.

--Ah. Por ESO había tanta gente ahí.  
¨

En el segundo plano, detrás de dos personas más bien ardorosas,  
un cerdito con un pañuelo al cuello salía del río, casi a rastras,  
y cruzaba el fondo de la escena.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

**[_Anochecer_]**

Tatewaki Kuno hallábase de patrulla una vez más, andando a tranco  
sosegado por las calles, con su bokken al costado. Había de cierto  
pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que viera a su chica de la  
trenza, y sospechaba que la defunción del pérfido hechicero Hibiki  
estaba ligada a esto de modo ignoto.

Kuno consideraba que el asunto debía haber funcionado al revés.  
Con Hibiki finado, ¿no sería acaso libre otra vez la chica de la  
trenza, y no llegaría rauda a brazos de él? Pero, ¡ay!, no era el  
caso. Más aún, en las pocas veces que había visto a su bienamada  
chica de la trenza, esta había reaccionado de modo muy violento a  
su presencia.

Sin darse cuenta, Kuno empezó un soliloquio.

--¿Qué enlerda el amor de mi diosa de la trenza? ¿Qué influjos negros  
lían su corazón?

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Luego los abrió y alzó la voz,  
colérico:

--¡Sin duda el truhán Hibiki le hizo algún encantamiento antes  
de fenecer! Sí, ¡tal podría ser la razón de que se halle tan reacia!  
O... acaso... ¿acaso no haya perecido como mi buen sirviente Sasuke  
informó? Si como brujo está a la par del tunante Saotome, luego  
ciertamente la explosión de un puente no será más que un engorro  
baladí.

Pareció satisfecho con tal respuesta durante un momento. Luego  
la cara se le volvió a ensombrecer.

--¡Mas, alto! ¡De cierto existe otra conjetura! Sí: otra hipótesis  
aciaga. ¿Acaso el primer brujo negro de Furinkan, Saotome, haya  
reivindicado a la chica de la trenza como su mujer? Tan alevoso  
proceder no sería de extrañar en él.

Luego Kuno se detuvo. Notó que había algo situado al borde del  
canal. En realidad, levitaba.

--¡Madre santa!, ¿qué índole de criatura es esta? --murmuró Kuno.

Era una persona. Estaba tal vez a medio metro por encima del  
suelo, con la espalda vuelta hacia él. Llevaba un gabán y tenía un  
paraguas en la mano. Espirales flamígeras fosforescían como un ciclón  
de morado, azul y rojo en torno al desconocido.

--¡Belcebú! --exclamó Kuno, lleno de pasmo. Aprontó su bokken para  
sojuzgar a aquel visitante maligno, oriundo de los abismos estigios.  
Después de todo, ¿acaso no se contaba entre sus deberes la expulsión  
de entes maléficos?

--¡RETORNA A LAS FOSAS DEL AVERNO, SATANÁS! --exclamó Kuno,  
abalanzándose como enajenado hacia el desconocido.

El desconocido se dio vuelta demasiado tarde. Daba la impresión  
de estar fatigado al punto de no poder ni esquivar un ataque marca  
Tatewaki Kuno a toda fanfarria, con alarido de prevención pre-golpe  
incluido. Esta noche las destrezas no le fallaron a Tatewaki Kuno,  
por cuanto su bokken fue fiel y contundió al enigmático demonio en  
la mitad misma del pecho. De súbito, Kuno se vio también rodeado  
por las misteriosas flamas. Sintió el cuerpo imbuido con un frenesí  
de energía, y retrocedió tambaleante. El enemigo también retrocedió  
tambaleante, y cayó torpemente al suelo.

Por primera vez, Kuno le dio un buen vistazo a la cara de su  
adversario. Lo miró de hito en hito, incrédulo.

--¿Tú? ¡Inverosímil!

El hombre luminiscente se puso en pie, miró a Kuno con gesto de  
furia, con llamaradas violáceas manándole de los ojos. Se dio  
impulso hacia adelante y cayó de bruces.

--¿Cómo? ¡No... no puedo volar! ¿Ya no puedo volar? ¿QUÉ CARAJO  
PASA AQUÍ? --Luego miró a Kuno.

Kuno estaba envuelto en una fosforescencia de color violeta claro  
y rojo. La irradiación se le arremolinaba en torno al cuerpo, e  
incluso en torno a su bokken.

--¡TÚ! --exclamó el individuo--. ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

--¡Silencio, chacal de las tinieblas! ¡A mí no se me tima con tretas!  
Astuta artimaña la de disfrazarte de un simple mago tanto tiempo.  
¡Tú has de haber secuestrado a mi diosa de la trenza! ¡¿DÓNDE SE  
HALLA?! ¡EXIJO RESPUESTA, NIGROMANTE INSALUBRE!

Veloz como el rayo, el hombre agarró a Kuno por el cuello antes de  
que el muchacho pudiera esquivar, y se concentró, intentando recobrar  
lo que había perdido.

--¡Devuélveme mi poder! --gritó el hombre.

El aura que envolvía a Kuno vaciló un momento, pero no desapareció.  
El hombre levantó a Kuno con un solo brazo y lo aventó por los cielos  
de Tokio.

--¡MALDITO! --vociferó el desconocido. Su aura se inflamó violentamente  
por un momento, luego desapareció del todo.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Ryoga! Oye, ¿ya estás listo? ¿Dónde andas? --exclamó Ukyo.

Por lo visto, Ryoga se había extraviado otra vez, _dentro_ del  
restaurante. La muchacha suspiró, dio media vuelta y chocó con Ryoga.  
Ahogó un grito y retrocedió un poco.

--¡No me asustes así! --chilló--. Anda, ¿estás listo? Vamos a llegar  
tarde. ¿Y para dónde te habías ido?

--Trataba de encontrar la puerta. No resultó --dijo Ryoga con  
tono nervioso.

--Bueno, Ranma y Akane nos están esperando --dijo Ukyo, sonando  
impaciente.

--Ah. Uy. Momento --dijo Ryoga, serio.

--¿Y qué te pasa _ahora_? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Ehh... ¿Alguna vez supiste por qué... emm... Ranma-chan...  
esteee...?

--¡Ah! Ehh..., pues..., después de que desapareciste, no vi para qué  
preguntar.

--Hm. ¿Y si nada más los llamamos por teléfono en vez de ir?  
--preguntó Ryoga.

--Oye, no puedes estar huyendo de él cada vez que se te acerca  
--dijo Ukyo.

Aquel comentario dejó atónito a Ryoga. {¿Estoy HUYENDO de _Ranma_?  
¿Yo? ¿Mi persona? ¿Huir? ¡JAMÁS! Pero igual me dio un beso y...  
¡NO! ¡Yo NO HUYO de mis enemigos!}.

Ryoga adquirió un súbito semblante de confianza:

--Bueno, yo creo que hoy le vamos a preguntar.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Hallábase Tatewaki Kuno en su sala de prácticas, con el bokken a  
un costado.

Sonreía.

--¡Los dioses en persona me han dispensado las facultades que han  
de permitirme batir per sécula seculórum a las fuerzas diabólicas de  
todo el Japón! ¡Soy incontenible! ¡Imbatible! ¡Los adversarios se  
espeluznarán a mis pies! ¡Las tinieblas se han de retirar ante mi  
avance! El mismísimo firmamento ha de cantar loas conforme yo,  
Tatewaki Kuno, el Rayo...

Kuno hizo un alto, indeciso.

--No. En cierta forma, Rayo Azul ya no parece tan idóneo.

Kuno examinó la extraña aura que ahora le rodeaba.

--¿Rayo Violáceo? Por cierto que tal color abunda entre los que  
me envuelven. Cunde también el añil y el carmesí. Una plétora de  
colores oscuros además.

Se concentró un momento.

--Hmm... ¡Ajá! Eureka. Soy ahora... ¡el Rayo Oscuro de la Secundaria  
Furinkan! --exclamó Kuno, y, como programado, el trueno estalló en  
la distancia.

Los pensamientos del patricio pasaron a otras materias, a saber, los  
enemigos.

--¡Ah, Saotome, barrabás! ¡Y el ímprobo secuaz Hibiki! Temblad,  
tunantes, y todo aquel que albergue en su seno fechorías inconfesas,  
que genuflexos habréis de gustar la punición!

El salón de entrenamiento era una hecatombe. Había muñecos de  
práctica mutilados y dispersos por doquier. Había fisuras en los  
pisos y paredes. Sasuke iba a estar un mes refaccionando, por lo  
menos.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Oigan! ¿Qué? ¡Díganme qué pasa! --exigió Ranma.

Había entrado a la sala principal justo a tiempo para que ambas  
muchachas le dieran un vistazo y soltaran unas risitas. Ukyo, Akane  
y Ryoga estaban arrodillados a la mesa.

--Bueno, supongo que eso lo explica todo --dijo Ukyo, sonriendo.

Ryoga exhibía una mueca idiota semejante a una sonrisa, y se  
rascaba la nuca.

--Me, ehh, explicaron algo.

--¿Akane? ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Cuál fue el chiste? --preguntó Ranma.  
Le reventaba perderse de una buena broma.  
¨

Se lo dijeron.  
¨

--¡Tarado! ¡Las tenías creyendo que te di un beso! --bramó Ranma,  
con Ryoga agarrado de la camisa.

--Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿no? --espetó Ryoga de vuelta.

--¡Cómo se te ocu*AGG*! --La diatriba de Ranma fue interrumpida  
por un codazo de Akane.

--Ya. Basta. Termínala --dijo ella.

Cuando se calmaron, Ryoga empezó a hacer preguntas.

--¿Y, dónde pusieron mi lápida?

--No tienes lápida --dijo Ranma, tajante--. Tienes un paraguas.

--¿Paraguas?

--Eso, al lado del puente que destruiste --contestó el otro.

--Ah.

--Oye, P-Chan, dime una cosa... --dijo Ranma.

--¿A quién le dices P-Chan? --dijo Ryoga con voz seca. Mostró una  
sonrisa escueta y agarró a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa--. ¿Quieres  
que lo arreglemos afuera?

--Por mí, ningún problema, puerco --dijo Ranma.

Los dos exhiberon sonrisas apretadas. Ya tenían mucho tiempo sin  
pelear.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Chicos, por favor! Ryoga recién llegó ayer ¿y ya están peleando?  
--exclamó Akane.

Ryoga y Ranma estaban apostados cada uno a un lado opuesto del  
estanque, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ranma estaba hondamente inquieto con la situación:

--Ryoga, ¿seguro que quieres pelear _aquí_? --preguntó, dándole  
un vistazo nervioso a Akane, luego al estanque de los peces.

--Ni que me pudieras ganar --bufó Ryoga.

--Bueno, allá tú --dijo Ranma, y pegó el brinco por encima del  
estanque con un pie apuntado a la cabeza de Ryoga.

--O allá los dos --dijo Ryoga, recibiendo el impacto del pie en el  
abdomen, tras lo cual agarró a Ranma en un abrazo de oso. Luego  
despegó de la roca en que estaba instalado (usando el Súper Salto  
de Artista Marcial [MR] patentado) con Ranma todavía cogido.

--¡¿Te volviste loco?! --chilló Ranma, a trancazos contra el cráneo  
de Ryoga usando el brazo libre--. ¡Vamos a caer al agua!

Empezaron el descenso hacia el agua.

--¡Ryoga, ¿qué estás haciendo?! --exclamó Ukyo.

--¡Nos va a asesinar! --gritó Ranma, dándole otro vistazo fugaz a Akane.

--Ya no me importa --dijo Ryoga, tajante.

--¡Noooo! *SPLASH*

Aterrizaron en el estanque con un enorme estrépito acuoso. Akane  
fue hasta el borde. Ukyo esperaba el momento en que Akane se volviera  
un energúmeno balístico al comprobar que el marrano mascota que  
tantas veces se había llevado a la cama era, en efecto, Ryoga. Más  
específicamente, Ukyo se prontaba para agarrar a Ryoga antes de que  
Akane pudiera quitarle la vida, y acto seguido huir a la mayor  
velocidad humanamente posible.  
¨

Akane vio aflorar la cabeza de Ranma-chan a la superficie,  
parcialmente, como la de un cocodrilo.

--Oye, Ranma ¿y R...? --Se interrumpió.

Notó que Ranma-chan tenía atado un pañuelo a la cabeza. Tenía  
además el pelo de un tono rojizo más oscuro, casi negro. Bien mirada,  
la muchacha ni se parecía a Ranma. El pañuelo atado en la cabeza...,  
las facciones... y, por otro lado, los colmillos esos...

--¿R...Ryoga? --preguntó Akane.

Ryoga-chan surgió del estanque, arrastrando consigo a una Ranma-chan  
muy mojada.

--¿Ryoga? ¿Qué te pasó? --preguntó Akane.

--¡No me asesines! --dijo Ranma, y se tapó la cabeza con las manos.

--¿Qué estás hablando? --preguntó Akane.

Ranma por fin levantó la cabeza y vio _quién_ lo había sacado del  
estanque. La quijada casi se le cayó:

--¿Ryoga?

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Luego de que los chicos feminizados se hubieron secado, todos  
ingresaron a la casa Tendo y se sentaron en torno a la mesa.

Kasumi hizo su entrada con algunos bocadillos.

--Se me ocurrió que podían tener un poquito de hambre --dijo.

Kasumi dio una mirada rápida a las cuatro chiquillas. Se activaron  
los mecanismos internos de estabilización.

--¡Ah, Ryoga! Qué bueno ver que no estás muerto. Bienvenido --dijo  
con gran ternura, y volvió a la cocina.

Las cuatro la miraron irse.

--¿Cómo supo que...? --dijo Ukyo.

Ryoga se revisó. Sip, chica todavía. ¿Cómo había sabido Kasumi...?

Dejó de lado las dudas, y lo descartó como un caso de inteligencia  
milagrosa, y volvió la atención al tema.

--Bueno --empezó Ryoga, con una mirada de reojo a Akane--,  
estuve... pues, errando un tiempo cuando de repente...

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ryoga transitaba a tumbos por entre los matorrales.

--¿Dónde está...? ¿dónde está...? *paff* pasto maldito...,  
*paff* árboles malditos... Si hasta podría jurar que quedaba  
por acáaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!

*splash*

El guía de Jusenkyo miró hacia arriba desde su tumbona y dejó a  
un lado la revista que leía. Estiró un brazo y apagó el reproductor  
de CD. Miró el entorno.

--¿Alguien ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? ¿Nihao?

Podría jurar haber oído algo. Retomó la posición reclinada y  
dirigió la mirada hacia a las pozas malditas, luminiscentes con el  
sol; miró tristemente los restos de la devastación, y continuó la  
lectura de la revista.  
¨

De haber mirado detrás suyo, habría visto caer barranco abajo a  
un joven con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, directamente hasta una  
poza. Pero, ay, tal es el destino, y, en todo caso, que lo viera o no  
no cambiaba nada.  
¨

Alguien golpeteó con un dedo el hombro del guía de Jusenkyo. Se  
despertó.

--¡Ah, señores! Bienvenidos a Jusen... Jusen...

El motivo de su repentina pérdida de habla fue que por fin vio al que  
acababa de despertarlo.

--¡Uc! ¡Uc! --dijo este.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¿Te caíste a la poza del orangután ahogado? ¡¡GUAJAJAJAJAJÁ!!  
--Ranma rodaba de lado a lado, carcajéandose.

--¡Termínala, Ranma! --exclamó Ryoga--. En fin, ahí fue cuando  
recuperé completamente la memoria. La impresión de convertirme en  
orangután me devolvió todos los recuerdos.

Ryoga hizo un alto. Sabía que Ranma podía ponerse odioso otra vez  
por esta última parte del relato. Además, eran las malas noticias.

--Sigue... --dijo Akane.

--Bueno...

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Oh, señor! Deje que hierva agua, ¿sí? --dijo el guía, muy intranquilo.

--Uc, uc --dijo Ryoga.

Ryoga-orangután y el guía se hallaban sentados junto a una fogata,  
mirando la tetera hervir.

--¿Para qué viene aquí? ¡Es lugar muy peligroso! --dijo el guía.

--Uc... uc, uc... ¡ÑIII! --dijo Ryoga, empezando a exasperarse con  
sus limitadas capacidades vocales.

--Tenga --dijo el guía, ofreciéndole un letrero y unos pinceles.

--¡Uc! --dijo Ryoga, asintiendo con la cabeza.

«Ya he estado aquí», escribió Ryoga.

--¿Sí?

«Usted casi me cocina».

--Ah. ¡Mil perdones! Pero no recuerdo haber cocinado simio.

«Ya, olvídelo».

--¿Por qué viene aquí? ¡Muy, muy peligroso!

«Vengo a la poza del hombre ahogado»

--Ay, no. Mil perdones, señor. Grande confusión en burocracia china.  
Historia muy trágica.

Señaló hacia el campo de pozas, y Ryoga advirtió que algunas  
parecían estar rellenas, y algunas parcialmente pavimentadas.

--¡ÑIIIIIII!

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¿O sea... O sea que... ya no está? --dijo Ranma.

--Eso. No está --dijo Ryoga.

Los dos miraban el piso.

--¿Y... y la poza del hombre virtuoso? --preguntó Ranma.

--No está.

--¿Y la del guerrero ahogado?

--No.

--¿La del depravado ahogado?

--Cuando se moje, se convertiría en él mismo --le cuchicheó Akane  
a Ukyo.

--No está.

--¿La del abogado ahogado?

--Hombre, eso ya es estar desesperado --le cuchiheó Ukyo a Akane.

--No está.

--¿¿¿Queda ALGUNA poza de ALGÚN hombre ahogado???

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--Ay, señor, terrible accidente de gobierno. Sacaron toda poza que  
ahogó hombre, pollo o perro. Accidente muy extraño en burocracia  
china, sí señor.

--¡ÑIII! ¡III! ¡III! --dijo Ryoga, caminando (o algo así) en círculos  
y dándose palmazos en la cabeza. Esto estaba mal. Todo mal.  
¡Condenado a ser orangután por el resto de su vida!

--Humm. ¿Sospecho que al señor no gusta ser orangután?

«CLARO QUE NO CARAJO!»

--¿Tal vez tratar otra poza?

--¿Uc? --contestó él--. ¡Uc! --dijo, pegándose un palmazo en la  
cabeza. Cayó en la cuenta de que por cierto que no tenía para qué  
quedarse como orangután para siempre. A fin de cuentas, ¡tenía un  
surtido completo de pozas!

La dupla se aventuró a caminar por entre las pozas. Ryoga se  
echó de un salto a varias de ellas, con el guía proporcionando  
explicaciones.

*SPLASH* --¡Jii-jooo!

--Ay señor, ¡poza del mulo ahogado! Historia muy trágica de un  
mulo que...

{¡Ni tonto!}

*SPLASH* --Sssssss.

--...Poza de la culebra ahogada...

*SPLASH* --Miau.

--...Gato ahogado...

{Podría ser entretenido molestar a Ranma... Mejor no.}

*SPLASH* --¿Bouf?

--...Panda que se ahogó hace muchos años...

Ryoga lo pensó un momento. Al señor Saotome parecía irle bastante  
bien de panda. No era malo. Si no había nada para comer, podía  
mascar árboles un rato. Tal vez... humm... Mejor no.

*SPLASH* --Bzzzz.

--...Mosquito ahogado...

*SPLASH* --Glub...glub...glub...

--...pez ahogado...

{¿Cómo se ahogó un pez en el agua?}, pensó Ryoga.

*SPLASH* --¡Auc, auc, auc!

--...foca ahogada...

*SPLASH* --¡Piip! ¡Piip! ¿Piip?

--¡Ay! --dijo el guía con suma emoción y el rostro hecho una máscara  
de pesar--. ¡Esa es la Nissanniichuan! Poza del Nissan Pathfinder  
ahogado. Historia muy trágica de Pathfinder que compré hace dos  
semanas y caí con vehículo a la poza. ¡Historia muy trágica!

El guía se enjugó una lágrima del ojo y sintió el embate de todos los  
malos recuerdos.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

--¡Por favor! ¡Ahora sí que es broma! --acusó Ranma.

--Oye, así fue --dijo Ryoga.

--Mira que convertirse en coche... ¡Parece cosa de dibujos animados!

--La verdad, yo creo que podría ser entretenido --dijo Ukyo--. Te  
podríamos haber dicho "Turbo Hibiki" o algo así, ¿cierto Ryoga?

--Me parece que no --dijo este--. Nada más me perdería más rápido.

--¿Pathfinder, eh? --dijo Ranma--. Lástima que no te hubiera servido  
para orientarte mejor.

--Cállate, Ranma --masculló Ryoga.

--¿Y, qué pasó después? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Después de eso, intenté con todas las pozas que quedaban, y...

--¿Y la poza de los gemelos ahogados? --preguntó Ranma. Se le  
ocurría que convertirse en dos muchachos no sería tan malo como  
volverse niña.

--El guía dijo que producía efectos raros en la gente que ya  
estaba hechizada.

--Diablos --dijo Ranma, con voz reposada.

Akane se preguntaba por qué Ranma se estaba tomando las noticias  
de tan buen modo. ¿Negación, quizá? Ella habría esperado que el  
conocer la destrucción de la cura devastara bastante más al muchacho.

--En fin, me figuré que lo más conveniente era seguir humano en  
toda circunstancia, así que fui a la poza de la niña ahogada.

--Je, nada más no dejes que te vea Kuno --dijo Ukyo.

--¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? --inquirió Ranma--. Si como hombre o como mujer  
es igual de feo. Nada que ver conmigo, que...

--Ah, ¿dices que no soy bonita?

--De todo menos sexy, eso salta a la vista.

--Hummf. Más sexy que TÚ, eso sí salta a la vista --dijo Ryoga-chan.

--¿Ah, sí?

--¡Sí!

--¡Pues no me parece!

Las dos féminas de nacimiento miraban el intercambio.

--Idiotas, los dos --dijo Ukyo, con cara de exasperada.

--Salta a la vista --dijo Akane, asintiendo con gesto solemne.

--¡AKANE! ¡CHICA DE LA TRENZA!

Las cuatro miraron hacia afuera, y vieron a Kuno correr veloz  
hacia ellas. Ukyo, Ryoga-chan y Akane pusieron cara de cabreados.  
Ranma-chan se aprontó para administrar el sólido moquete que siempre  
e inapelablemente aplicaba a Kuno cuando sucedía esta clase de cosas.

--Oh, ¿y quién es esta damisela? --dijo Kuno, deteniéndose delante  
de Ryoga.

--Piérdete, Kuno --dijo Ryoga-chan.

--Ah, ¿otra beldad adorna la casa Tendo? ¿Y hasta conoce mi nombre?  
¡Sin duda mi reputación legendaria ha llegado a todo rincón del orbe!  
Permítase que me presente...

Ryoga cayó en la cuenta de que seguía en modalidad mujeril.

--Muy tarde --profirió.

--Llevo por apelativo Tatewaki Kuno, el más formidable de todos los  
practicantes del kendo, el Rayo Oscuro de la Secundaria Furinkan.

Ryoga retrocedió un paso.

Kuno le tomó una mano y se la besó. Ryoga despegó de un tirón la  
mano de los labios de Kuno, lo agarró por el cuello y lo estampó de  
bruces contra el pavimento.

--¿Y cómo he de llamarte a ti? --preguntó Kuno, _todavía_ de cara  
en el suelo.

--Zopenco, Ryoga Hi... --Ryoga fue interrumpido de pronto por la  
mano de Ranma, que le tapó la boca--. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

--Tarado, vas a hacer que... --dijo Ranma, antes de ser interrumpido  
por Kuno.

Kuno se puso de pie en el acto:

--¿CÓMO? ¿EL NIGROMANTE HIBIKI TE RECLAMA PARA SÍ? ¡HABRASE  
VISTO! --El aura recién adquirida de Kuno llameó en torno a él,  
sorprendiéndolos a todos--. Sabía que era posible que no se hallase  
muerto, ¡y aquesta tragedia cimenta mi sospecha! ¡He de darle caza y  
librar al mundo de su infamia! --dijo dramáticamente, enarbolando su  
bokken, dramáticamente también. Un rayo de aura voló desde el bokken  
e impactó contra un árbol cercano. El árbol se partió por la mitad.

--¡He de volver victorioso! --exclamó Kuno, y salió catapultado de allí.

--Carajo --dijo Ryoga.

--Rayos --dijo Ranma. Se le veía particularmente agitada.

--¿Y a ti qué te pasa? --dijo Akane.

--Me olvidé preguntarle cuál de las dos es más bonita --contestó,  
luego se puso a carcajear, histérica.

Ukyo, Akane y Ryoga-chan la echaron de una patada al estanque.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Ranma-chan seguía en el estanque, remojándose en el conocimiento  
de que la poza del muchacho ahogado ya no existía. No solo eso, sino  
que la pozas de _todo_ varón fallecido por inmersión había resultado  
destruida en un increíble error de la burocracia china. Seguía  
riéndose como lunática.

--¡Ranma, salte de ahí! Te vas a resfriar --dijo Akane, de pie en el  
umbral de la puerta.

--Déjalo, Akane --dijo Ryoga--, a mí también me costó un tiempo  
superar el horror. Ya se le va a pasar.

--Oye, todavía hay algo que no me cuadra --dijo Ukyo en voz queda--.  
La última vez que te vimos, estaba lloviendo. ¿Me entiendes? --Miró a  
Akane, que por fortuna seguía en la puerta mirando a un Ranma en  
remojo.

--Estuve... ehh... afectado... un par de días..., hasta que tuve algo  
de suerte. Entré sin saber a un baño público, me caí dentro y me las  
apañé para robar un poco de ropa. Pero igual, a esas alturas no me  
acordaba de nada, pero sabía por instinto que, ehh --comprobó que  
Akane todavía estuviera más allá--, una lluvia fría podía ser desastrosa  
para mí, ¿me entiendes?

--¿Y después? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Bueno, seguí errando hasta que...

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

A un matorral de proporciones modestas le brotó de pronto una cabeza  
y extremidades, y se escabulló a paso furtivo.

{¡Sigue con vida! --pensó Tsubasa airadamente--. ¡SIGUE con VIDA!}

Tsubasa ya estaba pergeñando esquemas mentales para el próximo  
disfraz-meca.

¨

««««»»»»  
¨

Unas horas después, Ukyo había conseguido un mapa, y habían  
rastreado los viajes de Ryoga. Para sorpresa de todos, había atinado  
a pasar por Tokio una vez, y en varias otras ocasiones había estado  
a menos de cien kilómetros. El único problema era que una vez que se  
acercaba a Tokio no se detenía, y procedía a pasar garrafalmente de  
largo y se devolvía solo después de una *gran* distancia. En resumen,  
Ryoga había viajado describiendo un ocho, con Tokio al centro del  
ocho.

--Caramba, de verdad que caminé --dijo Ryoga al examinar el mapa.

--O sea que _sí_ eras tú al que vimos --dijo Akane.

--¿Me vieron? --preguntó Ryoga.

--Ranma y yo --dijo Akane, señalando con un pulgar a Ranma (que  
en estos momentos efectuaba una Lloradera Soun Tendo [MR] a toda  
potencia en el estanque)--, habíamos salido una noche, y vimos doblar  
la esquina a un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Nos pareció que  
podías ser tú.

--Bueno y ¿qué fue lo primero que recordaste? --preguntó Ukyo--. Digo,  
además de evitar el agua fría.

Ryoga se sonrojó:

--Pues, este... --Se manoseó nerviosamente la brújula que le colgaba  
al cuello--. Me acordé de alguien cuando estaba en Estados Unidos.  
La conocí cuando...

--¿La conocí? --dijo Ukyo, con una ceja arqueada.

--Bueno, ehh... Es que... ajejé, conocí a una niña cuando andaba  
errando por ahí, emm...

--¿Y qué tiene que ver? --preguntó Ukyo, evidenciando cierto desagrado.

--Pues, me imagino que fue porque era de pelo largo, o porque una vez  
me hizo panqueques, pero...

--¿Te acordaste primero de Ukyo? ¡Qué ternura! --dijo Akane.

--Ehh... este que... --Ryoga juntó unas pocas veces las puntas de  
los índices y se rió exudando nerviosismo.

--¿De mí? --dijo una sorprendida Ukyo--. ¿Es cierto?

--Pues, emm, como que se parecía a ti... Por eso --dijo Ryoga--. ¿Me  
entiendes, cierto?

--Sí, claro, perfectamente --dijo Ukyo, que sonreía un poquito.

¨

**- fin parte 13 -**


	15. Parte XIV

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Part XIV  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**====================  
PARTE XIV**

Payasos a la derecha de mí  
Mamarrachos a la izquierda  
Y heme aquí  
Siempre en medio, contigo  
====================  
¨

La parrilla chisporroteaba, la salsa echaba humaradas de vapor,  
y el okonomiyaki volaba por el aire con precisión de francotirador.

Era un día sorprendentemente ajetreado en el Ucchan's. Ukyo,  
aunque apenas, era capaz de seguirle el paso a los pedidos, pese  
a lo frenético de la acción. La gente entraba y salía a matacaballo,  
las caras eran borrones, pero al menos pagaban. Se le habrían  
facilitado las cosas si Ryoga hubiera estado presente, pero, por  
razones no muy claras, se había vuelto a extraviar, y ella no tenía  
tiempo para buscarlo.

Por fin, tras varias y largas horas de pandemónium, las cosas se  
fueron calmando, hasta que no restaron más que tres personas en  
el local. Una era un muchacho de pelo más bien largo y gafas de  
armazón redondo, vestido con jeans bolsudos, camiseta, y con un  
estuche de guitarra junto a él. La segunda era una niñita, como  
de doce años, con pelo en largas ondas castañas y casi como una  
especie de radiación de índole burbujeante y dichosa que parecía  
emanar de ella. La tercera era una muchacha como de la edad de  
Ukyo, con un peinado corto no muy femenino, vestida con jardinera,  
dándole vueltas a un yoyó como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando  
que los otros dos terminaran de comer. Esta última parecía un  
tanto nerviosa. Ninguno de los tres le resultaba ni peregrinamente  
conocido a Ukyo.

--Anda, pregúntale --dijo el chico de lentes.

La niñita asintió en gesto de concordancia, urgiendo también a la  
mayor.

--Disculpe..., ¿señorita? --dijo la muchacha, haciéndole una seña  
a Ukyo.

--¿Sí, necesitan algo? --contestó Ukyo, acercándose--. ¿Más gaseosa?  
¿Algo más del menú?

--La verdad... eh... Me preguntaba si... si por casualidad conocía  
a alguien llamado... ¿Ryoga Hibiki?

--¿Ryoga? --Ukyo pestañeó. ¿Qué quería esta niña con él?--. Eh,  
sí, eso. ¿Por qué?

--Bueno..., antes de que falleciera...

--¿Falleciera? No se ha muerto.

La expresión de la muchacha pasó del nerviosismo a la esperanza:

--¿En serio? Pero... Pero si vimos la pelea...

--Nada más cayó al río y anduvo un tiempo perdido --dijo Ukyo.

--¡No le pasó nada! ¡Está vivo! ¡Qué GENIAL!

La chica se puso en pie y le dio un abrazo dichoso a Ukyo, luego  
cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no había sido una cosa muy atinada.

--¡Uy! Perdón... Es que me puse contenta con las noticias.

--¿Quién eres? --preguntó Ukyo--. ¿Una amiga de él?

--Pues..., algo así..., aunque hace tiempo que no nos vemos. No  
me he presentado, ¿verdad? Perdón. Me llamo Ryoko, este es mi  
hermano menor Megane y mi hermana Kyoko.

El chico emitió una especie de sonido gutural como respuesta,  
y además de eso no hizo caso de la escena y siguió engullendo su  
okonomiyaki. La niñita hizo una enérgica seña de saludo.

--¿De dónde conoces a Ryoga? --consultó Ukyo.

Le había venido una sensación mosqueante, que ella se negó  
a interpretar como celos.

--Bueno..., fue hace unos años...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

** [_Escuela Artes Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo,  
hace unos años_]**

Ryoko circulaba con toda parsimonia por los varios dojos y demás  
construcciones que componían la EAMAPO, sin nada mejor que hacer  
por el día. Por cierto que no tenía ganas de estar cerca de su  
hermano mayor, y su otro hermano y hermana habían salido a una  
especie de viaje de entrenamiento con el sensei.

--Emm... Disculpa...

Ryoko se dio vuelta para ver a un muchacho bastante lindo, con un  
pañuelo atado a modo de cintillo en el cráneo, y un aspecto de  
irremisiblemente extraviado.

--¿Sí? --preguntó ella.

--¿Me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar...? --Sacó un papel--.  
¿...al sensei Miyagi?

¿El sensei Miyagi? Miró al chico con más detenimiento. El pañuelo,  
los colmillos, ese cierto aire como de náufrago...

--Eres Ryoga Hibiki, ¿cierto? --aventuró.

Ryoga pestañeó.

--Sí... ¿Nos conocemos? --dijo, sonando un tanto confundido.

Ryoko sonrió. Ya le estaba cayendo bien este chico.

--¿Eres el que le ganó a Ryo, verdad?

--Eh, sí, me imagino --dijo él, con una encogida de hombros.

--Tienes tu fama por estos lados, ¿sabías? --dijo ella--. Entre los  
alumnos, Ryo era imbatible hasta que llegaste tú. Ahora eres como  
héroe.

--E... ¿En serio? No fue para tanto, de verdad.

--Y modesto, demás. Me gusta eso en un chico --dijo ella, con un  
guiño del ojo.

Asombrosamente, el joven no advirtió aquello. Ella suspiró y lo tomó  
del brazo.

--Ven, te muestro por dónde...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--...Y después de un tiempo me hice su..., cómo se dice...,  
navegante, le mostraba por dónde ir cada vez que se perdía --dijo  
Ryoko con una sonrisa sentimental--. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía,  
y pasé por la ciudad a visitar.

--¿O sea que viniste de tan lejos a verlo? --preguntó Ukyo--.  
Qué... bueno.

--Pues..., a eso... y... ehh... --Ryoko parecía nerviosa--. Este...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryoko, vestida de gi, se hallaba sentada en el dojo con un  
anciano de túnica y barba blanca que le acentuaba el rostro.

--... Así que le vengo a preguntar qué podría hacer usted, sensei  
--dijo ella.

El veterano suspiró y se acarició la barba:

--En ningún momento aprobé esa idea de encomendarle a Ryo  
que derrotata a Hibiki. Pero algunos de los sensei más orgullosos  
insistieron. No puedo darle una contraorden a Ryo.

Ryoko suspiró con gesto sombrío:

--Entonces supongo que solo me queda esperar que Ryoga haya  
estado haciendo ejercicio.

--Bueno... --dijo el viejo--, si encontraras alguna forma de traer  
a Ryoga de vuelta a nuestra institución, los demás se verían  
apaciaguados.

--Traerlo de vuelta... ¿cómo?

--Eh..., qué se yo --dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros--. ¿Preguntarle  
con mucha ternura, suplicarle, hacer que se case contigo, posiblemente?  
--Soltó una risa fatigosa, luego suspiró.

Ryoko, por otro lado, tenía una mirada dura y evaluatoria.

--¿Dijo... hacer que se case conmigo?

--¿Hmm? Ah, sí, sí, broma, nada más...

--¿Pero así Ryoga no tendría más problemas, cierto?  
--preguntó Ryoko.

--Pues, sí, pero...

--¡Gracias, sensei! --dijo ella, poniéndose en pie como  
resorte--. ¡No se va a arrepentir!

--Eh... ¡espera un poco, espera! ¡No fue lo que quise de...!

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--...así que mi sensei me mandó, con la esperanza de que yo pusiera  
fin al conflicto de forma pacífica --dijo Ryoko con todo orgullo.

--¿Y que te casaras con Ryoga? --preguntó Ukyo, con cara de cierta  
extrañeza.

--Bueno --contestó la muchacha, colorada y sonriendo--, además de eso.

Mientras, un individuo pálido y un tanto esmirriado se coló en silencio  
al local de Ukyo.

--¡Hola, Gosunkugi, qué bueno que llegas! --dijo ella.

--¿Gosunkugi? --preguntó Ryoko, mirando al estudioso del  
vudú--. Ah... Me pareció que era otra persona...

--Y, cuenta --dijo Ukyo--, ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

--Bonitas --dijo él con cara de tímido.

Este, sentía el muchacho, era el momento crucial. Iba a invitar  
a Ukyo a salir. No se trataba de que estuviera particularmente  
obsesionado con ella, lejos de como lo había estado con Akane,  
en todo caso, pero sentía que debía probárselo a sí mismo: que  
podía, en efecto, tener la audacia de pedirle una cita a una chica.  
Y daba la casualidad de que Ukyo parecía ser muy buena gente.

--U... Ukyo... Te... te quería preguntar si... eh...  
¨

--¡¿Y AHORA A QUÉ PARTE DEL MUNDO VINE A...?!  
¨

Todos en el restaurante se paralizaron al sentir el bramido. Megane  
y Kyoko pestañearon, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

--Ese... parece que es Ryoga --dijo Ukyo, sonriendo.

Enfiló a la puerta, con Ryoko a la zaga.

--¿R...Ryoga? ¡N...No puede ser! --balbució Gosunkugi.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¡¿Y AHORA A QUÉ PARTE DEL MUNDO VINE A...?! Ah... La calle de  
Furinkan... A ver... --Ryoga desplegó un mapa y empezó a rastrear  
su ubicación actual--. Ah... Clarísimo... De aquí voy a al Sur --dijo,  
doblando hacia el Oeste--, luego doblo al Norte en el siguiente  
semáforo.

Llegó al semáforo siguiente y torció al Este. De milagro, pese a las  
direcciones erróneas, llegó de todos modos a donde había apuntado.  
Por desgracia, no se dio cuenta.

--¿Cómo se llega al Ucchan´s desde aquí...? --murmuró, enojándose  
consigo mismo por haberse perdido, mientras detrás de él un letrero  
de proporciones anunciaba "UCCHAN'S" calladamente--. Demonios...  
¡DETESTO PERDERME!

Sintió la cólera elevársele por dentro, y trató de recobrar la calma.  
Cuando menos, había aprendido que salirse de sus casillas era Cosa  
Mala. Empezó a advertir que parecía haber una tenue fosforescencia  
mortecina, violácea, que teñía el área. Sintió una puerta abrirse  
detrás de él, y se dio vuelta.

--¿Ukyo? ¿Eres tú?

Ahí estaba Ukyo, en la puerta del Ucchan, con una expresión de pasmo  
en la cara. Con la mano apuntaba hacia... Ryoga no podía ver bien...  
¿a él? ¿Más arriba de él? ¿Qué --se preguntó-- la tendría así?

--¡Ryoga! ¡Cuidado!

Ryoga hizo el quite hacia la izquierda en el momento mismo en que  
algo envuelto en un fulgor violeta innatural caía como cañonazo al  
pavimento. Ryoga asumió una postura defensiva mientras el fogonazo  
violáceo menguaba, hasta revelar a una figura sarcástica, flacuchenta,  
pálida y vestida de traje negro.

--Hola, Ryoga.

El individuo extendió una mano, y de súbito apareció en ella un  
paraguas color noche equipado con una punta de estilete. Los ojos  
del muchacho estaban encendidos con el aura extraterrena, y parecía  
hasta desparramar energía. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, pero  
erizado por la energía. Fijó sus dos ojos vacíos y flamígeros en Ryoga,  
y la boca se le estiró hasta formar una sonrisa.

--¡¿Ryo?! --exclamó Ryoga--. ¡Pero... pero si te moriste!

--Ya me siento mejor --dijo Ryo--. Hora de morir.  
¨

--¡RYO!  
¨

El doble de Gosunkugi oriundo de los infiernos hizo un alto, con los  
ojos abiertos una rayita. De repente, Ryoko llegó corriendo y se  
interpuso entre los dos.

--¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo! --gritó, mirándolo con rabia  
desafiante.

Ryoga la quedó mirando, sorprendido con el accionar de la muchacha.  
Le parecía... conocida, aunque no sabía de dónde.

--¿Ryoko? ¿Eres tú? --preguntó Ryoga.

--¡Ahora no! --cuchicheó ella--. Estoy tratando de salvarte la vida.

Ryo le ensartó una mirada que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera  
sido fatal. Pero, por razones desconocidas, la expresión pareció  
suavizársele:

--¿Y por qué lo defiendes?

--Por que... yo... --dijo la muchacha despacio--. Este...,  
porque... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

Hubo un momento de silencio rotundo. Ukyo y Ryoga estaban  
patidifusos. Gosunkugi asomó un ojo por la puerta y también quedó  
sordomudo producto de la estupefacción: ver una versión demoníaca  
de su persona le resultó increíblemente pavoroso. La expresión de  
Ryo era indescifrable.

Por último, Ryo habló.

--Tú --dijo con voz sin aliño, mirando a la muchacha.

Ryoko indicó que sí con la cabeza.

--Y él --dijo Ryo, con una fugaz mirada de soslayo a Ryoga.

Ryoko volvió a indicar que sí con la cabeza.

--Ryoga... ¡¡¡TE VOY A ASESINAR!!! --Ryo se catapultó contra él  
a velocidad gatuna. Ryoko intentó detenerlo, pero este la echó a  
un lado con gran facilidad y empezó a tirar tajos furibundos contra  
Ryoga, que bloqueaba con su respectivo paraguas.

Ryoga vio vulnerabilidades en el ataque de Ryo, ahora que atacaba  
impelido puramente por la rabia, y se aprestó para culminar el combate  
con un sólido nudillazo al cráneo. Ryo retrocedió por un momento,  
luego se abalanzó con un paraguazo cortante hacia la parte baja.  
Ryoga vio la oportunidad y descerrajó un puñetazo como de piedra,  
sin guardarse ni un ápice de fuerza. Mientras, el abanicazo cortante  
de Ryo demostró ser una finta, en la cual modificó la sujeción de modo  
tal que el mango quedara hacia el frente, como un bólido llameante  
de energía siniestra dirigido a la cara de Ryoga.

*BLAM*

Ryoga describió una parábola chiflante por el cielo hasta unas calles  
más allá, mientras que Ryo salió eyectado en reversa hacia el Ucchan,  
donde reventó las puertas para ir a parar contra el muro trasero.  
¨

--Caramba --dijo Ryoko--. ¡Cruce de puños!

Ukyo miró la hecatombe obrada en su establecimiento y arrugó la cara.

--¡Mi restaurante! ¡Mira lo que hicieron!

Ryoko le pasó una tarjeta de crédito.

--Toma.

--¿Y esto?

--La tarjeta de Ryo.

--Oooh.  
¨

Mientras, en la trastienda del Ucchan, Ryo sacudió la cabeza, puso  
cara de adolorido y pugnó por levantarse. En dicho momento se percató  
por fin de que había aterrizado encima de alguien. Se volvió a mirar el  
cráter que había dejado en el muro, y examinó a la peculiar persona  
contenida también en el boquete.

--¿Y esto?

Agarró al individuo por el pescuezo, y lo miró por todos lados como  
a un espécimen de laboratorio.

--Tú debes ser... Gosunkugi.

De todos los momentos desacertados en que uno puede recobrar  
el conocimiento, Gosunkugi eligió ese, abrió los ojos, y se encontró  
taladrado por los ojos de la versión infernal de sí mismo.

--¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! --gritó el muchacho, traspasado por un terror  
indisoluto, con suficiente estridencia para jorobar a Ryo, que lo sacó  
prestamente por el techo de una sola patada hasta el otro lado de la  
ciudad.

--Y pensar que me parezco a _ese_ --masculló Ryo.

De pronto, se sintió _muy_ fatigado, y las llamas violáceas que lo  
envolvían fueron menguando hasta extinguirse.

--¿Exceso... de esfuerzo..., tal vez? --murmuró, sintiendo apagones  
en la consciencia hasta que al final todo quedó negro.  
¨

--Bueno --dijo Ukyo--. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?

Ryoko se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y estuvo un rato diciendo "hmm".

--Ah. Ya sé. ¿Tienes soga por ahí?

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Au. Auauaau...

Gosunkugi soltó un quejido, extrayéndose de los restos del aterrizaje  
forzoso. Ese... lo que fuera... ¿Era posible que fuese la cosa que él  
había intentado invocar con las artes del ocultismo? ¿No que había  
cancelado el pedido? Tenía que prepararse... Las cosas iban de  
peor a pésimo.

En ocasiones como esta, deseaba haber aprendido magia que  
sirviera para algo. Por cierto que le hubiera sido sumamente útil  
hacía un minuto. Empezó a oír un llamado, un murmullo en la cabeza.  
Luego fue interrumpido.

--¡HETE AQUÍ, NIGROMANTE IMPÍO! --bramó Kuno.

Gosunkugi bajó un tono más en la escala del pálido. Kuno se le venía  
encima, envuelto en un áura arremolinada de color oscuro. El bokken  
parecía embebido de fuego violeta, rojo y azul, y el doble de largo  
que lo normal.

--¡Sé la verdadera índole de tu existencia, demonio infecto! ¡He de  
batirte ya! --clamó Kuno, con un mandoble de su espada.

Un latigazo de energía negra surgió desde el bokken de Kuno y fustigó  
la pared, a un lado de Gosunkugi. La pared se hizo añicos.

--¡AAAAAAG! --chilló Gosunkugi, corriendo calle abajo más rápido  
de lo que había corrido jamás en su vida entera.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo no se sentía bien. Más aún, se sentía soberanamente mal. ¿Quizá  
--pensó-- estaba usufructuando demasiado de su nueva fuente de  
poder? Meneó la cabeza para despejarla de telarañas, y entonces,  
por fin, se percató de su dilema.

Estaba encadenado, a todo estruje, a una silla. Conforme la vista  
de Ryo se despejaba, vio que estaba en el establecimiento conocido  
como Ucchan's. Con cuatro personas conocidas sentadas cerca de allí.

--Ah. _Ustedes_.

Sentados a una mesa cercana estaban Ukyo, Ryoko, Megane y Kyoko.  
Ukyo lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras los otros tres le daban una  
mirada inapetente.

--Hoooooola, Ryo --dijo Ryoko con gran soltura--. ¿Ya te calmaste?

--Tengan la bondad... de quitarme estas cadenas... _ahora_.

--Ah, no. Todavía no. Primero te calmas.

--Estoy calmado --dijo él con voz monótona--. Ahora libérame antes  
de que me vea en la obligación de agredirte.

--Y luego de calmarte --dijo Ryoko--, nos vas a decir dónde has  
estado.

Sin mediar advertencia, Ryo se impelió hacia adelante, intentando  
romper sus ligaduras. Ukyo se apresuró a estamparle un espatulazo en  
la cabeza, y el mundo de Ryo se fue a negro.  
¨

Un minuto después, se le volvieron a encender las luces.

--Te dije que te calmaras --dijo Ryoko.

--Había que intentar --dijo él con una encogida de hombros.

--A ver --dijo Ukyo--. ¿Cómo sobreviviste la explosión del puente?  
¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa aura tan rara que tienes  
ahora?

Ryo dijo "hmmm". No le parecía que hiciera daño contárselos. Pensó  
en las posibilidades, pero no, no hacía ningún daño contarlo.

--Estábamos... en el puente. La memoria se me nubla desde ahí, hay  
cosas que no recuerdo como corresponde. Ryoga... se convirtió en  
cerdo..., pero no puede ser.

Ukyo tosió violentamente durante un segundo.

--El puente se derrumbaba... --continuó Ryo--, y luego estuve...  
en otra parte. Todo es borroso. Estuve semanas andando sin rumbo...  
Creo haber ido a China. Y luego, un día, todo cambió...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

**[_El pasado reciente_]**

Ryo, airado, atravesaba a pisotadas por el tupido follaje de la jungla,  
rengueando y con mucho aspecto de estar al borde de la esquizofrenia.  
Maldito este... este... ¡revoltijo verde! Juró afiliarse a la fundación  
"Pavimenten la Tierra" si alguna vez salía de allí. Y si alguna vez se le  
componía la memoria. Se estaba lesionando, producto de los peligros  
que las plantas a veces camuflaban. Casi se había caído por un  
despeñadero, en una oportunidad.

Y luego estaban las molestias inesperadas. Iba transitando colérico  
sin meterse con nadie, cuando un grupo de gaijines lunáticos había  
salido de las matas y empezado a gritarle que se quitara de entre las  
cámaras y los pandas. ¡Un filme acerca de pandas! ¡Qué prosaico!  
Masculló una maldición contra todos los gaijines al seguir su viaje  
rabioso por la fronda silvestre.

Apartaba la hierba alta a furiosos golpazos con su paraguas rojo  
(que había adquirido en China), y continuó la marcha. De repente,  
sintió un escalofrío y se dio media vuelta.

Un personaje de tamaño enorme, vestido de traje militar negro y  
capa a tono estaba de pie allí.

No, eso no era del todo exacto.

El personaje oscuro _levitaba_ allí. Estaba, además, envuelto por  
una energía flamígera que pulsaba de azul, violeta y rojo vivo.

--Tú --retumbó el hombre siniestro-- tienes gran potencial. Te  
brindo la oportunidad de sumarte a mis filas.

--¿Por qué debería?

--Únete a mí y te daré riquezas, prestigio, y te haré paladear el  
poder verdadero. Los poderes negros del alma. El Psicopoder.

--¿Psicopoder? --dijo el joven con aire de mofa--. No me suena.

--¿No me digas? --El hombre oscuro empezó a refulgir. Sonrió una  
sonrisa diabólica--. Por supuesto, en tu estado actual, sabes muy  
pocas cosas. ¿No es verdad?

El joven tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

El Señor del Shadoloo ponderó detenidamente al muchacho que estaba  
ante él:

--Acaso esté siendo excesivamente generoso..., pero voy a ayudarte.  
Detecto en ti un espíritu afín. Me complace ver semejante cosa.

--¿Qué... clase de ayuda ofrece?

--Acércate y te lo demostraré.

Las manos acorazadas del Señor de Shadooloo empezaron a fulgurar  
con llamas extraterrenas de violeta, rojo y negro. El muchacho se  
sintió compelido a acercarse, pese al miedo que sentía.

El militar alargó una mano veloz como el rayo y agarró al joven  
por el cráneo. Flamas oscuras centelleaban en torno a los dos.

Se oyeron dos voces en lo hondo de la selva: la risa bramante del  
Señor del Shadoloo, y los alaridos desgarradores de Ryo Muhoshin.

Tras unos segundos de contacto lascerante, el militar soltó la cabeza  
de Ryo. El cuerpo humeante del muchacho cayó al suelo y tenía la  
mente incendiada con recuerdos antediluvianos, que surgieron en  
tropel. Esto le estaba doliendo muchísimo más que lo esperado.

Mientras Ryo procedía a contorsionarse de dolor en el suelo, podría  
haber jurado a oír a alguien decir "uy, se me pasó la mano".

--¿D...dijo usted... "uy, se me pasó la mano"? --balbució débilmente.

El señor del crimen no se dignó responder. En cambio, se lanzó en  
un discurso villanesco típico.

--Te otorgo un atisbo del poder verdadero..., más la recuperación  
de tus recuerdos. El resto te lo dejo a ti, pero... sé que no me  
defraudarás.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--...Y aquí estoy. Simple, ¿no?

Ukyo lo miró como quien mira a un trastornado.

--Yyyyyyy, desde entonces, he estado muy ocupado. Un paseíto por  
el puerto, salir un ratito por la calle..., para prepararme, nada más...

Ryoko lo ponderó cautamente:

--¿Cómo es eso de "prepararte"?

--Considerando que fue una carnicería más bien grande, es muy  
posible que se enteren después --masculló.

Ryoko continuó otéandolo con suma desconfianza.

Megane y Kyoko daban un vistazo al menú de los postres.

Había algo anómalo en esta escenita, pensó Ryo.

--¿Cómo, si me permiten la consulta, están pagando la cena?  
--preguntó.

Ryoko, con todo disimulo, se metió la tarjeta de crédito de su  
hermano en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Por desgracia, su  
hermano se dio cuenta.

--¿Y cuánto de mi dinero han usado? --preguntó, con los ojos  
achicándose. Esa aura inequívocamente extraterrena ya le estaba  
empezando a volver.

--O...oye, ¡creímos que te habías muerto! --protestó Ryoko.

--¿Se la robaron? --dijo Ukyo por lo bajo.

--¡Cu...ÁNTO? --dijo Ryo con la voz tirante. El aura escalofriante  
se hizo un pelín más fulgurante.

--Ajejé..., pues... En serio, creíamos que te habías muerto --dijo  
su hermana entre muestras de nerviosismo.

Ryo agrió el gesto. --¿Todo?

Ryoko, despacio, indicó, con la cabeza, que sí.

Kyoko se pidió un heladito de plátano.

Megane se pidió una piña colada.

Ukyo terminó de facturar los daños al Ucchan, y envió el estimado,  
con todo y número de tarjeta de Ryo.

--Y..., a ver..., qué otra cosa... Ah, sí. Estás enamorada de... _Ryoga_.

Una vez más, el joven estaba inflamado con llamas violáceas y  
negruzcas, y tenía los ojos eclipsados de luz demoníaca.

--Ryo..., cálmate --dijo Ryoko con voz nerviosa.

--Caaaasssiii me olviiiido de Ryooogaaaaa.

Con un enceguecedor fogonazo de luz, desapareció, sin dejar más que  
cadenas vacías en la silla.

--Uy --murmuró Ryoko.

--Y, Ryoko, después voy a querer mi billetera --dijo la voz incorpórea  
de Ryo Muhoshin.  
¨

--¡Baibai, oniichan! --chilló Kyoko.

--Oye, ¿y al final, de dónde conoces a Ryo? --le preguntó Ukyo a  
Ryoko.

--Es... ehh..., es mi... Bueno..., es mi hermano.

Ukyo se sorprendió. No veía el parecido por ningún lado.

--¿No será adoptado? --consultó.

--Nos entra la duda bien seguido a nosotros también.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

En su habitación, Gosunkugi abrió un libro no tocado desde hacía  
mucho.

Por razones desconocidas, el llamado era más fuerte que nunca.  
El libro exigía ser abierto, y Gosunkugi no podía hacer oídos sordos.

Abrió el libro de un tirón, y del papel emanó una claridad relumbrante  
que envolvió al muchacho. En cierto momento, estaba en su cuarto.  
Al siguiente, estaba en... otra parte.  
¨

BIENVENIDO, HIKARU GOSUNKUGI.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Las mujeres gritaban de terror en los apartamentos. Corrían por  
los pasillos, dando voces, buscando armamento mortífero, y con  
aspecto de muy cabreadas.

--¿Dónde reside el problema, señoritas? ¿No les alegra que haya  
vuelto? ¡Qué riiiiico! --aseveró Happosai, con íntima gula. Se coló  
cual bólido por entre una andanada cuchillos, se zambulló bajo una  
muralla de mujeres armadas con bates de béisbol, y salió a modo de  
cañonazo por el vidrio de una ventana.

--¡Nos vemos, ricuritas, ¿sí?! ¡Juajajajajá! ¡Qué botín! ¡Qué bo...!

De súbito, Happosai se detuvo.

--Hm. Momento. Percibo algo... Ese joven... ha regres*AGG*

Por desgracia, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que una turba  
de mujeres sulfuradas le diera alcance...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

**[_Unos días después_]**

Un crucero surcaba las aguas del puerto de Tokio. Se aglomeraban  
personas en la borda del buque para dar un vistazo a las luces vivas  
de la ciudad.

Una muchacha en particular miraba la ciudad con ojos de esperanza.

Manami Hinako miraba, desde la expansión de las aguas hacia las  
torres, hacia los kilómetros de calles, buscando a su primer amor.  
Todo parecía anunciar que estarían juntos otra vez. Manami ya se  
había llevado un pasmo de dicha al decirle su padre que volverían  
a Tokio porque la empresa había cambiado de parecer. Sentía  
cosquilleos de contento producidos por la posibilidad, ahora muy  
concreta, de una reunión con él.

Manami miró la fotografía del muchacho de cabeza empañuelada,  
retrato que mantenía en su relicario, y suspiró.

--¿Dónde estarás ahora?

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Gosunkugi se hallaba sentado en su dormitorio, en un estado mental  
vacuo. Desde que había vuelto de... La Nada..., no se había movido ni  
un milímetro. Nuevamente contaba con velas atadas a las sienes, pero  
sin encender. En estos momentos, Gosunkugi se encontraba privado de  
habla.

Que a uno le digan que el futuro le depara ser el próximo prócer  
de los hechiceros tiende a tener ese efecto.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora todo parecía adquirir lógica, todas las  
razones de por qué su magia hasta ahora había sido estrepitosamente  
falta de triunfos. No la estaba haciendo bien, así de simple. Casi  
bien, pero no exactamente bien. Entonó, en silencio, un cántico en  
la cabeza, e hizo movimientos ondulatorios con los brazos. Las velas  
de las sienes se encendieron, pero sin llamas. En cambio,una luz  
sin emanación calorífica coronaba cada vela, con un fulgor azul.

En fin, eso era lo más sencillo. Facilito. Antes, jamás hubiera  
podido hacer una cosa semejante. Miró una muñeca de paja y recordó  
todos sus fracasos pasados, y el haber sido tan idiota le hizo  
sonreír. Luego miró el alto de libros de autoayuda, y se puso serio.  
Había recurrido a esas ridiculeces al creer que la magia le había  
fallado. Ahora sabía que no. Con un dramático barrido del brazo,  
señaló hacia los libros.

Volvió a hacer otro pase con el brazo.

Nada.

Respiró hondo, miró los libros con más detenimiento, y luego, despacio,  
hizo un ademán con el brazo en dirección a estos. Los libros se  
hicieron humo con un *¡Puff!*.

Gosunkugi sonrió. Se le había otorgado la capacidad de comprender  
mejor los aspectos técnicos de la magia. A lo mejor todavía no podía  
realizar hazañas mágicas u obrar portentos, pero era más poderoso  
ahora que jamás antes en su vida.*

*(por supuesto, antes, en cuanto a poder, se hallaba bien próximo  
a una coliflor...)

La vida, le parecía, iba adquiriendo una tendencia a cosas  
espectacularmente mejores. Si esos matones del colegio volvían a  
meterse con él alguna vez, administraría mano dura. Mejor aún, ¿por  
qué no desquitarse un poquito? ¿Suena bien la idea, no? Y Akane...  
ehh... No. Cosa del pasado.

Pero, ¿y Ukyo?

Gosunkugi, sin prisas, dio forma a un hechizo de amor, pero luego  
lo descartó. Muy desesperado y pobre de pareja podía andar, pero no  
usaría un sucedáneo artificial. Estaba decidido a proceder como Dios  
manda: ganaría el corazón de ella, la dejaría tonta a pura seducción,  
sería galáaaaan. Pero luego arrugó el ceño.

Tendría que sacar a Ryoga de la película.

Y también a ese gemelo satánico.

Por unos minutos, Gosunkugi hojeó el libro, seleccionando, escogiendo  
y memorizando cuanto sortilegio le pareciera de especial utilidad  
contra cualquier cosa proveniente de los infiernos: exorcismo,  
asantiguamiento, defensas contra toda clase de peligros, incluyendo  
la iniquidad y anticristos, además de magia como conjuros de sanación,  
y otras yerbas interesantes. Por fuerza de costumbre, llevó también  
su martillo, clavos y muñeca de vudú, más unos cuantos talismanes  
sintoístas.

Y para Ryoga, tenía en mente unas cuantas brujerías surtidas. La  
mayoría de índole destructora.

Gosunkugi se puso a tararear una melodía jovial, y salió puertas  
afuera muy suelto de cuerpo.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Desayuno con los Muhoshin.

Tostadas, leche, cereal, diarios y, por supuesto, la televisión.

Hoy era el último día que estarían en la suite de hotel, tras lo  
cual tendrían que empezar a buscar domicilio.

--//... y las acciones de Industrias Pesadas Mishima han  
experimentado un alza en la bolsa de Tokio...//

--¡Alcáncenme la Mérmex por favor! --dijo Kyoko, chispeante.

Megane balbució algo, buscó a tientas el pote de Mérmex, mermelada  
predilecta de todos, y las dejó en el área general cercana al puesto de  
su hermana. No era muy de madrugar. Aborrecía las mañanas, y sentía  
que, contrario a la creencia popular, la humanidad no estaba hecha  
para ver salir el sol.

--//... otro escándalo sacude al partido de gobierno...//

--¿Más café, Mega? --preguntó Ryoko.

Ella, como su hermana, y en contraste con su hermano, sí era  
mañanera.

Mega balbució una respuesta y buscó al tuntún la jarra de café.

--//... en un cruento hallazgo, se denunció en la mañana de hoy un  
grupo considerable de yakuzas presuntamente asesinados en un almacén  
aledaño al puerto...//

--El diario --consiguió balbuciar Mega.

Kyoko se lo pasó, luego continuó comiendo panqueques con Mérmex.

--¿Oye? --dijo el chico--, ¿y la sección de deporte?

--//... hallaron como único vestigio un paraguas, que a todas luces  
parece ser el arma homicida...//

Ryoko pestañeó.

Megane bajó brevemente el diario, con cara de extrañeza.

Kyoko se acabó los panqueques con Mérmex. --¡Qu'ero más!

Ryoko le pasó los panqueques que le quedaban, luego clavó la mirada  
a la pantalla con gesto de preocupación. Las palabras de su hermano  
le resonaban en la mente... {"un paseo por el puerto...", "para  
prepararme, nada más...", "considerando que fue una carnicería más  
bien grande, es muy posible que lo sepan después"}.  
¨

La muchacha miró, inquieta, en dirección a Megane, que también  
tenía una expresión de cierto desasosiego.

--¿No creerás --dijo ella--, que nuestro hermano se haya chalado...?

Mega parecía tan estupefacto como ella:

--Humm.

--Por el puerto..., una carnicería... --murmuró ella--. O sea..., él...

--No... Nunca --dijo Mega--. Nunca ha matado a nadie antes, aunque  
vive diciendo voy a matar a este o a este otro... Pero no ha matado a  
nadie. Tú misma me dijiste que podría haber matado a Ryoga hace un  
par de años.

--Me... imagino que tienes razón.

--Claro que tengo razón. No es asesino ni lo va a ser nunca --dijo  
Megane con convicción creciente--. Romperá su par de huesos por ahí,  
pero de matar, nada...

--Pues... Ryoga le cae muy, *muy* mal --dijo ella con voz nerviosa--.  
Y ese paraguas que trae...

--Emm... ajejé... --Megane se rió con cara de nervioso un momento--.  
Este... ehh... ¿A lo mejor cuando tenía amnesia una organización  
criminal internacional le lavó el cerebro, y ahora sin saberlo es un  
peón involucrado en planes donde se juega con el futuro del mundo,  
y permanece ignorante de los planes siniestros que se centran su  
persona?

Ryoko lo quedó mirando.

--Bueno --dijo él--, me doy.

--Ya estuviste leyendo mucha ciencia ficción, Mega.

--Oye, pura especulación. Pero créeme, no lo veo matando gente.

--Ojalá tengas razón --dijo ella en voz queda--. Ojalá tengas razón.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Una muchacha y su cerdo de aspecto más bien agresivo* caminaban  
por las calles de Nerima. La muchacha se sentó; parecía triste.

--No sé --le dijo al cerdo--. No creo que vayamos a encontrar un  
marido digno algún día. Qué decepcionado estaría mi abuelo.

El cerdo emitió una afirmación porcina.

*(Era igual de alto que un basquetbolista promedio y tenía ojos  
blancos, pendencieros. Pesaba también casi lo mismo que un auto de  
tamaño mediano.)

--Llevamos tanto tiempo viajando. Me asombra la cantidad de gente  
que no puede vencerte, Katsunishiki. Sí que eres forzudo, ¿verdad?  
--dijo, rascando detrás de una de las orejas del marrano. El marrano  
soltó un chillido de orgullo.

--De verdad que le tenía esperanza a Shutaro Mendo. Hubiera sido  
bonito ser millonaria. Tenía muchas ganas de ya no viajar tanto.

El cerdo bufó y la miró feo.

--Sí, ya lo sé, Katsunishiki, no me tengo que dar por vencida.

El cochino concordó con un chillido.

--¡Voy a encontrar al hombre de mis sueños así sea lo último que  
haga! --dijo la chica, de pie y mirando hacia los cielos--. ¿Pero en  
qué parte del mundo estará?

Alguien chocó contra ella, y la joven perdió el equilibrio.

--¡Au! --exclamó al caer.

El cerdo le emitió un gruñido porcino de índole bastante hostil al  
individuo de cabeza empañuelada.

--Ah, perdón --dijo el muchacho, bajando una mano para ayudar a  
la señorita--. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

{Es... es lindo}, pensó ella.

--Ehh... interesante tu cerdo --dijo él, algo cortado. El marrano le  
pegó una mirada de poquísimos amigos.

--Es un cerdo peleador de sumo --dijo ella con gran orgullo--. Hola,  
me lamo Akari... Akari Unryuu. Perdón por haberte molestado.

--No, no, para nada. Yo no no iba viendo por dónde iba. Me llamo Ryoga  
Hibiki. --dijo el muchacho--. Y, con tu permiso, tengo que llegar pronto  
a donde vivo.

--¿Vives en esta ciudad? --preguntó Akari.

--Sí, trabajo en el restaurante Ucchan´s. Pasa por ahí algún día --dijo  
Ryoga, sonriendo, y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo.

Akari lo oteó tasativamente.

--¡Qué buen mozo! --chilló--. ¿Y, qué te parece? --le preguntó a su  
cochino.

El cochino contestó con un bufido.

--Bueno, una sola forma de averiguar. ¡Adelante! --dijo la muchacha,  
y el marrano se lanzó a la carga.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ukyo se hallaba en la puerta de su restaurante, mirando el atardecer.  
Pensó en los sucesos de los días previos, y en su reacción personal  
a ellos. Habían sido días de locos, de verdad que sí. Justo cuando las  
cosas empezaban a asentarse en una especie de normalidad que en  
cierto modo era inquietante, todo volvía a ponerse estrambótico.  
Pero así llovieran las chaladuras y ridiculeces, era para ella la clase  
_cómoda_ de ridiculez.

Cerró los ojos, y se le vino a la cabeza la sonrisa de un muchacho.  
No era la sonrisa de Ranma.

Ukyo se ajustó el pañuelo amarillo y negro con que se ataba el pelo.

Miró hacia las calles, buscando a una figura de cabeza empañuelada,  
y suspiró.

--Ojalá el tarado no salga de Japón --dijo con voz de afecto.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Y así, Ryoga deambulaba por las calles, sintiéndose bastante bien  
en general. Cabía admitir que contraer varios intereses amorosos y  
enterarse de que los peores enemigos de uno se hallaban infundidos  
con un caballuno incremento de poder no era cosa muy buena. Pero,  
por el momento, no importaba.

Porque, diablos, qué bueno era estar _aquí_ en esta ciudad, en este  
distrito, en este rinconcito del mundo. Era una sensación rica, este  
aquí y este ahora.

Se le formó en la mente la sonrisa de una muchacha. No era la  
sonrisa de Akane. Ryoga sonrió, y en alguna parte del universo algo  
se fracturó, como si un círculo se hubiera cerrado o una roca hubiera  
empezado a rodar otra vez luego de estar atascada por una ramita.  
¨

Empezó a canturrear una cancioncita que había oído una vez al pasar  
por España.  
¨

No vio al cerdo peleador de sumo que se le venía encima galopando  
a una cuadra de distancia.

No vio a una muchacha de nombre Manami, que tras la ventana de un  
restaurante acariciaba entre las manos un relicario que contenía la  
foto de su primer amor. Quedó mirando de hito en hito a Ryoga pasar,  
conmocionada de ver que el chico que iba por la calle era idéntico  
al de la foto.

No vio que Tatewaki Kuno, fosforescente de energía oscura, se  
abalanzaba en dirección a él con un bokken espeluznantemente  
flamígero.

No vio a Kodachi Kuno con su ramo de flores tóxicas y una pasión  
de rojo incandescente en los ojos.

No vio a Gosunkugi, encaramado en la azotea de un edificio cercano,  
con velas atadas una vez más a la cabeza pero que ahora ardían con  
un azul sobrenatural. Le estaba a echando a Ryoga un sortilegio de  
considerable mala leche.

No vio a Ryo Muhoshin que a duras penas intentaba correr a asaltarlo,  
sujeto por Megane y Kyoko. Ryo no vio que Happosai se le venía  
encima desde atrás.

No vio a Ryoko, que corría dichosa hacia él llamando su nombre.

No vio a Ranma pasar chiflante por el cielo en otro vuelo vía Akane  
por el barrio. Tampoco oyó a Ranma gritar "¡Guaaaarda Ryooogaaa!".

No vio el basurero al que súbitamente le brotaron brazos robóticos,  
patas aracnoides, armamento del más interesante y diverso género, más  
un travesti maníaco en los mandos.  
¨

Ryoga siguió andando, todavía tarareando y a ratos canturreando  
una canción.

--Tan tan tan, tan tan tan... Tantantan-tatatata-tantantan,  
tantantan-tatatata-tantantan...

Muy contento podrá haber estado, pero aptitudes musicales no tenía.  
Por suerte, nadie lo oyó desplegar tamaña carencia de talento.

Se hurgó por dentro de la camisa y sacó la cadena con la brujulita.  
La miró y sonrió.

--Hay que volver, mejor me doy prisa --dijo, y echó a andar otra vez,  
era de esperarse que en dirección correcta.

A fin de cuentas, tenía ganas de volver a su local-casa.  
¨

********************  
¨

(Sigue sonido de Ryoga tarareando)

(Disolvencia a negro)

(Ruedan créditos)

(Empieza secuencia de créditos)

(El tarareo de Ryoga se funde con una canción que empieza a sonar,  
la canción va subiendo de volumen, y pronto el tarareo queda  
remplazado por...)

¨

"_I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)_"  
de The Proclaimers  
del album Sunshine on Leith  
¨

_When I wake up  
yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who wakes up next to you_

[Cada vez que me despierte,] ¨¨¨¨¨ (Escena de la Parte I donde Ryoga  
[porque sé que será así, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ es despertado de forma bastante  
[yo voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ violenta, cuando Ukyo le da de  
[que despierte junto a ti ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ espatulazos.)

_When I go out  
yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who goes along with you_

[Cada vez que salga, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Escena de Ryoga y Ukyo en el cine,  
[porque sé que será así,] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ sentados viendo la película.)  
[yo voy a ser el hombre ]  
[que salga junto a ti ]  
¨

**=========================================  
MUCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A: RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...  
=========================================**  
¨

_If I get drunk  
yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who gets drunk next to you_

[Cada vez que me emborrache,] ¨¨¨¨ (Retrospectiva de Ryoga, entrando  
[porque sé que será así, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ al Ucchan algo ebrio, para luego  
[yo voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ser llevado a rastras por Ukyo.)  
[que se embriaga junto a ti]  
¨

**=======================  
...A LA FANFIC MAILING LIST...  
=======================**  
¨

_And if I haver  
yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who's havering to you_

[Y si se me traba la lengua,] ¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Retrospectiva de Ryoga y Ukyo en  
[porque sé que será así, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ el bosque, conversando mientras  
[yo voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Ryoga practica con el paraguas.)  
[que te farfulla a ti ]  
¨

**=======================  
...A LA RANMA MAILING LIST...  
=======================**  
¨

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man  
who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door_

[Pero andaría quinientas millas] ¨¨¨¨ (Secuencia retrospectiva con las  
[Y andaría otras quinientas ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ andanzas de Ryoga por el mundo:  
[Solo por ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ París, Barcelona, Bogotá, etc.)  
[que anduvo mil millas ]  
[por caer a tu puerta ]

**=====================================  
...A MIS JEFES, QUE NUNCA ME JOROBARON  
MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA ESTO EN VEZ DE TRABAJAR...  
=====================================**  
¨

_When I'm working  
yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who's working hard for you  
And when the money  
comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny  
on to you_

[Cada vez que trabaje, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Imágenes de Ryoga sirviendo mesas,  
[porque sé que será así, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ lavando platos, levantando equipo  
[voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ pesado, etc., etc., en el Ucchan.)  
[que se deslome por ti ]  
[Y cuando llegue el dinero ]  
[casi cada centavo ]  
[te lo daré a ti ]  
¨

**=======================  
Y POR ÚLTIMO, ¡A COCA-COLA!  
=======================**

_When I come home  
yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who  
comes back home to you  
And if I grow old  
well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man  
who's growing old with you_

[Cuando vuelva, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Ryoga anda por las calles, usando la  
[porque sé que volveré, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ brújula de Ukyo para guiarse. Sonríe  
[voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ un poquito. Desde muy atrás, una  
[que regresa donde ti ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ descomunal manada de atacantes que  
[Y si me hago anciano, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ incluye a Ryo, Kuno, Kodachi, Ryoko,  
[porque sé que lo seré, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Meca-Tsubasa, Marrano-de-Sumo, etc.,  
[voy a ser el hombre ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ etc., etc., se viene a la carga  
[que envejezca a tu lado ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ contra Ryoga. Ryoga no se percata.)

_When I'm lonely  
yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be  
the man who's lonely  
without you_

[Si me siento solo, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Ukyo en la puerta del local, acomodándose  
[porque sé que será así, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ el pañuelo que le sujeta el pelo. Ahora  
[voy a ser el hombre, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ la cámara muestra la perspectiva de ella.  
[que se siente solo ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Ryoga aparece doblando la esquina; al verla  
[sin ti ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ sonríe y le hace señas.)

_When I'm dreaming  
yes I know I'm gonna dream  
Dream about the time  
when I'm with you_

[Cuando sueñe, ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Ukyo sonríe. Entonces se hace visible  
[porque sé que tendré sueños,] ¨¨¨¨ el resto de la tropa armada. El rostro  
[soñaré con todos los días ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ de Ukyo se desencaja, se mete al local,  
[que he vivido contigo ] ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ y cierra la puerta a toda carrera.)

(La imagen se difumina a negro mientras la cámara hace un acercamiento  
a la mano de Ryoga, que se estira hacia la manija de la puerta. Hay  
un segundo de pantalla negra y silencio. Otro segundo de pantalla negra  
y silencio, luego estallan los Ruidos de Pelotera Violenta [MR].)

(Y cerramos con los alaridos de Ryoga.)  
¨

**====================================  
========= UN NUEVO COMIENZO ==========  
====================================**


	16. Epílogo

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Título original**: The More Things Change, Epilogue  
**Autor **: Rod M. - rpm©thekeep. org  
**Traducción **: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx. net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**==============================**

MIENTRAS MÁS CAMBIAN LAS COSAS

E P Í L O G O

A ver esas palmas, todos conmigo

==============================  
¨

El sol salió despacio, se coló por las ventanas. Dentro del  
brillante cuarto blanco, varias personas abrieron los ojos al nuevo  
día...

--¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

--¡Calmantes! ¡Necesito calmantes!

--¡Au! ¡Qué dolor!

--¡Sáquenme este yeso! ¡Me pica todo!

--¡¿Y las PASTILLAS?!

Una enfermera entró presurosa a la habitación, y miró airada a la  
gente.

--¡A ver, escuchen, están molestando a los pacientes de la otra  
sala! Esperen un poco y el doctor vendrá pronto.

Le echó una mirada rabiosa a los muchos convalescientes, todos  
postrados en sus camas de hospital debido a una lesión u otra. Todos  
hacían gala de yeso en variadas partes de la anatomía, y, en algunos  
casos, yeso de cuerpo entero.

Llevaban ya dos días en el hospital, con algunos no recuperando  
el conocimiento sino hasta la noche del día previo. Ahora, con todos  
despiertos, el personal del hospital vivía una pesadilla.

La enfermera movió la cabeza de lado a lado, incrédula. A cada  
rato llegaba gente del distrito de Nerima, pero las circunstancias en  
las que estos habían llegado a parar aquí eran de una ridiculez sin  
precedentes.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Una figura en particular, postrada con yeso de cuerpo completo,  
soltó un lamento y despertó. Empezó a hablar.

--¡Pardiez! ¡Qué dolor es este que aqueja al formidable Rayo Azul!

--Ay, no, se despertó --murmuró alguien.

--¡Siento cual si hubiera digladiado en las honduras del mismísimo  
averno! ¿Qué anticristo ha inflijido tamaño tormento a mi persona?  
¡Tatewaki Kuno tendrá resarcimiento!

--¡Cállate! --gritó la persona junto a él.

--Hermano querido, me parece que sería de gran ayuda que te...

--¡No ha nacido aquel que interrumpa los soliloquios del poderoso Kuno!

--¡CÁLLATE! --vociferaron todos los de la sala.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--¿Estás bien?

--¡CUII!

--Ay..., pobre Katsunishiki. ¿Todavía te duele?

--Cuii.

--No pude ver bien la pelea. ¿Contra quién perdiste?

*ÑORRR*

--Ah, anda. Perdiste contra alguien. ¡Si estabas noqueado cuando  
llegué corriendo! Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con alguien que  
haya visto la pelea completa.

Akari Unryuu suspiró. Tan cerca de encontrar el amor, pero tan lejos...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Cuente, doc --preguntó Ukyo--, ¿cómo están los chicos?

--Bueno, han sufrido todos quemaduras de diversos grados, fractura  
de huesos debido a la fuerza de las explosiones, y  
contusiones varias.

--¿Y cuándo puede salir Ranma del hospital? --preguntó Akane.

--¿Ranma? Hmm... --dijo el médico, hojeando los registros--. ¿Saotome,  
no? Se recupera rápido, a decir verdad. Yo creo que en unas tres  
semanas o un poco más.

--¿Y Hibiki? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Hibiki... Hibiki... hmm... Ah, aquí está. Tres semanas también, o un  
par de días menos. Asombroso, considerando que estaba al centro de  
toda la trifulca.

Akane y Ukyo dieron las gracias al médico, salieron de la oficina, y  
decidieron pasar a visitar un ratito.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

= DEL "PSICOPODER" Y SUS VARIOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS =

El Poder del Alma, o, en su forma más renombrada, Psicopoder,  
es una destreza legendaria en los círculos de las artes marciales.  
Existe hoy en día un solo practicante conocido, el líder de la  
controvertida organización Shadoloo.

A juzgar por tomos de saber arcaico, se dice que la técnica se nutre  
directamente de la energía contenida en el alma de una persona. En  
momentos de emoción intensa, el poder emana en un aura que refleja  
la índole de la persona. Se dice que este poder es inherente a todo  
individuo, y que no requiere para fluir sino una apertura de la  
consciencia.

Esta energía es la que se canaliza en diversos ataques, incluyendo  
la ahora infame técnica del Psicotriturador. Los ataques impelidos  
por Psicopoder son considerados como asombrosamente poderosos,  
acompañados de una especie de "quemadura por frío". El Psicopoder  
puede usarse además como técnica de sanación. Al igual que los  
anticuerpos montan una resistencia contra determinadas bacterias,  
se cuenta que los legendarios practicantes del Psicopoder, en el  
pasado, se han vuelto inmunes al frío extremo, al calor y, en  
algunos casos, incluso a las ráfagas de ki.

(extracto del Almanaque de las Artes Marciales, 1987)

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Te asesino, te asesino, te asesino... --mascullaba Ryo, con la  
mirada clavada directamente en la persona encamada frente a él.

--M...Mira, ya me disculpé, ¿no? --plañió Gosunkugi.

--Te asesino, te asesino, te *CLANG*

--¡Déjalo tranquilo! --exclamó Ukyo al pasar junto a la cama de Ryo.

Ryo achicó los ojos y miró pasar a Ukyo. Estaba de un humor  
absolutamente infame, desde que el mago zopenco lo había despojado  
de sus poderes recién adquiridos.  
¨

Ukyo fue hasta Gosunkugi, que estaba ocupado tiritando e intentando  
alejarse de su gemelo psicótico con cama y todo.

--Hola, Gosunkugi, ¿qué tal todo?

--Pues, podría estar mejor. Ojalá nos dieran más analgésicos.

--¿Duele mucho, verdad? --preguntó ella, pasándole una mano por  
el pelo.

--Eso. --Gosunkugi se puso colorado. No estaba acostumbrado a que  
las mujeres le pasaran la mano por el pelo, o por ninguna otra parte.

--¿Qué le hiciste a Ryo que está tan enojado? --preguntó ella,  
señalando a la persona ubicada frente a Gosunkugi.

--Bueno, este, yo, ehh, me da un poquito de vergüenza.

--Anda, cuéntame --dijo Ukyo.

--Bueno, es que creí que él era... un espíritu que me estaba imitando  
y andaba vuelto loco atacando a la gente, así que intenté algunos  
hechizos como purificación, exorcismos y expulsión del mal.

--¿Y?

--Bueno, me... ajejé... Con todo lo que sucedió, como que me dio  
pánico... y perdí la cuenta de cuál hechizo sirve para qué cosa...  
y..., bueno... Por lo visto lo dejé con cero poderes.

Ukyo le dio un vistazo a Ryo. Gosunkugi tenía razón. Ryo, que días  
antes había estado envuelto de forma prácticamente continua con  
un áura negruzca, violeta oscuro y azul, con ojos que siempre  
fulguraban con dichos colores, ahora estaba normal. El áura se le  
había ido. Nada de fosforescencia en los ojos. Hasta el pelo no lo  
tenía tan picudo como antes.

--No solo eso, a Kuno también.

--¿Kuno? --preguntó Ukyo--. ¿Qué pasa con Kuno?

--Ah. Pues, estaba brillando igual que el otro.

Ukyo se estremeció. Un Kuno con superpoderes no era lo que más  
falta le hacía al mundo.

--Y me parece que dejé a Happosai en coma.

--Tranquilo, se lo merecían.

--Bueno y, ¿quién es el Ryo ese? --consultó Gosunkugi.

--¿Él? Es un viejo rival de Ryoga.

--Ideal para este barrio, supongo. ¿Y esos otros? Nunca los había  
visto.

--El hermano y las hermanas de Ryo. Comparados con él, son más  
simpáticos.

--Una ha estado mirando a Ryoga como si estuviera enamorada de él.

Ukyo se puso tensa.

--Oye, ¿estás bien?

--Claro que sí. Ningún problema --dijo Ukyo.

--Si tú lo dices.

--Bueno, tengo que ir a ver cómo están los demás. Ojalá te mejores  
pronto. ¡Nos vemos! --Le dio a Gosunkugi unas palmaditas en la cabeza  
y partió.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Mientras...

--Hola, Ranma, ¿como estás? --preguntó Akane. Se inclinó y le dio  
a Ranma un beso en la frente.

--Esto, por si no sabes, es culpa tuya.

--Oye, el hablador eres tú --contestó Akane, airada.

--Si quisiera críticas, hablaría con la demás gente de aquí. Ya es  
bien malo estar metido aquí con estos.

--El único culpable eres tú.

--Para mí tú eres la única.

Akane sonrió un poquito.

--La única culpable. ¡AU!

Akane extrajo el puño de la cara del joven:

--Cállate.

--Mira, tus tendencias latentes de amachada violenta no me ayudan  
mucho en esta situación. ¿Me quieres metido aquí un mes entero? Hmm,  
a lo mejor si me haces comida y la traes para acá, me dejan dos meses  
hospitalizado. Mira que venir a...

Akane adquirió un color rojo fuerte:

--¿Ah, así que con esas estamos, eh?

--Oye, espérate un poco...

--¡COMO QUIERAS! ¡ME VOY! --exclamó Akane, y salió a pisotadas  
de la sala.

--Me lleva el... --dijo Ranma--. ¡Akane, espera! --Ranma agarró sus  
muletas e hizo algo no muy parecido a correr hasta la puerta--.  
¡Akane! ¡Espera!

--Saotome --dijo Ryoga--, cuándo será el día que aprendas a  
callarte.

--¡Saotome, barrabás! ¡Como osas denostar a la noble Akane Tendo!

--Y vuelta la mula al trigo --suspiró Ukyo--. Oye, Ryoga, ¿y tú cómo  
estás? --dijo, yendo hasta él.

--Estoy... estoy bien.

--Bueno, por lo visto no vas a estar tan solo por aquí, al menos --dijo  
Ukyo, señalando el contingente compuesto por Kodachi, Tatewaki,  
Tsubasa, Ryo, Ryoko, Kyoko, Megane y Gosunkugi.

--Diles que nos pongan en cuartos aparte, te lo ruego --solicitó Ryoga.

--Lo siento, está todo lleno. Aquí se quedan.

Ryoga soltó un lamento.

--Oye, ¿y cómo acabó Ranma con toda esta chusma?

--Supe que Akane lo sacó de una patada por el techo del dojo, y  
por casualidad aterrizó en el área --dijo Ryoga.

--Bueno, me tengo que volver al restaurante. ¿Encargas algo para  
la próxima vez que venga a visitar?

--Comida, por favor --dijo Ryoga--. No soporto la comida de hospital.

Ukyo sonrió. --Muy bien, nos vemos --dijo, desordenándole un  
poquito el pelo antes de irse.  
¨

Dándose vuelta luego de cerrar la puerta al salir, Ukyo casi choca  
con Ranma y Akane. El muchacho estaba apuntalado contra la pared,  
y los dos se estaban besando con una pasión bastante notable.  
Allí mirándolos, sintió un poco de celos, pero pareció aceptar que así  
iban a ser las cosas de aquí en más. No tenía por qué gustarle, pero  
ya no le causaba la fobia de antes.

Ukyo se sonrojó, al caer en la cuenta de que llevaba ya un rato  
mirándolos, luego mostró una sonrisa ladina:

--Ay, por Dios, ¡váyanse a un motel!

Akane y Ranma se apartaron al punto, los dos con cara de hondo  
bochorno.

--Emm, ah, es que estábamos... --dijo Ranma.

--Lo que pasa es que... --dijo Akane.

--Sí, sí, nos vemos después, loquitos --dijo Ukyo al pasar, y  
soltó unas risitas.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

--Esto es culpa tuya --dijo Megane con voz seca.

--No estoy para estas cosas. Así que ni empieces --dijo Ryo.

--TENÍAS que irte detrás de Hibiki.

--¿Y se puede saber que hacías _tú_ allí? --dijo Ryo.

--Ehh... Ryoko, esto es culpa tuya.

--¡Oye!

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Fuera de la aglomerada sala de recuperación, varias enfermeras  
dialogaban.

--¿Y a estos qué les pasó?

--Fue un despelote. Supe que anduvieron metidos unos karatekas...

--Cuéntame una nueva --dijo alguien.

--...y un meca, una tubería de gas, el degenerado de Happosai,  
más de un explosivo, un caminón cisterna lleno con gasolina, y un  
cable de alta tensión.

--Déjate de cuentos.

--Fue lo que me contaron. Oye, ¿y qué le pasó a Happosai? No está  
con todo el lote.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Ryo Muhoshin pestañeaba, mirando la misiva que acababa de leer.  
Le había llegado correspondencia, oh sorpresa, proveniente de la  
Escuela de Artes Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo. Eso por sí  
solo ya era bien sorprendente. O sus viajes estaban cobrando fama,  
conjeturó, o lo estaban espiando.

Lo inquietante era el contenido de la carta.  
¨

AVISO:

A contar del 2 de enero del año en curso, y debido a problemas  
en los segmentos clericales y financieros de la institución, la  
Escuela Artes Marciales de Armamento Poco Ortodoxo ya no constituye  
una organización oficial. Por ende, todo deber o contrato suscrito  
(servicios de protección, misiones de eliminación, u otros) entre  
la EAMAPO y terceros quedan disueltos con efecto inmediato, y ya  
no cuentan con respaldo de la EAMAPO.

Hiro Oguchi  
Departamento legal EAMAPO  
¨

Bien mirado y pensado, quizá debió haber sido sorpresa. Al interior  
de la EAMAPO, no eran pocos los que veían con malos ojos el nuevo  
objetivo de irse expandiendo más y más rápido, de ganar renombre  
en el mundo. Uno jamás veía a los monjes shaolín haciendo esas cosas,  
¿no? El que hubieran contratado a un afuerino, para colmo un abogado-  
contador, que supervisara los asuntos económicos y las relaciones  
públicas, también frotaba a contrapelo a varios otros. Era un intento  
de llevar la EAMAPO a la era moderna, y les había salido el tiro por  
la culata.

Así es la vida.

Para Ryo, el suceso suscitaba emociones contradictorias. La  
EAMAPO había sido para él como un hogar. Allí había aprendido todas  
sus lecciones de vida y alcanzado gran éxito personal. Por otro lado,  
los varios sensei ya lo habían empezado a importunar. Al demonio lo  
que sugirieran para el futuro de él; él siempre hacía lo que quería.  
En esencia, era la libertad, pero con un precio.

Ryoko estaba sutilmente más triste. Tendía a encariñarse con los  
lugares, y la EAMAPO era prácticamente un hogar. Cierto, no tenía  
muchos amigos allí, pero era su nicho, un lugar cómodo en el mundo.

Megane se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Kyoko estuvo un rato haciendo pucheros, pero se recuperó en el  
instante que alguien le alcanzó las historietas del diario.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

El algún lugar, en lo profundo del subsuelo, marchaba un modesto  
pelotón de hombres vestidos con batas médicas, rodeando una cama  
médica con ruedas. La cama contenía a una figura reducida, forrada  
en un sarcófago metálico.

Llevaron la cama hasta un ascensor, para hundirse aún más bajo  
tierra.

Salieron del ascensor y, en un corredor de gran extensión, traspusieron  
una barrera de seguridad.

Pasaron por entre un contingente de sacerdotes sintoístas, que se  
hallaban instalando toda clase de símbolos y artículos sacros.

Abrieron una puerta de acero de treinta centímetros de espesor, y  
entraron a una sala llena con equipo de observación, supresores de ki  
y artefactos de seguridad.

Un hombre de anteojos y pelo entrecano miró a la figura inmovilizada  
en metal.

--Esta vez, Happosai, no te vas a escapar.

¨

««««»»»»

¨

Pese al flamante amor, Akane y Ranma seguían teniendo la costumbre  
pelear. Habían llegado a aceptarlo como parte de sus vidas, una  
especie de costumbre característica. Pero, por desgracia, era una  
pesadez increíble para todos los demás, sobre todo varias semanas  
después, cuando...  
¨

--¡Mira, no fue lo que quice decir! --protestó Ranma.

--¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Y qué quisiste decir?! --exclamó Akane.

--¿Por qué no la terminan los dos? --consultó Ryoga.

--¡¡¡ENFERMERA!!! --exclamó Ryo.

--¡Por qué no me escuchas una vez en tu vida, amachada idiota!  
--gritó Ranma.

--¡¿Y por qué te voy a escuchar, tarado insensible?! --devolvió Akane.

--Carajo, aquí no se puede dormir --masculló Megane.

--¡Deja en paz a mi amado Ranma! --clamó Kodachi.

--¡Ahombrada!

--¡Degenerado!

--¡Te lo advierto, Saotome, deja de insultarla! --tronó Ryoga.

--¡Calla la lengua, crápula! --censuró Kuno.

--¿A qué hora se larga esta gente? --gimoteó Ryoko.

--¡Vapuléalo, amor mío! --instó Kuno.

--¡Tarado! --gritó Akane.

--¡Tonta! --tiró Ranma de vuelta.

*BLAM*

Akane golpeó a Ranma por la cabeza, aunque el muchacho captó  
que había reprimido un tanto la fuerza del tortazo. Cualquiera que  
conociera bien la relación de los dos hubiera visto aquello como una  
señal de progreso.

No era el caso de esta gente.  
¨

--Y dale --rezongó Ryo, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

--Por favor, no hagan esto aquí --plañió Gosunkugi.

--¡Akane Tendo, MUERE! --Kodachi hubiera fustigado con su látigo,  
pero la estadía en el hospital significaba estar corta de recursos.  
Tuvo que echar mano de lo que hubiera...

--¡Suelta el papel higiénico! --bramó Ryoga.

--¿Osas amenazar a una integrante del linaje Kuno? ¡He de vapulearte!  
--voceó Kuno. Miró de un lado a otro en busca de su fiel bokken,  
pero lo único que encontró fue una escoba.

--Ay no --murmuró Gosunkugi. Se refugió debajo de las almohadas.  
Al menos, su última experiencia reafirmaba lo que ya llevaba un tiempo  
sospechando: abandonar todo intento de salir con cualquier chica de  
Nerima. Eran o demasiado violentas o vinculadas a alguien demasiado  
violento.

Mientras los dos exponentes del amor camorrero continuaban el  
altercado, advirtieron por fin el caos que estalló en torno a ellos,  
con Kuno, Kodachi, Ryoga y los demás corriendo por todos lados  
mientras los ataques volaban por doquier.  
¨

--¿Qué les pasó? --consultó Akane.

Ranma se concogió de hombros:

--¿Quieres ir a otra parte más tranquila? Con esta gente no se puede...

¨

««««»»»»

¨

El médico se hallaba sentado en su oficina, con aspecto de  
irremisiblemente extenuado. No sabía decir cuánto tiempo más iba a  
poder aguantar a cierto grupo de pacientes. Encantado los hubiera  
separado, pero el hospital se hallaba con exceso de gente por el  
momento. La gresca entre ellos parecía haber terminado, pero ya  
eran incordio los daños y el grado de irritación que causaban en el  
personal con sus constantes reclamaciones, polémicas y peloteras de  
menor escala.

Iban dos semanas. Dos largas semanas antes de que alguno  
estuviera en condiciones de ser dado de alta.

--Doctor --dijo una enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta--,  
esos niños otra vez. Están destrozando el cuarto y haciendo más  
exigencias. Creo que algunos se han empeorado las heridas.

Las paredes se remecieron un momento. El facultativo oyó una  
explosión a la distancia. Sacó de un cajón su propio medicamento.  
La enfermera le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

--Fuerza, doctor.

¨

**- fin -**


End file.
